Angels and Bloodties
by ItWasTheVoices
Summary: chaos, a former agent of the Federation, finds himself involved in a missing person's case. This becomes complicated as he deals with disturbing nightmares, protecting his friends, and keeping his demons at bay. What does he do when he can't do it all at once? As his past comes to haunt him. Includes plenty of Xenosaga characters and an OC.
1. Dark Vision

Hello! This is ItWasTheVoices! Got a little bored, so I added some chapters into this fanfic. Also did this to mess with a friend's head about making a Vampire Hunter parody using Allen. I do not own the Xenosaga series, nor any characters associated with the series.

**KOSMOS: I do not appreciate being kept waiting on my screen time. (pulls out blaster)**

**IWTV(ItWasTheVoices): You got it scary robot lady! That's why I have a fanfic planned for you to star in. **

**KOSMOS: ….Excellent. I will refer you to my agent to get the details planned. Please proceed to tell the story.**

**C1: Dark Visions**

In the executive floor of the Dammerung, Wagner's 'Tannhauser Overture' could be heard from the halls. The shadowy observer is drawn to the office down the halls of the CEO's quarters. His office was small but grandiose with many windows overlooking the stars in space. A white-haired man with blood red eyes smiles and spins in his chair when the symphony reaches a measure of trills. He chuckles mutely, kicking his feet up on the desk, with a finger pretending to conduct the symphony as he leaned back in the chair. He looked relaxed listening to the song from the hidden speakers. The man hums along to the melody smiling. In the green light of the Compass of Order, his humming gradually fades as his eyes slowly droop. The man's head leans on one side and his breathing becomes soft and even.

Sleep had taken him under the overture's siren song.

The orchestra becomes quiet, and on cue stealth steps approach the sleeping man. Hands moved close around him, one hand brushing a piece of white hair that had fallen out of place. He looked angelic sleeping on the chair, blissfully wrapped in sleep's embrace. The hands move away from him for a brief moment of restraint. Then, the shadows appear behind the sleeping man, looming over him like angels of death. A set of hands pull something shiny from their sleeves, the sharpness of the edge violently felt by the business man as the crescendo of the orchestra boomed from the hidden speakers.

The silent observer of this hidden crime cringes at the site of blood splatter, precious crimson sprinkling onto the desk and floor beside the unlucky man. A struggle deafened by the symphony's roar. The shadows overtake him in the glow of the green Compass.

_-Elsa-_

chaos springs up from the bed in a cold sweat and gasps. Taking a few minutes to calm his labored breaths, he puts a hand to his throat recalling the graphic imagery he witnessed. "A dream," chaos whispered. "It was just a dream."

The silver haired young man kept a hand around his throat with thoughts running in his head about the man in his dream. It had been awhile since he had an ominous dream like the one he experienced. Another riveting, yet disturbing dream, that now involved his old friend and rival, Wilhelm. In the hopes of making himself feel better, chaos starts to rationalize the nightmare with whatever he could think of to calm down.

He starts thinking about what had happened between them recently, the two in talks about some troubles Wilhelm had been dealing with for weeks. Despite their disagreements, chaos was more than happy to help him mend old wounds, helping him find peace with his past. He thought things were going okay since they last spoke. A long shiver runs down his spine to contradict his optimism. chaos relaxes himself, taking in a deep breath and then begins to mentally connect with Wilhelm.

Telepathy was the simple routine method of contact between the two, and chaos was overly eager to use it now more than ever. He calls out to him for several minutes. No answer comes from the other man. The shirtless boy becomes anxious, getting up from the bed in his blue pajama pants. He stretches his well-toned muscles to clear his head, turning around when he hears the intercom. "Hey chaos! If you're awake, come to the bridge. I think Tony and the Captain have got the engines working again."

He starts to change into his regular outfit, forgetting about the dark dream for a little while. Afterwards, he rushes over to the bridge, reminding himself to speak to Wilhelm after the engine problem was resolved. chaos had been bored to tears waiting for the ship to start up again, driving him to nap for several hours. The Elsa crew had been stranded on Fifth Jerusalem for a total of twelve hours now, trying to fix a sudden engine failure. chaos rushes to the bridge to see Captain Matthews sitting in his seat with anticipation.

"Come on baby! Papa wants to get out of here," the captain grips the edge of his seat with hope in his eyes. Tony gets ready to start the ship, turning the ignition. Hammer waves for chaos to come over, the two taking positions for navigating and checking the engine status.

The racing of their hearts increases when the engines start to growl. Four sets of lips turned to smiles...then with cringe worthy disappointment, the engines set off a big boom. Their smiles turn to cartoonish frowns. chaos and the others groan when they hear the engines die down again.

"Come on! Why?!" Captain Matthews cries. A video screen appears in front of them, showing a maintenance man from the Space Port appearing on screen. The silver haired teen sighs as the four became further embarrassed by the Space Port employees forcing them to tow the ship to the mechanics bay for repairs.

The Elsa Crew waits outside and sits for another four hours waiting for the status of the Elsa. A Realian gets out of the mechanics garage where the ship was, and speaks to the crew. "Captain, your ship is definitely a mystery."

"And why's that?" The Captain grumbled.

"The mechanics working on the ship now can't pinpoint a reason for one of the engines to stop working. My supervisor would like to run a diagnostic on your ship to look for a cause."

"And how much are we-"The captain's face looms over the price tag on the repair currently. Eyes were zeroed in on the estimated price etched on the computed pad. His face goes bug eyed and his mouth hangs open like a mailbox. The middle-aged man starts cursing, almost lunging at the Realian before Tony and chaos pull him away in defeat.

The Elsa crew ventures off to the food court in the Space Port, once agreeing to prices for the repairs after a long-heated discussion with the lead mechanic.

"I can't believe we're stuck here," Hammer whined with his head on the food court table.

"You act like we're stuck in the boonies, dude. This is Fifth Jerusalem; we're not going to die," Tony said with a mouthful of hamburger.

"No, but I think the Captain is gonna have a stroke after he saw that price tag." Hammer points to the Captain hunched over his seat, holding his head in despair. chaos drinks his soda from his seat at the table, annoyed by the broken-down ship. The silver haired teen was also disappointed, because it meant he wouldn't get back to the Kukai Foundation on time to meet Junior. The two had planned to hang out at the beach with MOMO and Shelly once he got back. _'I guess I'll have to cancel my vacation plans,'_ chaos thought.

Tony swallows the last bites of his fast food and overhears the breaking news over the television screen. "Hey guys, look up there." The other three look up at the screen listening to the newswoman. _"Breaking news from the Federation Fleet, a Code Red security breach has been reported from its main weapons manufacturer, Vector Industries. The Federation's spokesperson for the investigation states that Vector has had a security breach on one of their largest ships, the Dammerung. The breach has reportedly put countless pieces of data exposed to those outside the company. Investigators have also reported one person unaccounted for at this time in charge of the data exposed during the leak. Unfortunately, law enforcement has declined to give further details at this time." _

chaos' face is riddled with alarm as the broadcaster continued to drone on. He keeps himself steady using the table in front of him. It was just a data breach, but yet why? Why did he feel so much dread all of the sudden?

"Holy shit, a data breach AND a missing person's case on the Dammerung? Now that's definitely news," Hammer muttered with disbelief. "Ha! Yeah right. That place has got to have class 'A' security. How could anyone go missing from the ship like that without a trace? Probably just some disgruntled jackoff stealing from company info for Hymns or something," Tony laughed. chaos looked up at the news screen with apprehension. As he continued to listen in on the news broadcast, the area describing where the disappearance was reported became suspiciously familiar. 'But it couldn't be', he thought. 'It had to be someone else...right?'

Hours later after wandering around Fifth Jerusalem near the space port, the crew returns to the Elsa. The crew was successful at convincing the mechanics to let them stay on the ship to help save them money on a hotel. After all, the poor crew was destitute enough to the point they needed to save every penny they had.

Once inside the Elsa again, Captain Matthews sulks to his chair on the bridge to add up the cost of this to his debt to the Kukai Foundation. Tony and Hammer wander to the café after returning to the ship to mess with the old piano. They invite chaos along to join them, wanting to get together to have a few beers in the Elsa's café. But chaos declines and chooses to go back to bed, his anxiety over the nightmare getting the better of him.

He lies down on the bed staring up at the ceiling, when he receives a call from his phone. Looking down at his caller ID to see the samurai display on the screen. chaos answers the call, with the long black-haired man appearing cheerful on a holographic image.

"Jin?" chaos started to talk.

"chaos, it's been awhile. How have you been?" The older man asked.

"I've been doing well, thanks. Is everything going okay between you and Shion lately?" chaos appeared to feel better hearing Jin's voice.

"Things could be better, but I think my sister and I are getting there. I was actually just calling to see if you were still on Fifth Jerusalem," Jin inquired.

"Reluctantly," chaos gives a defeated laugh. "Our ship is experiencing mechanical problems, so we're all stuck on the planet until the Elsa is fixed."

"How unfortunate, but I suppose it is fortunate considering the situation. chaos, I need your help with something important."

"Is it more advice on Shion?" he asked.

"No, not this time. Let's just say Representative Helmer needs us for a favor." Jin replies with a serious tone.

"What is it about?" chaos was starting to become curious as Jin starts to subtly keep silent on what it could be. He turns his head for a moment in deep thought.

"If you're available, meet me at the Dammerung tomorrow morning. I will be arriving in the morning as well, so I think it would be better if we all talk about it more in person. When you get here tomorrow, inform the administration staff you're with Helmer. They will escort you to him and the others."

"I see," chaos picks up on the older man's reluctance to say more over the chat. He nods his head with understanding, despite wanting to have more information about said situation. chaos mentally rolls his eyes at Jin playing secret agent a little too seriously with his subtle choices of words. The older man smiles at chaos when he accepts to meet up.

"Good, I look forward to seeing you. Your help, old friend, would be most appreciated given what's going on. See you tomorrow," Jin waves goodbye before ending the chat with chaos.

chaos reluctantly goes back to resting his head on the pillow. He looks up at the ceiling staring up at the lights. The young man curses his anxiety as he stares up at the ceiling, belittling the nagging in his bones that something was wrong. _'Please...just let this be just some generic data breach,'_ the teen groaned. Closing his eyes, chaos mentally calls out to his albino friend. Silence only greets him in the echoes of his mind. The mysterious teen lets his mind try to relax after several failed attempts to contact Wilhelm, for what he hoped would be a restful slumber.

**Poor chaos, I hope he has a better dream this time before we get to the next chapter.**

**KOSMOS: For optimal mental alertness, he should receive an adequate eight hours worth of sleep.**

**IWTV: Umm, blue haired lady, I was talking about his nightmares.**

**KOSMOS: Target engaged...**

**IWTV: ...Shion!**

**Please Stay Tune for the Next Chapter.**


	2. A Mission

**Howdy! This is ItWasTheVoices with a chapter. **

**Shion: I hope you're _still_ proof reading these things before you post them.**

**IWTV: Of course! Hey thanks for taking care of KOSMOS for me.**

**Shion: No problem, distracting her with chaos works every time ;). And thank you for paying the fee for my protection. It would be a shame if something were to happen before you actually finished this fanfic.**

**IWTV: ...of course. (Sigh) I do not own Xenosaga or the franchise. Here is chapter two!**

**C2: A Mission**

chaos was shrouded in darkness wandering aimlessly. A green glow emits from a distance, and he has the urge to run towards it. He stops when he sees the Compass sitting idly on the floor, the artifact spinning slowly with an eerie calm. chaos stares wearily at the artifact, walking slowly up to it. A set of shadows suddenly appear in front of him, blocking his path. The shadows morph into three human forms. Two men and one woman appeared before him, all three wearing black bodysuits with white painted masks. One looked at him with a mask of sadness, the second looked at him with a mask of joy, and the last one looked at him with a mask of anger. Their bodies stood motionless, slumped over themselves like lifeless dolls. Just as chaos moves, the three bodies stand upright with a mechanical motion, dancing around him in a robotic waltz.

Whispers could be heard as the three danced around chaos, the teen feeling uncomfortable as they danced closer and closer to him. The man with the sad mask starts to bleed from his chest when he touches chaos, falling to the floor. The two remaining dancers wail and grab at chaos with knife like fingers, cutting into his flesh. He backs away trying to dodge their attack. The woman with the mask of anger screeches at him demonically, stabbing at him and missing his chest each time. He falls backwards to the unwelcomed embrace of the man with the painted mask of joy, his touch strangely familiar. The man lets out a soft creepy laugh as he grips chaos, a grip so tight that it started to crack his bones. chaos in a panic throws him off, the white haired man falls to the ground after being flipped.

He gets up in a robotic fashion, shuffling towards the frightened chaos with a cracked mask. His mask breaks, revealing to be a girl instead. Her hair was medium length falling to the sides of her face. The girl's red eyes stare blankly at him, with blood dripping from her eyes like tears. The angry woman appears behind her with a blade towards her neck. Flashing images of Wilhelm and the white haired girl switch rapidly in chaos' vision, the whispers turning into an insane laughter before the girl pleads to him.

_'Run.'_

chaos screams as he jumps up from his sleeping position on the bed. His screaming forces Tony and Hammer awake from their respected beds. Hammer falls over the bed with a hard thud, while Tony grips at his chest like he had a heart attack. "Jesus, chaos! What's with the screaming?" Tony cried. chaos just shakes his head, trying to calm down from the nightmare.

"Hey! What the hell, chaos?" Tony shouted. The red head rubs his head moping in his bed with the covers over his hair. The silver haired teen calms down to see Tony and Hammer were half asleep by their beds. Tony's expression changes when he sees chaos' turquoise eyes.

chaos looks at the two with a primal fear, frozen on the bed like a statue. As Tony gets up to say something, chaos hurriedly gets up from the bed and excuses himself to the showers.

_-Dammerung, Fifth Jerusalem Space Port-_

After chaos took his morning shower, he was able to wash away the nightmare from his mind. That strange, foreboding nightmare.

He didn't give Tony and Hammer enough time to talk to him before he left. Something he would have to remember to apologize for later when he got back. The young man walked to the other side of the Space Port for larger vessels, and followed the line to the Dammerung. chaos passively observed the faces of Vector employees as he walked through the halls. He was puzzled to see not much alarm among the Vector personnel despite the data breach news. Security appeared calm, some even socializing like nothing had happened.

Meanwhile, chaos passes up the familiar whining from a male Vector employee as he enters the elevators to find Jin and Helmer. Allen follows behind Shion like a beaten horse carrying a computer pad with a list of reports. "Come on, Chief! This isn't fair! You know I don't mind helping, but these reports by myself are going to take forever!"

"Sorry, Allen. It can't be helped right now. That stupid data breach has gotten the directors on my tail, since those hackers almost got into the KOSMOS data." Shion replied, walking like a woman on a mission to the executive wing of the ship. Her cheeks puff out when she notices the elevators close on her before reaching it.

"But Chhhheeeiiifff- "Allen, you're just going to have to bear it until my meeting is over." Shion lays down the law to her subordinate, flipping her long brown hair and starts tapping her foot impatiently. The elevator opens again after a few minutes for Shion to enter the elevator with her shadow in tow.

"I still don't understand why you need to go, you don't even have executive responsibilities within the company," Allen follows behind the annoyed woman bewildered by the executive board's request. Their voices cut off when the elevator door closes, climbing up to the executive wing of the ship.

chaos is the first to enter the executive wing of the ship, stopping by the reception desk in front of the elevators. A woman with curly brown hair and hazel eyes gives a friendly smile to the attractive young man. "Oh welcome, you must be 'chaos'. I'm Colleen. Representative Helmer said he was expecting you in one of the conference rooms. Please follow me," chaos quietly nods to the secretary and follows behind her past the reception desk. The woman leads him down several corridors past the executive residential area, and into a hallway designated for board meetings. He continues following the secretary to a conference room. The secretary opens the door to reveal both Jin and Representative Helmer sitting down at a round table. The two were on the other side of the room in what appeared to be in the middle of a serious conversation. Helmer's expression changes, getting up from his seat to greet chaos with open arms.

"chaos, it's good to see you again. Thank you for coming all this way to help Jin and I," Helmer smiles at chaos and gives him a bear hug.

"It's no trouble, Helmer." chaos replies meekly, the young man taken back by the strong hug. He sometimes forgot how much arm strength the Representative had for a middle aged man.

"Please sit down and make yourself comfortable. We are expecting one more person to come in, then we'll get started."

"Really? Who?" chaos asked.

"Someone I think, with her company background and intellect, would be able to help out in this case." Helmer smiled. Jin and chaos looked puzzled until the two heard a couple arguing down the hallway all the way to the conference room door. The doors slide open to reveal Shion and Allen walking inside. The two stop bickering when Shion observes Jin sitting across the room.

"Not this again! Jin, what is this about? Why are you here? This is supposed to be a company board meeting dealing with the data breach incident." Shion looks coldly at Jin putting her hands on her hips.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Helmer asked.

"I'm afraid my sister and I have been at odds with each other on an unrelated topic, Helmer." Jin replied.

Helmer looks sternly at the siblings, and ushers Shion to sit down. "Whatever the issue is, I ask you two to put it aside for now."

"I'm sure she and I can work out our differences for the sake of this mission," Jin replied. Shion huffs with anger in her seat.

"Mission?" Allen asked from his seat, the man was still beside Shion patting her back. Helmer looks at Allen forgetting he was with Shion.

"Miss Uzuki, why is your assistant with you?" Allen jumps when he catches the 'you're not supposed to be here' vibe from Jin and Helmer. "I assure you, Allen is needed here just as much as I. He is Assistant Chief after all." Shion replied. The woman gives the confused Allen the side eye, which makes him stand upright in a military fashion.

"Have it your way, Miss Uzuki. The reason I called you and the others here is because of your skills." He turns to Jin and chaos and narrows his eyes. "Both of you I have entrusted over the years with sensitive intelligence and missions requiring the upmost discrete."

"This doesn't have to do with the data breach, does it?" Shion said, the younger Uzuki catching on to the situation.

"Both yes...and no," Helmer replies to the group. "This crime involves a lot more than stolen data from the KOSMOS project. You see, while the news reported there was a large data breach from several divisions including yours, the truth is...Miss Uzuki, no data appears to have been stolen from the company."

"What? Are you sure no copies were made by hackers?" The skeptic Shion asked.

"Currently, we have no confirmation that copies have been made during the hacking. All traces towards the hacking were traced back to Fifth Jerusalem, but were also traced back to dozens of quadrants within the UMN to various locations."

"We seemed to be dealing with professionals," Jin said.

"Yes," Helmer's voice trails off before he tells the group about the second half of the mission. "While the data breach is concerning for the Federation Fleet, it is also concerning for a different reason. The truth is that yes, this is not an investigation of the data breach. This mission unfortunately, involves an old colleague of mine from his days back as Federation Executive Committee Director." Helmer presses a button to change a couple of holographic images into the images taken of a crime scene and a brief description of the victim.

chaos stares in disbelief at the computer image of the missing person, his worst fears coming to fruition. "Gentlemen, the CEO of Vector Industries has gone missing."

"The...the CEO of Vector is missing?" Allen went wide eyed with shock while Shion sat next to him just as stunned.

"Yes, it's all very shocking," Helmer frowns at the group. He switches the screens to new photographs of the crime scene, flashes of a video camera showing images of what transpired the day of the incident.

"The CEO of the company was reported missing over 72 hours ago by the secretarial staff. He was last seen in his office around 2300 on Wednesday evening by cleaning droids, before the crime was estimated to have occurred. Coincidentally, this happens to be-"

"The same time as when the data breach began," Shion jumped in to finish Helmer's statement.

"Yes, almost as if the data breach was a distraction from the real objective." Helmer speculates with the group, staring up at the images intently.

"Are we looking at a planned murder?" Jin asked as he looked at the crime scene photos.

"Currently, despite the blood evidence, investigators are looking into it as a possible planned abduction." Helmer replied.

"It doesn't make sense with that amount of blood splatter at the crime scene." Shion argued.

"While that may be the case, the CEO's abduction would be most likely. Whoever took him would have done so due to his access to classified information on the Federation Fleet. Wilhelm had dealt with many military operations before leaving his position in the Federation. Because of his military history, this must be making the Federation very anxious." chaos explained.

"Yes, which is why the Federation Fleet and the Fifth Jerusalem government are keeping MOST of the details about the crime under wraps," Helmer stressed to the two Vector employees. chaos wasn't surprised both parties, and Helmer, would keep the details hushed about Wilhelm's disappearance. However, it felt suspicious two out of the three were not turning under every rock and ship to find the missing man.

"I never knew. The CEO himself looks rather young, I didn't think he had ties like that to the Federation Fleet." Allen looked up at the screen with mouth agape at the potential murder scene.

"It is custom for most high-ranking officials for the Federation to keep quiet about their ties to the Fleet itself. Most fear it would affect their personal lives too much," Helmer replied. "But I digress, Jin, chaos, your mission is to hunt down the missing CEO and find out who is responsible for the abduction."

"Wait, what does the Chief have to do with this?" Allen asked.

"As for Miss Uzuki, we would need her division, meaning Miss Uzuki and her supervisors to grant access to KOSMOS for the purpose of retrieval."

"You mean you brought me up here just to ask me that?" Shion asked. "Uhhhh, not exactly," Jin started to explain.

"From what your brother tells me, your battle android, while equipped with the best battle technology out there for Gnosis, seems to have a mind of its own." Helmer continued to explain.

"Despite all protocols programmed into her mainframe, KOSMOS seems to only listen to a few people...most of them Shion, Shion, anddddddddd Shion." The two Vector employees stare dumbfounded at the Representative grinning at them with amusement.

"We need you to be KOSMOS' handler for this mission in order to use her to track the hackers from the UMN." Jin replied with a grin. Shion scowls at her brother with annoyance, thinking of how much they were abusing Gnosis fighting technology. The woman becomes defensive over her mechanical baby.

"It's most likely that the ones responsible for the hacking were also the ones responsible for the CEO's disappearance. KOSMOS could be of great use to the investigation as well," Helmer said. The woman sighs and replies, "I would need to retrieve her from the government building once her maintenance is completed. The director there would not be happy taking her out of her simulations so soon again."

"We thank you for all the help your division can provide, Miss Uzuki." Helmer smiles at her.

_-Dammerung, Residential Sector-_

Helmer provided Jin and chaos their respected mission details discretely before the two left with Allen and Shion. No sooner did they leave the executive sector of the ship, did Shion use Allen as a ploy to separate herself from Jin as quickly as she could. She sneaks in the opening line to Jin about Allen's curiosity with sword fighting from his passive comments about Jin's grace and agility wielding the blade. This interest triggers a glint in Jin's eye, with the conversational starter ending with Allen being trapped with the samurai in a conversation about sword fighting over burritos. chaos could see through the woman's attempt to flee and follows alongside her to the nearest café in the shopping area of the residential sector.

The silver haired teen and Shion were sitting together overlooking the many lights lit within the buildings inside the ship. chaos sometimes forgot how the ship itself was like its own city. He looks over at Shion, who sighs with relief to get away from her annoying brother. "You really need to stop avoiding your brother," chaos began to lecture.

"And you really need to stop acting like my shrink, chaos." Shion replied back. She shuffles in her seat with discomfort, leaving a few moments of silence between them. "Sorry...I just haven't forgiven him yet."

"About what?"

"Oh, like you don't already know. I know you and Jin are all 'buddy-buddy' these days."

"Well between the two of you, it could be about anything." chaos chuckles in response. Shion scowls at the teen before sighing in defeat. "Have we really been fighting that much?"

"I believe I've heard Jr. say kinder things about Albedo more than you have about your own brother these days," chaos awkwardly smiles at Shion from his spot on the bench.

"Can you blame me? He's been putting his two cents into my love life! Like he's trying to get me hitched to the first guy who lays eyes on me, poor Allen the other day was speechless the moment Jin offered him my hand in marriage." Shion groaned with mortification. chaos listens quietly to the woman, restraining his laughter at the thought of Allen hearing those words. He could picture the man being on cloud nine.

"I'm sure he is just trying to see you happy again. You haven't had much time to yourself to actually meet people lately."

"Humph, I might not have, but that doesn't give him the right." Shion replied. chaos was about to reply back with a warm-hearted retort, when his mind is plagued with the vision of a man screaming. He yelps and clutches his head as he felt the sounds of a high-pitched noise drilling into his brain. Shion jumps as chaos is overcome with pain from the noise, her hands touching his shoulders calling to him. "chaos, what's wrong?" She asked. The torturous noise stops invading, the images of a screaming white-haired man stop flashing in his mind. He looks at Shion directly, the woman looming over him like a mother checking on a sick child. "What, what was that?" He whispered softly.

"chaos, you look so pale, are you alright?" Shion now was completely worried he might faint on her, his face pale as a ghost.

"I think so. I-I just had a strange pain come from out of nowhere, like someone was trying to reach me." Shion puts her hands on her hips and squints at the young man. "Or maybe you are working a little too hard lately." She looks over the skinny young man, watching him appear weary after only being up for four hours. She gets up from the chair cupping his cheeks and feeling for his head for a fever.

"chaos, why don't you go to my place and rest awhile?" Shion offered.

"I'll be fine, I just-I just need to keep sitting down."

"No you won't!" Shion protested, moving chaos to his feet and holding onto one arm tightly. "Now let's march over there and get yourself some rest," The woman ordered. chaos couldn't refuse the woman's offer no matter how hard he tried. The blushing teen was dragged by Shion all the way back to her quarters. The reluctant walk over there ends with the motherly Shion tucking him into bed and offering him one of her sleep aids to help him rest. It doesn't take long for the sleep aid to help him out. The uneasy feeling creeping up on chaos begins to numb as he falls into a deep sleep once more.

_-Dammerung, Shion's quarters-_

His mind wandered in a dream again. This time it fell to the scene of a silent locked room. Wilhelm was sitting on a chair, looking tired and disheveled. He appeared to have been sitting there for hours strapped to the chair, waiting under the dim light. Another person walks through the door bringing more light into the room. Heels clicked walking up to the man, Wilhelm looking at them with disdain. "Good morning, sleepy head. I take it you rested well." The man remained silent staring up at the woman. She scowls at him walking around the room. "It's been three days, you know. How long do you plan to keep this up?" The man doesn't reply when she pauses to look at him. His face was calm and stoic, like he was tuning out the world around him.

"The Matriarch wishes to get the ball rolling on finding that squire of yours. It's dangerous to let it wander before its metamorphosis," The woman lectures Wilhelm with a stern tone. "You know better than to let it roam freely like that. It's as foolish as letting the Failsafe wander aimlessly across the cosmos." She chuckles lightly at him. Her laughter is short lived when her condescending tone gets no rise out of her equal. Her fists clench tightly with rage.

"Say something, you insufferable fool!" The woman yells in frustration. Wilhelm just smiles at the woman making her more infuriated. She grabs him by his collar pulling him forward.

"You know better than I, what she could do to you for hiding it. Why won't you say anything to protect yourself?!" Wilhelm continues to mock the woman with a good-natured smile before he says, "You already know why. Those who ignore warnings are doomed by their own hand." The woman snarls with frustration after trying to make him crack for so long. Her nerve starts to break at the seams when Wilhelm repeats his warning to her one last time. "The moment she has her squire is the moment we are laid out on her altar, offerings to the beast." The woman responds to Wilhelm's words by slugging him in the face.

The dream ends abruptly after the sounds of a fist, chaos opening his eyes and sitting up from the bed startled. He saw Jin in the kitchenette area of Shion's room, drinking a cup of herbal tea by the bar stool. The man turns around to see him awake.

"chaos, you're finally up. Are you feeling better?" Jin asked. "What, Jin? Where's Shion?" chaos replied with a confused tone. Jin stares at the boy, convinced he was still half asleep. He tries to bring him back.

"Shion said you looked ill when you two went to get lunch earlier. I thought I stay here so Shion could go back to work. Are you...feeling alright?" chaos frowns and looks away from Jin. The older man approaches him.

"Are you still having flashbacks again?" The perceptive man asked the silver haired teen. chaos shakes his head in denial, but frowns with apprehension over the troublesome visions.

"No, not like last time. I think those are gone for now. Lately, I felt like I've be plagued by these visions of someone. Someone trying to warn me, but they don't tell me anything. I know it sounds crazy, but I may be somehow connected to Wilhelm through my dreams," chaos said. Jin looks puzzled, yet listens to his friend. The older looking man looks amazed at the boy and says,

"See, I knew involving you in this investigation would be an advantage!" Jin cried with excitement, but quickly frowns when he realized that chaos wasn't happy with what he was seeing. "If you are connected with him, what has he said to you so far?"

"He hasn't said anything to me. Just shows me images, people, and quite a bit of blood," chaos shivered thinking about the dreams again.

"I see... I know it must be uncomfortable for you to talk about, chaos. But could you tell me anything specific you saw in the dreams. The place, who the people were, anything he may have shown you?"

"Nothing yet we could use to find him. I think if we used something of his, or looked at the crime scene, we may be able to tie the images to something," chaos said.

"I think you're right, however we need physical proof to show the Galactic Bureau of Investigations and the Federation Fleet, a trail leading to whoever did this." Jin replied.

"Then I suppose we should get started," chaos sighs and gets up from the bed. "Is Ziggy already at the CEO's office?"

"Yes, Helmer said he came in the night before to brief him on the investigation. He has already started scoping out the room for signs of clues and taken samples. We need to meet him to ask about it," Jin replied. The two partners in crime leisurely make their way to the executive wing of the ship, eager to meet up with Ziggy. As they walk towards the crime scene, chaos receives a call from his phone. The boy's eyes appeared surprised to see several missed calls on the device when they ride to elevator to the executive floor.

**Shion: Why do I still come across as bitchy?**

**IWTV: What? I have no idea why you would think that. HAHAHA...anyway! While I make a safe exit away from a scientist and her android of doom, please stay tuned for chapter three. AHHHH! Read and Review! AHHHHH!**


	3. Tracking Down

**Ziggy, I am grateful you decided to defend me from Shion and KOSMOS, but why haven't you left yet? **

**Ziggy: You did not pay the fee for my bodyguard services. MOMO would be very displeased if I returned without it.**

**IWTV: Oh, well uh, here you go. Try to stick around for your part in the story, okay?**

**Ziggy: Of course! :)**

**IWTV: Okay, I do not own Xenosaga or anything associated with it. Read and let me know what you think of the chapter!**

**C3: Tracking Down**

**Tracking Down**

"Why do I have so many missed calls?" chaos flipped through the messages left on his phone screen. _'Maybe Shion's sleep aids worked a little too well,'_ chaos murmured in his mind. He walks off the elevator with Jin before entering into the reception area of the wing. He spots two familiar faces waiting by the receptionist's desk staring in wonder over the ship's executive hallways. "Tony? Hammer? What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh hey chaos! Took you long enough to show up." Tony said.

"Yeah, we've been calling you the last hour trying to figure out where you were." Hammer chimed in.

"We haven't heard from you since this morning, so we thought we come look for you." Tony appeared guilty as he rubbed his hand along his red hair thinking about the troubled guy. chaos smiles and says, "Thanks guys, but you didn't have to come all this way to check up on me."

"Well Hammer figured we should, since Ziggy asked us to come too."

"Me, he asked me to come." Hammer corrected Tony.

"Oh come on, man! I'm not gonna miss seeing the inside of this part of the Dammerung in person. The executive wing itself looks insane," Tony grinned.

"Wait, Ziggy?" Jin interrupts the two, gaining their attention back.

"Oh yeah, Ziggy asked Hammer to come join him to help break into the CEO's personal computer. He has been having trouble accessing the encrypted files in the computer for the last five hours." Tony replied. "Well no time to be sitting out here then. Follow us, you two. I need you to listen to instructions as much as possible. We can't afford to have anything jeopardized during this investigation," Jin reluctantly lets the Elsa crewmen help them with clue hunting. He walks the three men to the CEO's office with the two young men looking in awe at the executive wing and chaos following behind. Jin uses a black and silver-plated card to walk through the living quarters after they ride a separate elevator to Wilhelm's quarters. Then Jin leads them down the lit hall to a set of unlocked sliding doors, and is greeted by the cyborg himself.

"Man, this place is bitchin!" Tony cried out. The red head ignores Jin and Ziggy conversing about what the cyborg found so far, turning around in amazement at the view. Hammer smirks at Tony and says, "Well this is the CEO's office. It's going to be pretty lavish."

"Oh shut up and let me be amazed. We're not all born with silver spoons in our mouths, you know." Tony glares at him.

chaos enters the CEO's office to re-examine the crime scene while shaking his head at Tony and Hammer. Thankfully, the security assigned to the case did not clear the crime scene for clean-up. He walks around slowly to pinpoint where to start looking. The silver haired teen shutters at the sight of blood splatter that had dried on the man's desk and floor. Although he knew Wilhelm, the amount of blood was still distressing to see. Especially since it looked exactly how he pictured it in the dream. Jin calls Hammer over to help him with the computer after getting an update from Ziggy. Hammer already moves in by the CEO's desk to start hacking into his personal computer. The ship navigator uses his computer prowess to finally access some of the files.

"Geez, there some pretty juicy stuff on here." Hammer snickered at the CEO's personal emails.

"Hammer, just focus on finding anything on there that would pin point anyone on the suspect list as the perpetrator?"

"Oh sorry, on it!" Hammer continues to examine the hacked emails searching for suspects. "Well here's the email and video log of the two discussing meetings, but the time lines are off. They think he met Mr. Wilhelm on Wednesday the evening of the crime. But Guignan actually met him on Monday, just as he said."

"Okay, so that crosses off Guignan Kukai off the suspect list. Though that narrows down our list to anyone able to pull off the hack job. What about this guy?" Jin asked. The man hands him the list of suspects based on Helmer's investigation. "Uhhh let's see. Hmmmm, nope not Hermann Ludwig...not Mr. Daniels...Uh-uh...not this chick either," Hammer starts muttering to himself as he types away at the computer looking for incriminating evidence for a suspect. Jin looks over his shoulder as a second pair of eyes. He reads over and crosses out names, while Ziggy and chaos looked a second time around the crime scene for missing clues. Ziggy in the background would occasionally swap Tony's hand away from objects, sternly telling the air head not to touch anything. As he says this, chaos would start randomly touching items with his gloved hands. The boy tries to trigger a vision of the past, to get any signs of where they could look for the missing Wilhelm. chaos makes his way to the desk in the office again, staring at blood on the floor. He grazes the blood splatter, picking up a ghastly image of the man struggling with his attackers. _'The shadows...so it was more than one suspect. But who?' _chaos set his hand on the desk, removing it quickly when he almost bumps into the glowing green object on the desk.

_'The Compass of Order and Chaos, his most prized possession...he said he could use it to foretell possible variables to come. Theoretically tell the future, but yet...how could you have not seen this calamity that has befallen you?' _

"Perfect! I have a backup made on the suspects with updated info," Hammer breaks chaos' train of thought.

"Hold on, this name. There's another person on here," Jin interrupts the young man.

"Who is this?" Jin looks quizzically at the screen, trying to remember where he saw the name before. Hammer begins pulling up more information from Wilhelm's computer, able to trick the computer into providing him further information. "I found her name pop up several times in his personal emails. They had quite a few email conversations involving various legal documents...yikes! Doesn't look like they liked each other much," Hammer comments while he glances through a set of angry emails.

chaos looks perturbed behind the two, letting out inaudible groans of dread. _'Oh no, Wilhelm you didn't keep those, did you?' _chaos thought. Jin looks over the information Hammer effortlessly pulled up. Most he could see Hammer accessed easily with his hacking skills, all except an encrypted video message.

"Those emails all appear to be from a woman named Angeles Vein. Yes, I remember that name on the police records. They have her written in as a person of interest," Jin recalled.

"I could see why. The guy's got some nasty emails between the two of them arguing in cyberspace. Ooooohhhhh, looks like they were writing some dirty ones too," Hammer smirked as he skimmed through the emails.

"Waiiiiittttt, chaos? Didn't you visit some chick recently named Angeles?" Tony piped up from his spot in the office. chaos frowned from behind Jin and Hammer, unable to sneak away from the two. The others look at chaos who finally responds,

"Yes, I know her. Angeles is a friend of mine for years, she even used to take care of me when I was young. She did mention recently talking to someone, but I didn't realize," chaos voice trails off as he appeared uncomfortable explaining further the two's relationship. Jin and Ziggy look at each other and nod in silent agreement. Ziggy speaks up from the other side of the office and says,

"I'm afraid, chaos, we will need to talk to your friend about Wilhelm. You should know based on the evidence Hammer pulled up that we will need her to explain herself. It's the only way to clear the air."

"...Of course. We won't have to look far. After all, she still lives around here on Fifth Jerusalem. I managed to visit her a few times in the past." The silver haired teen ponders for a moment about Angeles, forgetting the chance they would run into the woman's daughter. Hopefully the young girl remembered him.

"I warn you she is not the type to let us in easily. But if we time it perfectly, we might be able to get her talking."

"Alright, let's get going then. I will report what we found to Helmer and-"Wait!" Jin and Ziggy look at chaos confused before he says, "When we go over there...bring Shion along with us."

"Why would we require Shion's presence during an interview?" Ziggy asked. chaos smiles and winks, "You'll see when we get there."

chaos leads the men out of the office towards the residential area to recruit Shion in their endeavor. Ziggy follows the group in the rear, stopping to look at the crime scene one more time. The suspicious Ziggy narrows his gaze as if he senses an abnormal reading on his scanners. Not wanting to keep the others waiting, Ziggy then walks out of the room to catch up with them.

Within the second of the door closing, the Testaments materialize into existence within the abandoned office. They gaze at the desk in front of them mentally discussing the conversation they overheard. Kevin noted the seriousness of the situation, now that Yeshua was getting involved. He didn't consider he would be more involved into the investigation than just being a spectator. But with Wilhelm missing, and the Representative pulling in all the stops to find him, it was only a matter of time.

"They mentioned the woman by name," Albedo spoke up from the telepathic conversation. "You mean that Angeles chick?" Virgil then speaks up, unsure who Yeshua was referring to when talking to the samurai and the cyborg.

"Yes, the woman Wilhelm mentioned two months ago was Angeles. It seems from what we have gathered from listening in, Angeles has not moved locations yet. She's even still using the same alias. Not very smart of her," Kevin added. Voyager turns on a recorded message he watched with Wilhelm and the others two months ago, reviewing the information that the investigators didn't obtain when searching the room. "Why flee when she hasn't finish searching yet?" Voyager added while listening to the message.

Kevin reads through all the emails from Angeles with Virgil, not finding a trace to a viable address on the sender before they ran into the squire by chance. He remembered Angeles for the most part as a cunning shrew who tried to make sure she was never found...yet something always kept Wilhelm on her trail.

"Wilhelm was supposed to meet her before he disappeared," Kevin muttered.

"You think his old flame had anything to do with it? Considering her last message, she didn't want that kid to meet him." Albedo added. Kevin knew very well she would have the best motive to see him gone. But not before she found what she was looking for. He looks over the last email sent by the elusive Angeles, his favorite email between the several sent...

_Dear Soul Stealer,_

_It's good to hear from you after two years. I hope this email has reached you in good spirits. Yes, Lydia is doing well. It only feels like yesterday when she was just learning to walk, and now she's almost sixteen. Lydia got her present from you by the way, which is why I am writing to you with haste. Not to thank you, but to set you straight. No, you are not to have contact with her. I know what you're trying to do, you manipulative sociopath. It's not going to work. I WON'T LET HER BE USED LIKE THE OTHERS. Please if you care about her well-being at all, let her be. For her sake._

_-Angeles_

"So much for things ending on good terms," Virgil grumbled over Kevin's shoulder. "We all know well it didn't end there," Kevin replies without remorse.

The red testament closes the email and sets the computer as originally placed by the investigators. With all Wilhelm went through to help Angeles in the past, it would have stung to think she would have betrayed the man twice. Not that betrayal wasn't warranted given the circumstance they put her in.

"Nevertheless, she can give us some answers," Kevin pondered. "And where do we even go?" Albedo asked.

The Black Testament stops the message abruptly to turn to the others, "Really? We know where she is. It's obvious that she is still hiding in the same place. The woman won't leave until she finds her."

"We have no choice I suppose," Kevin replied with a sigh. "Perhaps we can come to an arrangement if she is willing to compromise," the others nod in agreement watching the Red Testament step forward. The Testaments in a flash of light disappear from the crime scene to their destination.

**Well Ziggy has run of after Voyager as soon as he popped up for his cue. Now I'm stuck with KOSMOS and her death glares.**

**KOSMOS: The only reason you have not been eliminated, is because I want to see this 'OC' you mentioned in your summary.**

**IWTV: Oh right! I forgot about her. I figure I sort of delay her for some chaos time as part of the 'Please don't kill me' agreement, KOSMOS.**

**KOSMOS: Thank you for your cooperation. For IWTV's audience, please stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	4. Troubled Dame

**Alrighty, so if anyone is confused so far, that's normal. You're reading one of my fanfics...also I added a couple of chapter that were not originally here before. So, I assure, you aren't seeing things. **

**Shion: IWTV, why is Allen getting fitted for an Alucard costume?**

**IWTV: Just part of his contract.**

**Shion: Contract for what?**

**IWTV: Back to what I was saying, here is an added chapter to this fanfic. :)**

**Troubled Dame**

chaos could feel a warm breeze tickle his face, the teen standing calmly about to cross the street on a late spring afternoon. He crosses the crosswalk with over a dozen pedestrians rushing through the streets of Fifth Jerusalem. The silver haired teen felt peculiar as he rushed across, his strides not his own. His shoes make soft clicks while a small blue backpack pull hard on his back like an anchor. He glances down at a phone gripped tight in his hand. His faded reflection reflects a pair of sunglasses back at him, a petite feminine frame forced into a tan sweater vest, a white collared shirt and a pleated grey skirt. His short hair frizzed at the sight, mortified at what dream he was having this time.

_'Sweet Lord in…what am I wearing?!'_ Cried the self-conscious chaos. He looks down at his girly ankle boots and grimaces when he hears a car honk at him. chaos moves out of the way of the impatient driver and continues walking down the sidewalk in his crossdressing nightmare. Not that it would have helped him, chaos panic dials Jr. on his phone to save him from whoever put him in this schoolgirl uniform. The phone having no dial tone as he tries to dial down the numbers listed on the phone. "Figures," chaos grumbles as he walks. The silver haired teen glances behind him when he spots a black shadow dash from his peripheral vision. A sudden feeling of dread takes over chaos, the teen turning around to walk with quicker strides away from the shadow. He sees a lush park when walking down the sidewalk, and enters the park without hesitation. chaos began to walk faster through the park with steps clicking like an increasing metronome. The miniature backpack attached to his back hung looser as he lost focus on holding onto it. Something billows in the wind as the black shadow past him for what was the sixth time walking through the park. Each time he saw the shadow dash past him behind trees and corners, his body gasps and his heart raced with anxiety.

He felt unsafe, he wanted to run, somewhere, anywhere. He needed to escape!

The metronome of his steps quickens when the black shadow is merely a few feet from him, reaching for him. He holds his hands out to defend himself, a pink light flashing briefly. chaos screams and runs off the path with the black shadow stunned, the teen cutting through trees and shrubs before stumbling into another walkway leading towards a stairway. He rushes down the stairs with the black shadow on his tail. The panting teen spots someone in the distance and scrambles to the innocuous bystander. He could hear another voice cry out when he tried to speak, "Sir, please! Please, you must help me, ther-"The frantic voice is cut off by a brief glimpse of red eyes, the world around him rapidly falls into a dark oblivion.

chaos sits up from his spot on the couch in Shion's quarters. His heart was still racing as he felt haunted by the frantic voice, and the dark shadow chasing him... a chill runs down his spine thinking about the latest nightmare. The tidbits of a horror fanfic were fleeting in his troubled mind, yet felt incomparable to his insecurity induced nightmare that intertwined itself with it.

"Why on earth was I dressed like a schoolgirl?" chaos grimaces once more. The slender teen rubs his face getting up from the couch to wash his face. He bumps into Jin's chest when the older man walks through the bathroom door brushing his teeth. chaos blushes when he gawks at Jin walking into the room with two towels. One drying his head, the other loosely covering his waist.

"Urgh, Jin will you stop parading around the room in a bath towel. You're making chaos uncomfortable," Shion scolds her older brother. The oblivious Jin blinks at Shion while brushing his teeth and waves at chaos.

"Ah hello chaos, did you sleep okay?" Jin said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"I don't know if I woke up yet," chaos continued to grimace at his half naked friend. He could only envy Jin's carefree attitude, the man treating his towel as an old fashion swim cloth. Jin through his muffled speech points to coffee in the kitchenette as Shion averts her eyes in embarrassment. Jin goes back to the bathroom to get dressed. "So sorry you had to see that," groaned Shion.

"It isn't different than the locker rooms in the Federation Fleet. I find it amusing Jin never grew out of that mindset," chaos tries to laugh it off while pouring himself coffee. He sits beside Shion by the kitchenette and asks, "How has the data breech research been going?"

"I think Ziggy and I have quickly solved that one," Shion replies. She pulls up her evidence from the private computer and explains. "The signals came from numerous points across the U.M.N., most signals coming from various parts of Fifth Jerusalem. But look at this! One unique signal came from a distinct code within specific sectors of Fifth Jerusalem within the month before Wilhelm disappeared. This method of hacking is not commonly seen among your stereotypical hacker as Ziggy explained it to me. In fact, the hacking job was most likely done by someone with an extensive military background in cyberwarfare."

"What sectors did the unique signal come from?" chaos asked while sipping his coffee. Shion pulls up the specific code while chaos watched her reveal the hidden coding from among the various signals. "Without Ziggy's knowledge on this military coding, I could have found it easily. The code itself can be traced the most to a small part in the heart of one of Fifth Jerusalem's metropolis areas." She narrows the code to a small section within a sector of the planet's capital, which causes chaos' heart to sink. "This looks like a residential area close to the space port," chaos remarked. He sees the coordinates of the signal's location, already aware of where it was coming from. "Damnit Angie," mumbled chaos.

"chaos, it looks like this will be our first stop after interviewing your old friend. Say, exactly why did you want me to go with you again?" chaos tries to smile mischievously at Shion and says, "Because you will give us a chance to get into her apartment. Angie isn't as trusting when I bring others with me to visit, but with you it would be like a surprise visit of sorts."

Shion didn't seem satisfied with that answer until Jin explains, "You'll just have to wait and see, Shion. In the meantime, we should start meeting Ziggy and locate Miss Vein's address."

_-Fifth Jerusalem, Nameless Apartment Complex-_

The team rendezvous to the address location for Angeles Vein. The apartment was inconspicuous as it blended into the tan concrete walls and the teal glass windows that surrounded the street. The next several sectors all blended together much like the apartment they entered. chaos walks up the stairs with Jin and Ziggy while Shion follows close behind.

"Do we really need all of us to interview Miss Vein?" Jin asked with curiosity.

"It would be better, Angeles is very suspicious of others she does not know, and I know interviewing her myself would only affect her testimony to the investigation."

"I get it, because you two are close friends. But how exactly do I fit in this?" Shion asked from behind him. chaos laughs nervously and takes Shion's hand into his. "Firstly, I told Angeles I wanted to visit her this morning if she was free. Secondly, I may have told her a white lie in order to get her to open up," chaos starts laughing softly. "What did you say, _chaos_?" Shion scowls.

Ziggy interrupts the conversation by knocking on the sliding door. The door opens up to an unlocked apartment. The gang blinks at it with surprise, their eyes looking at each other with apprehension. chaos is the first one to step into the apartment with Jin walking slowly behind him. The young man calls out to Angeles searching the apartment with a quick sweep. "This is strange, she's not here," frowned chaos.

"Maybe she stepped out?" Shion guessed. Ziggy examines the kitchenette and sitting area of the one bedroom apartment with thorough glances over the home's layout. "This place looks more like a staged home for sell rather than someone's apartment," Ziggy said. "No, this is her place. She doesn't keep a lot of things with her," chaos observes the apartment looking for signs she was here. Her purse and phone were gone, and no signs of a struggle could be found in the small space. Jin wanders into one room and stumbles onto an office with a spare bed and computer monitor. "Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary. Are you sure she said she would meet us here?"

"Yes, she should be. This isn't like her to do this," chaos replied disappointed.

"Tenere fermo, stronzo non morto," snarled a feminine voice. The gang pop their head around overhearing a woman yelling. "What was…?"

Shion peeks around the opened balcony door looking up to spot the quick billowing of a royal blue cloak. She gasps with shock, "Testament!"

"What?!" The men run over to the balcony when chaos sees the fleeting wave of fiery red hair. The woman hopping out of eye shot too occupied by the Blue Testament in front of her.

"Lady, for the final time, I don't speak Italian. Can you cut the crap and negotiate with me here," said Virgil.

"Solo se riesco a vederti bruciare all'inferno! Flame Wing," she cries out with flames shooting from her hands. chaos instantly recognizes his old ether attack, aware of who it was that was using it. "Angeles!" chaos pushes through Shion and climbs the ledge to get to the roof of the apartment. With inhuman strength he pulls himself up to the roof standing with a fighter's stance. His posture was rigid upon seeing the fiery red head fall on her butt with a grunt, after losing her balance from Virgil's blow. Virgil smirks at his opponent with his guardian looming over his shoulder.

"I'm glad to see you decided to take a load off!" snickered the Blue Testament, high fiving the demented creature attached to his will.

"Bastardo," the woman flinches patting her but and notices chaos move in front of her.  
"Oh look, the white knight has entered the stage! Come to defend the damsel, white knight?" Mocked Virgil.

"What are you doing, Testament?! What business do you have here?" chaos shouts at Virgil who just glares at the pretty boy nuisance. "It's not any of your concern. We're in the middle of some volatile negotiations, so stay out of it!" glared Virgil.

Jin, Shion, and Ziggy step out onto the roof from the maintenance entrance and line up together with chaos. "I don't think so," Jin unsheathes his sword while Ziggy charges at Virgil with a flaming fist. Virgil dodges quickly and flings Ziggy at Shion. The two topple onto each other with Shion crying out in pain. chaos and Jin double team Virgil on the roof with sword swings and fists. The red headed woman moves aside to sneak off when she notices Shion having trouble getting up. The woman hurries over to Shion who grimaces from her gentle touch. Shion looks amazed to see her broken ribs heal quickly as the red head casts a powerful healing ether. Before Shion could thank her, the woman disappears from the scene. Shion hears her brother being knocked back to the ground with a grunt. Virgil from under his mask glares at chaos with a cocky smile. "Is that the best you got, white knight?"

Shion with a determined stance forms a special ether spell from her hands, taking advantage of the distracted Virgil. As chaos starts to lose his grip in the standoff Shion pops in with a smug grin, "Goodbye!"

Virgil looks over and is suddenly blinded by a bright light. He topples over screaming obscenities at the scientist. "Angel Blow," chaos casts another ether spells sending Virgil nearly off the roof. The Testament growls as he gets up from the roof about to return fire. _'Virgil, stand down. The woman has already escaped,' _bellowed a tenor voice.

_'Yeah right, like I'm going to let these bastards make a fool of me,'_ argued the Blue Testament.

_'I said stand down. We have a problem. Return at once before Erich and Albedo get antsy,'_ commanded the Red Testament. Virgil glares at chaos and Shion and says, "Stay out of our way!" The Blue Testament disappears with chaos and Shion trying to catch him. chaos shouts out for him to stop when he hears his name.

_'Yeshua…'_

chaos searches the rooftop with awe hearing the disembodied voice. _'Where is she?'_ chaos asked himself. He looks around with Shion pouting at losing the Blue Testament. He hears the voice call to him, and looks at the corner of a large storage shed on the roof. _'Don't bring attention to us,'_ commanded the voice. chaos relaxes when he recognizes her, the woman avoiding his friend's gazes from behind the shed.

_'Angie, Angie! Where were you?! I was worried when we found your apartment empty. Are you hurt? Why is a Testament harassing you?'_

_'You should know the answer to that, Yeshua. I should even be thanking you for putting me in this situation,'_ the woman's voice wavered. His eyes glass over wounded by her words, realizing she thought he told him.

_'Angeles, I never thought when he wanted to make peace with his past he would try to hurt you.'_

_'Hurt me? Ha! Oh he hurt me alright. He hurt me by breaking his word NEVER to go near her.'_

_'A-Angie, I never told him where you were, how could he have…' _chaos hangs his head in shame, a vision of his rival smiling in his mind. chaos fumes with anger_, 'Angeles we can stop this by working together. If Wilhelm is using his disappearance to cover up something, we can stop him by-'_

_'Yeshua, I can't ally myself with Federation dogs. I won't let myself be put in his line of fire, that snake would manipulate anyone to do what he wants. He's always been that way…'_

_'Angie, this is ridiculous. You can't fight him alone.'_

_'Please, Yeshua. Don't look for me. When I find her, I will come to you and tell you what I know. But now I must go, I can't leave her alone…'_

"Angie, please!" chaos shouts as her voice fades away. The woman sneaks away from the ledge of the nearby skyscraper, hiding in a hotel next door. chaos runs over to the woman's hiding place, losing site of her by the time he get behind the shed. The door to her balcony closes shut once she steps inside, and the blinds close behind her. She strides to the door of the hotel room to touch the cold surface.

Her mind plagued her with the repeated memory, filled with regret over that fateful day. She remembered being angry when hearing her daughter's attitude that morning.

_"Why can't you just let me enjoy something for once?!" _

_"I have my reasons for this, Lydia. You need to stay home this week from school," Angeles begins to order her daughter. The younger one rolls her eyes and groans, "You always do this! I finally make friends and you start freaking out when I want to go do stuff with them."_

_"Lydia, I won't argue with you about this. You are to stay home and that's final!" Angeles sees the girl step out of her bedroom already dressed up for school. Sunglasses already on her face which was framed by her wavy black hair, and a small backpack over her slim shoulder. "Did you not hear your mother?"_

_"I'm sick of fricking hiding at home every time you start to have an anxiety attack. He would let me go!" cried the aggravated girl. _

_"Well he isn't here is he?" Angeles replied in exasperation. The girl lowers her head and hisses, "Liar…"_

_"What was that?"_

_"I said I'm late for school. You might be fine with hiding from the world, but I for one want to live like a normal person. I'll see you tonight," the girl starts walking out the door. "Get back here, young lady. I forbid you from leaving this house!" Angeles could not catch her daughter as she briskly walked out the sliding door down to the elevator. "You need help mother! The sooner you realize that the better!" The door slides shut to the elevator with Angeles holding her hands to the door._

Angeles kept her hands on the hotel door before letting them slip to a pendant wrapped around her wrist. Her red hair covered her face, hands clenching the light blue pendant. She trembles sliding down to the floor, whispering to one who could not hear, "Give her back…please…please."

**Stay tune for more updates from ItWasTheVoices! **


	5. Enticing Lead

**Hello, this is ItWasTheVoices with another updated chapter! **

**Shion: So what's this I hear about Allen possibly getting his own fanfic?**

**IWTV: What could I say? The guy has a decent PR campaign for getting screen time.**

**Shion: Just don't forget our deal we have for the KOSMOS fanfic (starts cracking her knuckles beside KOSMOS). **

**IWTV: Of course! I would never forget that, just don't forget about building up that vocaloid program and we'll be in business. **

**Enticing Lead**

_-Vector Industries, Dammerung-_

chaos sat in Shion's quarters with Jin as the long haired man made dinner for the group. "It isn't as good as my sister's curry, but it's curry nonetheless," Jin makes no attempt to sell the half burnt curry to the hesitant chaos. The teen trying not to barf just smelling the sketchy green curry presented to him. Th-thanks, Jin." Replied chaos.

A shiver of disgust runs down his spine when he takes the first bite. Another shiver runs down Jin's when he starts to eat his. "Perhaps, I should be more patient waiting for Shion to cook."

"Sounds like a plan," chaos agreed. Jin swallows the bad curry with a forced gulp, then looks at the preoccupied chaos pushing away his plate. "How are you holding up?"

chaos looks back at Jin and says, "I'm doing alright. It's just, seeing an old friend act this way is, shocking to me."

"I understand, the way you describe Miss Vein, it sounds like this is out of character for her. But have you considered that it's been a few years since you first met her. Would it be so much of a surprise if she had changed over time?" chaos shifts in his seat refusing to accept the uncomfortable truth.

"I don't know. Angeles…she's been like a sister to me for years. Always there when I needed her like any 'sister' would, but now I worry she has gotten herself into something she shouldn't have," frowned chaos.

"Like becoming an Ormus spy?" Jin guessed. "What?!" responded chaos. Jin gives chaos a dubious smile, "Come on, old friend. I know a spy when I see one. It doesn't help she spoke Italian during our last encounter. Indeed, most people who have that knowledge of the dead language are typically affiliated with Ormus. It is a common 'lingo' their spies use to communicate with each other."

"…This doesn't help her case, does it?" sighed chaos.

"Not really, it just makes me more concerned that we're dealing with a more cut throat area of the war between the Federation and the Immigrant Fleet. If she truly had anything to do with Wilhelm's disappearance, then she would be facing some harsh treatment from the military. The Federation isn't so compassionate when it comes to spies," Jin frowned.

"Even if she was with them for familial reasons?"

"Why would that make it okay?" Jin argued.

"I know it doesn't make things right, but what if she was with them because she had no choice?"

"chaos…" Jin gave chaos a sympathetic face.

"Jin, she couldn't have done anything to Wilhelm. You got to believe me," pleaded chaos. Jin looks at his friend and gives a halfhearted smile. chaos could see the older man fail miserably trying to smile when he speaks the truth. "chaos, there's something you should know about Angeles. Something I don't think she has been very truthful about."  
"Wh-what?"

Jin starts to elaborate when Shion enters her quarters with a happy yawn. "Oh, it feels SO good to be off again."

"You said it, Chief. I welcome a light work day," chirped Allen walking in with her. Behind him clicked the heels of the battle android, KOSMOS, and the heavy titanium feet of Ziggy. A brief look at KOSMOS makes chaos blush watching her enter the room. _'Oh how she looks so much like her…' _

"It's good to see you home again, Shion. Did you come to introduce your date?" teases Jin. Shion glares at her brother. "Jin will you stop that!" Jin just chuckles more at his sister, while Allen turns into a strawberry. Shion huffs at her brother and says, "Well while you guys were _relaxing_, we took the liberty of picking up KOSMOS from the research building for Vector."

"Greetings, chaos, Jin. Shion has informed me that you require my assistance with a military investigation into the disappearance of a former member of the Federation Fleet," KOSMOS said.

"Yes, you're correct KOSMOS," smiled Jin. "Shion has already provided some information about what we've found so far into the investigation on the missing CEO for Vector. We have learned one of our suspects may be involved with the Immigrant Fleet and Ormus. She has ties to the missing former director of the Federation, but also ties to a different case."

"A different case?" chaos echoed back confused.

"Unfortunately that was what I wanted to tell you about, chaos. It seems Angeles Vein is tied to another disappearance in Fifth Jerusalem. One that happen about a month ago," explained Jin.

"It seems strange the person of interest would also be tied to another missing person's case," Allen pondered with a pensive brow. Do you have any information about that case from the military, or will you have to go through the red tape to-"

"I have uploaded a missing person's case from last May matching the description given by Jin. Federation security protocols now have been compromised by 72% efficiency," KOSMOS speaks up in her monotone voice, interrupting Allen.

"How did you bypass Federation U.M.N. security codes? KOSMOS!" A flabbergasted Jin glares at KOSMOS for violating Federation policies hacking into the government police files.

"Well you did say you needed her to help us solve the case," snickered Shion. The android ignores Jin and hands the case file to Shion and the others through a floating screen. Jin and chaos look at the digital file with Ziggy. "There isn't very much here," Jin reads through the small amount of data collected on the case. Ziggy nods and says, "In my old line of work this would be considered sloppy. There's nothing here for another detective to go on except the student's belongings and speculations."

chaos mentally reads through the case report, _'Federation Police Investigation: Case 67543: Lydia Vein, age 15, incident: disappearance of a minor. High school student Lydia Vein was reported missing by her mother, Angeles Vein, on May 21st of current year. Miss Vein was last seen by several civilians at the corner of Küffner and Hampshire walking, as the student's mother reported, was her routine route home. No witnesses could report seeing any female matching the description of the missing high schooler once Miss Vein past the cross walk, despite the route being known as a busy area by the locals. One detective located the belongings confirmed to belong to the missing student, which were found by a couple strolling through Evergreen park a few days after the disappearance was reported. The belongings found included a small blue backpack with a connection gear, headphones, makeup, and student identification. The student's crushed cellphone was also found several yards away from the back pack in a nearby bush. No other leads nor persons of interests have been established at this time…' _

"They didn't get any more evidence like witness testimony? One of those people has to remember seeing something," Shion asked.

"Barely even _that_ looking at this report. Angie…" chaos frowns. He stares at the blue backpack recognizing it from his nightmare the night before. His vision flashes to a glimpse of red eyes staring at him when touching the innocuous stranger's shoulder, the chill crawling up his spine again. _'Wilhelm, what did you do?' _

"Is it possible that following up with the disappearance of Miss Vein's child could give us another lead on the CEO's disappearance?" Ziggy asked.

"I'm not sure, there isn't really a connection yet from what I can see," replied Jin.

"I think we should follow up with it just to be to safe," pushed chaos.

"But where would we start? Neither the CEO nor the missing student had anything that connected them together for their disappearance to make sense," Shion wondered.

"Ah! Those emails, Wilhelm had several emails saved on his computer detailing a legal battle he had with Angeles Vein before he went missing." Jin remembered.

"Then that means we should start searching through some of those legal documents first," Shion said with enthusiasm. The group splits up for the rest of the day, with Shion taking KOSMOS and Jin back to the executive suite to search Wilhelm's personal computer again. While chaos and Allen stayed behind to search through information about Angeles Vein with Ziggy.

_-Several hours later-_

A woman sat on the cold stone steps of an aged shrine. She admires the view of the tropical trees from her spot on the steps, shielding her grey eyes from the blinding sun.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" The woman turns her head to the happy face of a bronze skinned adolescent walking up to her and sitting beside her. "It wasn't a long nap, but it was a blissful thirty minutes of quiet." The woman laughs softly beside him. The two sat together bathing in the sun.

"Thank you for staying longer. I think she liked having you around for company," The bronze woman smiled.

"I'm glad I stayed, you and I don't get to spend much time with each other anymore." The boy's silver hair blows in his eyes, and he moves it behind his ear. "How long are you two going to stay here?"

The woman starts to frown and then pulls her knees closer to her bosom. "I'm not sure yet. Nothing has happened since I brought us here, except running into you. I think I will stay here for as long as we can until we need to, just to give her some normalcy." The young man smiles relieved to hear her stay longer.

"I think that's a good idea, she seems to be enjoying the village here. It's quiet, peaceful…"

"A little too quiet for her liking. I think she started to developed an imaginary friend just to keep herself entertained," groaned the woman. The young man laughs at the woman and replies, "You know it's normal to have a healthy imagination Angie."

"Yes…but what if it is more than just her imagination?" The young man looks at the woman concerned as she says, "I can only keep running from it for so long. I just…I don't want him to find her. If he does, he…he will…" The young man sees blood droplets dripping onto the cold stone steps under her feet. He tries to comfort her when he sees the gaping hole in her chest.

"Angie!" chaos wakes up shouting from his dream. The silver haired teen wipes the cold sweat from his face, shaking off the image of the bleeding woman from his mind. chaos was alone in the room, with Ziggy and Allen left to meet Jin and Shion. He leans back in his chair and sighs with relief the dream was over. "Good Afternoon, chaos." chaos darts his gaze over to the blue haired android that stood two feet from his right, the young man blushing with embarrassment.

"G-good afternoon, KOSMOS."

"Shion had ordered me to locate you for a meeting with her and the others. I apologize for interrupting your research." chaos blinked and chuckled at the android. _'Was…was she trying to be sarcastic?'_

"KOSMOS, I'm sorry for falling asleep. I guess legal paperwork isn't my cup of tea," sighed a now relaxed chaos.

"Perhaps you require a caffeinated beverage to keep you alert for the duration of this evening," suggested KOSMOS. chaos gets up from the chair and shakes his head. "No, I'll be fine. Let's go meet the others. Where are we meeting?"

"Shion instructed us to meet at a diner near Kuffner lane for review of the case so far," stated KOSMOS. chaos nods and walks with KOSMOS out of the Dammerung into the streets of Fifth Jerusalem. It was five thirty in the afternoon, with the sunset not even close for another two hours. chaos looked amused walking along with KOSMOS down the street as pedestrians gave them stares walking together. He ponders to himself not noticing how close he was walking beside the android, brushing up against her arm as she kept going. _'Angeles Vein, her latest surname for the last three years. Nothing comes up before those last three years besides her passport and the legal case she had with Wilhelm. I wonder how he found out about them…'_

He neglects to notice the blue haired android stop at the entrance of a park and turns around alarmed. He sees her stare blankly at the park with a pair of icy blue orbs for eyes. chaos puts his hand on her shoulder and says, "KOSMOS is…everything okay?"

"Yeshua, should someone continue to exist for the people they care for, even if ones existence doesn't necessarily mean people will be happy?" chaos gasps when hearing his old name, the android's voice changing suddenly. "KOSMOS, what are you talking about? Hey, wait!" the silver haired teen chases the android walking into the park, the blue haired woman staring blankly as if in a trance. He runs up to her eventually catching up with her when they reached a fountain in the park. He grabs her hand pulling her with all his weight. "KOSMOS, will you stop!" He shouts frustrated. The android's eyes revert back to red when she faces chaos, still with an emotionless stare.

"…chaos, I appear to have lost track of our current destination. We appear to be several blocks from our instructed location." chaos gawks at KOSMOS bewildered by the android's bizarre behavior. "It's, alright KOSMOS. Let's go back to Kuffner and find the diner," chaos tries to get the android to leave the way they came when he stops to look at his surroundings. The scenery was all just like in his dream about the school girl and the shadowy figure. The teen gives a pensive stare to the fountain and say, "I can't believe the trail would just go cold here. There was no reason for her to disappear like that, and yet why did he take her away?"

chaos starts to walk off to the stairs as Jin calls out to him. KOSMOS and chaos look up to see Jin and the others walk down the stairs meeting them by the fountain.

"chaos, what happened to you? You and KOSMOS were supposed to meet us at the diner," Shion asked.

"Forgive me, Shion. My navigation system may require updating," reported KOSMOS. "It's okay, Shion. We just got lost trying to find you," chaos explained.

"You should have been able to find us with the updated map I gave you, KOSMOS. Well no matter, we can still update you about what we found now that we found you two."

"What was it?"

"Most of the legal documents saved were copies from a recent dispute about child custody spanning several years," Ziggy reiterated to the group. "It looks like he was trying to obtain visitation rights in a lawsuit, which were deadlocked by a judge for a code 7a."

"Code 7a?"

"It means the defendant in the lawsuit was not responding to the summons, most likely Angeles was avoiding coming to court to fight the lawsuit. Most likely she was ignoring the summons by leaving Federation planets and hopping over to planets under the jurisdiction of the Immigrant Fleet," speculated Ziggy.

_'Not like that would have stopped him,'_ chaos groaned. "Did you find more about Angeles, chaos?" asked Jin.

"Huh? Well not exactly, Angeles appears to have nothing under her name record wise as a civilian. However, most information about her I could find is mysteriously absent from records past three years prior."

"Hmmm, reinforces the idea she is an Ormus spy if she has nothing recorded."

"What's also odd is the missing student doesn't have much in her civilian records, it's as if they just appeared out of nowhere three years ago." Ziggy chimes in with a troubled voice.

"If there was heated legal trouble between the two of them, that could give us reasonable motive for Angeles to be a suspect in Wilhelm's disappearance. But if so, then who is responsible for the missing student?" asked Shion.

_'Do I have to say it?'_ frowned chaos.

"I hate to admit it, but I think we should consider our missing CEO as a suspect," Jin said.

"I agree, the two disappearances and the timing of them are a little suspicious to me," replied chaos. "I say we should look at some of these buildings around the park. Someone here could have witnessed something happen the day of the disappearance," chaos gives an eager nod. The group looks up around the park spotting numerous city buildings surrounding the borders of the large park. Most were office buildings or museums, with a few expensive lofts and hotels hiding among the skyscrapers.

"We should start with this one," Shion points to a condominium complex overlooking the fountain area of Evergreen park. chaos admires Shion's observational skills singling out the building as the one with the best view of the spot the crime supposedly happened.

The group without a word moves to the condominium to start asking for witnesses. The building inside was a warm stone grey, and was quiet as a graveyard with no people in site. chaos follows Shion and the others through the building to a large elevator that climbed up the floors of the condominium. They walk forward from the elevator to the entrance of a loft. The expensive loft, much to Shion's disbelief, was still unoccupied. The loft complex itself an expensive location to stay in for any civilian without the means to pay. chaos while walking by the windows could see a stunning view of the park spanning across the greenery into the concrete terrain of the various buildings surrounding it. _'Simply stunning indeed,' _Smiled chaos.

"It's a beautiful complex," chaos remarked walking around the entrance of the unit.

"Yeah, I remember Kevin used to have a place like this when we dated. He bought a unit here as a summer home away from home," Shion smiled. She frowned looking at the hallways, sighing at an old memory. Jin comes up from behind her with a sympathetic expression and says, "I don't know if it's good to be dwelling on the past again, Shion."

"Please Jin, I'll be fine. Time heals all wounds, right?" replied Shion. She tries to change the subject for Jin as he pats her shoulder to comfort her. "The view of the park here is gorgeous."

"Yes, it is, I can see why you picked it…" chaos looks down at the view of the park, noticing how convenient the view was of the fountain area. None of the large trees blocked the view of the fountain, almost like a stage light for where the girl was standing. A plan that was perfectly timed for a certain absent man, a plan without any setbacks.

_'How many times do I have to tell you I can't stop it? It would be unsafe to suddenly disconnect from the encephalon dive during the subconscious stage.' _Ziggy and Jin could overhear a man argue with distress, the unknown voice muttering on about an encephalon.

chaos then picks up a second voice, a woman arguing with the frustrated man. _'I can't believe you would even stoop this low just to follow his orders. Let her go now!'_ A click could be heard from the other side of a wall like a gun was about to shoot.

_'You must be joking? Do you think that is going to affect me? Going to throw holy water on me while you're at it?'_ Shion overhears the man's voice next, gasping and running into the room shouting with disbelief, "Kevin?"

"Shion no!" whispered Jin in a panic. Shion gasps when she meets the unwelcomed gaze of the Red Testament at the front of a holographic computer screen. The Testament and the red headed woman are caught off guard by her intrusion. Angeles looks just as surprised as the Testament while she held out a gun aimed at the Testament's chest. "What are you doing here? How did you find this place?" The Red Testament appears flustered seeing Shion busting through the door. Jin and Ziggy rush in to block Shion from the Testament with weapons in hand.

"Ah! You," the woman gasped. chaos comes in and looks surprised to see Angeles with one of the Testaments. The woman had her red haired braided and covered by a dark green hooded dress. _'Angeles, what's going on?'_

_'I told you, Yeshua, I won't leave without her. I'm going to save her even if I have to reduce them to ashes,'_ the determined mother exclaimed. chaos shifts his gaze over to a black encephalon chair several feet away from the floating monitor. Sitting on the chair was a girl in a grey pleated skirt, a white shirt, and a tan sweater vest strapped comfortably to the cushions. The bulky gear from the encephalon covered up most of her face. _'I can't believe it, you're still alive.'_ chaos was drawn to the chair with urgency.

"Are you crazy?! Get away from there," barked the cloaked man. chaos ignores the Red Testament walking up to the encephalon chair with anticipation. The cloaked figure stops himself from moving towards the chair, pleading with them to keep their distance.

"Please, don't go near her!"

chaos continues to move closer to the encephalon chair, rushing over to grab the person strapped to the chair. The silver haired teen's eyes start to distort like an acid trip once he felt his mind being pulled into the encephalon dive. He could see everyone except the Red Testament and Angeles, who stood a safe distance away, morphing into blurred or contorted shapes in front of him. chaos joins the others as they scream falling into the Encephalon simulation. Their bodies collapsing on the ground before the cloaked figure and the red head.

**It's a good thing they've dealt with encephalon quests before, or else they'd be screwed. Will chaos and his friends be able to find their way out of the encephalon dive. Stay tune for the next update on 'Angels and Bloodties'!**


	6. Unwanted Encephalon Dive

**Welcome back to another updated chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties' from ItWasTheVoices. chaos and pals have been thrown into a running encephalon dive through an unknown force. Can they find their way out? Read and find out :D.**

**Unwanted Encephalon Dive**

The world was like a merry-go-round set on overdrive, his mind reeling with a sickening nausea taking over. Keeping himself from puking, chaos stumbles forward into a grassy field and falls face first into the sand. He wipes the sand off his face and clothes and picks up the sounds of waves in front of him, turquoise eyes glimmer gazing at the silver sea crashing onto the beach with docile waves. The sand felt familiar in his hands, watching the grains fall like rain to the dunes. He moves from the dunes closer to the beach, and discovers an adolescent girl lying down in the sand.

The girl had her arms supporting her head, and her legs crossed staring up at the night sky. He glides towards her like a quiet spectator before sitting beside her on the sand. "Are you alright?" chaos asked the girl. She quietly stares up at the stars, avoiding his eyes. "It's beautiful out here," she says calmly. chaos smiles and matches her posture on the ground beside her.

"You know, I forgot the last time I ever sat down and stargazed. I think your mother was with me the last time I did this," chaos looked happy sitting on the sand. The girl continued to look up at the stars lost in thought. "I'm jealous you know," chaos eyes shifts to her with quizzical thoughts. "You get to wander the world without anyone keeping you caged with limitations. I can't wait one day to be able to do the same," Her face gleams with wonder up at the sky imagining life outside her sheltered world.

chaos smiles at the girl's youthful desires and hides a soft laugh overhearing her mental plans for the future. "If you think the view is breathtaking, you should stay longer to see the stars around Fifth Jerusalem."

"Yeah, that would be nice wouldn't it. It has the best view around our side of the cosmos. But…it's not like it matters," the girl laughs bitterly beside him and pauses. "None of this is real, no matter how much I want it to be." The girl gets up from the sand, continuing to avoid his eyes and starts to glow a bright pink from her body. Her slender frame glowing like a nightlight under the nighttime sky.

"chaos, you should wake up now," the girl says with an echoing voice. "Wake up? But I'm already-"

"chaos! Can you hear me? You need to wake up," Jin pats his face with urgency until chaos's turquoise eyes focus on him. His eyes blink erratically at the change in space. He grabs his arms to sit up, and looks past Jin at the calm beach, the docile waves now bathed in sunlight. The white sand burned on his skin from the warmth of the sun, the young man stands up dusting himself off. "Are you alright? I had trouble getting you to revive after we got pull into the encephalon," Jin said. The man starts to dust off sand from his black pants after helping chaos to his feet.

"The encephalon? Of course, so that's why we're on a beach." chaos said while looking around.

"I have to say, I don't care for this experience myself. Especially since the others are missing," Jin looked uneasy looking at the boardwalk close by. "Do you think they got pulled in too?" chaos asked.

"I think so, I never thought it was possible to be pulled into an encephalon dive just by standing next to one."

The two men wander up to the boardwalk staring at the face of eerie lifeless mannequins. "I just hope the others are not companied by these creepy things…"

_-Somewhere in the city- _

Shion and Ziggy walk through the abandoned streets of a small village with KOSMOS, perturbed by the eerie calm that spread on the streets they tread. "Where is everyone?" Ziggy looks around the street, noticing the bizarre world they had stumbled upon in the encephalon. He examines one of the blank faces of a life size doll frozen in a waving gesture to no one.

"These mannequins, these don't seem like they are part of a standard simulation," Ziggy said with a calm uneasiness. The man turns to Shion as she was typing on a floating screen, looking for an answer to what had occurred. "We seem to be missing chaos and Jin," Ziggy states the obvious. The cyborg only detecting the blank and unsettling faces of the mannequins.

"They must have gotten separated from us when we were pulled into the running encephalon dive. But this is strange, we were accidentally pulled into an _already_ running dive. Accidents like this don't happen unless you tapped into the dive as it was about to commence," Shion replied.

"KOSMOS, can you detect Jin and chaos within this simulation?" Shion looks to the blue-haired android.

"I am having difficulty locating both within the encephalon dive at this time. Shion, there appears to be an interference occurring within the dive preventing me from detecting Jin Uzuki and chaos." KOSMOS replied with a detached tone as her systems repeatedly looked for the two men.

"We may have to keep looking for them the old fashion way," Shion sighed. The Vector scientist, as the three were about to walk off, feels a tug on her sleeve. She looks behind her and gasps at the sudden appearance of a child staring up at them. Her long cornflower hair flowed with waves under an oversized sunhat, her wine-colored eyes stared up at then with interest. The child looked young, too young to be wandering around the space herself. Yet, the woman felt an increasing fear building up the more she looked down at the little girl. "…I like your hair," the little girl said with an impish grin. "W-what?" Shion responded.

"Your hair, I think it is pretty," The little girl smiles at Shion with her red eyes never leaving her turquoise gaze. Shion felt uncomfortable around the peculiar child staring up at her with an unsettling smile. She couldn't have been more than five, yet the encephalon chair they saw when finding the Testament was meant for an adult. _'Why was a child stuck here in the middle of an encephalon dive with us?'_

KOSMOS briefly scans the child's vitals stepping closer to Shion instinctively. "A little girl? In an encephalon dive?" Ziggy observes the girl creepily observing them back. "She may be an interactive projection made by the encephalon's programmed simulation," Shion guessed.

"Shion, my systems have confirmed this civilian is not a part of the simulation. The child is alive with vitals within normal limits. There is a 97.5553% chance this civilian is the primary individual plugged into the encephalon dive," KOSMOS reports. The little girl tilts her head acknowledging the monotone android with audible gasps of awe.

"Wooooowwwwwwwww, your hair. It's blue! It's SO beautiful, can I touch it?" The little girl's eyes turn into stars as she bounces around KOSMOS with a goofy smile.

"Please reframe from physical contact as most of my features could activate a weapon at any time," KOSMOS warned with a blank expression.

"Gee, you could just say no ya know," The little girl pouts.

"Little girl, who are you? How did you get here?" Shion asked. "Only if you tell me who you are," the coy girl replies.

"What?"

"I'm NOT supposed to talk to anyone I don't know," the girl smiles. Shion sighs and says, "My name is Shion. These are my friends Ziggy and KOSMOS. We are missing a few of our friends here in this world. Have you seen a man with long black hair and a boy with silver hair walking around?"

"Why would a man have long hair? Is he trying to be a girl?" The little girl asked.

"What? That's not important, have you seen them here at all?" Shion appeared annoyed by the little girl playing coy with the three of them. Ziggy crouches down to the little girl with a serious stare and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Little one, my name is Ziggy. We are looking to find a way out of town with our friends. Do you know where we can go?"

The girl looks down at her sandals with a timid glance behind her. Ziggy could hear the mumbles from her hands covering her mouth as she tells the air behind her to behave. She looks up at the two with big eyes and says, "I might. For I, Liddy, have an awesome sense of direction! So you can trust me."

"O-okay, well where should we go?" Asked a hesitant Shion. The woman still gives the girl a weary gaze, recalling the previous time a certain ghost child appeared in front of her. "Welllllllll, we gotta go to the beach first, then you have to take the path up to the secret hideout," Liddy said.

"The secret hideout?"

"Yeah, it will take you out of here! And I bet your friends will be there too if we're lucky. But can you do one thing for me first?" The little girl asked.

"What do you need?" Asked Shion.

"…Would you help me find mommy?" Ziggy and Shion look at each other with sweat drops on their foreheads and silently nod. "Yes, we can help you find your mom too." Shion smiles with an awkward smirk.

"Yay! Thank you so much! I've been wandering around since I got here. I kind of want to find mommy now, but I can't find her anywhere," explained the ridiculous child. The girl skips around the trio with creepy giggles.

"Follow us, we live this way!" Liddy shouted with a cheerful voice to the three and spurts off down the street.

"Wait, Liddy! Wa-" Shion gasps when the mannequins begin to take life, the lifeless dolls turning into people walking around the small village. Shion and even Ziggy looked around spooked as audience members to an interactive horror movie. The woman and cyborg rushing off to join KOSMOS as the android follows the suspicious little girl down the now active street.

_-Boardwalk-_

Jin and chaos navigate through the unsettling mannequins wandering the Boardwalk nestled several yards from the beachfront. The mannequins remained frozen in various positions around the sunny village. "Do you notice the waves have stopped? I don't think I've heard anything since we left that beach 20 minutes ago," Jin asked. chaos nods with an uneasy smile looking at the faces of the mannequins. It was true that the two could not hear anything in the simulation. What would have been noise from the waves or even the generic noises of nature like birds or environmental bugs, were replaced with an eerie silence over the Boardwalk. chaos tried to avoid looking at the mannequins now as he noticed the faces gradually change from different people to identical masks. Jin walks alongside chaos when he overhears the soft laughter of a man in his ear. He darts his eyes to see another mannequin wearing a smiling mask. "This simulation is starting to get unnerving the more we wander here," Jin grimaces.

"Let's hope we find the others soon and locate the exit. A customized simulation like this usually has a designated exit for people to leave," chaos replied. The silver haired teen starts to hear the soft laughter echoing in his ears. He looks around unable to see anything past the mannequins wearing identical masks. chaos grimaces at the masks, which had a striking resemblance to the mask of joy from his dream. He couldn't believe he was seeing it again, in an encephalon dive of all places. Was she seeing these things in her dreams too?

chaos was too preoccupied with the masks to see one of the mannequins sneak up from behind him, her mask contorted in anger. "chaos, watch out!" Jin shouts and blocks the malicious woman with his blade. The mannequin's claws fire sparks from her hands until she kick Jin in the stomach to launch him back. "Jin!" chaos dashes over to his friend when the mannequin rushes at him. He stops and summons an ether spell to protect himself, "Angel Wings!" The mannequin stumbles back shaking it's head, then narrows it's fake eyes at chaos, while the young man pulls Jin up trying to check to see if he was injured. The animated mannequin pulls spikes from its hands and stabs two smiling masked mannequins. The men watch the two lifeless dolls spring to life next to the angry masked mannequin letting out menacing laughs. Jin grabs the back of chaos's vest and shouts, "Come on, we got to run!" The two men sprint as fast as they could to the end of the Boardwalk, dashing into a forest path with the animated monstrosities on their tail.

_-Boardwalk-_

Shion, Ziggy, and KOSMOS were walking without any problems in the 'living' coastal city. In the place of the mannequins that chased chaos and Jin, were multiple civilians walking and talking around the Boardwalk without a care in the world. Shion kept her eyes on the little girl who walked ahead of them. The woman kept trying to get the little girl to slow down as Liddy kept ignoring her. "We can't lose them, mommy says that's rude," whispered the little girl. Shion looks perturbed watching Liddy talked to the air to her right side. The little girl whispers to the air that they were almost there.

"Liddy, who are you talking to?"

The girl continued to ignore Shion and points to a pathway lined with Buddhist imagery. The woman takes a cleansing breath when they pass up an old sign for the local shrine. The old world icon giving her a memory of Jin, and a brief sense of comfort. "Follow me, guys! The exit is this way," chirped the little girl. Ziggy reluctantly steps onto the forest path first to follow the girl while Shion stood close to KOSMOS.

Shion looks around the forest path unable to see anything in the dense field of trees. Out of the three who traveled with the strange girl, KOSMOS was the only one calm when walking beside her. She wasn't sure why, but Shion started to feel the eyes of someone watching her through the trees. Despite being surrounded by the warm sun and a lush forest floor, the woman didn't feel safe from whatever was watching them. Shion gasps as she finally spots a man watching her from the forest path.

"Shion, is everything alright?" Ziggy asked.

"Did none of you see that man? He was in the forest just staring at us," Shion looked perturbed while her eyes darted back and forth to the trees and back to the others. The confused girl starts to giggle when she sees the spot the man was standing, and she starts to wave at the empty space. "Don't worry, Miss Shion. That's just my friend!"

"Your friend?" Ziggy asked.

"Yeeeeep! That's my imaginary friend. He's just a little shy," The girl replied casually. Shion starts to laugh off the paranoia she was feeling when she notices no one standing amongst the trees._ 'I-I must be seeing things. Perhaps that was part of this simulation…why did he look so angry?'_

"Oh that's simple…he doesn't like you," Liddy replied with a cold monotone voice. Shion jumps when the little girl responds to her private thoughts. Liddy goes back to smiling with an unsettling smile and starts skipping up the steps to an ancient temple. The forest floor starting to distort around them. "Don't lose me now, we're almost there." Liddy's voice echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh…goodie," Shion and Ziggy replied with apprehension. KOSMOS follows close behind them analyzing the interference around the encephalon, looking for the source.

_-Somewhere in the Forest Path-_

"Will these things STOP chasing us!" chaos shouts in a panic running beside Jin, who was just as scared of the smiling murder dolls chasing them. The smiling mannequins continued to laugh and slash at the trees and forest floor gaining closer to the two men.

"I grow tired of these animated devils," panted Jin. "Same here, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" smiled chaos.

"You bet," grin Jin. The two men stop abruptly and get ready for a double attack formation. chaos jumps and flips over the murderous mannequins, then twirls and molds a blue light in his gloved hands. He fires an icy blast towards the mannequins as Jin readies his sword. The older man swings the blade towards the iceberg the mannequins were trapped in, and destroys the mannequins with one strike.

"Not bad form, old friend. I think we're getting back to the swing of things since the Militia Conflict," grinned Jin. "I hope that last statement wasn't supposed to be a pun," chuckled chaos. The silver haired teen's chuckles were short lived when he suddenly feels a sharp claw slash at his back. He shouts out in pain falling forward with Jin running to defend him. Jin braces himself for the woman mannequin's next attack, his blade clanking with her claws as she shrieks like a banshee. He tries to ignore the horrible shrieks coming from the mannequin when she swiftly kicks him back hard into a large tree. Jin feels the wind knocked out of him and falls to the ground. chaos attempts to get up, but is forced to turn around when he senses the mannequin about to swing her claws at his neck.

In an instant, chaos throws another Angel Blow at the mannequin making impact with only a nearby tree. He gasps at a set of black gloves straggling the snarling mannequin, meeting the gaze of a man cloaked in black hidden under a matching colored mask. "Voyager?" chaos looked bewildered seeing the Testament appear out of nowhere. Voyager pays no attention to Jin or chaos as he grips the mannequin's throat tightly. "Stupid toy. I keep popping your little head off, and yet you still keep trying to stop me," Voyager mutters and decapitates the possessed mannequin. The once murderous doll falls lifeless to the ground.

"If you're running around here, that means that brat is close by," Voyager glances at chaos and proceeds to float off into the forest closer to the old Shrine. chaos calls out to Voyager and starts chasing after him. "chaos stop, you can't fight him alone," shouted Jin. chaos never lets his pace slow down climbing the stone steps, shouting back at Jin. "I know this is crazy, but trust me Jin, we need to follow him!" Jin runs behind chaos chasing the Black Testament up the steps.

While chaos and Jin rush to intercept the Black Testament, Shion and Ziggy arrive at an old Buddhist shrine with a temple just a yard away. The little girl stands quietly watching the temple, still ignoring Shion and Ziggy. "Is the exit in the temple, Liddy?" Ziggy asked. She says nothing but continues to stare at it. Shion moves to check on the now stoic girl, but suddenly feels a gust of wind close to her chest. Her eyes open to see the little girl with a pouting face. The girl stood pouting when she sees KOSMOS effortlessly hold back a large tree branch sharpened at the edges, a sharpened branch that would have pierced Shion's chest. Shion recoils in horror at how close she almost came to dying.

"No, stop that. That's enough playing for now," The little girl said to the air in front of KOSMOS. Shion clenches her fists and scowls at the little girl, pulling her in like a mother reprimanding her child.

"Liddy, did you do that? Why did you try to hurt us?" scolded Shion.

"I didn't do it, it was my friend. He did it because he thinks you are working with the boogeyman. That's why he separated you and your friends," Liddy explained coldly.

"You, you separated us in here?" Ziggy looked shocked.

"No, Anshelm did. And I wouldn't make him unhappy if I were you. He'll make you sorry like the boogeyman," Liddy gave a frown as she walked up towards the temple.

"The boogeyman? Liddy, there's nobody but us in this place. This is all part of an encephalon dive, nothing in here is real," Ziggy replies with concern over the little girl.

"Then why did you bring him here," The girl points to the 'boogeyman' appearing behind Ziggy and the others.

Voyager materializes into the pathway looking angry at the little girl from under his pointy mask. Shion and Ziggy could spot Jin and chaos running up the steps of the shrine yelling out to them about the Testament. "Stop right there, you little brat! This is the last time I'm letting you get away again," huffed the annoyed man.

"You don't know when to go away, do you?" scowled the little girl. Voyager tries to keep calm talking to the psychotic child in front of him. "Lydia, you need to snap out of it. None of this is real! You need to wake up before your mind starts to deteriorate further," ordered the Testament.

"No, go away!" yelled the little girl. Jin and chaos arrive to the top of the steps leading to the shrine panting and running to Shion and Ziggy's side. "Shion, Ziggy, watch out! That Testament is trying to destroy the simulation," Jin panted. chaos and Jin could see KOSMOS materialize a blade from her hands and simultaneously starts to activate the Hilbert effect. chaos thinks the Hilbert effect was for Voyager until he spots floating pink orbs swarming the air surrounding the shrine. "I think that may be the least of our concerns," Shion replies watching the little girl gradually become surrounded by the pink orbs. She stares furiously at the Testament who is sent a foot back by a pink shockwave. Voyager grunts from the pressure hitting him. "Listen to me! You're going to die if you don't come to your senses," Voyager yells.

"Liar! Liar, liar, liar, LIAR, LIAR, LIAR LIAR!" The pink orbs surrounding the girl start to spin rapidly over her as her eyes glow a hot pink. chaos gawks at the girl horrified at the amount of dark energy mustering around the shrine, building itself up inside the girl's will. The silver haired teen starts inching closer to the unstable child to try reasoning with her. "Liddy, listen to him, we only want to help you."

"Stay away from me!" Liddy shouts at them with an inhuman screech. The glowing little girl starts screaming, the pink light bursting out of her tiny body. In the pink light forms the body of a human man hunched over with glowing white eyes. The little girl collapses behind him has he stands upright with his body twitching and comes to life. chaos could see the apparition wearing a familiar mask of sadness on his glowing face. The humanoid apparition mutters in ominous whispers before screeching at the party and lunging himself into battle.

**It's never a good sign when you see creepy little girls in your virtual reality segments. Will the party be able to stop the monster AND a Testament? Or will it leave them down for the count? Stay tuned!**


	7. Malevolent Will

**Alright, my bored audience! This is ItWasTheVoices adding in another update to the story. chaos and the others have got themselves in a boss battle with a glowing pink ghost...doesn't sound as scary as I thought it would. Hope the Hilbert Effect works on it ghosts...**

**KOSMOS: If it presents with the same characteristics as a gnosis, then perhaps it can work. **

**IWTV: Oh goodie, well let's find out if it does.**

**Boss Battle: Malevolent Will**

"Are we really helping a Testament fight a little girl?!" Shion shouts with incredulous shrieks. The woman is joined by Jin and chaos tumbling and dodges the glowing pink creature attacking them. The humanoid apparition roared and shrieked like an animal as it clawed at the group.

"I won't tell anyone if you won't," replied Voyager. The Black Testament strains to keep his barrier around him while the creature growls and thrashes at it. The pink apparition forms a lance from it's hands and thrusts the lance towards Voyager's head, knocking off his mask. Voyager growls and forms an Evil Claw to slash at his foe in response. "KOSMOS, initiate X-Buster!" Shion orders.

"Charging!" KOSMOS stands still and throws the electrical ball of energy at the apparition, toppling it over. "Yes," Shion smiles until the apparition rises up again and darts over to impale her. Shion tries to block the lance when Jin swings the sword to deflect the lance's strike and knocks it away. The apparition then forms a wall of several lances around him muttering incoherently. The lances begin to rise up into the air.

"What on earth…?" Jin watches the lances spin before they race to the ground beneath them. "Everyone, get back!" chaos shouts frantically. The lances hit the ground spitting out a raw shockwave of power hitting them. Jin and Shion then fall to the ground injured while KOSMOS fell back into a tree with a thud. Voyager takes some of the blow of the shockwave and is crouched on the ground growling in frustration. "I'm not losing to you again, you stupid creature!" Voyager hisses staggering up to stand. He holds out his hand to form another attack, creating a dark creature from his own will. It floated in front of him thrashing at the apparition with rapid blows. The pink apparition is engulfed by the dark aura created by Voyager's Devil Reception, and the Testament lets out a self-satisfied laugh.

"That should end you." The Testament smiles and continues to laugh at the glowing monster. The dust clears after a few minutes, revealing the apparition shrieking at the Testament and a massive shockwave erupts from the ground. The attack sends stone debris flying in all direction with the ground shaking. Voyager tries to guard his chest from the deadly attack and is flung several yards away by the eruption, knocking down trees in the impact. "How does this thing keep getting up?" Ziggy muttered when dodging the stone projectiles. chaos joins him and looks for a weak point to get the apparition. The two keep dodging attacks and healing the others when Ziggy spots the little girl waking up. The child's body wobbles sitting up from the ground, her red eyes looking around in a daze.

"chaos, we need to help Liddy. If that creature gets to her, it might kill the person trapped in here and take us with her." Ziggy said. chaos nods and runs with Ziggy over to the girl, catching the attention of the pink apparition. The apparition shrieks and starts heading towards them, the little girl starts pleading with the creature about to attack them. "Anshelm, stop. You said you wouldn't hurt him!" cried Liddy.

The malevolent will shrieks and jumps in the air towards Ziggy and chaos, focusing his fury at the silver haired teen. Ziggy and chaos see the creature about to attack again and begin throwing lighting ethers at it. The apparition dodges the lighting strikes and forms several lances from thin air, making them rise up again into the sky. It aims them at chaos with rage when tiny feet run towards the attack screaming, "I said stop!" chaos and Ziggy couldn't stop the lances from attacking…the impact making a clanking sound on the stones.

Some of the lances were stuck to the ground before they disappear inches from where they stood, except the one stopped midair too close to chaos and the little girl. The lance floated in front of the frightened girl's face, the child breathing heavily with anger. "Stop it, I don't want to play ANYMORE," Liddy cried. The apparition blankly stares at the little girl muttering something unintelligible. "Go away, go away you meanie!" The little girl sniffles. chaos watches the apparition stare at the child before it glares at him from its painted mask. Ziggy and the others watch bewildered at the monster's sudden docility. The apparition then turns around the lance from it's sharpened edge, over to its handle for chaos staring at him with dead eyes.

_'Pitiful creature formed from discord, I offer thee my mind….I offer thee my blood…I offer thee my life.' _The apparition hisses in chaos's head. chaos gasps in awe hearing the apparition speak, his voice so, familiar. He tries to talk to the apparition, the glowing ghost suddenly bleeding from his eyes and chest. chaos calls out to the apparition as it starts disintegrating back into numerous pink orbs. The apparition repeats the cryptic words one more time until it finally disappears in the pink orbs, gradually the orbs too start to fade away. Shion, Jin, and KOSMOS run over to them worried. "Is everyone okay?" chaos asked.

"Yes, I think we're all okay," replied Shion. "What _was_ that thing? It didn't look anything like a gnosis," asked an awestruck Jin.

"I'm not sure, it mimicked the appearance of one when it attack us. But somehow it was strong enough to give the Testament a hard time," chaos replied mentally exhausted. He looks around concerned when he sees someone missing. "The girl! Did she disappear too?"

"Erm, not quite," Shion replied looking at the little girl from behind KOSMOS. The child hid behind KOSMOS's legs seeking protection. The little girl's eyes were saddened, clutching the edges of her hat to cover her head. chaos studies the little girl with a weary glance, then shares the same saddened expression in his eyes.

"You created this world yourself, didn't you Lydia?" chaos looks down at the silent girl.

"Did you create that apparition too?" The little girl moves from behind KOSMOS keeping her head hidden under her sunhat.

"They wanted to hurt mommy…they wanted to make mommy go away, like daddy went away. I didn't want her to leave, I needed to protect mommy. My friend helped me protect her by making this place. Nothing could hurt anyone here," Lydia sniffled softly.

"When I saw you people, I thought you were with the boogeyman. He wouldn't leave mommy alone," Lydia's eyes started watering. chaos shared a sympathetic smile at the little girl before pulling her into a hug.

"There's no need to cry, Liddy. Your mother has been looking for you for a while, she needs you to come home. Let's go tell her we're okay," chaos smiles at the little girl. Lydia looks at the ground with teary eyes.

"You want to go home, don't you?" chaos asked the little girl. Liddy nods at the silver haired teen. "So where is the way out, Lydia?" he asked solemnly.

"…behind there," Lydia points to the threshold leading to a Buddhist temple. The party could see the space around it form into binary codes, the vortex leading to the real world. chaos looks up at the wooden steps to the temple blown back by a memory. He had forgotten this place still existed! The Buddhist temple on Atayla, Angeles kept him here once when he was hiding from the Federation after the Militia Conflict. _'This…this was all from a memory,'_ chaos thought softly while looking at the little girl. She grabs the teen's hand, nudging him to follow her.

"Mommy should be there. She will give you the answers you seek." chaos lets go of his weary demeanor, seeing no deceit in the yawning child's face. "Alright, let's go to her then." The silver haired teen takes the little girl's hand and walks across the threshold with his friends. A warm white light engulfs them, welcoming them one by one out of the encephalon dive. Before waking from the simulation, his mind starts grasping at another memory from the little girl fading away. His mind wanders in the memory, stuck as a spectator to the past…

In his mind he sees a video message play on a computer for a curious pair of claret eyes. The claret eyed man smiles subtly while tracing the source of the message…

_"Hello, my name is Lydia Vein…um...hi. You've probably never heard of me. You see...well...urgh, look I'll be blunt with you, sir! My name is Lydia...I'm your daughter. I learned about you through some things Mom had hidden for years, and I wanted to try to get in touch with you..."_

_"Look I know you and Mom didn't have the best relationship in the past, but I really wanted to reach out to you. I mean, I never knew you, you know? So I wanted to start by calling you, and making up for lost time..."_

_"If you wanted to catch up. If not, I _swear_ I'll __never__ bother you again. Well, um, I should go before Mom notices me using up the minutes on the long distance line…"_

_"Th-thank you for your time…goodbye._" The video ends with the nervous adolescent trying to smile, the message fading to black.

chaos tries to keep hold of the memory, reaching at the images as if he could keep them from disappearing. He falls further into darkness spinning into the abyss until he feels the hard chrome floor on his cheek.

chaos groans easing himself to stand up from the floor. He was the second to wake up, the teen turning around to see KOSMOS already recovered from the encephalon dive and examining the controls near the chair. She was beside a woman with braided red hair. The woman stood there restraining herself from running to the chair the moment she saw them starting to wake up. Angeles spots chaos awake beside the chair and whispers into KOSMOS's ear. The android gives an obligatory nod to the woman as she runs off from the room, forcing herself to leave without what she came for. "Angeles, wait! Stop, we need to talk!" chaos teleports to the hall to intercept her, and discovers the woman has already vanished from the loft. He tries to sense her around the area, unable to pick up her will anywhere nearby.

He strolls up to KOSMOS dejected by his friend's fear. '_Why does she keep running away from me?'_

"chaos, the encephalon dive has almost ended for the main diver. Please revive the others before the program ends," KOSMOS requested.

"KOSMOS, why didn't you stop Angeles from leaving? She was a suspect in Wilhelm's disappearance," chaos asked. The android was silent before stating directly, "The suspect brought to my attention the decrease in efficiency if both missing individuals were not brought back alive. Focusing on the current mission of keeping the missing civilian alive would maintain efficiency at 60%." KOSMOS continues to monitor the encephalon dive, appearing to give chaos an unusual excuse for letting the suspect flee the scene. When chaos tries to argue she says, "The person of interest, Angeles Vein, has relinquished her passport on the condition of seeing her daughter and turning herself in for questioning with authorities in approximately eighteen hours. chaos, please attempt revival of the others before the dive program ends." KOSMOS appeared to stressed the dire need to wake up the others, snapping chaos back to check on them. He shakes each one awake with Shion waking up first from the dive, followed by Ziggy, and finally Jin. Jin rubs his head feeling a headache forming after the battle between the malevolent will, and walks up to chaos looking back at the encephalon chair.

"I see you're already trying to correct the damage done," Jin said. chaos watched KOSMOS with a pensive gaze replying, "She started working on cancelling the dive as soon as I woke up. Doesn't seem like the Testament or the woman are here either after searching the unit."

"We can deal with that later. First, we need to revive the girl from the encephalon dive and alert the Galactic Bureau." Jin said.

"KOSMOS, how long do we have before the dive program ends?" Shion checks in on the android's progress.

"The program is set to finish in twenty seconds," the android replies before pressing a button on the floating computer monitor. The green glow of the monitor turns blue, prompting the encephalon chair to glow a soft blue. The sound a few needles moved from the girl strapped to the chair, the chair reclines upright, and the headgear on the encephalon lifts up from the girl's face. Cornflower blonde hair shifts around as her head tilts to the side, red eyes flutter open with distorted vision. Ziggy moves closer to the disoriented girl with Jin checking her pupils. "Lydia, can you hear us?" The group tries to check the adolescent girl waiting for her to respond. Her eyes stare blankly back at them.

**IWTV: Hooray! Our heroes have survived the encephalon dive!**

**Shion: Well this story wouldn't make sense if you killed us off halfway into the story.**

**IWTV: Silence! I could write you in a fanfic about you and Kevin being on an episode of Jerry Springer if I wanted to! (evil laughter)**

**Shion: I don't know who that is.**

**IWTV: (pouting face)…nevermind. Please stay tuned for more updates on 'Angels and Bloodties'.**


	8. Ties That Bind

**Helllllllloooooo, hellllloooooo, helllo! This is ItWasTheVoices with another chapter update for Angels and Bloodties. (sigh) Someday I will finishing writing this fanfic.**

**chaos: Probably not with your attention span.**

**IWTV: Hey! Get back in the story! Anyway, please enjoy this new chapter :).**

**Ties That Bind**

_-Federation Medical Pavilion, Fifth Jerusalem-_

The group gathered in a nearby hospital several sectors from the vacant apartment after their involuntary field trip through the encephalon. Jin sat in a corner of the waiting room in between Shion and Ziggy. KOSMOS and chaos sat on the other side of the waiting room. Shion analyzes the collected data through her connection gear while chaos sat thinking in his chair. The silver haired teen frustrates himself in his meditation reaching out to the missing man, having a bone to pick with him. Like the last three times before, he gives him nothing. No visions, no screaming or whispering in his ear. Nothing.

The investigation into Wilhelm's disappearance seemed to be going nowhere despite the Federation's efforts in such a short amount of time. The data breech Shion followed with Ziggy resulted in a ghost chase through Fifth Jerusalem, while the military's own investigators could only grasp straws poking at persons of interests like Angeles or Nigredo. At this point, it appeared like Jin and Representative Helmer were relying on him to be the psychic hotline to finding their next lead. _'Perhaps we did find it, even if it was by luck,'_ chaos thought. The teen thinks about the disoriented patient across the hall from the waiting room.

An adolescent, thought to either be a runaway or dead in a ditch somewhere, was being examined by doctors for signs of brain damage. He worried about the possibility, the girl saying nothing but giving all of them confused and blank stares when they tried to interact with her back in the supposed vacant loft. Ziggy gave no time for Jin and chaos to get her to talk when he thought he saw signs of brain damage, the cyborg picking her up from the chair and contacting the nearest hospital. So, they all sat there waiting there as Jin reported the missing student to the government police as being found. The silver haired teen ponders to himself about the Testaments, suspicious of the cloaked beings that held her there. _'She was over there this whole time. Wilhelm without a doubt must have ordered them to hide her there. But why did he kidnap her? Neither Angeles nor Liddy would be threats to his plans.'_

He stares at a picture taken of the encephalon chair tracked down as being the obvious product of Vector Industries' older model for accessing the virtual world. _'With this, it was easier to hide her from everyone, even those connected through the company using a deceased man's codes. Yet why? Why grab only you and leaving Angeles alone? What were they trying to do with you?'_

Jin walks back into the waiting room during chaos' contemplation, the Federation agent pulled by one doctor to tell him about the missing student's condition. Jin walked in with a content expression on his face catching chaos's attention.

"The girl is stable from what the doctors have reported. They couldn't find anything to indicate any physical damage, but she presents with mild neurological shock based on the cognitive exam."

"Will she be alright after all that? Do they even know how long she was in the simulation?" Shion asked.

"The main doctor couldn't give an estimate, but they theorized it was enough to cause symptoms similar to a concussion. She may not be able to remember enough details on who took her and why," Jin replied.

"We should still try to get a statement from her. Anything she could recall to give us something to use on what the Testaments were doing," Ziggy argued.

"Agreed, but I don't want to overwhelm her in her mental state. For now, just chaos and I will go into the room to ask her a few questions. I ask that you and Shion look for any more clues on how the old equipment from Vector got into that loft."

Ziggy nods and moves over to Shion who was already busy looking up company reports of items missing or 'discarded'. chaos, of course, goes with the flow of Jin and Ziggy's plan by accompanying Jin to the hospital room the girl was recuperating in. The room was quiet and dimmed for the adolescent reclined up on the bed. chaos looked at Lydia noting the agitation in her face. The cornflower blonde girl scratches her head trying to relieve the itching that plagued her noggin, muttering about her head throbbing.

"Miss Vein?" Jin starts off the conversation catching the disoriented, albeit cranky girl's attention. He smiles at her and sits down at a chair beside the bed. "Lydia, my name is Jin Uzuki, I am an agent for the Federation. This is my partner, chaos. He and I are here to ask you a few questions if that is alright." The girl briefly looks at chaos with a flicker in her eyes. chaos tries not to look surprised as he noticed the girl recognizing him, a mixture of comfort and apprehension twirled in her wine-colored eyes.

"We found you connected to an encephalon device in a vacant apartment room when we looked for clues on an unrelated case. Do you recall how you got there?" Jin asked. The girl remained silent, avoiding eye contact with both men. chaos frowns knowing the girl was feeling reluctant to speak.

"Just so we're clear, you guys _are_ real, and I'm not stuck in another simulation? ...Right?" The young girl finally speaks up. Jin gives a reassuring smile to the disoriented girl trying not to scare her. "Yes, you are in the real world. Right now, you are in the Federation Medical Pavilion inpatient services for the hospital. Do you remember how you were brought here?"

Lydia goes silent again prompting Jin to almost ask the basics of a cognitive exam, while the girl appeared skeptical if she was really out of the simulation. "Can you tell me who you are? How old are you?" Lydia groans at the older man annoyed.

"I know who I am, Mr. Uzuki. I rather not go through another bedside assessment for the twentieth time," replied the cranky Lydia. chaos grimaces at the attitude the girl was giving through her voice and interjects, "Lydia, you've been through a traumatic event. Mr. Uzuki and I are just trying to get information on who did this. The man who took you may try to hurt others if we don't catch them in time. Please tell us what happened in your own words." chaos then gives the girl a hand on her shoulder, telling her in his mind she was safe now. Her irritable gaze softens in his turquoise eyes and he smiles. chaos sits on the edge of the bed and asks through telepathy, _'Do you really not remember how you got there?'_

Lydia continues to scratch at her head and replies, "I don't know. I only remember bits and pieces of what happened, and then everything got hazy until I woke up here," Lydia frowned. _'Try your best to tell us what happened. I'm right here, Liddy.'_ chaos reassured.

"…I was walking home from school, and for some reason I thought about taking a short cut through Evergreen Park."

"You normally don't go that way?" chaos comments curiously.

"No, I was running late getting home, and I remembered the park had an entrance on the other side to a railway that could take me home faster." Lydia fidgets with the blanket on the bed straining to think more about what happened. "So, I went through the park when I noticed someone following me."

"What did they look like?" Jin asked.

"I'm not sure, it was hard to tell because of what he was wearing."

"Was he wearing a mask?"

"Yes! Fucking weirdo was covered head to toe in black, and he had a black bird beak mask on him like he was one of those plague doctors!" Lydia becomes flustered in response to Jin's question, blurting out her answer.

"So, then what happened?" Jin pressed further. Lydia appears to hesitate for several minutes under Jin and chaos's scrutiny. chaos tries to say something when she interrupts, "I don't remember how I did it, but I managed to escape from him when he tried to grab me. I kept running as fast as I could out of the park…I almost made it when I saw another man."

"Another man? Was he dressed like the man in black?" chaos asked. Lydia pauses uncertain if what she saw was true. "I…no…he wasn't like the masked man. It was a guy in a dark suit standing by a fountain in the park. He had white hair…and he was standing near the pathway I would have took to get out of the park." chaos's eyebrow raises the more Lydia kept hesitating to describe what she saw, the young man unsure if she was having trouble remembering. "Lydia, what happened next?" his voice spoke with a serious tone. The girl takes a deep breath, the young man noticing a surprised look in her face.

"His eyes…I never met anyone else with those same colored eyes…" chaos gasps quietly almost standing up from his chair. Lydia starts to elaborate when suddenly…

"I am her mother! I deserve to see my own child," An angry woman's voice shouted down the hall of the hospital floor. "Mom?" The girl overhears the woman's voice. Jin gently pushes her back into the bed when she starts to spring from the hospital room with wobbly feet. chaos stands up and jogs over to the door saying, "Stay here, I'll go check it out."

He darts down the hall to see the fiery red head argue with one of the doctors and a soldier blocking her path. Ziggy was already there to help dissolve the commotion when chaos comes up studying Angeles. The woman looked disheveled, as if she ran to the hospital in his grey shirt and blue ankle length skirt. "Why are you preventing me from seeing my own daughter?"

"Mam, your profile matches that of a suspected spy for the Immigrant Fleet. I can't have you within five yards of a Federation run facility," replied the Federation soldier. The soldier appears lost on how she managed to get past the lobby when he recognized her recent facial profile. "This is outrageous! Your derelict comrades drag their knuckles on the ground when looking for my daughter, and now you won't even let me see her when she's been found. Please," Angeles starts to plead with the soldier as he starts to escort her out. chaos starts to intercede the soldier and says, "Sir, if I may interject, this woman would be helpful for our investigation."

"Oh yeah, how so?" the soldier scoffs at chaos. chaos loses the friendly smile and turns his expression to a serious glare. "As part of the Federation mandated guidelines for criminal investigations, it would be a violation of the witness' rights not to have her parent or guardian present for the interview with us. The student is still underage after all." chaos then glares at the soldier and Ziggy adds, "I would not like to add in my report one of our own was delaying the investigation to one of several influential representatives."

After that argument, the soldier flinches, reluctantly letting Angeles past the hall. "Carry on, sir." He nods to the two and returns to his post still eyeing the suspected spy. Angeles ignores the man and sighs. "Thank you for your assistance. The military these days seems to forget how to treat their concerned citizens with compassion," Angeles smiles at chaos and Ziggy with gratitude. chaos nods with agreement as she hastily begs, "Lydia, please, where is she?" chaos offers to take her to the room with the red head dragging him behind her in a worried frenzy.

She bursts into the hospital room where Jin and Lydia were waiting. Angeles gives a brief scowl to Jin and rapidly her gaze hover to the girl on the bed. "Mom?" Lydia asked with confusion. The woman starts to welp up with tears as she moves to embrace her daughter. "Oh sweetie! I-I thought I never see you again," the woman cries.

"Mother, it's okay. I'm fine, they didn't hurt me." Lydia replied softly. Jin and chaos glance at each other with suspicion at her remark when Angeles growls, "I don't need to ask who did this. This was your father's doing, I'm sure of it!"

"It wasn't father! It was some weirdo dressed up like a Darth Vader reject," argued the girl.

"I refuse to believe he didn't play a part in this," Angeles's voiced lowered with a growl that mimicked the ferociousness of a tigress. While the fire in her red hair burned with fury, chaos grimaces quietly ruing bringing the mother into the room to finish the interview. chaos then interrupts the woman, "Perhaps we should start with what happened. Now that you're feeling better, Lydia." chaos smiles and signals for the girl to start talking again. _'Just start again from the beginning,' _his voice echoed in her mind.

"…I was walking home from school, and I took a shortcut through Evergreen to get home sooner. Then some weirdo came out of nowhere dressed in all black and tried to grab me. I got away from him…but I obviously didn't get very far. The masked man got me when I reached the fountain…then everything went dark after that." Jin and chaos looked confused when she retells the story again to them. "What about the other man?" Jin asked knowing it would look like they interviewed her without her legal guardian. The girl looks away from the men clutching her head, the color draining from her face.

"Mr. Uzuki, I saw a lot of things, but I'm not sure what was real and what was not. One moment I was being chased by a masked man, the next I remember being five years old again in Atalya playing around the coastal village I used to live in with Mom."

"But, you said you saw another man before getting knocked out. What did the man look like?" chaos tried to press the girl further until he saw a vision flash into his mind. He saw Wilhelm talking to the girl as she was looking up at the stars on the beach, then the simulation starts to deteriorate as Wilhelm disconnects from the girl's subconscious domain. Blood appears on him without warning as he is pulled back into the real world. _'That was how you got caught, wasn't it?'_

"It all felt like one long dream. Yet despite being in the encephalon for so long, I feel like I could go back to sleep," Lydia breaks his train of thought. Angeles murmured with a hissing tone, "That sick bastard tried to trap her in her own subconscious. What would possess him to do this?"

She looks over her daughter's blanche face and grudgingly takes Jin's hand with a firm shake. "Thank you, Mr. Uzuki. Without you and your partner's detective work, I don't think my girl would ever be found safe. I owe you my gratitude," Angeles gives the men a warm smile and squeezes Jin's hand. Lydia lies back on the reclined bed, looking like she was going to fall asleep again. chaos could tell they weren't going to get any more information than what they had. "If your supervisors wouldn't mind, I think my daughter needs her rest. I ask for her to have some privacy until she is able to speak with you again," Angeles takes the seat beside the bed from Mr. Uzuki and sits by the girl. Lydia starts to slump over about to fall back asleep. "That should be fine, Miss Vein. In her condition, she has stayed up long enough to be safe for her to sleep. For her protection, one of us will be staying overnight with her until she is able to leave the hospital. I'll let the doctor know you're ready to talk to him about her condition," Jin replied in a professional tone. She nods in thanks to the men, mentally telling chaos 'thank you' with her thoughts filled with joy.

Jin and chaos walk out of the room giving each other knowing stares. "You believe the girl doesn't remember everything?" Jin asked with suspicion.

"She changed her story some when her mother entered the room. I'm not sure some of it might be part of the brain injury," chaos frowned at the thought of the girl lying to him. Jin's pace matches chaos as they enter the waiting room in agent mode accelerated. "We will need to interview again to make sure her story doesn't change, and speak with Miss Vein as well about Wilhelm. She may know more than she is letting on." The silver haired teen nods to Jin and adds, "Before any of that we need to update Helmer and the others. Then we can come back to interviewing the girl as a witness."

chaos and Jin reach the waiting room to update the others, while Angeles sits in the hospital room with Lydia. She stays vigil by her bedside as she leers at the blank wall across the room, clinching tightly a hidden weapon from under her sleeve.

_-Dammerung, Conference Room-_

Representative Helmer flips through the investigation report in front of chaos, Jin, and Shion in silence. chaos stares directly at Helmer with undetected trepidation while the older man reads the report. They had more evidence to suggest the suspect pool had dwindled down to only a few with the data they collected. The data breech already put to bed courtesy of Shion following up on it with Ziggy. chaos already explained the cyborg's absence by explaining he was watching a potential witness they rescued from the Testaments. While all that was good, he hoped Ziggy was alright given Angeles's distrust with the Federation as a whole, the teen feeling reserved over the extent of how involved Angeles really was. As for Wilhelm…he should have expected him to do something like this. _'Kidnap his own…how could he do that to Angeles…'_

chaos pondered why Wilhelm hid Lydia the way he did when Helmer speaks up from his seat. "He never spoke of a child."

"Most likely the two did not have the best relationship. Just in a brief conversation with the witness's mother, it appears Angeles and the victim were separated for some time," Jin replies. _'More like Angeles ran off to the nearest sanctuary to be rid of Wilhelm,' _chaos muttered in his mind. Helmer examines the picture of the possible witness, amazed by the likeness both seemingly unrelated people displayed. He pulls up the face of the red headed suspect with an intense glare and sighs, "It would be terrible to think our missing CEO may be a runaway case responsible for a class A felony in Fifth Jerusalem law. Of course, it would be even worse to think he was in _intimate_ interactions with a known Immigrant Fleet spy for over the past decade," Helmer grumbles in disappointment.

"If we may, Helmer, chaos and I would like to further interview the Vein family one more time before drawing any conclusions to Wilhelm's disappearance." Jin requests.

"I approve of this, as long as we figure out how to tie this together. From what I see, this looks like a case of Wilhelm running off to avoid further investigation into the kidnapping of his estranged daughter." Helmer nods with approval, yet his face looked troubled.

"It doesn't make sense why he would do this. I may have not known the man past our working relationship, but the situation still doesn't seem right to me."

"It could be possible that it is both. Wilhelm kidnaps Lydia through hired help, but ends up the victim himself? Though that doesn't clearly explain who could have taken Wilhelm unless we are going with the Testaments as suspects now," Shion shakes her head.

"Or perhaps Angeles realized where Lydia was and decided to cut off her 'connection' to the Federation," Jin speculates.

"Both are possibilities, Uzukis. Collect more information before concluding anything to this investigation. I want you to treat both cases as connected based on what you found, and keep an eye on the Vein family. I believe your best bet is to find the truth through Angeles Vein," Helmer concludes the meeting with the others agreeing to the decision. Shion, Jin, and chaos exit the conference room with mixed expressions. "Jin, you really think that woman is capable of doing anything?" Shion pouts at her brother.

"I don't like to admit it, Shion. But we should consider even Angeles as being capable of hurting Wilhelm. So long as we give her the means to defend herself," chaos looks to Jin who already had his finger pointed at the estranged partner to the CEO.

"For your friend's sake, I will give her the benefit of the doubt. However, she still needs to give us enough reason to clear her as a suspect. Understand?"

"Yes," chaos smiles content over Jin's answer. The young man starts to walk away from the two when another vision bombards his mind. A white-haired man appears bloody before him like a ghostly apparition, his shoulder gripped by the man's cold clammy hands, the man whispering in his ear rapidly. He could feel the hallucination start to choke him. _'The knights will be united…offerings to the slaughter…our blood shall awaken the beast…the beast shall…. awaken…awaken… awakenawakenawakenAWAKENAWAKENAWAKENAWAKENAWAKEN-' _

"chaos!" shouted Jin with shock. chaos snaps out of his vision in a cold sweat, the bloody man had disappeared from behind him. The hallway was silent with Jin and Shion hovering over chaos with worry. chaos wondered why they looked so tall when he realized one thing, he was sprawled out on the ground. "Wha-what happened?"

"That's what we were about to ask you," replied Shion. She and Jin help chaos to his feet, both walking with him to her quarters. He must have blacked out sometime after, thought the teen, because when he came to the trio was already in Shion's quarters. chaos was reclined on the couch. "Did you have another vision?" Jin asked as he took out a med kit from the bathroom.

"I think so," chaos replies with a bewildered look on his face.

"Well what did you see?" Shion asked. chaos didn't want to answer so things could start to get worse than they were, his stomach causing intense nausea to build within him. The two siblings wait to hear him answer, never hearing the explanation they wanted. chaos lies there in an inexplicable state of horror.

**chaos: I don't like having all these nightmares. **

**IWTV: But it's part of the plot, chaos. **

**chaos: So, this is starting to affect my beauty sleep. (frowny face)**

**IWTV: Don't turn into a diva on me now. I already have KOSMOS acting like one singing Cascada songs.**

**chaos mumbling: Stupid fanfic writer, please stay tune for the next update to Angels and Bloodties!**


	9. Angst Barbie

**Welcome Back! We find our hero finally meeting my OC for the story. KOSMOS has volunteered herself to be give her review on the OC for this chapter. You will know if she still hates it when the chapters stop appearing on this story...Please send help. **

**Angst Barbie**

A girl with red eyes sits at her bedroom desk with her head gently touching the cold metal surface. The girl twirls her dyed black hair with one finger and silently stares at her encephalon headset hanging on the desk's edge. With an agitated groan, she swats the headset into her desk drawer and slams it shut. The girl leans back in her desk chair blankly staring at the ceiling, dressed comfortable in her black hoodie dress and grey house slippers. A standard lounge outfit for her when she was stuck at home...which always seemed to happen to Lydia Vein.

The girl twiddles her thumbs thinking about what to do now. Normally, she was stuck in class by now, listening to another science lecture for the next three hours. But today she was stuck at home, her mother forbidding her from returning to school as soon as they left the hospital. Not that she could anyway since her mother already withdrew her from school the moment she returned home. While it pissed her off her mother started to erase their existence from this neighborhood with breakneck speed, her mind wondered over the various events that had happened that long month in captivity.

It started off like this, Lydia was turning sixteen soon. Ever since she was little, as cliché as it sounds, she knew a part of her was always missing. She thought maybe it had to do with never knowing the other half of herself... her dad. So for her birthday, Lydia made the conscious decision to go behind her mother's back, and contact her biological father.

And with all the strange occurrences that have been happening in her short life, only made her want to reach out to him more. And that's what she did...

Fast forward to the month before her birthday, and more rambling, where she had a party with a few friends her mother approved of. Something her overly strict, overprotective mother never did. During the small party, Lydia received a present in the mail wrapped in shiny black and silver paper. She unwrapped it to discover a book about Wagner's famous works. Not exactly her favorite reading subject (insert boredom here). But her lack of interest in ancient theater wasn't the issue. The _real_ issue was her mother freaking out, and swatting the book out of her hands like it was on fire.

It took her awhile for her mother to calm down, which baffled Lydia. Therefore, when her mother calmed down enough to go to bed, she fished the book from out of the trash. The girl flipped through the book and saw a piece of paper fall from the pages.

Lydia, in all her curiosity, picked it up and read it...

The girl lets out a drawn out sigh by the desk.

She didn't think he would respond. He never reached out to her before on his own, so why would he now? But no, he...he actually got back to her! In a form of a present and a surprise kidnapping a few days later, but hey she met her father…sort of. He lured her in with the note saying he wanted to meet with the two of them soon, excited to finally meet her. _'I really fell for it, didn't I?'_

Lydia's thoughts are interrupted by the apartment doorbell ringing. She gets up from the desk to walk into the sitting area. Lydia answers the door by looking into the peep hole of the sliding door. The girl sees an odd group of individuals waiting outside the apartment, two she could recognize. _'Uncle?'_

chaos stood outside the apartment unit, followed by a boy with spikey hair, glasses and an oversized brown jacket. Then she saw the Federation agent dressed in a black kimono, and a woman dressed in a Vector uniform. Behind her was an older guy who looked like a trucker, and a cute red head with firm muscles. The girl narrows her eyes with suspicion and speaks through a speaker by the door. "State your purpose."

"Hi Lydia! It's chaos. I wanted to come by to check up on you and your mother. I hope that she doesn't mind that I've brought friends," chaos replies.

"She's not here. Come back another time." The girl replied quickly.

"Would it be alright if we wait inside for her? We just need to follow-up with you about the incident-"Come back at another time," Lydia replied with a cold detached tone.

"Well this is awkward," Hammer murmured.

"chaos, you shouldn't expect the poor girl to open the door to a bunch of strangers." Shion scolds the silver haired teen. "I think she may not remember us, Shion. She may still be recovering from the head injury." chaos replied. The young man internally sighs knowing Angeles must have told her not to let them in. He could confidently guess the apartment was already being packed up for them to move again within the week.

Lydia overhears the woman's first name, and peeks out at the peep hole a second time to get a better look at her. She looked VERY familiar. _'Noooooo, it couldn't be, could it?'_

"Hey lady, who are you?" The girl asks.

"What? Me? I'm Shion Uzuki. We were just stopping by with my friends and-"OHMYGODITSYOU!" Lydia shouts in a fangirl fashion. The girl lets out her inner geek and the apartment door couldn't open fast enough. Shion and company were suddenly overcome with the wide eyes of an ecstatic teenage girl holding a pen and an engineering book from her bedroom. chaos uses the unexpected outcome to invite themselves into the apartment. The girl happily obliged.

Lydia made tea for the party and proceeded to ask Shion constant questions about areas related to her work. The rest of the group sat silently drinking tea or staring at the girl with confusion at how she turned at a drop of a hat. chaos tried to hold back his laughter at Lydia being star struck over Shion, who just blushed from all the attention the young girl was giving her.

"This is so cool! My mom knows THE Shion Uzuki, one of the main designers of the KOSMOS project. This is the best present ever," Lydia giggled.

"I hate to break the interview, Lydia. But when did you say your mother was supposed to get back?" chaos asks while chuckling at the girl's excitement.

"Oh, right. Well actually mother was supposed to be back about fifteen minutes ago. Hopefully she shows up soon," Lydia says as she looks to the door. chaos senses a hint of anxiety from the girl's mind. And right on cue, the girl's mother opens the apartment door and sees the multiple shoes by the door. Angeles turns to see the group and her daughter sitting and drinking tea.

The woman freezes and puts on a strained smile for the unexpected guests. Angeles's smile slowly becomes more genuine when she sees chaos among the group. "I see you remembered chaos. Otherwise, I would be worried that you invited a bunch of strangers to afternoon tea." Angeles ruffles her daughter's hair to tease the girl. Lydia appears ashamed for a moment and apologizes to her mother.

"Actually, I thought I surprise her with a visit with one of my friends for her birthday. You remember Shion, right?" chaos winks at Angeles who chuckles, "Of course. How could I forget? It's good to see you as always, Shion."

"Uhh...yes. It's been awhile, Angie. We really should talk more, you know?" Shion laughs nervously and gives chaos the side eye. chaos and Jin just laugh in response. The silver haired teen mentally pats himself on the back for sneaking them into the apartment using Shion as a decoy. Although, he felt bad tricking Lydia into letting them in.

Angeles whispers to her daughter over her shoulder, "Perhaps you should show Shion what you've been learning in school. I'm sure she would love to give you more insight about what she's done with the KOSMOS project." The girl's eyes twinkle with joy.

"That's sounds like a great idea," Lydia finally smiles again and stares with child-like wonder at Shion. The woman sighs and holds out her hands as if to surrender. "Okay, I guess since I'm here." Lydia giggles and begins to talk Shion's ear off all the way to her room, while Shion wonders how Angeles knew about the KOSMOS project as she is dragged off. Angeles just smiles at her daughter's overwhelming enthusiasm until the door to her room slides shut.

"I haven't seen her so happy in a long time," Angeles smiles.

"Angeles, how have you been doing?" chaos asked the woman. The fiery haired woman just smirks at the boy and replies, "I've been well as I ever could be these days. Lydia and I have settled in okay since you rescued her. Horrible situation for us to go through when we just moved here."

chaos knew it was their third time moving back to the planet. Before that he remembered they were at Second Militia, before that Ariadne, then Atalya...chaos sort of lost track after that. They moved around often.

"That's right. chaos tells us you move around a lot for your job," Captain Matthews adds to the conversation. "I suppose, I go where the wind takes me in my line of work," Angeles replied. The red headed woman looks over the group sternly watching the silver haired boy and his black haired companion.

"chaos, what brings you here besides afternoon tea?" The woman asks.

"It's about what has happened recently," Jin replies. "chaos and I are investigating the disappearance of Vector's CEO. Since he used to be the Federation Executive Committee Director, there is a possibility that Wilhelm has or was targeted for information on classified intelligence."

The woman goes quiet for a few minutes studying chaos and the other men. "And you think a single mother living in an apartment with unstable employment would have something to do with that, how?" Angeles asked with a bewildered look.

"You seem to be doing rather well considering your unstable income, Miss Vein," Jin retorts. His comeback earns him a sneer from the fiery red head. "My means of income are not under the microscope, Mr. Uzuki. I suggest you remember that before I call for legal counsel," replied Angeles.

"Going _back_ to the first topic, the investigators looked through the CEO's computer for information that they could get to unencrypted. There were some rather...unsavory personal emails between the two of you that rang some alarms with the Galactic Bureau. And given the timing of your daughter's abduction..." chaos was trying to find the words to say to his closest friend. It didn't look good for Angie, who just narrows her eyes at them.

"Really? I have an email argument with the guy over custody, and they think I had something to do with it?! This is ridiculous," Angeles complained.

"The man has the nerve to contact my daughter out of nowhere, after ignoring us on and off for years, and then he goes and tries to sneak her off? I don't know what he is trying to pull with _this_ latest stunt, but I have nothing to do with it. I would suggest you leave Lydia and I out of this," The mother stresses, folding her arms with a scowl. chaos was glad Lydia was too engrossed in talking to the Vector scientist to really listen in on their conversation. The Elsa crew shifted uncomfortably on the couch with Jin and chaos interviewing the reluctant woman.

"I understand that you're upset Ms. Vein. But they have to examine every possible lead they can find. This whole situation has gotten the Galactic Bureau and the Federation completely baffled!" Jin said tactfully.

"It's definitely the crime of the century. A man in a highly secured room on an intergalactic multibillion-dollar company ship disappears with only blood splatter that remains." Silence settled on the room as Hammer muttered the situation a little too loudly. Captain Matthews gently hits him upside the head mouthing for him to shut up. Angeles scoffs and says, "I didn't think that Soul Stealer _could_ bleed."

The group just stares at her with alarm, while chaos covers his head in fear that Angeles was incriminating herself further. _'I really hope Angeles wasn't involved in this...'_ The silver haired teen sighs.

Lydia and Shion walk back into the sitting room of the apartment chatting. Shion held Lydia's connection gear and finished talking about her recent research on KOSMOS. "That would be really cool to meet KOSMOS one day, Miss Uzuki!" Lydia said with enthusiasm.

Shion chuckles back, "I'm sure she would love to help you learn more. But I warn you she can be rather..." Shion and the girl detect a sudden air of tension in the sitting room when walking in. "Is everything okay, Jin?" Shion asked. Lydia frowns looking at her mother muttering something under her breath towards Angeles.

"Shion, I think it may be time for you and the others to leave. As for Mr. Uzuki, I will be requesting legal counsel to represent me on my behalf," Angeles sternly replies. Lydia sighs to herself, expecting this to happen.

chaos stands up and smiles at his old friend. Angeles frowns and looks away from him, she telepathically apologizes to the boy. He only nods with understanding. "It's alright. We will leave if you need us to, I hope we haven't upset you too much. Perhaps maybe we can meet up later this week?" The boy smiles with hopeful eyes at Angeles. The woman after a few minutes gives in to the boy's puppy eyed face. "Okay, I'm sure Lydia would love that very much. We don't have many visitors come see us these days."

"Hey, maybe you could bring KOSMOS!" Lydia exclaims with excitement. Shion laughs at the girl's eagerness. "Well, wait to see if the director would let me take her out once her maintenance is done. But I'll see what I can do," Shion chuckles while Lydia nods and smiles at the woman.

"Thank you for your time, Ms. Vein." Jin bows to the woman and the group leaves the apartment.

Angeles wastes no time hiding her anxiety over the issue, noticing how easily Lydia was picking up her secretive nature. The mother quickly locks the sliding door appearing anxious.

"I'll get back to packing up my room and the sitting area. Make sure you found everything you want to take with you before dinner." The woman forces a smile onto her lips, then rushes to her room to look through her personal belongings. Lydia just frowns when listening in on her mother's thoughts when she rushes out of the room. _'Mother, why do you always do this?' _

_-Two hours later, Elsa-_

"Well that lasted longer than I expected," chaos muttered to the others softly. The Elsa crew after parting ways from Jin and Shion, return to their ship waiting for news they could fly again. "Your friend is pretty weary of strangers, isn't she?" Tony asked.

"Unfortunately, Angeles can be rather standoffish. It's been that way since I was young." chaos replied. chaos' ears pick up the sounds of piano keys playing a melody somewhere on the ship.

"Does anyone hear a piano playing?" Hammer asked.

"Probably one of the droids," Captain Matthews brushes off the question.

"No way, that doesn't sound like one of the droids." Tony replied. chaos became curious over the piano music. The ship had an old piano set up in the café, which the androids in the café would play with from time to time. Very poorly, but they were the ones who tended to use the broken-down instrument. The four wandered into the café area. When they enter the room, the crew couldn't see anyone in the café except the android at the bar. The piano had mysteriously stopped playing once the door had opened. The four men looked around confused, Hammer and Tony becoming creeped out by the silence of the café. "Strange, the music stopped." chaos said.

The group hesitates walking into the café looking around. "Okay, this is just TOO freaky," Tony grimaced. Matthews continues to brush off the spooky incident and hops onto the bar chair. "Dammit, your paranoia is giving me the heebie-jeebies. I could use a drink right about now."

"Oh can I have one?" A girl's voice chirped up from behind them. The men scream, startled by the sudden appearance of Lydia. The girl's short black hair bounced as she hopped in front of the startled men. Captain Matthews blinks with bewilderment while falling out of his bar stool. "What-How? How did you get here?!"

"And so quickly in fact," chaos stood behind him with a sweat drop on his head the size of a fist.

"Hm? Oh this nice android let me in. I told him I knew chaos, and he told me to wait here." Lydia points to the android behind the bar. The android waves a mechanical hand and continues to clean a glass. The android appeared happy to see the new, cute guest hanging out by the bar.

"But-but-but you live over an hour away with no car! How could you have beaten us-"Maaaaaaaan, you guys have a pretty cool looking ship. I didn't know this place used to be a passenger's ship!" Lydia interrupts Hammer and spins around the bar stool happily. Her red plaid shirt moves with the makeshift wind, and she stops the spinning of her chair with her boots.

"What? Hey! Don't ignore the question, how did you-"Oh right, since you're here." Lydia continues to interrupt the skeptic Matthews and Hammer and turns her attention to chaos. The girl ignores the surprised men and walks directly up to chaos to make her intentions known.

"Hey chaos, I needed to talk to you about something. Do you mind if we talk in private? It's about Mom," the girl said. "Umm, sure. Let's go talk in the bridge," chaos reluctantly obliges the girl for a surprise conversation. He gives a reassuring smile to the others, who stare at the girl with suspicion as the door closes. When they get to the bridge, Lydia gets no chance to speak as chaos starts scolding her.

"Lydia, do you know how reckless it is doing that?" chaos glares at the girl with an uncharacteristic face of anger.

"Do what?" The girl feigns innocence.

"Don't play dumb, Liddy. It's reckless for you to go about teleporting like that." chaos whispered with annoyance. He couldn't believe how careless the girl was by teleporting over to the Elsa.

"Oh but chaaaaaooooos, I didn't do it on purpose. I was just thinking of a way I could talk to you, and well, my mind decided to poof me here." The girl chuckles with her half assed response, while the silver haired teen responded the same way a father would when catching their child doing something stupid.

"Really, Lydia. Your mother would be furious if she knew you were using your powers like that."

"Urgh whatever," the bratty girl responds folding her arms. "Mom's too upset about Dad at the moment to really notice anyway."

"What are you talking about?" chaos asked.

"Ever since you guys came to visit and told her about Wilhelm, she's been cooped up in her room muttering stuff in Latin." chaos frowns when he hears the girl's news.

"I suppose if anything, Mom's too distracted about his disappearance to really ask how he knows about us. Regardless, her increased paranoia lately is starting to concern me," Lydia spoke so matter of fact to the young man. chaos could not help but internally sigh as he heard the girl mimic her father's apathetic tone. _'On the upside, I can enjoy the split-second image of Wilhelm dressed as an emo kid. Heh-heh-heh…wait, HOW DID YOU LEARN HIS NAME?!'_

He quickly went serious and gave his best angry stare. "Lydia, what did you do?" chaos asked the red eyed girl.

"I may have...tried to call him." The girl replies while twiddling her fingers.

"You called Wilhelm behind your mother's back?" chaos was surprised by the news. Truthfully, he knew Wilhelm was trying to make peace with his past, chaos being the one pushing the man to do so. He himself was just astonished the space cadet in front of him initiated the contact.

"Well yeaaaahhhh, my Mom would SO not like me contacting Dad. Why else would I hide it?" Lydia tactlessly admits to chaos. The young man just stares dumbfounded at the airheaded girl. "Lydia for crying out loud! Your mother would have a cow if she knew you did that," chaos whined. chaos mentally groans at the girl's behavior, knowing full well Wilhelm was probably delighted by the whole thing. The CEO secretly would do anything to get a rise out of his former lover.

"I don't care. He's my father, and I'm sixteen years old! I'm tired of everyone hiding the truth from me," Lydia pouted in a childish manner.

"How much do you actually remember, Liddy? I know you changed your story when your mother came into the room," chaos interjects.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she replies. chaos practices his disappointed stare at the girl, who just squirms watching him sadly sigh.

"Urgh! Fine, I did change my story _slightly_. Are you happy now?!"

"It's the fact you lied about it that disappoints me," chaos replied with a sly smile while Lydia rolls her eyes at the youthful man. "It's not like I remember the entire month, all I remember is seeing his face before feeling woozy and…well I ended up waking up in the hospital. So yeah, not exactly any touching father and daughter reunions going on there," scowled the bitter teen. The girl folds her arms and sits at a control panel pouting. She feels a reassuring gloved hand on her shoulder as she continues to pout.

"Lydia, nobody is hiding anything from you. We just-your mother wanted to wait until you were older to meet Wilhelm. You shouldn't try to rush into things just yet, not with something this…complicated," chaos sighs when Lydia starts acting like an impatient child. "and if anything, you shouldn't try to contact him again until we know where he is. For all Jin and I know, his computer and connection gear may have been compromised by those responsible. They could be using it to target operations within either the company or the Federation Fleet. God knows where else," chaos stares at the silent Lydia and narrows his eyes at her when she looks away with a guilty face. chaos frowns like a sad puppy, hands trembling with anticipation.

"Lydia, please, PLEEEEEAAAAAASSSSSSE tell me you didn't-"I tried to contact him a few times after the disappearance…while at home 'asleep'…I may have also intercepted Mr. Uzuki's reports about the Federation's investigation into father. You know they really should update their security for their database. I mean, I got into their files SO quickly!"

"Lydia!" chaos yells with exacerbation.

"I'm sorry! When I heard he disappeared, I tried to contact him to see what was going on." Lydia frowned. "Liddy," chaos groans at the naïve girl. His gloved hand slides down his face. Lydia just smiles at him, then frowns when chaos looks at her angrily.

"What did he say to you?" He asked.

"Nothing. All I got was his voicemail, so I left him the message on his video chat."

chaos grabs the girl's shoulders, and makes her look at him directly in the eyes. "Lydia...promise ME, you will NOT try to contact him again. Not until we are sure we found him okay." chaos pleaded with the girl. If anything was important in that conversation, it was making sure the girl knew to stay away from the situation. He would conveniently ignore the five different intergalactic laws she broke the two days she had been out of the hospital.

Lydia stares at him with anger before agreeing with a nod. "Fine, I will stay as far away as I can. But as soon as you find him, let us know, okay?" Lydia asked.

"I will," chaos replied with a serious look on his bronze face. He escorts Lydia outside of the Elsa, and walks her down to the outside of the Space Port. As they reach the exit, Lydia turns to chaos and says, "chaos, I'm sorry for earlier. When I learned about father, I couldn't help myself wanting to finally meet him. I know I worried you and Mom, and it looks like we have to-"It's alright, Lydia." chaos interrupted.

"There's no need to apologize. But I think it would be better for you to stay close to your mother for a while," He said. Lydia looked confused when he said that. "With your father's past in the Federation Fleet, you shouldn't be so careless right now. I would suggest you and your mother leaving Fifth Jerusalem if you can. At least until this situation passes," chaos looks at her with worry, before she waves a hand at him.

"Oh don't worry about that! Mom has already gone into flight mode since you guys found me. I hardly doubt mom and I will be much involved in any of this once we leave here. Besides, Mom hasn't been involved in business with Dad for years," Lydia smiles carelessly before stepping into the taxi. chaos sighs and smiles at the foolish girl as he holds the taxi door open.

chaos pays for the taxi to take Lydia home, closes the door, and waves goodbye to the girl. He makes his way over to the video panels in the Space Port, and calls the girl's mother before he returned back to the ship. He turns around looking everywhere when walking back to the Elsa, an uneasy feeling washing over him. chaos wasn't sure, but that whole time he felt like someone was watching them.

Somewhere in the darkest corners of the Space Port rafters, four voices could be heard. One not sounding too kind to his new colleagues. "Oh look at _me_, everybody. I don't _need_ help handling Mr. mopey pants and his cheer squad. I can handle them AND mini Wilhelm ALL BY MYSELF," a raspy voice openly mocks an ominous looking man in black giving him direct eye contact.

"Enough with the sass, dumbass, we didn't stop here to throw insults, we came here to figure out what to do," a man in blue scowls at the newbie in white.

"Well the simulation kept the girl occupied, so it couldn't have been her that took him. There was no trace of his subconscious in the encephalon from what either of us could sense," a man in red reported to them.

"Then that still leaves Angeles and…" The man in black hesitates to say the second name out loud. The others sharing his sentiments in silence. The man in red speaks up as he watches the silver haired teen walk away, "Angeles, I doubt, would have the means to do anything without 'mopey pants' helping her. I fear the longer we wait, the sooner they will strike."

**Well that was chapter five NOW turned to chapter nine. What do you think KOSMOS? KOSMOS?**

**KOSMOS:...….**

**IWTV:...Well I may be dead very, very soon. It was nice knowing all of you. On the off chance I haven't been killed by an android for a poorly desinged OC, please stay tuned to chapter six of this fanfic.**


	10. Family Drama

**I don't know how, but KOSMOS decided not to kill me. I must be the luckiest girl in the world (cries as KOSMOS stares her down). Please enjoy chapter six.**

**Family Drama**

A pale man sits in the same chair inside the dim lit room. He mutters incoherently, his head swaying as he sits slumped in the chair. The man's eyes slowly shut. A hand suddenly smacks his face hard, shaking him awake. His eyes open to the source of his sleep deprivation, the Matriarch. The woman with red eyes looms over him, impatient with the man who continued to stall.

"Where is it, Wilhelm?" The woman asks. When the man doesn't say anything, a high-pitched noise begins invading his mind. His eyes went wide with horror. Wilhelm starts screaming again, shaking and thrashing in the chair trying to break out. A set of hands were behind him, continuing to hold him down in place. The restraints of his chair were starting to cut into his wrists again; blood seeping onto the arm rests.

He wanted her to stop, the pain feeling too immense to bear any more. But if he showed any weakness, he knew, he knew she would be inside him. She would see everything she needed to know. The noise stops attacking his mind, giving Wilhelm a second to hyperventilate in the chair. The set of hands behind him refused to let go for fear he would try to escape again.

"Just one more layer, I can feel the last layer breaking." The Matriarch gives a crooked smile, taking her fingers and raising his chin up so he would look at her. Wilhelm's vision was becoming disoriented. He hadn't stopped trying to evade her attempts to read his mind for what was days now. The struggle between them lasting longer than what the Matriarch liked. She needed the last two pieces to make everything come together.

"Now, boy, this has gone on long enough. I know where the Failsafe is already. Now tell me where you hid the squire?" Wilhelm looks up at the set of hands that held him down. His eyes started pleading with his sister who kept looking away. "Last chance," The Matriarch says in a threatening voice. Wilhelm trembles like a small child, his hyperventilating gone. The woman gets closer to him waiting for him to come clean. The man responds by head butting her, shouting incoherently about lambs to the slaughter. Shouting out his prophecy to deaf ears as his sister looked away. The Matriarch recovers from her head but, grabbing onto his hair and forehead. The last barrier into his subconscious finally destroyed as the high-pitched noise starts up again. He lets out a blood curdling scream. Images from his memories enter into the Matriarch's vision like a cornucopia of movie scenes. Before she cuts the link into his mind, one particular scene stands out to her. Her search leads her to a recent conversation between him and an adolescent on a beach talking about stars.

The Matriarch lets go of the man's head, finally finding what she was looking for. Wilhelm went limp in the chair, not unconscious or dead, just staring at nothing with zombie like eyes. The woman behind him lets go of her brother, realizing he would stop struggling now. "What a pretty name," The Matriarch responds after processing the memory she saw. Melvina looks up at her mother waiting for her to explain what she had seen. The woman just chuckles sadistically, running her hand through her wild brown curls.

"Melvina, it is now time to move on to phase three of our production. The squire is much closer to us than we realized. The hands of fate certainly wish for things to occur as so."

The woman takes Melvina's hand and mentally tells the woman where to go. "How would I be able to flush her out?" Melvina responds. "You will find a way. Use her foolish nature to your advantage." The woman replied. Melvina nods, bowing and walking to the door of the interrogation room. She turns around to look at her brother and asks, "What do you wish for me to do with him?" The Matriarch crouches down to Wilhelm's level to look into his dull eyes. It was going to take a long while for Wilhelm to recover from what she did to him.

"He will be no chore for me to take care of. You should focus on collecting the squire before the metamorphosis is complete. Until then, I think your brother and I will spend some time catching up." The Matriarch replied. Melvina nods quietly, eager to leave the room before witnessing anymore of her mother's torture methods again.

_-A few days later-_

Jin sat studying the case report in his hands reviewing the evidence collected during the past week. He sees Ziggy come in through the sliding door of the conference room greeting him with a nod. "They should be ready to come in soon. Helmer said the Federation has already finished collecting DNA from Guignan yesterday during their interview."

"Good, that only leaves Miss Vein and the DNA analysis should be completed for everyone on the suspect list," Jin smiled.

"Do you think this will help catch the culprit at all?" Ziggy asks. "Not alone, but it will give us some evidence to exonerate anyone we aren't sure on." Jin replied. "Like a suspected spy to the Immigrant Fleet?" Ziggy asks with a studying glance at Jin's reaction.

"…I know I may be jumping the gun on this hunch, Ziggy. But Miss Vein has too many red flags for me not to consider her as the most likely to do this," Jin sighs. He shifts in his seat thinking about the interview.

"Her ties to the Immigrant Fleet are too intertwined with Ormus. Plus given her relationship with the victim, and the war going on between the Immigrant Fleet with the Federation, I wouldn't be phased if she used her connection to Wilhelm to give them an edge."

"I won't disagree with you, Jin. It sounds like Angeles may be our suspect for the disappearance. However, I don't think she will tell us anything so easily." Ziggy frowned with uncertainty.

_'Mr. Uzuki, you have a visitor meeting you for an interview,'_ reported the receptionist.

"Of course, send her in." About five minutes later, a woman with fiery red hair and grey eyes enters the conference room with an officer. She sits down on the chair opposite of Jin and Ziggy, adjusting the long sleeves of her mixed blue dress covering her bronze skin.

"Thank you for coming in Miss Vein. I see you decided to not bring in legal counsel," Jin raises an eyebrow noticing the woman entering the room by herself.

"I have faith I did nothing wrong, Mr. Uzuki. My alibi is quite strong," Angeles replies with a polite smile.

"Then can you relay to us your whereabouts during the night the CEO of Vector vanished?"

"Indeed I can, I was at the Mobius Hotel watching a performance in their piano bar for about two hours. There were plenty of people at the event, most there could vouch for my presence that evening. I was having a few drinks at the bar trying to calm myself. It was, a rough time for me since that was when my daughter was still missing," Angeles speaks calmly to the men while Jin scrutinizes her words. There was a peculiar serenity in her voice, confidence like she had dealt with interrogations frequently.

"Were you in any contact with the victim during the night in question? Or in recent contact with him before the night the crime occurred?" Ziggy asked. The serenity from Miss Vein's face fades to a frown and the woman taps her fingers on the table.

"…I was in contact recently with Wilhelm. But not during the night he vanished," her grey irises shift to Jin staring directly at him. She burns her cold grey stare into his green eyes.

"When were you in contact with him?"

"About three days ago prior to him going missing. He was in town on business for his company, but I managed to catch him for an impromptu visit at Evergreen Park."

"Oh? Are you sure it was only that day you interacted with Wilhelm?" Jin inquires with suspicion. Angeles responds by narrowing her eyes at Jin, muttering an insult from her lips. "I think we both know I don't care for him, Mr. Uzuki. Our past has been a volatile one, hence why our 'partnership' was so brief."

"Miss Vein, if the relationship was bad between the two of you, why did you make contact with him?" Ziggy interrupts. "Simply because I knew that sociopath had our daughter, and I wanted him to tell me where he took her…sadly, my plan didn't work out the way I wanted it to. The callous man thought I had lost my mind, blaming me for my own daughter running away."

"That sounds unfortunate, Angeles. But I don't think that was the last time you interacted with Wilhelm," Jin hints his skepticism to the woman and pulls out some data from the hacking job the night of the incident. A few more pieces of evidence are laid out in front of her, showing off her 'calling call' of a signal. Jin leans forward on the table locking eyes with her again capturing a beautiful Italian accent, "Ti sembra familiare?"

"I see you speak Italian. How does a man of Japanese ancestry come across such an old language?" Angeles ask in an innocuous voice. "It can be easy when you deal with Ormus loyalists," scowled Jin.

"Angeles, the hacking the night of the disappearance and the several conducted mere _days_ before our meeting reek of your handywork. Should it be best to assume you wanted more from Wilhelm besides finding your daughter?"

The woman goes quiet studying the evidence gathered on the hacking, reviewing her codes with an imaginary red pen. She could tell the first was her 'handywork', or the poor imitation of it. The first was scary good at how they mimicked her so well. Yet, the most recent ones were someone else's sloppy errors, the fool not even covering up their tracks. The woman examines the coordinates of the hacker's signal, appearing incredulous the signals came from their home.

"What trickery is this? Do you honestly think I would do something so reckless as hack into a corporation's database. This is absurd! I don't even know how to fix my own connection gear," Angeles argued.

"Angeles, we know about your past working with the enemy of the Federation, confessing now would save yourself a lot of legal trouble in the future," Ziggy interjects as Angeles just scoffs and hits the table with her fist.

"How dare you two?! I am being set-up here by that psycho! You know what? Fine! If this will prove I'm innocent, here," Angeles runs her hand through her long red hair, taking with her a couple of loose strains. She sets it on a handkerchief and says furiously, "Take this for your DNA. If there is nothing else, gentlemen, I believe we're done here." The woman with a fluid motion gets up from her seat and storms out the door. Ziggy and Jin are left in the room stunned by the woman's denial.

"Jin, we honestly can't let her flee like that," Ziggy protests.

"No, but we can't arrest her yet for the disappearance either. A couple of signals coming from her home only point to a hacking job that stole nothing from Vector's database. None of it directly puts her in the room when the CEO was abducted. I wanted DNA first to help make our case first, but for now at least we have her scared." Jin said in a calmer tone putting up the evidence into the file.

"For our sakes, I hope they don't try to leave town."

"They won't, it would only make the situation worse for her if she did. She wouldn't even make it past Atalya," Jin assumes.

"There's also another thing we should consider," Ziggy adds in a downcast gaze. Jin frowns knowing what he was going to say. "What will you tell chaos? Now that Angeles may be the prime suspect."

_-Angeles's Apartment-_

In the small apartment, after another visit from chaos, Lydia was cooking dinner for her mother in the kitchenette. The woman turns the lock on the apartment front door before walking in exhausted from work. Lydia smiles at her mother before turning off the burner on the stove, and places the stew in the two bowls. She brings it over to her mother, then the two sit down to dinner. Angeles chuckles at her tomboy wearing her frilly yellow apron. "My, what have I done to deserve this?" Angeles asked.

"I just thought I treat you to dinner for once," Lydia replied.

"Well it looks lovely," the older woman smiled.

The two eat their dinner quietly like always before one of them makes small talk at the table. Usually it was Lydia, talking about school or friends. Her mother would normally just smile and listen quietly to her daughter. But today was different ever since chaos and the others showed up. No, I think ever since she started to get closer to her birthday. Her mother was increasingly becoming more anxious, agitated, and downright paranoid than the norm. Angeles had a right to be, since she had the Federation and the Fifth Jerusalem government harassing her. Jin tried along with Ziggy to get her to explain more about the signal they found during the hacking leading to their apartment the night of the disappearance. Ziggy through Hammer's hacking skills noticed the signal kept coming back a couple of days after they returned from the hospital. The woman had her suspicions on who it could be...

"Lydia," Angeles finally speaks up for once instead of the girl.

"Hmm?"

"I know you've used up the last of our minutes making long distance calls," Angeles said. Lydia stops mid spoonful of stew and looks at her mother. 'Shhhhiiiittt', the girl mentally cursed. Angeles gave her usual motherly guilt stare to the teenager, which made Lydia shrink into her chair.

"Maybe," Lydia admitted.

"So who have you been calling so often?" Angeles asks Lydia with suspicion.

"My friend from Second Militia," Lydia replied quickly. Lydia had been trying to get better at lying to her mother. But for some reason, Angeles was amazing at detecting when she was being deceitful.

"Oh, Setsuki. How is he doing?" Angeles asked with an angelic smile. Lydia curses in her head not realizing her mother would ask about Setsuki, despite the fact she had maybe two total in friends.

"Oh-you know, he's been good. His parents recently took him on some ship called the Dammerung for his dad's new job. He sounded excited about the move," Lydia mumbled. Angeles' eyes narrowed when hearing the name of the ship. "You were calling just Setsuki all that time?"

"Well yeah, who else would I call?" Lydia asked. Angeles just sat silently. Lydia felt uneasy watching her mother's eyes change from happy to fearful within minutes. "Mom?"

"Lydia...I know since you've gotten older, you've been interested in learning more about the past. How you came to be, why it's just you and I, why we're always moving. But there are just some things in the past that should never be looked into," Angeles solemnly spoke. Lydia holds her mother's hand avoiding her eyes. She hated seeing the anxiety eating away at her mother.

"Mom, I just wanted to say hello. I don't think he'll even talk to me anyway."

"So you did talk to him!" Angeles became angry when hearing Lydia confessing.

"Yeah, but what of it? You're the one lying about him being dead." The girl became defensive.

"I have my reasons about that, Lydia. You need to stay away from him," Angeles begins to yell at her daughter.

"Oh you've done a great job at staying away from him, haven't you? We just happen to get money from some random guy for no reason whatsoever," Lydia shouts sarcastically.

"How do you know about that?"

"You don't think I've been doing my own detective work about you and Dad." Angeles was shocked. The older woman just stammers and become scarlet with anger.

"It's just a legal obligation. It doesn't mean anything," the woman argued.

"Well he can't be all that bad if he's giving you child support," Lydia argued back.

"You don't know him. You don't know what they are like."

"I just want to know the truth, mother!"

"The truth isn't always a pleasant thing to know Lydia," Angeles replied with gritted teeth.

"Why can't you just tell me why?" Lydia shouted.

"Because I'm trying to protect you," Angeles starts to become agitated and upset.

"From what? Reality?! I just want to know why I can't talk to my own father. It isn't my fault you slept with him-"That's enough!" Angeles slaps the girl's cheek, shutting up the teenager. There was a moment of silence before Lydia balls her hands into fists. Her eyes flash pink with anger, the room beginning to shake. She gasps with her pink glowing eyes returning to their usual red. Lydia runs into her room. Angeles gasps at her actions and calls out to Lydia. The bedroom door slides shut.

Lydia had her face buried in a pillow on her twin bed for thirty minutes ignoring her mother, occasionally wiping the angry tears from her face. She had the music blaring in her tiny bedroom to the sounds of heavy metal. Her eyes stare up at the ceiling moping. Her video panel starts to ring a pleasant tone amongst the furious lyrics. She turns to see her bunny icon dancing on the screen with a cellphone. Lydia lets the video call alert continue until it stops ringing, once she noticed the unknown number on the screen. She returns to gazing at the ceiling and watching the sun slowly set in the west.

The bunny on her video monitor pops up suddenly shouting in a high pitch voice, "You've got a message!" Lydia sighs before pressing the button on her messages to listen to what it was. "Maybe it's Setsuki," she guessed. Lydia wasn't lying when she said her friend moved onto that space ship with his family recently. He told her he would call back when they finally got settled on the ship. The video message appears on the screen when she selects play, with a man speaking in a soft voice. Lydia gasps when she sees his face.

**Things are starting to get interesting. I thought adding an OC to the story would be fun as a whole. I hope she isn't coming across as being too bratty. I promise chaos will be in the next chapter, along with a few others as well. Stay tuned! :D**


	11. Reckless Runaway

**Hello! This is ItWasTheVoices. KOMOS has joined me again in sitting in on another chapter to make sure I follow her demands on the fanfic...why has nobody sent help yet?**

**KOSMOS: The writer 'ItWasTheVoices', does not own Xenosaga or the franchise. Please read and review for support.**

**C7: Reckless Runaway**

chaos was walking down the bustling streets of Fifth Jerusalem with Shion, Allen, and KOSMOS. chaos had planned to visit Angeles despite Jin's advice not to get further involved with the woman. He expected Jin to be suspicious of Angeles after their last meeting, the teen groans over how Angeles handled repressing her feelings about Wilhelm with the utmost subtlety.

chaos made sure after that visit to keep himself involved despite Jin's advice. He almost threw a hissy fit too when Jin and Ziggy tried to convince him to recuse himself from the investigation. When he couldn't convince the boy not to, he decided to keep him at a distance from Angeles for the remainder of the investigation. The problem was, chaos was taking a page from Lydia's book, and ignoring his friend's warnings. _'Whatever Jin didn't know wouldn't hurt, right?'_

chaos knew it wasn't right, but he wanted to check up on Angie and Lydia after overseeing Jin's reports about the investigation. _'He and Ziggy have been interrogating Angeles without my knowledge. I can't believe he never told me.' _It was sneaky even for Jin's standards, prompting chaos to defy his friend even more. _'I'm not a child, Jin. I can handle myself in front of a woman.'_

Shion was more than happy to help keep chaos away, but she didn't like listening to Jin either. So that didn't work out too well.

"It's nice you were able to bring KOSMOS along, but how did you convince them to let you take her this time?" chaos asked Shion. The young man was walking with the Vector employee and her future significant other down the streets of Fifth Jerusalem. Numerous heads turning when they saw KOSMOS's beautiful cerulean blue hair flowing in the breeze. Shion giggled at how she managed to pull off borrowing KOSMOS again.

"I may have fibbed a little to the director to let me borrow her for a career day event. Allen was pretty helpful with that, since he brought up his niece."

"Just hope he still believes us when we bring her back to headquarters later," Allen mumbles with anxiety. The man looks up ahead noticing they were only twenty feet from the apartment complex. Allen spots a government vehicle outside Angeles' apartment, with a few officers searching the front of the apartment. "Hey, uhhhhh chaos? I thought you said they were clearing your friend of any involvement," Allen points to the car in front of them. The silver haired teen looked concerned for a moment, and ushers his friends to move faster to the apartment. He could see security at the apartment at the front desk looking through security cameras, the elevator stopped to decrease foot traffic in the area. chaos uses his investigator privileges and KOSMOS to sneak them upstairs to Angeles' apartment. The group climbs up to the twelfth floor and sees the door to Angeles' apartment open. The sounds of a woman crying could be heard when they walk inside.

Angeles cried on the sitting room couch, her face buried in Jin's shoulders as she sobbed. Jin was not used to comforting strangers when upset, but he did his best to comfort the crying mother. While he comfort and gets information from Angeles, Ziggy was looking around the apartment trying to figure out how the teen left the apartment without being seen. "I told her! I told her to stay away! Oh GOD why?! Not my baby," Angeles sobbed.

"What happened?" chaos asked.

"chaos, it looks like Ms. Vein's daughter ran away from home early this evening." Jin said.

"Is there any trace of her?" Shion asked.

"She left a message on the video monitor in her room," Ziggy replied after coming out of the teen's room. chaos walks over to the video monitor in Lydia's room to see a message still saved on the video panel. He presses the message which starts to reply. He sees Wilhelm on the screen talking with a cheerful demeanor. 'He's alright?' chaos was surprised to see him unharmed. 'The guy had been missing for over a week, where has he been?!' He listens to Wilhelm talk on the recorded message.

_"Hello Lydia. It's nice to finally meet you. When your mother said you were starting to get curious about where you came from, I didn't realize you would take such an active approach to find me. I wanted to wait until you were older to understand, but I suppose it is time for me to explain myself. Maybe that would make up for me never being around...I want to meet with you to tell you everything while I still can. There is a park I've visited a few times while on business in Fifth Jerusalem called Evergreen. Why don't we meet there to talk tonight? I hear it has the best view of the stars this part of the cosmos. Be careful not to bring attention to yourself, you don't want to risk the chance of being followed. I will be waiting for you." _

The video message cuts off after he smiles, and chaos' blood runs cold. Something wasn't right about the man in the message. It was Wilhelm's face and his voice, but something about his aura felt strange. He could sense Ziggy going into father/detective mode as he listened to the video. The cyborg begins to try tracing the video message. "Ms. Vein, I don't understand why you are so upset about Lydia meeting Wilhelm." Shion said.

"It's not him," Angeles murmured, trembling and crying. chaos could sense the fear and despair radiating from the adolescent's mother.

"What? What do you mean it's not him?" Allen asked. Angeles jumps when she feels chaos touch her left shoulder and looks at her with pleading eyes.

"It is the reason why I didn't want her to meet him in the first place. I was a fool to think I could hide her forever from the family."

"The family?" Jin echoed in reply. Angeles appeared reluctant to talk further to the group, until she was able to concoct a half truth in her mind. "Wilhelm comes from an affluent bloodline with questionable ties. I used to serve the family's matriarch before I met Wilhelm. You know already that we had a brief relationship until I became pregnant. When I found out I was expecting Lydia, I left the family for good. Or at least what I thought was for good." Angeles begins to cry again while chaos rubs her shoulders.

"Please, Angeles. Whatever you can tell us will help us catch them before they have a chance to do anything." Jin pleaded.

"I know they wanted revenge for me leaving. After all, nobody leaves the family without paying the price. I moved us continuously just to keep them off our trail. But I should have known if Wilhelm could find me easily, she could as well," Angeles shuttered. chaos' heart began to skip beats realizing who Angeles was running from all this time.

"I don't think Wilhelm is truly involved in all this...if he really wanted Lydia, he would have taken her from me years ago and been rid of me. No, this is the Matriarch's work. She knows Lydia is Wilhelm's child, and now that she has grown to adulthood...Lucifer wants her to join the family." A cold air sets in the room at the mention of the matriarch's name.

"Please tell me 'Lucifer' is just a nickname," Allen replies with high pitched squeals.

"I wish it was," chaos replied softly to himself.

"So she's going to meet him at the park." Shion remembered the message.

"Which park though? This is Fifth Jerusalem. There are thousands of parks on this part of the planet alone!" Allen said.

"Evergreen, Wilhelm knew Lydia liked that spot. They're tricking her to meet 'him' at Evergreen Park tonight," Angeles said.

"Based on the time of the message, we have approximately three hours between when Lydia snuck out and now." Ziggy reported.

"It would be faster to reach that park by car; the rail takes longer to reach there because of the stops." Jin added.

"KOSMOS, I want you to move ahead of us to look for Lydia Vein at Evergreen. We can't risk missing her before the police show up." Shion ordered.

"Affirmative," the android replies. chaos suddenly hears his ringtone go off on his connection gear. Tony and Hammer had shown up on his screen in a goofy picture. "Why are they calling?"

The teen didn't expect repairs to be done so early. He assumed they were calling to tell him they were stuck on the planet longer while waiting at Evergreen Park. 'Wait, Evergreen? Oh gosh, maybe they ran into Lydia!' He answers the phone quickly. Before he said hello, Tony starts speaking hurriedly while panting on the other line.

"chaos, where are you guys? You got to get here quick!" Tony shouts into the phone over the sounds of the rest of the crew and a girl shouting and running.

"Tony! What's wrong?" chaos asked.

"We're at Evergreen Park. There's some albino chick running around trying to kill us!"

"And for some reason, she can shoot laser beams from her hands," Hammer wheezed. The younger man sounded out of breath from running around the park.

"Get that crazy lady away from me!" Matthews yells in the background. The middle-aged man was surprisingly good at sprinting as he dodged the woman's attacks with Lydia. chaos could hear the sounds of Lydia screaming alongside them. "No please, stay away! AHH!"

"Tony! Hammer? Captain?!" chaos hangs up the phone when he hears it go dead. "chaos, what's wrong?" Shion asked.

"They're at Evergreen Park too, but it looks like someone else has already beaten us there." Jin and Shion looked at each other and nodded. They looked determined as they run out the door, Jin getting the others to follow rushing out.

"No time to waste. Let's go!"

_-About three hours earlier-_

Lydia walked off the transit line to Evergreen Park, and strode down the sidewalk to the park entrance. Her black boots clicked on the sidewalk as her short black hair bounced with light curls. The tomboy walked into the park with her grey hood over her head, the jacket covering up her merlot shirt. Her torn skinny jeans matched the shade of black of her boots that clicked on the sidewalk. Despite her delinquent appearance, Lydia didn't get many stares walking into the park late at night as she passed them.

Normally, the park was filled with people during the day. But since Lydia came in the evening, she notices only one or two people in the park. The few who were there looked like they were leaving for the day. One of the park goers she saw was a small child with her parents laughing and talking together. Lydia became sad and walked over to the nearest bench to sit down. She watched the family leave before looking around for the red eyed man, sitting there playing the waiting game.

Her heart building up with anxious energy waiting by the fountain, at the spot she first saw him. The girl couldn't help herself for just wanting to know the truth, that she did have a father. A father who was alive somewhere! But yet, chaos told her not to reach out to him.

"I'm sorry, Uncle. I, no, I need to know the truth. I need to know before we leave again," Lydia mutters. The girl waited by the bench for a few hours, still looking, still waiting anxiously. The stars in the middle of the park start to twinkle brightly in the black nighttime sky. Lydia continued to sit there, nearly giving up on waiting, her red eyes glowing under the starlight with disappointment. She pulls out a light blue pendent from under her shirt and holds it close to her chest. "I hope what I'm doing isn't a mistake..."

"Hey!" The voice of a scruffy man yelled at her from her left side. She turned her attention to see a middle age guy with a baseball cap walking with two younger men towards her. She recognized the men as the Elsa crew: Captain Matthews, Tony, and Hammer. Lydia knew chaos worked with them from their last conversation. She waves at the men with a fake smile, not really expecting anyone she knew to be here.

"What brings you here, Captain?" Lydia asked.

"Just killing some time while waiting on repairs. What's a little lady like yourself doing out here so late?" Captain Matthews asked. The man looked at the girl, still cautious with her since her sudden appearance on the ship days ago.

"I was just meeting someone," she replied.

"This late?" Hammer asked.

"Hey don't cramp the kid's style, man. It's obvious the lovely lady here has a date," Tony playfully punches Hammer's shoulder and winks at the young girl. Lydia looks away blushing.

"Ohhhhhhh, what's his name?" Tony teases the Goth, who turns into a human tomato coughing loudly.

"Uh-no! It's nobody like that!" The girl's hands start to wave around spastically.

"Hey knock it off, kid don't gotta tell us." The Captain snorts at the two young men.

"I'm just waiting on someone to meet me here," Lydia was trying to laugh, only to meekly smile. A dejected frown drew itself on her face, the three men appearing somewhat concerned.

How long had she been waiting there? The girl lost track of time. With how late it was, she doubted he was still here. "Oh, um who's that?" Hammer curiously asked. Lydia forgets about her expression being too transparent, looking directly at them. She finally comes clean.

"I was supposed to meet my father."

"Your old man?" Tony asked. Lydia nods quietly. "Well I say that, but I don't think he's here." Lydia crosses her arms on the bench, her dejection turning into bitterness. "He sent me a message saying he was alright and wanted to meet me face to face to tell me what happened. It's been a long time since I have seen him, Mom and him split when I was an infant. I thought..."

Captain Matthews mouths the phrase 'oh boy' under his breath, scratching his head at the girl with post encephalon delusions. The older man sits down with the girl, while Tony and Hammer stood by unsure what to say.

"That, uh, that sounds rough," Tony finally filled in the uncomfortable silence.

"So many things Mom couldn't really tell me about that... I thought he could. I spent weeks trying to get into contact with this guy again just because...forget it. Let's just say I inherited more from him than a freaky eye color," Lydia's voice became cracked as she explains to the men. Her voice sounding more upset the more she speaks.

"Wait, those aren't contacts?" Tony asked surprised. Matthews and Hammer shake their heads at Tony, who missed the point of Lydia's lamenting. Matthews blows a few smoke puffs in the air, letting the runaway vent before he replied. Lydia grips the bench seat, knuckles turning white with frustration. Her eyes look away from the guys, dismissing her own feelings. "I may have acted a little impulsive," Lydia spoke glumly.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I would have done the same thing at your age." Captain puts out his cigarette on the bench and sighs, "Never knew my dad to tell ya the truth. I get it, wanting to know where you come from. I wish I could've known both my parents too. But sometimes we live our lives without really solving all the mysteries in it." Captain Matthews places a hand on Lydia's shoulder and gives her a look of empathy. "I ain't got any idea what's going on between your folks, but I think if your dad really wants to reunite with you, he'd stop at nothing to talk to you," The girl slowly smiles at Matthews.

"But I wouldn't blame the guy wanting to get her approval first," Matthews makes a goofy face implying fear over Angeles' fury. The girl responds by chuckling at the man's expression, Tony and Hammer seemed happy to see the girl smiling again. Then Lydia thought about her Mom, her face turning a pale shade of blue. _'Huh...I didn't plan this through at ALL.'_

"I'm so grounded," Lydia muttered covering her face. The Captain just laughed and says, "Probably."

"I have to agree," an unknown voice chimed. There was a hint of anger in the feminine voice that echoed in the park. The four looked around to find the source of the voice lurking in the shadows. The clicking of heels came up from behind them ready to strike, the air turning cold. "You're in big trouble, young lady."

_-30 minutes later-_

Lydia hid behind a bush in the park panting from exhaustion with the Elsa crew. The girl almost got caught by the supernatural woman, who had her by her jacket. Right until Hammer hit the albino woman with a rock, giving Lydia enough time to wiggle out of the jacket and sprint off to hide. She clutched the light blue pendant around her neck breathing slowly to calm herself down. None of the crew noticed her eyes glowing pink as they hid behind the foliage. Instead, all four sat there for 10 minutes cowering and thinking of a way to get out of the park. Poor Lydia was too frazzled to teleport away. "What the fuck just happened?" Tony whispered.

"I don't know, but it looks like we're facing one scary bitch," Captain Matthews replied. The Captain was holding the remnants of his favorite baseball cap holding back manly tears.

"At least this one's hot though," Hammer murmured while peeking around to check if the coast was clear.

"This one?! You mean this happened to you guys before?" Lydia whispered in disbelief.

"Sort of, the first one was a good guy, our friend chaos. But the other times involved several Gnosis, a battle android, a couple of guys in matching cloaks, UTIC soldiers, the artist formally known at Craig Montague..."Hammer casually starts listing the number of people who attacked the Elsa on different occasions.

"You people work for the Kukai Foundation, right?" Lydia interrupts. She was becoming more skeptical at the company her chaos kept even more as Hammer kept talking.

"Yeah, kind of. Once in a while we have to do secretive operations for extra cash," Tony explained.

"Not the best time ya morons! There's some psycho running around after us," Matthews yelled in a whispered tone.

"What do you want us to do? Throw rocks at her again? We're not exactly carrying any weapons on us," Tony argued.

"Oh! The park has another exit! We can sneak over to the entrance on Kuffner Lane. There always a ton of people there. We'll lose her in the crowd," Lydia whispered.

"Great, let's do that. Tony, you distract that crazy bitch while we make a break for it," the captain ordered.

"Me?! Why me?" The red head whispered in shock.

"Because I control your paychecks, now get to dis-"The bush the group hid behind incinerates into dust from blue flames. The four of them slowly turn their eyes to the red eyed woman smiling sinisterly at the party crouched on the ground. Her attire involved a tight black body suit covered by a jacket, but still left little to the imagination regarding the curves on her body. The woman had the face of a model, pale as death and eyes the color of blood, with her white hair falling down halfway on her back. She looked pleased to find the girl.

"Lydia, there you are! Did you have fun playing hide n' seek with the flesh bags?" The woman asks.

"Who-who the hell are you?" Lydia asks while hiding behind the three men.

"How rude, you think you'd recognize your own aunt. It's me! Melvina," the woman said to the terrified adolescent. She twirls around and gives a dramatic pose, her grace rivalling that of a ballerina. The guys look at Lydia, who throws up her hands just as equally confused as the rest of them.

"The family has been looking everywhere for you for days, Lydia. If you're done playing, I suggest you get up and come here this instant. You and your father have caused enough trouble with your antics...Well?"

The impatient Melvina turns around to see all four of them running away. Melvina narrows her eyes with annoyance, and then her eyes begin to glow. The four panicking characters sprinted all the way to the park exit. The three men letting Lydia lead them to the alternate route out of the park. Then the four suddenly become stuck in their tracks as they ran towards freedom.

"Holy shit we can't move," Tony and Hammer began to freak out in unison. "What the hell is going on?!" Captain Matthews yelled. Lydia could barely make her body tremble as she was frozen in place like the others. The white-haired woman moved towards the group who were trapped in place by her will, and stops to face Lydia, who continued struggling against the spell.

"You're quite the scrappy one. I like that," Melvina smiled. "I was hoping you would have brought that abomination with you, but I guess I should have specified that. You were so overcome with desire to meet your father that you let lies cloud your judgement. Such a naïve girl you are." Melvina chuckled and pats the girl's cheek.

"Oh wait, I want your opinion on something," Melvina clears her throat and speaks in a masculine voice. She repeats a part of her message she sent to Lydia earlier that day. Melvina laughs at the girl's reaction over being deceived. "Pretty convincing, right? I say it's a dead ringer for my brother," The woman chuckles.

"Sweet little Lydia, Angie worked so hard to keep you safe. But she couldn't keep you protected from yourself, could she?" Melvina smirked. Lydia's eyes glow bright pink, and suddenly a park bench flies off from the ground. The bench makes impact with the older woman, who formed a shield around them. The bench breaks in half and the pieces fly across the park with loud bangs. The four sets of eyes stare in disbelief at the woman. Melvina's eyes never leave Lydia, her body completely unharmed by the projectile. She raises one finger to Lydia's face as she smiles, playfully wagging her finger at the teen. Melvina opens up her hand to reveal a bright white light in front of the girl's face. Her eyes widen before becoming dull and heavy from fatigue, and then the girl falls forward into Melvina's arms.

"Lydia!" the men yelled.

"Let go of her, you monster!" The woman ignores the men's pleas as she held the unconscious girl.

"Well that was easy. I wonder if catching the Failsafe will be as easy too," Melvina pondered.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Hammer cried.

"Oh, shut up, peasant. You should be more concerned with yourselves," she replied rolling her eyes.

"What does she mean by that?" Tony asked.

Melvina extends her hand out while holding Lydia over her shoulders like a sack of potatoes. A glowing ball of spiritual energy flows in a purplish-blue light. The three men stare wide eyed frozen in place. Before Melvina releases her attack onto her captives, she is blown back by another force. Melvina flips in the air and lands gracefully on her feet. Lydia tumbles on the ground and remains still on her back asleep. Melvina flips her hair and chuckles in response.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up at a time like this," Melvina said. The three men gasp when seeing in a puff of smoke, the Testaments staring down the woman. "So, what brings my brother's puppets here?"

"Where is he?" The Red Testament said. Melvina scoffs at him.

"You're lucky he's even alive, you reanimated corpses. Let's just say he is spending a little 'quality time' with Mother and leave it at that," the woman smiles deviously.

"You bitch," The Blue Testament growls until the red one extends his hand to calm him down. "You have about ten seconds to tell us where you're holding Master Wilhelm or else," the Red Testament said.

"Or else what, puppet?" Melvina sneers at the men with her hand extending out like a sword to her enemies. The man silently pauses for dramatic effect before smirking. Without warning, the Black Testament appears in front of Melvina and whispers, "Watch the birdie." A squealing ball of light darts at Melvina's face blinding her, while the White Testament takes the opportunity to disappear and reappear beside Lydia.

"Ours now!" Albedo cackles while grabbing Lydia off the ground and teleporting out of sight. The other three scramble while shouting "Run away!" Melvina has a brief moment of confusion and snaps into a rage when her sight returns, "You little shits! Give that back at once!" The woman disappears after them, releasing the three men from their frozen spots. They fall over themselves with relief. The Elsa crew stares dumbfounded at the cloakies' brief encounter with the Albino woman, mouths agape as chaos and the others arrive at the park to rescue them.

**Wow what an exciting turn of events!**

**KOSMOS: This chapter would be better with more chaos scenes in it.**

**IWTV: But I wanted to put the Testaments in this part. :(**

**KOSMOS: That was not part of the agreement.**

**Shion: Oh KOSMOS, let the writer add what she wants. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	12. Glorified Paperweight Part One

**KOSMOS: The following author of this fanfic is currently dangling from a cliff. **

**IWTV: Somebody help me!  
KOSMOS: She does not own the Xenosaga series or its franchise. Please enjoy chapter eight, and leave a comment or review.**

**Glorified Paperweight**

_-Angeles' Apartment-_

It wasn't long before the gang arrived in the park, and found the Elsa crew near the entrance in Evergreen. chaos looked over his friends to see their clothes slightly singed, but overall, they were fine. They relay the tale of the woman name Melvina attacking them, Melvina trying to grab Lydia, and then the Testaments randomly showing up to save them. Only to grab Lydia for themselves and running off.

When Angeles hears the news about Lydia being abducted by the Testaments, she promptly faints from shock. Minutes later, chaos helped Angeles to the couch to rest with a washcloth over her face. While she laid there murmuring in Latin, the party sat in the apartment thinking what they could do for this situation. Sure, they had been in crazy situations before, but nothing like this. First a missing CEO, now a teen kidnapped by super powered criminals fighting in a turf war with a corporate mafia/cult. The only positive thing chaos could see in this, was now things were beginning to connect together.

"Poor kid, we were going to walk back when that lady came out of nowhere." Captain Matthews frowned sitting on a dining room chair.

"Then those freaks showed up and took her away," Tony looked angry they couldn't do anything as Lydia got kidnapped.

"You shouldn't be hard on yourself. Between those criminals, I don't think there was much either of you could have done." Ziggy said.

"One thing I don't get is why the Testaments would kidnap Lydia. What on earth do they want with her," Shion wondered. "KOSMOS, is there anything on Lydia or Wilhelm that could explain any of this?"

"Negative, Shion. The correlation between the two individuals such as genetic links is 99.98888% probable. However, the link between Wilhelm and Lydia with the Testaments is less than approximately 10.876% probable at this time."

"I guess even you're stumped on this too, huh KOSMOS?" Shion frowns.

"There has to be more to it than we think. I mean the way Melvina looked when the Testaments grabbed the girl, they had to be interfering with what she was trying to do," Hammer argued.

"Still, the fact that someone like Voyager has her again makes me concerned. I can only imagine what is happening to Lydia as we speak," Ziggy frowned thinking about the Black Testament. chaos also frowns, attempting to think the best considering the situation. If there was a chance that Lucifer was after Lydia, then the safest option would be to move her from the area, even if she was with Wilhelm's cronies.

_-Dammerung, Present Time-_

Lydia tosses and turns on a soft surface before opening her eyes. She rubs her face before sitting up from the bed groggy. Her vision focuses on a dark bedroom quarters, examining the meticulous modern décor of the room. _'This is definitely not my room'_, the girl thought. The room itself was fancy for someone's sleeping quarters on a space ship. Minimalistic and clean, so clean it was as if the occupant who owned the space never used it. She admires the view of the nighttime sky from the bedroom window sitting up on the bed. The vastness of the night's cityscape was somewhat relaxing, except for the part where she didn't know where she was.

Lydia moved out of the bed into the hallway of the quarters, putting back on her boots she found by the bed. The girl sneaks around the dark floor unsure of what or who brought her here. She looked around the living space for a while wandering the halls aimlessly before stumbling onto the exit elevator with luck. When she walks towards it, she could see a set of automatic doors nearby. One of the doors was stuck open. Behind the doors, the girl could hear a not so hushed conversation going on inside. Lydia was able to listen in. She curiously peeks inside, greeted with an odd site. _'I... I really have to be dreaming up this shit.'_

"Well gentlemen, we went looking for Wilhelm, and we come back with angsty Barbie. What have we learned today?" Kevin asked the three cloaked men.

"That you need to work on your priorities," Virgil replied annoyed.

"What have we actually learned?" Kevin gritted his teeth.

"Well, other than finding out that Melvina is after the girl, we know nothing." Albedo answered.

"Not true, she too seems to be involved in the boss' recent abduction. So now we know the family is the culprit in all this." Virgil retorted.

"Yes, so not only do we have to worry about Melvina, we also have to worry about that- Wait. Where's the girl?" Kevin in his exhausted state looks around the room. For the amount of time it took for them to lose Melvina, he forgot where they left Lydia.

"Hmm? Oh. I put her in his room hours ago." Virgil replied.

"Why? It's been like five hours! We need her to wake up," Kevin said.

"Hey, I've tried everything I could think of. I say wait til whatever that lady did wears off before we start asking shit from her."

"Why did we decide to take her with us again?" Voyager asked from the shadows of the office.

"I told you already. I have an idea, but we need the girl to test-"The Testament stops mid-sentence after sensing a set of red eyes staring at them. The four men and Lydia stare quietly at one another until she realized they were staring directly at her. Lydia slowly grabs the nearest object within reach...

_-One Dramatic fight scene later-_

Lydia found herself sitting in the faintly lit office, her ears picking up the gentle sounds of Wagner. All the while listening to the four men dressed as bird versions of Darth Vader explain the situation. Lydia tilts her head and stares with incredulous eyes at the men. The girl sat tied down to the office chair trying to make sense of it all, while still hoping this was all some weird dream brought about by too much TV Realian dramas. "Let me get this straight, so Wilhelm is definitely my father."

"Correct." Red nods.

"And he really was the one who had me kidnapped and put in that simulation for an entire month?"

"We were going to let you go after your birthday past. You looked like you were having so much fun," Black added.

"But he was abducted, and his twin sister disguises as him to lure me away for another kidnapping?"

"Triplett actually, but yeah," Blue replied.

"Okkkk, so said psycho aunt was hunting me down in order to extract revenge on my mother for leaving some cult?"

"Eh, close enough." White shrugs with approval.

"But then you guys just swoop in and 'save' me the last second under your master's orders. Who just happens to be Wilhelm," Lydia asks with skepticism.

"You got it!" All four exclaim.

"So then, where is Wilhelm exactly?" Lydia finally asked.

The Testaments silently stare at Lydia before Voyager replies, "We have no idea." Lydia lowers her head in exacerbation.

"Well that's great. I pursue finding my father, and I end up getting caught in a Magical Space Novella."

"It is indeed starting to turn out that way," Kevin said while rubbing his temples.

The girl sighs and wonders if this strange dream was ever going to end. "Anyway, thanks for saving me and all. I appreciate your bravery and yada yada yada...can you untie me now?" Lydia asked.

"No," the majority replied.

"And why not?" she asked with annoyed red eyes.

"Because the second you looked at us, you sprinted to the elevator shrieking 'No, not again!' Then you proceeded to throw things at us," Albedo said. Albedo unapologetically observed the events earlier as the others tried to wrestle the petite girl back to the office. He did enjoy the entertainment of Lydia biting, kicking, and hair pulling her way out, while the other three griped for him to help. The other three Testaments were all left with pulled hair, bite marks and/or bruises from being kicked repeatedly until tying the girl down to the chair.

Lydia growls in response and tries to kick Albedo with her boots. This results in the office chair nearly falling over. "Tch, you fall over we ain't picking you up," Virgil said with spitefulness.

The girl felt uneasy being around these weirdos. One looked like a pretty boy from a boy band, but sounded incredibly man bitchy. The others looked scarier. The Blue one looked like he ate Realians in his spare time from the scars on his face. The third one with white hair looked like a serial rapist and the _favorite_ one, the one who helped abducted her in the first place...well he just creeped her out!

"Let me go you creeps! What the hell do you weirdos want anyway?" Lydia yells loudly shaking the chair as she struggled.

"Shush! Will you calm down! We want your help," Kevin tries to calm Lydia. The red testament hops on one foot after she kicks him in the shins, and growls with agitation. He wheels the chair around for the girl to see the Compass of Order directly, pointing to the rotating green square on the desk.

"The device in front of us is called, 'The Compass of Order and Chaos'. It foretells possible events of the future. An ancient relic dated back to the days of Lost Jerusalem, Master Wilhelm is one of only a few able to interpret the Compass' flow, and foresee things within it. We think since you share some of his abilities, you should be able to interpret it and tell us where we can find Master Wilhelm." Kevin explained.

The girl couldn't contain her skepticism looking at the Compass and back to him. The Red Testament's face wavers in his determination, knowing his words sounded like lunacy, but what else did they have to go on at this point.

"You mean that glowing green block on the desk?" the girl asked incredulously.

"That's the one!" Kevin said happily.

"It knows all," Voyager chimed with reverence.

The girl nods with a dubious smile, which was followed by the girl scooting the chair away from the men towards the exit. Virgil and Albedo try to hold back their laughter watching the girl try to make a break for it. She doesn't get very far once Voyager uses his telekinesis to pull her back to the desk with them. "Forgive me young master, but the Compass of Order is on the desk." He smiled with a firm hand on top of the chair. _'Really Voyager? Master Wilhelm hasn't been found dead yet, and you're already kissing up to another magical being.'_ Kevin thought.

"Great, thanks for the reminder." Lydia's robotic voice replied with defeat. She looks at the glorified paperweight and turns to the weirdos in their funky getups.

"So... how does this thing work again?" Lydia asked.

"Not quite sure, actually," Kevin replies to the hapless girl. "Usually he just looks into it and tells us what it says."

"That's it? You just want me to stare at it until it tells me something?"

"Basically," Virgil answered. The girl shrugs and adjusts herself in the chair once the Testaments finally untied her. The group begins hallucinating the girl's father as she laid her cheek on her hand to look at the device similar to how Wilhelm typically did.

"Okay, fine. I'll just stare at it and see if I see something," Lydia said.

_\- 8 hours later-_

"Do you see anything yet?"

"For the 5,000th time Albedo, I DON'T SEE ANYTHING IN THE FUCKING PAPERWEIGHT!" Lydia snapped at the white testament. Her right eye was twitching at the White Testament while she breathed heavily with aggression.

"This is certainly taking longer than anticipated," Kevin pensively frowns. Lydia takes a moment to gripe in frustration and says, "How long do I have to keep looking at this stupid thing?"

"As long as it takes to see something," Voyager smiles.

"Ahhhh! This is so stupid! How does he stare at this thing for so long?" Lydia shouted.

"He's surprisingly very patient watching it," Kevin replied.

"Maybe the universe is off today?" Virgil joked behind Kevin, who growled at the skeptic Virgil mocking him. The two start to argue in the back ground while Albedo and Voyager watched for shits and giggles.

Lydia stares at the Compass ignoring the four men, her mind pondering of a means of escape. Before she comes up with a plan, her eyes fall into a trance staring into the green abyss. The world around her drowned out by the visions that ran across her psyche. She could see shapes being formed within the Compass; her mind being captivated by the images.

_'Spooky. It's eerie how I can see everyone. There's chaos, Mom, the apartment. Now I see the park. Wait, now I see something else too. Father? Is that you? Noooooo, it's something else. A building, I don't recognize it. What is this place? I think I might have seen this place before. But I sense something ominous here. Something...'_

Her vision distorts into vivid colors of light and shadow. When in reality, Lydia started radiating a bright pink aura in the chair and collapses. The Compass shines and spins rapidly. The Testaments begin to panic, unsure what to do. Kevin touches her shoulders to shake her when suddenly she begins glowing bright pink from her eyes. The Red Testament is sent flying into the air as the Compass of Order changes colors, moving rapidly. Objects around the office begin to float around with Kevin, and the lights flickered on the ceiling. Kevin tries to regain control of his body as he flies around flailing. He grabs Virgil, who pulls him down from the air.

"Zmija mu zategne kosulije. žrtvovati gaurđani. Jedan se rodio iz Anima жe doneti boju smrti nebu. Animus mora biti probuрen," Lydia speaks in tongues with her hair flowing wildly. Suddenly her head slams on the desk, her body unmoving. The Compass of Order returns to its normal eerie green, flowing steadily again.

The four men were bug eyed and silent for several minutes. The Red Testament then looks to his cohorts and asks, "Did, did any of you catch that?"

**KOSMOS: The Testaments have their work cut out for them until the others find them. The author of this fanfic would like for you to stay tuned to her next chapter. As soon as she is able to save herself from falling off a cliff.**

**-Screams heard off in the distance-**

**KOSMOS: That task may prove to be too difficult...read and review :)**


	13. Glorified Paperweight Part Two

**Hello! This is ItWasTheVoices. I have managed to not die yet at the hands of the murderous android yet. While she is gone, I have posted this new chapter. It is a long one, but you can thank the Xeno gang and the Testaments squabbling for that. Everybody kept fighting for screen time except MOMO (only because she thought it was a horror fanfic). Anyway, let us start off with our theatrical villains of the series and our OC.**

**Lydia: Why did you leave me with these guys?**

**IWTV: Quiet you, now get back over there and get ready for your cue. **

**Wilhelm: At least you have speaking lines. All I've done is screamed the whole time.**

**IWTV: -glares- Just be happy you're not in another yaoi fanfic!**

**C9: Glorified Paperweight Part Two**

The Testaments contemplated their next plan of action after the girl passed out for the second time in the span of 24 hours. When the freaky lightshow Lydia performed was over, the four of them were pretty lost on what to do next. "Winnecot, I think it's safe to say your theory was correct about the kid." Albedo said. The man walks back into the office after he moved the girl back into Wilhelm's room.

"If only we could understand a word of what she said," Voyager muttered.

"Well it definitely wasn't Japanese," Virgil joked. Kevin was busy writing down what Lydia shouted during her strange reaction to the Compass. He looked over the words she spoke with the best spelling of what he thought she said. He hands the words over to Voyager who looks at the note dubiously. "Is there a way we could translate this gibberish?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm, I could try through the computer. There has to be a way to translate the language."

"Why not use Google?"

"No! We're not using fucking google, Virgil!" Voyager yelled at the Blue Testament. The others jump with shock hearing Voyager angry, until the Black Testament replies, "I refuse to use that search engine. Fuckers keep spelling my name wrong."

"...okay? Well use whatever you want then," Kevin replies to his ludicrous comment. Voyager appears appeased and sits at the computer spending the next hour looking for a proper translation of the words.

About an hour later, Voyager is still looking for something to help him decode the message Lydia gave them. The others sit around the office waiting for him to find the results when they hear something pounding on the walls.

"Oh good, the kid's awake. You're doing alright in there?" Virgil shouts down the hall at the locked bedroom door

"Eat a dick!" The girl's furious voice shouts from the other side.

"Yeah she's fine," The Blue Testament shrugs off her insult and returns to his game of chess with Kevin.

"You bastards! When I figure out how to get out of here, I am SO calling the cops!"

"Well, while you figure out how to do that, we'll just be doing our own thing!" Virgil yells back at the disgruntled teen. Virgil happily continues to sit by the chess board as the crossed Lydia screams.

"Why do you antagonize her? You know she could potentially kill us," Kevin said.

"True, but this is the same girl too stupid to realize she could teleport out of that room if she didn't want to be in there." Virgil replied. Kevin nodded in agreement and proceeds to put Virgil in a checkmate on the chess board.

"Aright, I think I found the answer to what the kid was babbling about." Voyager spoke up.

"Great, what is it?" Albedo asked. "It says it may be one of many dead languages dated back from Lost Jerusalem, either Serbian or Latin in origin. So when I put the words into translation it says, 'Snake stew his tone, to sacrifice guardians, one born from the soul will bring death, red colored skies, Animus must be awakened."

"Voyager... this... makes absolutely no sense," Kevin said with disappointment.

"Well blame the translator. Stupid thing can't translate dead languages adequately."

"What did you use?" Virgil asked. Voyager was silent then looks angry at the others. "Google translate..."

Albedo proceeds to laugh at Voyager until the four of them spot Lydia sneaking out of the executive suite. The girl reaches the elevator before being magically pulled back with the Testaments' telekinesis. She starts shouting 'no' continuously, grabbing at the air to keep herself from being pulled back. She then lands back in the comfy office chair Voyager moved in front of them. The chair then moves beside the Compass with the disgruntled girl staring furiously at them.

"Welcome back!" Kevin puts on a fake cheery face for the growling girl.

"You assholes said you'd let me go if I looked at this stupid thing," Lydia complained.

"Yes, but that was before you went all spooky earlier." Albedo replied.

"Do you remember anything when you looked into the Compass?" Kevin asked the girl. Lydia slumped over in the seat with her arms crossed pouting. "Look whatever you saw, we have to know. Your father's life is at stake here." Kevin argued. Lydia looked away not wanting to look at the spooky paperweight again. Her eyes slowly look toward the artifact with uneasiness, her fingers tracing the lines of the green flow.

"Yes, I saw him. But I don't recognize the location he was in," Lydia replied. The four men appear hopeful after she replies. "Could you describe what it looked like?" Virgil asked.

"Umm...it was old. I think an abandoned building, looked like the Federation Fleet used to own it decades ago. I couldn't see a sign, but I know it was an old military building. He was sitting in one of those interrogation rooms...then this lady with red eyes just appeared out of nowhere. I...I can't remember anything else after that eerie lady appeared." Lydia looked anxious thinking about that ominous presence she felt when peering into the Compass. The girl jumps when she feels Kevin pat her shoulder. "It's alright. You don't have to say anymore. That should give us enough to go on for now," The Red Testament said with a small smile.

In truth, it didn't give them much. All they had was proof he was still alive, stuck somewhere in wherever his family was hiding him. They needed to narrow their search again for military facilities. _'There couldn't be_ _too many abandoned buildings like the one Lydia described'_, Kevin thought.

"So now what?" The girl's question breaks him out of his mental planning.

"What do you mean, 'Now what'?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I looked at that paperweight and told you what it said. Do I get to go home or what?" Lydia asked. The four looked at each other silently deciding what to say. Lydia had a feeling the Testaments wouldn't let her leave so easily.

The girl stood firm on her desire to leave this place, wanting nothing more than to wake up from this demented dream. "I want to go home," Lydia firmly states to the men.

"You do realize you're in immediate danger," Voyager pointed out to the girl.

"I know, but my mother is still there. Probably worrying herself to death over me. I need to go back."

"We understand your concern for your mother, but your safety takes priority. Now that Wilhelm is not seen as a looming adversary, you are no longer safe on Fifth Jerusalem even if Melvina had no idea where you lived." Kevin tries to explain to the girl.

"Pretty sure that ship has sailed," Virgil muttered in the background.

"Look I get that going back home wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, but I can't just leave my mother there by herself. She is in just as much danger as I am," Lydia yells at the cloaked men. She contemplates her situation, knowing that she would be safer with her captors standing before her. Yet she knew that woman would also be after her mother too. Her mother would be a sitting duck without anyone to help her, the Testaments appearing fine with that decision. Lydia couldn't let that happen to her.

"What if I go back to be as bait? I mean they're after me, right? And they're the ones who know where Wilhelm is." One of the cloaked men tries to argue the idea until she lifts a stern finger to them, jumping in to finish her idea.

"So, sooooooooooooooooo, I act as bait to trick them out of hiding, and you trap them. Then, we would _force_ them to tell us where Wilhelm is once we catch them," Lydia suggested. She anticipates their response, their long pause making her fear they would still refuse.

"This plan would need to be more calculated..." The red one replies. The girl gradually smiles. "We will consider this, but in the meantime," Voyager's voice trails off, and the four Testaments disappear simultaneously. The girl was left confused. "Until then, make yourself at home!" The four men said in a singsong voice, teasing the girl. The exit doors to the elevator locking up soon after. Lydia growls and shouts at the air, "You assholes!"

/

Lydia ran towards the elevator door to discover the door locked by a security code. Lydia tried a few combinations before the security panel locked her out of the system completely. In a huff, she wanders the hallways like a ghost, occasionally shouting in frustration.

In a bizarre act of revenge, the girl proceeds to be nosy and snoop through the cloakies' stuff. While the girl looked through their belongings, she couldn't help but think it was weird a bunch of dudes lived together dressed up in matching outfits. Lydia also couldn't make herself believe that her absent father was the ring leader of these weirdos._ 'Does he wear a crazy costume like those guys too?'_

Lydia grimaces at the embarrassing thought. But on the upside, after snooping through the floor (at least the parts she had access to), she now had a pretty good picture at what she was dealing with. Yep...more than she needed to know after she saw that Shion shrine in the red guy's room.

After running her face through cold water trying to forget that freaky display, Lydia decides to snoop around the rest of the place to find out more about this enigmatic father of hers. Once she finishes rummaging through his stuff, Lydia was able to sum up the mysterious man in just one sentence: A workaholic recluse with insomnia, who also enjoys theater and has a strange man crush on a dead composer. _'Not quite what I was expecting from the way Mom described you. But this does explain the birthday present.'_

Lydia mentally notes when she finally finds Wilhelm, she would have to ask him to explain all this. The girl's head was still reeling from everything she witnessed to the dirt she dug up on the secretive men. The girl moves back to sitting in the office chair looking around the room. The music stops when she rolls towards the desk, the playlist indicating it was done playing through the list of songs. The silence in the room becomes unsettling for the girl, as if it wasn't right for this room to be silent. Lydia tries to poke around his computer wondering how to make the music play again. The girl accidentally presses a hidden button when placing her hand on the edge of the desk, triggering a message to go through to the nearest secretary a few floors down. A woman at her desk overhears the girl muttering to herself on the other line while typing away a schedule for one of the supervisors.

_"How the hell does this thing work?"_ The girl's voice sounded scrambled through the shaky connection.

"What? Who said that," The secretary asked with a disturbed voice. Her skin turned pale hearing an unknown voice talking in the abandoned office. "Um...hello?" The secretary asked with caution. The girl smiles when she hears the woman's voice, and shouts on the line holding down the button. _"Hello! Hey! My name is Lydia, I've been kidnapped. Can you help me? I'm trapped in some guy's office, and the door's locked."_ The girl's voice through the poor connection had a humorously demonic sound to it, which echoed through the secretary's line. Lydia could then hear the sounds of a chair falling and a woman running off screaming for her boss. "Wait! Don't run, help me!" Sadly, for the girl, the woman does not hear her pleas for help. "Piece of crap!" Lydia slams her fists on the desk, and leans back in the chair whimpering. Somewhere in the shadows, Lydia could hear the sounds of some guy laughing his ass off over his intercom prank.

As Lydia laid her head on the desk in dismay, a pink glow dashes across her vision. Lydia sits up straight sensing a mysterious voice calling to her. The girl darts her eyes around the office. "Umm, is that you? Bird guys?" Lydia cautiously asks the empty room. She gets up and walks up towards the office doors.

Nothing appeared on the other side as she watched it with anticipation. The voice starts up again, talking louder this time. The Compass behind her blinks from green to pink like a heartbeat. Lydia turns around to see the Compass of Order changing hues. She keeps her distance from the artifact, the voice echoing in her head. It was a deep voice, one she remembered kept trying to call out to her a long time ago, gnawing at her brain._ '...I cannot be.'_

Lydia's eyes become glowing pink irises. The girl collapses clutching her head, crying out as the voice morphed into an intolerable noise wanting to split her head in two. A familiar pain, that voice plagued her. Always frightening the girl, always returning her back to darkness, she faints again.

-Somewhere on the Dammerung-

chaos tossed and turned on a cushioned surface as he slept. His mind whirled to images of horror, his eyes never opening and never averting from what he saw in the dream. A woman hums with a deep voice, smiling and waltzing around the room to the sounds of someone's screams. Several balls of red light surround a suspended man, his voice was going hoarse from screaming in agony. The woman smiles and starts to softly sing snippets of a poem, the poem she thought befitted the man's plight.

_Oh death, what say thee when it's my time? Will thou come to me, or will I go to thee?_

_Will you really want me in my prime, or do you have your own decree?_

_Will thou extend your hand to me, and free me from my earthy burdens?_

She continued to dance around the room like a deadly fire, touching and clawing at the man's flesh. The woman laughs playfully as she dances.

_Nay, thou do not have this power. Thou are nothing but a blight, born of a rapscallion's belly; from an ancient and unholy sepulcher ground. _

_Thou are govern by a consulate of dread. I feel His presence close to me._

The slender man stops screaming when the red lights fade, his body twitching uncontrollably as she leaves him suspended in the air. The dark haired woman caresses the suffering man's cheek, fingers tracing around his torn flesh. She makes him look her in the eyes, claret meeting crimson orbs. "I feel His presence close to me. So stand clear, for it is He, who will claim my everlasting soul," The woman leaves no room for him to ponder those words as she continues to torment the traitorous snake.

chaos wakes up from his twisted nightmare to stare up at the ceiling. The quiet chaos woke up surrounded by a bustling crowd of people walking around the residential wings. The silver haired teen rises from the couch like a zombie.

"Hey chaos, are you okay?" chaos looked around to see Jr. watching him from his spot on the couch. The short boy looked over chaos as he slept, concerned to see his friend engrossed in another nightmare. The strawberry haired boy being the last thing chaos expected to see at that moment.

"What are you doing here?" chaos asked back in confusion.

"Oh you know, Guignan and Helmer had another meeting to discuss what happened last week. Here I thought you'd be happy to see me. I figured I'd tag along and check on you and the Elsa. Are you guys still having problems?" chaos welcomes the change of subject away from his dreams and answers his boss.

"From what the Maintenance Bay at the Space Port says, yeah, they haven't been able to figure out what's wrong."

"Huh, weird. Well you and the crew can always ride with us on the Durandal if the worse happens. By the way, where's everyone else?" Jr. scratches his cheeks looking around for the rest of the gang. With MOMO still back at the Kukai Foundation, he felt kinda lonely.

"They went to meet Shion again at the dining area of the ship, I think to catch up on what's happened."

"You mean about Vector's CEO still missing?"

"Well, yes. But something else has...happened during the investigation." Jr. looked perplexed before chaos flagged the URTV to walk with him as they talked. Jr.'s expression changed when he and chaos had reached their destination to the dining area of the ship. The boy expecting the fiasco chaos was caught in to be just a military mission, not some bizarre rescue mission from a mafia.

"So the guy had a kid with some lady he met at a mafia hangout? And said kid has been kidnapped by the Cloakies?"

"Ummmmm, kind of, but less dramatic mystery crime drama, and more magical space novella," chaos replied.

"...how come nobody invited me in on the action?"

"Jr.?! This isn't a game, two people have been kidnapped here." chaos explained.

"I know, but you know I like these moments to be a badass. We can take them on together, and send those cloakies with their tails between their legs. How can I help?" Jr. looked sincerely at chaos willing to help figure out what to do.

chaos just smiled at the eager URTV and said, "Well first, we need to figure out what to do. Everything just went cold after we ran into Lydia getting kidnapped."

"Do the others have any ideas?"

"Well..."

chaos could see Angeles with the gang sitting at a dining table within the cafeteria, looking at the table solemn and lost in her thoughts. Jin and Ziggy invited the woman to accompany them in order to watch her. Angeles providing the gang with ample information about Wilhelm and the 'family', but kept her silence after for the last 24 hours. Shion had also invited Allen and Miyuki to dine with the gang as they talked about the investigation. Both chaos and Jr. walking in on a dramatic turn of events-

"What do you mean there's a ghost haunting one of the floors?" Allen's voice ringed with skepticism.

"No it's true! One of the secretaries for Chief Engineer Daniels heard a spooky message from their phone this afternoon. People have been hearing shouting and pounding on the walls," Miyuki explained. Angeles' eyes dart from the table to beaming with anticipation at the little Miyuki.

"What did it sound like?"

The woman's eyes gleamed with hope. "Oh, well Colleen said it sounded like a girl. Her voice kept echoing through a scrambled connection almost like a demon. Kept saying 'My na..Dia. Hey! Hell?! Som..ans...Piece of crap!" Miyuki reported matter of fact recalling the broken message on the intercom. Angeles gasps and shakes Miyuki. "Take me to the executive part of the ship now," the woman commanded.

"Angeles, take it easy." chaos jumped in to calm the worried mother.

"That's not a ghost. That's my daughter! I know that frustrated cursing anywhere," Angeles argued.

"But Angeles, no one has gone into that part of the ship since the investigators searched for clues." Allen said.

_'Oh...my...of course! Where else would those guys hide her?'_ chaos realized. He wasn't surprised that Lydia could have been brought to the Dammerung, but a part of him was unhappy those goons were probably holding her against her will. KOSMOS eyes flash blue for a few seconds before reverting back to red, the android interrupting the group.

"Shion, if I may agree with the civilian, I have detected a recent influx of activity within the restricted area of the ship described."

"KOSMOS, are you saying there is someone walking around the crime scene without security's knowledge?" Shion asked.

"Yes, while the probability that the intruder is Lydia is 4.83%, there is a strong 95.27% probability that the intruder in the executive wing is not an authorized Vector employee or investigator.

"In that case we need to go find out," Jr. cried. The group calls security up to the executive floor, making their way in haste. Angeles tells them to stop when she recognizes the crime scene floor. The security guard reluctantly opens the door forgetting the crime scene was already picked up.

They wander the CEO's quarters searching for any signs of the missing girl. The floor was dead silent. The security guard, Angeles, and the others looked for any place Lydia could be locked up in or hiding from the Testaments. Unsuccessfully finding anyone hiding in the executive floor, Shion looks to KOSMOS. "KOSMOS, use your heat scanners to look for the intruder and-"

"I am detecting a living body temperature within 12 feet of our current location." The group blinks, impressed KOSMOS was already locating the intruder. She walks towards one of the rooms down the hall. chaos follows her, picking up the pulsing energy coming from a room nearby. 'I cannot be.'

'Who said that?' chaos asked himself. He ignores the voice and continues to follow KOSMOS. He senses something behind Wilhelm's bedroom door as KOSMOS happens to stop by the entrance. KOSMOS begins bypassing the lock on the door, and then bursts through the room to see a girl snoozing on the bed. chaos and Shion follow her into the room to see Lydia sleeping. She looked unharmed, making soft unlabored breaths as she sleeps. chaos sighs with relief. Angeles stares in shock from behind them and pushes through the others to shake her daughter awake.

Lydia's eyes flutter open at the sounds of her mother shouting her name. The girl looked drowsy and disoriented as if she woke up from a long sleep. "Mom?"

"Lydia, oh honey!" Angeles hugs Lydia tightly.

"Oh mom, it was terrible! These four guys dressed up as birds kidnapped me and forced me to watch a glowing paperweight for eight hours straight. Then they locked me in here and disappeared," Lydia shouted. The party was baffled the girl was unhurt by the men.

"That-that's it?" chaos asked puzzled.

"Well _yeah_. I mean I tried escaping, but they kept dragging me back using some weird mind powers. I don't know how to explain it," Lydia wiggles her fingers like she was casting a spell.

"They kidnapped you...to look at the CEO's office decorations?" Allen repeated the girl's words.

"Well...yeah, I guess they did." Lydia awkwardly replies, looking around the room in confusion.

"I...don't know what to say to this." Ziggy replied with an uncanny expression of befuddlement. Angeles on the other hand looked livid. She turns to chaos for a private chat. '_They took my daughter...so they could read the Compass of Order and Chaos?!'_

_'Now Angeles, let's try to look on the bright side. Lydia's perfectly fine, albeit confused, but unharmed.' c_haos tried to reassure her through the mental connection.

_'I'm going to kill them. I'm going to hunt those mother fuckers down, and I'm going to-_

_'Angeles, calm down! Let's just focus on getting Lydia back home. It should be safe now that-'_

"I know those guys are supposed to be criminals, but this has got to be the strangest thing to kidnap someone for." Junior interrupts the mental connection pondering loudly over the absurd conclusion to the teenager's kidnapping. Angeles sighs in defeat, the flames of her fury subsiding, and turns her attention back to Lydia.

"I just can't believe you're not hurt. Thank goodness," Angeles sighed with relief. Lydia was starting to turn blue from the crushing death hug that came from her mother. "Mom, I-I can't breathe," Lydia's voice sounds strained as her mother hugs her in a death grip. chaos just watches from behind her with a smile.

_'Remember your part in the plan, kid.'_ A disembodied voice echoes in her head. The girl could recognize it as Virgil, who stayed hidden from the sitting room couch listening to them from the shadows. _'Were they going to go with her plan?'_ The girl ponders in her head. Lydia looks on at the direction the voice came from, and nods while patting her mother's back.

**Wilhelm: See, what did I tell you? No speaking lines.**

**chaos shakes his head.**

**Lydia: At least you don't have to worry about memorizing anything.**

**Wilhelm: I better get my own fanfic after all this...**

**Lydia: It's okay, father. There is always the next one.**

**-Wilhelm and chaos stare at red eyed girl-**

**Wilhelm:...I want a paternity test.**

**IWTV: Please stay tuned for the next chapter of Angels and Bloodties.**


	14. Growing Agitation

**Hello again! It's ItWasTheVoices with another chapter. I have been partially brain dead from school, and in need of some serious caffine. This chapter will be half and half focusing on chaos and the OC. Hopefully it ties together well.**

**chaos: Just remember, I am suppose to be the main character here.**

**IWTV: Of course! And remember I could write in a chaosxwilhelm moment at anytime ;).**

**chaos: You wouldn't? Not another one...I always end up letting him lead the relationship in those things.**

**Wilhelm: Well I'm not going to be the whipped one in the relationship.**

**chaos: (angry face)**

**Growing Agitation**

A day or two after finding Lydia, we find chaos killing time at Evergreen park with Jr. and Shion. chaos watches Jr. and Shion spar in the grass together. The silver haired teen watched with amusement as Shion sent the overeager URTV flying into the air like a volley ball. He lands on the ground with a big oomph on the grass.

"Ah geez, Shion. You didn't have to throw so hard."

"Well you did say don't hold back," Shion giggled. The two continued to spare on the grass, chaos watching casually. He wanted to savor the moment of calm he was in, watching his friends have fun. A part of him resisted the urge to just sit there in his glum, but the young man felt chained to his melancholy. The dreams were taking a toll on his psyche. He hated it. He hated it more than anything he thought he could hate. What he hated the most was how he had no one to confide these feelings in. He couldn't tell them, not yet...his past was just too much to bear. He didn't want to remember everything all over again. chaos continued to put on a fake smile for Jr. and Shion watching the woman teach Jr. a few of her fighting moves. The young man yawning for what was the fifth time that day.

He hadn't been sleeping well ever since the first nightmare started. Why, why was Wilhelm plaguing him with these visions? Why couldn't he just tell him already what he needed to know?!

chaos eyes begin to shut as his frustrated thoughts wandered. The young man gradually dozing off in front of his friends, welcoming the darkness to surround him.

In his restless dreams he could see Wilhelm, or what he thought was him. chaos could barely see in the darkness of this dream, with only the distant glow of the compass guiding his way to him. chaos reaches the glowing compass of Order and Chaos and stops at the body that laid on the floor. The man's snow-white hair partially covered his face as he laid sprawled out like a broken bloodied doll. chaos looks at the man with sadness, his old friend appeared to have departed from this world.

chaos could only think to clasp his hands and pray over his departed friend. The naïve boy meditates in prayer, not sure what he could do now, then opens his eyes to meet a set of red orbs staring at him. He screams at the reanimated Wilhelm. The red eyed man staring blankly at chaos before plopping down to the floor with a grunt.

The artifact spins calmly in the space, shining on Wilhelm's face as he sat by it panting. Despite being in pain, Wilhelm gives a smile to the silver hair teen.

"A beautiful performance as always, Yeshua. Nothing brings drama to the stage more than a suffering protagonist," Wilhelm said. chaos hated his theater talk, but was glad to see his rival still alive. He was sure based on the aura that he was talking to the real deal this time.

"Wilhelm, where are you? Why are you showing me all these horrid dreams?" chaos cried.

"Forgive me for being so cruel, Yeshua. This seems to be the only way I can communicate with you at the moment, yet I don't have much time to explain myself." Wilhelm grabs at his shoulders fighting the urge to disappear from the space they were in.

"The Matriarch has weakened me greatly; she has had her fill of punishing me for disobedience. It is a miracle I am not dead," Wilhelm said. The man smiles weakly from his spot on the floor, the green glow of the compass never fading. In empty comfort, Wilhelm traces his fingers along the Compass. His eyes briefly entranced by the flow.

"I can't thank you enough for saving her from the family. Though I wonder if that was the humane thing to do." chaos frowns at the man who kept a contemplating stare at the Compass. "I didn't do much. Your Testaments came and hid her before Melvina could do anything," chaos replied.

"Ah, I am touched by their loyalty. Even if it is for the sake of their self-preservation," Wilhelm appeared sad for once. His mind on the images he could see within the Compass. chaos just looks at the man, picking up a warning.

"Saving the squire while noble, puts us at an even greater peril than before. If she continues to live, it only means th-"She's your child, you bastard! How can you speak of her like some pawn?! Like all the others," The silver haired teen yells with disgust. He walks over to Wilhelm, when he becomes overwhelmed by a spiritual pressure bringing him to his knees. Wilhelm stares blankly at him continuing his warning to the Failsafe.

"I am aware of her innocence in all this, but the hands of fate are leaning towards a greater villain entering the stage, one who shows no mercy. The one who has sealed off Seraphina, wanting to bring forth the oncoming days of revelation," Wilhelm without emotion foretells events yet to come. chaos could see the white-haired man having difficulty maintaining his form in the imaginary domain of this dream.

"She who brings forth the fires of fury will even sacrifice the guardians of the lower domain just to awaken the powers of Anima. Not even I am permitted to die until she achieves what she wants," Wilhelm voice quivers as he feels weaker.

The teen gasps when he sees blood forming around Wilhelm's mouth. "Wilhelm, you're bleeding," chaos spoke with disbelief. Several spots on his body start to bleed, Wilhelm smiles sadly at Yeshua and touches his cheek. He couldn't maintain this mental connection for long. He felt tired, so tired.

"Wilhelm, please! Tell me where you are!" chaos pleaded.

"You look so beautiful even when you are melancholy. Could such a naïve heart be beautiful enough to even save those you care for deeply. Can-can you conquer the beast inside you as you try to save them all? Maybe despite all this, despite many possibly grim futures, she will have a chance the others never had." The blood from his mouth starts to seep out more frequently when he tries to speak to Yeshua. Wilhelm staggers as his body starts fading out with blue sparks, chaos reaches out to him.

"Be careful, Yeshua." A blue fire engulfs the smiling man and starts to melt away at his human façade. chaos continues reaching out to him shouting before he becomes engulfed in the flames by claw like hands. Wilhelm was gone in the fire. Now, all chaos could see was a mirror image of himself staring at him with soulless black eyes, red feathers falling around the blue flames. chaos froze in horror staring into the abyss that was before him. The beast that laid dormant in his soul.

The silver haired teen screams in horror, clutching at the shoulder of a familiar boy. Jr. stares wide eyed at the terrified chaos, clutching onto him trying to comfort his friend. chaos was panting in a cold sweat at this point. Shion and Jr. stared at chaos with confusion. chaos realized how pitiful he must have looked in front of the two. The young man was shaking uncontrollably, pale and sweaty from his nightmare.

"chaos," Jr. said softly. Before he could say anything else, chaos threw his arms around Jr. crying in his embrace.

-Elsa-

chaos was in the men's quarters lying down with a washcloth over his eyes. Jr. and Shion were kind enough to walk their friend back to the Elsa to rest again. The two worried over the silver haired teen. chaos could tell Jr. was frustrated that he wouldn't tell him what was wrong. How could he? He didn't want to relive those horrible dreams again; it would only bring back his memories to the surface. His memories of only being the Failsafe, not even given a name.

"Are you still resting?" An older woman's voice asked. chaos remained silent and still on his bed. The red-haired woman approaches the bed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You should know with how long we've known each other; I can tell when you're faking." Angeles said. chaos sighs and sits up from the bed. "Why do you look at me that way? Lydia at least is able to put on a friendlier greeting face in the mornings than you right now," she smiled.

"I thought you were at work," chaos replied.

"I was, but Shion told me what happened when I called to check up on you. I, had to make sure you were okay." Angeles sits by the bed with chaos. She lets him remain silent, only sitting by him as a comfort. He enjoyed her company in the silence, missing her soothing voice and her motherly advice. The woman finally guides his head onto her lap to stroke his silver hair.

"How long have these dreams been plaguing you, Yeshua?" chaos liked how she said his name, she was one of only a few immortals that ever called him 'Yeshua'.

"Ever since Wilhelm was captured," he admitted.

"Then you know what is happening, don't you?"

"I am unsure what is happening. But I am sure Lucifer is the one causing all this." He looks at the door of the male's quarters hoping no one ruins their private moment.

"Wilhelm has been trying to warn me. Whatever she has planned, involves the knights and Lydia somehow. He said she wants to awaken my power. I don't know how she plans to do that," Angeles frowns and grips at his arm with a knowing frown.

"They are the chains that bind you, and in turn save you." chaos was perplexed by her reply.

"Yeshua, I know you want to protect Lydia and I with your life. But don't let yourself be put in Lucifer's grasps again, even if it means the end for us." chaos stares at her with disbelief shaking his head.

"I refuse to let any of you die because of me," he cried.

"Yeshua…" Angeles moves in to hold chaos in a hug, kissing his forehead.

"Please Angeles, let me keep you safe! Run away with us, take Lydia and hide at the Kukai Foundation if you need to," he pleaded. Angeles lets a soft smile escape her lips before she says, "What a kind child you are, you have always been a gentle spirit. But I must ask that you think of yourself for now, at least to keep the beast at bay. Please, rest child." chaos is blindsided by a sleeping ether spell Angeles casted. She holds him as a mother would with a small child, clutching him tightly.

"For our sakes, I hope Lucifer never gets a hold of you."

-Angeles' Apartment-

Since the Melvina incident, the Testaments had started to watch the girl more closely. Implementing the bait and switch plan, the Testaments reluctantly decide to use the girl as a lure to entice the disciples out of hiding. The four knowing the Matriarch's followers were most likely watching the squire for an opportunity since returning to Fifth Jerusalem.

The target was sleeping soundly in her bed again, unaware of the White Testament's presence. Albedo hated playing the boring role of body guard, after being forced by Kevin to take his turn watching her. Albedo kept himself busy by going through what few items she had in the room.

"Let's see what I could entertain myself with. An encephalon gear set, the woman's clothing in the chest, a plushy that strangely looks like my Kirshwasser, books on engineering and the occult...teenage girl's bedrooms are so dull," He groaned. The bored Albedo sees a laptop on the desk by the video panel and presses the computer out of sleep mode.

Rahahahhahhhhhhhhhh! A man's screams incoherent lyrics out of the computer. Lydia falls out of the bed with a thud, startled by the death metal screams. Albedo looked at the computer with deafened ears, and shuts off the radio on the computer. He spots the games section on her computer screen, and happily plays a round of Solitaire, ignoring the disgruntled girl behind him. Lydia's eyes were glowing pink from fury at the White Testament.

"Oh, you needed to wake up anyway. It's past one thirty," Albedo dismisses the cranky teen with a flick of his hands, and then continues messing with her computer. Lydia quickly snaps out of her pink glow.

"I've been asleep for eighteen hours?! Why didn't anyone wake me," Lydia was amazed how long she slept.

"Your Mom did from what I was spying, but you were just so peacefully unaware of everything, she left unable to wake you." Albedo continued to move cards around the game board, while Lydia chose to ignore the asshole messing with her computer. Her thoughts becoming concerned over her persistent need to sleep.

Today was the fourth day out of four days of putting up with the Bird People, as Lydia liked to call them. The four of them would switch every so often, just sitting there watching her like a hawk. Lydia thought it was strange how her mother never sensed them around whenever she was present. 'She had to know they were hanging out at the apartment. How could Mom not sense them?!'

For today, Lydia was stuck with Albedo, who decided today that her computer was now his. 'Ass.'

Albedo and Lydia shared the rest of the afternoon together forcibly hanging out around the apartment. First, he ate all her cereal (even though he doesn't need to eat). Then he proceeded to hog the remote to the television for two hours, which ended with Lydia causing a chair to be thrown at his face. The man laughs manically at Lydia, unphased by the chair. The girl grumbled to herself about the Bird People, and makes herself comfortable on the couch with the remote in hand. Lydia watched TV while Albedo rotated from messing with her computer, to watching Realian TV dramas, to mentally conversing with someone. While they sat watching TV in the sitting room, Albedo curiously stares at the girl with a nagging thought in his head.

"Why do you glow pink?" he blurts out to the girl.

"What?" Lydia feigns confusion.

"Humph, playing dumb won't help you. I know you're aware of your powers, even if you won't use them." Albedo adjusts himself on the couch to make himself more comfortable.

"I noticed sometimes when you get all emotional, you start glowing pink. Like on the Dammerung, you went all possessed causing the Compass to go berserk. Then you just spoke in tongues making stuff float around the room like a vortex of death. Is that just a freak occurrence lately, or do you always have one of those outbursts?"

Lydia frowns when he specifies, knowing the jig was up. "It was just something I was born with," The girl replied sheepishly.

"Glowing pink?" Albedo snickered.

"No," Lydia angrily replied. Lydia hugs her knees on the couch thinking about her childhood. "It started out as not much of anything. Just seeing pretty lights everywhere, sometimes just moving stuff around with my mind. It was something that never concerned me until I had gotten older, when mother started to fear me." Lydia turned off the TV, not wanting to watch it anymore. Albedo sat by her wanting for her to elaborate.

"Because of my strange powers, Mother almost never lets me out of the house for fear something bad would happen. I think she's afraid of what I would do to others rather than what could become of me...I feel like a freak of nature, just because of the way mother treats me. Her constant paranoia and hiding, I'm sick of having to hide who I am." Albedo silently restrained his sarcasm as the girl related her vague sad childhood story. He could be serious if he tried after all.

"But as I've gotten older, it has been harder and harder to hide myself. Mother all these years was afraid of what would happen if father found us. I wanted him to find us, I wanted him to explain himself. Explain everything that was happening to me!" Lydia grips the couch crying out in anger.

"Albedo, I...I'm afraid. I'm afraid of myself. I'm afraid if my powers continue to develop as they do now...they will consume me." The purple eyed man looked away, unable to not pity the strange girl. He didn't like the bratty girl, but in a way, he could relate to the girl's fears. Things started to make sense for Albedo despite the girl's vague explanations.

"Is that why you had searched for him? You want his help to control your powers?" Lydia nods with a frown. She did not cry as she thought about her parents, of the secret she was the product of.

"From what I've learned about myself and from the secrets both my parents' kept, I'm not the first one to go through this."

"You're definitely not," Albedo replied.

"It's selfish, almost like I don't care about my father as a person. But...but I thought he could help me find a way to control them. I mean the guy's dealt with the same powers for centuries; I didn't think this would be any different." Lydia stares at her shaking hands.

'I cannot be...'

Albedo could sense a sudden anomaly shake the living room through the imaginary numbers domain. He notices the girl become suddenly pale again, like the life had been sucked out of her body.

"The voice...the voice won't stop talking to me." Lydia said robotically. Albedo for once was the one creeped out. He watches her yelp, the girl grabbing her head tightly in pain. She starts to sway back and forth on the couch as Albedo watches with trepidation.

"Hey, kid. Are you...okay?" He slowly reaches for her arms to steady the delirious girl.

"I-I think I...just sleepy again...e-excuse...me," Lydia leans sideways on the couch, her head meeting Albedo's chest when he catches her. Albedo looks down at Lydia to notice her already in deep sleep. The URTV gazes attentively at the spiritual pressure building up inside the girl. It pulsated like a heart beat in his mind, ominous, waiting to come out. Albedo flips through the girl's dyed hair, chuckling to drown out his apprehension. He could tell something wasn't right with this kid. He knew his master must have been aware of it too. Yes...Wilhelm knew something was wrong. They just stopped him before he had a chance to do anything about it.

The man carries Lydia to her bed and waits for Virgil to switch places with him by the kid's computer. Albedo tries to ignore the presence he felt radiating from the teenager. His eyes dart back to the sleeping girl, failing to ignore the worrying presence emanating from her. Whatever was happening to the girl, he knew soon...soon it will start to come to a head. He could only wonder when that time would come as he resumes another game of Mine Sweeper.

**Wilhelm: Finally, I have some lines in this fanfic.**

**IWTV: I'm glad you're happy, because you're going to have a lot more screen time in the next chapter.**

**chaos: What! Hey, I'm the main character here!**  
**IWTV: Trust me, you might find this next chapter a little too awkward to be a part of...**

**Wilhelm: and why is that?**

**IWTV: Let's just say you're exploring your sexuality in the next chapter.**

**Wilhelm:...I BEG YOUR PARDON?!**

**IWTV: See you all in the next chapter! (evil laughter)**


	15. A Mother's Past

**Wilhelm: Woman, I swear to U-DO, if you write me in a yaoi, I am going to-**

**IWTV: Welcome back! We left with our hero relating his feeling over the frequent nightmares to Angeles. Now while he rests, let's let our damsel in distress have a few line of dialogue this chapter.**

**Wilhelm: I hate you so much right now... (stares at KOMOS tying him up)**

**KOSMOS: Please enjoy this new chapter to the story. **

-Angeles' Apartment-

Angeles returned late from her visit with chaos, locking the apartment door behind her. She drops her stuff on the ground to walk straight towards Lydia's bedroom. The door slides quietly for the woman to sneak in and check on her. "Is she still sleeping?" Angeles muttered to herself.

Angeles kneels down as Lydia slept and felt her head for a fever. Since last year, the woman noticed Lydia had been having bursts of energy from her strange powers, resulting in uncontrolled teleporting, things flying around, energy being drained from life forces around her, and even strange lapses in time she could not explain. Then suddenly after any of it, Lydia would require rest for sometimes days on end. For a girl who used to require little to no sleep, this was strange to Angeles. Even if her daughter was strange to begin with.

The mother feels no fever on the girl's head, yet sighs with concern as Lydia lays unmoving on the twin bed. "All you seem to do is sleep. At least you gotten up long enough to change your clothes this time," Angeles muttered looking at the sleeping girl. Lydia had changed hours earlier into an oversized long sleeve tunic, and black knee socks covering her feet for further warmth. Angeles covers her up tight in the comforter, kissing her forehead. She steps out of the room, the sinking feeling of dread reaching its ugly head.

She then drank a cup of green tea while sulking in the kitchenette. The city lights illuminated from the sitting room window. The city lights used to leave Angeles in awe, now they just made her feel numb with events that she had no knowledge of nor any means to control. Her tea just steamed onto her cheeks as she wistfully looked at nothing. "I brought this upon you," the mother whispered. "And yet, I don't know how I can make it stop."

-Sixteen years prior-

In the late hours of the night, Angeles sat in the dim light of the kitchen cleaning up for the day. The woman didn't have much to do these days accept help the other servants clean up and tend to artifacts collected by the family. Long ago she used to care for the small ones of the family. You could say she was like a nanny of sorts, since it was her duty to watch over the many small followers of the family such as her beloved disciples.

Her thoughts lately had been reminiscent on the disciples, now all grown up. How long had it been since they were small? It felt eons ago for the Matriarch's servant. She did have the duty of helping rear the squires born in the past of course, once the disciples had grown. But she had learned the squires' lives never seemed to last long. Even long, long before that, she was tending to the Failsafe, Lucifer and Seraphina's creation. At least until he ran off from the family...

As the years went on with her servitude to the Matriarch, and to those she was assigned to tend to, Angeles had gradually learned not to get too attached to those she cared for. It never seemed to end well for her. The only solace she had from these relationships was that one managed to find his own path, away from the others. That certain naïve teen with the turquoise eyes...Angeles mopes by the counter of the kitchen missing the young man.

"It's been years since I've seen you. I feel selfish wishing you would just come back," Angeles sighs.

Speaking of divine children, Angeles' gaze falls to the table. Her eye started to twitch with annoyance when she noticed some of the disciples left out their mess on the counter. "I have half of mind to swat Levi and Dinah for forgetting to clean up."

It wasn't that bad of a mess, but Angeles hated leaving anything unkempt. A bottle of opened wine was left out on the counter with dirty glasses and an empty plate. Angeles grudgingly cleans up the plate and wine glasses before moving the wine bottle off the counter. She looks at the wine bottle seeing about half a glass left inside. Not wanting to waste wine, she swigs the wine from the bottle. Angeles coughs when she drinks the last sips of wine too fast, forgetting how strong it was. Good, but strong.

Angeles looked at the empty wine bottle somewhat satisfied. She needed a drink...more than one if we're being honest. These thoughts were constant for her lately, ever since she picked up the habit. For the past two years she hid her quiet drinking habit from everyone in the house. When there was a wine bottle left unfinished, she would down the rest while everyone was sleeping. It was her stress relief from her rough days with Lady Lucifer. Today was one of Lady Lucifer's dark moods, without much reason that Angeles could tell when tending to her whims. It was days like this that made her stay up at night thinking, contemplating a rather reckless idea...

Angeles looks at the clock on the kitchen wall reading close to midnight. She appears startled by how late it was, and decides to go take a quick bath before retiring for the night. Before Angeles left the kitchen she stops to look at the wine selection in the pantry, feeding her habit again. _'Hmmm...nobody would mind...would they?'_

Angeles sneaks an old bottle of a mixed red wine from the shelf, one the others wouldn't miss too much, and happily sneaks off to the bathing pool.

The estate Lucifer acquired from her business dealings was rather expansive for just one person, but accommodated the members of the family rather nicely. One of her favorite features was how the estate itself had a large bathroom styled like the Roman era bathhouses. It was a pretty artistic part of the house overall that reminded her of years long past. One thing she really liked about it was the view of the skylight when you sat down in the bath water. It was for that reason she decided to cheer herself up by sneaking into the bath house with her bottle of wine, and lounge in the bathing pool for a bit. _'Ahhhh, my secret treat.'_ Angeles giggled to herself.

Angeles ignores how much of a lush she looked sneaking the bottle of wine to the bath house, quietly shutting the door. No one could see her anyway. The woman sticks her toe in the water, pleasantly surprised to see the water was still warm. She assumed the last person must have used the bathhouse recently with how warm the water felt. Angeles sets the wine bottle down, reaching the clasp of her hood to detach it. Her red hair glimmers under Ariadne's moon as her grey eyes blended in to the tile that her now bare feet touched. She moves on to finding the zipper that kept her dress together, loosening the bindings when she hears someone clearing their throat.

Angeles looks towards the other side of the bathing pool, spotting a red eyed man with wavy white hair staring back at her. Wilhelm waves at her, wearing a mischievous grin on his face as Angeles turns red as her hair. '_How? How long has he been there?!'_ Angeles stares mortified at the knight.

It shouldn't have been too much of a surprise for anyone, not even Angeles, to see Wilhelm up in the late hours of the night. The man never seemed to sleep, almost like he was meant to stalk the night like one of those extinct predators. He was sitting reclined in the water letting his arms rest on the sides of the bathing pool. Angeles clings to her outfit internally dying from timidity when she realized the man had nothing covering him in the murky bath water. Wilhelm just sat in the bath water relaxing under the starlight, appearing to be in a good mood as he sat with a washcloth over his white hair. '_I wonder why, the pervert.' _Angeles covers her chest with disdain.

"I don't suppose that wine is for me," The man's voice was smooth as silk as he pointed to the bottle by Angeles' feet. The woman finally notices an empty bottle of wine beside his head.

_'Had he been raiding the pantry himself? No wonder the supply looked lower than usual.'_ Angeles jeers at the man, having the courage to protect her stolen wine bottle. "So you're the one whose been stealing extra bottles from the pantry," Angeles speaks up from the edge of the bathing pool. Wilhelm raises an eyebrow to her accusation.

"I wouldn't be throwing stones at glass houses, Angie. You seem to be enjoying a lot of the merlot as much as me," Wilhelm slurs his words. Angeles detects a hint of emotion coming from the knight as he looked at her. Perhaps he wasn't in such as good of a mood as she thought...

Now that she was caught, Angeles cautiously walks to the other side of the bathing pool. She sits beside Wilhelm, opening the wine and handing it to him in a servant fashion.

Wilhelm looks perplexed when she hands him the whole bottle saying, "You don't want the first sip?" She looks over the man's face, which appeared blushed from the heat of the bathing pool. _'Was-was he drunk already?!'_ From his unexpected demeanor, Angeles couldn't tell if he was genuinely intoxicated by the dark red, or was just flushed from the warm water. She looks at his buzzed face cautiously wondering what he was asking and obliges.

"I suppose I could, if that is your wish." Angeles sips the wine once, and then swigs it a second time, savoring the flavor. Wilhelm smirks with amusement watching the woman drink from the bottle. She hands him the wine, and places her legs in the water to warm them up.

It started off that night with Angeles waiting for Wilhelm to finish bathing before she took her turn privately. But as the night went on, Angeles found herself taking turns with Wilhelm drinking from the bottle of wine she brought. The two shared an unspoken agreement to not share their secret theft of alcohol from the pantry with the others. All the while, talking in short conversations and staring up at the stars with flushed cheeks.

Angeles was staring at the moon when Wilhelm asks her another question, his red eyes lost in the stars. "Do you like working with her?"

"What?" Angeles was broken out of her staring contest with the moon, her mind feeling cloudy from the wine.

"Lady Lucifer, my mother." Wilhelm asked, the last part of that statement taking the smile from his face. Angeles was cautious with expressing her opinions on anything when it came to her master. Lady Lucifer was not someone to trifle with, and her 'children' were the same as far as she was concerned. It was like dealing with mini versions of the same terrifying being. Anshelm the Lost, Melvina the Blood Countess, Wilhelm the Necromancer..._Okay_ so they didn't have any nicknames. But they were still not to be trifle with! She couldn't be truthful about what she thought, could she? Not with her Master's favorite sitting next to her anyway...

"I sometimes wished I didn't," The woman covered her mouth horrified. '_Oh GOD. OH GOD what have I said?! Angeles, you idiot!'_

"I can't say I blame you," Wilhelm replies with a monotone voice. "She can be rather...difficult to work with," Wilhelm winces at a recent memory. The argument between his mother and Melvina had brought him sluggishly to the bathing pool hours later, wanting to drink his problems away in the silence of the estate.

"Oh..." Angeles was speechless by Wilhelm reply. She appeared uncertain why he was indifferent despite her opinion, eyes wandering up and down the man. Angeles quickly turns her head away, avoiding looking down at the bathing pool. Her wandering eyes travel back to the man's shoulders and back, detecting the presence of healing cuts. His regenerative abilities couldn't hide what was left from a lashing a couple of hours ago on his slender frame. Angeles forgot sometimes how Lucifer would take out her anger on her knights. It stunned her that not even Wilhelm was safe. She hands him the bottle to let him take a turn swigging the wine. "You should have spoken up about those cuts. I could have helped you regenerate faster," Angeles lets her nurturing side take control, her hand moves towards the cuts.

"This isn't the first time," Wilhelm replied, red eyes commanding her hand away. He appeared unmoved by the cuts disappearing. They must have been pretty deep for them to take this long to heal. The two sat quietly staring at the stars. Wilhelm sat in the water blankly staring up as Angeles kept trying to avoid direct eye contact. "Angeles, why do you never leave?"

The woman was taken back by his question once more. "Even the Failsafe has left you here, your beloved children are all grown, and yet you continue to wear your chains." Wilhelm never once looked at her while he stared at the moon. Angeles maintains her composure despite his direct reprove. He could read her so well. _'Was she always this transparent?'_ Angeles looked at the water, her cleavage showed through the now loosely hanging dress. "I don't know. I thought about leaving for the longest time. But I don't know where I would go, what I would do...with how long I have served the Matriarch and Lady Seraphina, I don't think I could imagine being anywhere else. Though...sometimes I wish I were." Angeles wishes she would stop talking.

"I even let the thought cross my mind that he would come back for me...but he never does. It's, only wishful thinking. I would do anything to leave if I could, even form a pact with you or Melvina just to get out of my contract. And then I would wander the stars creating my own future. A future where I am free without fear," Angeles swigs the last of the wine. She gazes up at the stars with child-like wonder, thinking about what such freedom must be like. The knights were allowed to leave the estate, as well as the disciples under certain conditions...but not her, nor any of the other servants. The woman appraises the empty bottle, the wine her greatest enemy when it came to not sharing her half-baked plans.

With the wine bottle now empty, Wilhelm turns his attention to the tipsy woman, eyes continuing to stare up at her with intrigue. The reserved woman had been on his mind for quite some time, it was a shame Yeshua never tried to find her without risking capture. The pitiful creature he thought would have made a lovely damsel to save. His mind felt really impulsive tonight...

"I could always use another spy. The most cunning of men always seem to be easily fooled by a pretty face," Wilhelm slides the offer into the conversation. The woman laughs at the offer, and then becomes silent when she sees the serious expression on his face.

Wilhelm leans in close to Angeles, the tipsy woman turning completely red. An aura similar to a hungry wolf emits from Wilhelm's spiritual presence, his eyes continuing to study the disheveled woman with restrained lust. The man moves his hand slowly towards hers, letting his body language explain his intentions. Angeles wasn't a fool, she knew the moment she touches him is the moment that will change her fate. '_Making a pact with the Necromancer, a man who manipulates souls for his own ambitions, his own ego...did she want to chance the risks that came with it?'_

"I fail to see the appeal of switching masters just for a futile chance at freedom..." Angeles tries to quickly dismiss his offer, moving herself away before the drunk man could kiss her. Wilhelm just smiles devilishly at the woman, catching her hesitation. The smug man did not seem hurt the woman would back down from such an impulsive offer. After all, she wasn't the type he tried to make deals with. "If I could change my fate, for freedom that comes with a price," Angeles lets the hushed words escape her lips, her head turned away from him.

Wilhelm silently chuckles at the reserved woman. The bashful Angeles, of all people, offering herself up, the knight ridiculed the notion. Wilhelm admired her courage even mentioning escaping Lady Lucifer, but making a pact through _him_? Normally he waited til people died before he offered any power to any poor sap, but he did take pleasure with setting those up in the position of wanting a deal. After all, that's how he got Voyager.

Wilhelm continued to ridicule the thought, neglecting the indecisive woman who was still deliberating her decision. '_Angie, Angie, you are too loyal for your own good. You wouldn't stray, would you? Just for your own ambitions for once'_, Wilhelm pondered the thought, relishing in what he thought was leaving the reserved beauty flustered beside the bathing pool. The man tries to get out of the bathing pool to leave, already sure what the outcome was.

_'No, you couldn't be that fool'-_Wilhelm's thoughts are subdued once he felt the warm lips of Angeles on him the second 'foolish' crossed his mind.

The man was stunned that Angeles made a move on him, his red eyes wide when feeling her tongue in his mouth. He feels the woman pull herself closer to him, her body feeling soft on his bare chest. The man tried hard to articulate his thoughts as Angeles ran her hands through his hair and shoulders. Nothing coherent seemed to form, his muscles relaxing from the tingling sensation of being groped and caressed. The water starts to soak the skirt of her dress when she moves herself onto him, feeling heavy on her bronze skin. The knight was rather dumbstruck in all his years of living, but he couldn't complain.

'_Is this what you really want, Angeles? There is no going back for you if you choose this path'_, Wilhelm reflects on her sudden decision to form a pact with him, especially in such as a way as this. Angeles wasted no time nipping at his lips, a quiet moan of pleasure coming from her own. Wilhelm closes his eyes, letting the wave of passionate energy rush over him, intoxicating him further.

He throws the notion of risks out the window of his subconscious, hesitant hands finally wandering the curves of her warm body. '_Perhaps a few minutes of physical pleasure wouldn't hurt, would it? It had been awhile since I have indulged myself this way.' _He could feel the woman tense up as one of his hands moves up her dress, the other down her zipper._ 'Mmmmmm...I did say I was feeling rather impulsive tonight.'_ Wilhelm's devilish mind decides to take control of the situation, letting the deal between them be sealed. He moves himself on top of her, leaving kisses down her jawline and neck, helping Angeles out of her wet dress.

-Present Day-

The woman was leaning by the kitchenette counter, grey eyes reflecting on past decisions. Her green tea was getting cold as she was lost in her memories. Angeles touches her upper chest blushing; remembering a 'love-bite' Wilhelm left her during...that.

"At least through all of this, I still have you," Angeles smiles thinking back to her child sleeping in the next room.

Angeles frowns when her thoughts travel from thinking of her daughter to the teen's father. When she realized what Lydia was, what she could become, what could become of all three of them, Angeles made herself betray the man who gave her freedom from Lucifer. She needed to get her away from there. Far away from all of them, even if she had to die trying! "Wilhelm, it's not like I wanted you to not be around her. It's just..."

Angeles feels a sudden change in spiritual pressure coming from Lydia's room. Her eyes sharpen with determination, running inside the room to face the impending threat.

**KOSMOS: I give this chapter a one of five stars. There is no presence of chaos in it for the entirety of the chapter.**

**Wilhelm: -complains through a mouth covered in duct tape-**

**IWTV: He is coming back in the next chapter. I had to give the guy a day off you know! Stay tune for the next chapter folks!**


	16. Plans Backfire

**Plans Backfire**

_-Elsa-_

chaos sat at a bar stool in the café of the Elsa, quietly reflecting a way to get Angeles to leave Fifth Jerusalem with the others. He knew what Wilhelm said to him had to be true. The boy remembered seeing the distress in his eyes, using up what will power he had to contact him. 'Lucifer wants his child. I get kidnapping Wilhelm. Probably for hiding me from her...but why Lydia? What does that girl have to do with all this?'

chaos looks at his reflection from the bar mirrors in front of him, cringing at the thought of becoming the beast once more. He sighs and tries to think of one of the few things that kept him sane. His mind projecting the memories of his beloved blue-eyed girl. 'I can't let her end up like Wilhelm. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to the girl. Mary, if only you were here. What would you do?'

The door to the café opens for Jin, the man wearing his dark green kimono walks inside the room. The samurai appeared satisfied to find chaos hiding in the café, looking for him for the last 20 minutes. The others were becoming increasingly concerned over chaos becoming an anxious shell of his former self. He blamed the stress of being too involved with the mysterious Angeles, as she and the woman's daughter became more involved in the investigation as suspects. Jin needed to get to the bottom of chaos' behavior, it had gone on for long enough.

"I knew I find you here," Jin said. chaos turns around to look at him with a blank stare. Jin sat beside him on another bar stool, and starts to play with a shot glass. "It's nice to see you aren't hiding in your room again."

chaos maintained his silence. A part of him was still mad Jin had hid details collected during the investigation, prompting the petty side of him to ignore his friend's attempts to console him.

"My old friend, something troubles your heart. What has been causing you so much misery?" He asked.

"I cannot say," chaos replied. Jin sighs and says, "chaos, how long have we known each other? You've helped me through many missions working with the Federation, even mended my relationship with my sister when I thought it wasn't possible. Please let me in, just tell me wha-"

"I want to withdraw myself from the investigation." Jin blinked in confusion at chaos' blunt and unexpected request.

"But, but why? You've kept fighting tooth and nail not to be recused." Jin could not understand chaos' sudden need to run away, until he realized what could be causing him to flee. The reason why he left the Federation in the first place. chaos looks down at his hands anticipating his friend not leaving his side.

"I don't think I am in the best mental condition to help you right now. These dreams, they keep messing with my mind. Almost to the point where I fear I will go mad."

"chaos..." Jin frowned. He grabs the boy's shoulder to look directly into his eyes. A serious look of scrutiny comes up as he stares into his weary turquoise eyes. "You're having the flashbacks again, aren't you?" chaos remains silent.

"I see, those flashbacks were always tormenting you. Your memories from before joining the Federation. chaos, you can't run from your memories forever. Someday we need to talk about this, it's the only way to truly be free from it."

"I can't," he protests. "Please Jin, just drop it...for now."

"No, you can't keep burying your feelings on this. You had a traumatic experience. You shouldn't," Jin stops talking when chaos holds out a hand to quiet him. The silver haired boy changes the subject.

"The dreams about Wilhelm have gotten worse. That should be our main focus, for I fear what he shows me will come into fruition." chaos takes the shot glass from Jin and sets it down by the other glasses, a brief flash of the beast bursting through the flames appears.

"The girl, Angeles' girl, I think is in grave danger. For some reason, this Lucifer woman who took Wilhelm, is now after Lydia. The dreams I have been seeing tell me she will not stop until she has her."

"Well what are we sitting around for?!" A younger voice shouts. Jin and chaos fall out of their seats screaming as Jr. flinches when seeing them fall to the floor.

"Jr.! Jesus, you scared me half to death!" Jin shouted.

"Oh sorry Jin. chaos, you can't keep moping like this if you think your friends are in danger."

"But, but I don't know any way I could convince Angeles to let us help her. She just won't listen," chaos argued.

"Well tough luck for her!" Jr. replied. "If she didn't want people caring about her safety, she shouldn't have been your friend."

The boy snaps his fingers after thinking of an idea. "I know, we'll offer her a place to stay. People seek asylum through the Kukai foundation all the time."

"That's nice, Jr. But I don't think she will take the chance," chaos frowned.

"Well we gotta try." Jr. argued. While Jr. tries to convince chaos to go with his plan, Jin hears his connection gear go off in his pocket. The man picks up the connection gear to hear an audio message playing quickly. He has no time to say hello to the panicked caller on the other line. The samurai gasps when he hears what the panicking woman was saying.

"Jr., chaos, grab KOSMOS and the others. We need to get to sector 769 right away."

"What, why?" Jr. asked while Jin ran to the door turning around to say, "The family is at it again." chaos looks horrified at the man and runs out the door to start finding Angeles.

_-Streets of Fifth Jerusalem-_

Lydia had woken up to the sound of her mother screaming. When her eyes opened, she saw her mother running towards her as Virgil struggled with one of the attackers. Another figure tried to grab her before Lydia beat him to the punch. The girl's eyes turn bright pink, and the black cloaked man is sent into the wall in front of her bedroom. Virgil backs away from the intruders to pull out his guardian from the imaginary domain.

When two of the dark cloaked ones tried to jump them on the bed, Lydia started to panic. In her disarray, a spiritual force explodes in the apartment, destroying the apartment room in the process. Virgil teleports both the women and himself out of the apartment complex quickly, and starts running into the secluded streets of Fifth Jerusalem.

"Hey kid, next time save the explosions for the finale." Virgil panted alongside the women.

"Sorry," Lydia panted in reply.

"Liddy, what is going on? Why is this thing following us?" Angeles looks cross at the two while running.

"Ummm, I can explain later. Maybe when we're not running for our lives," Lydia responds with a faster pace in her step.

In the early hours of the morning, not too many people were out in that part of the city Virgil had brought them too. But that didn't matter; the two women began running blindly forward with Virgil, running until they couldn't run anymore. Angeles pulls out a phone from her pocket practically shouting at the recipient on the other line.

"Mr. Uzuki, this is Ms. Vein. My daughter and I were attacked at our home. There are five of them, three men and two women in black cloaks. They are armed with dangerous ether attacks. Please, I think they are still chasing after us in sector 769. Please send help!" Angeles and Virgil stop running to see Lydia collapse on the ground clutching her head. "Lydia, what's wrong?" Angeles puts her hands on Lydia's shoulders trying to get her to stand up. Virgil tenses when he senses the pink aura from before pulsate from Angeles' daughter. Lydia begins whimpering and clutching her head tighter with each pulse. 'Damnit, not now.' Virgil grimaced.

Angeles spots the familiar swing of a black cloak flutter in the breeze. The woman gasps at the ominous group staring them down. The woman shutters when she sees their familiar faces. How could she forget them? The disciples, of all people, the Matriarch sent them after her.

The woman wanted to cry, hurt that things had to come to this. Her little ones she cared for so long ago, now given the order to hunt them down. One of the disciples faces tore out her heart with ache as Virgil stood between them in a guarding pose.

"Ru-Ruben?" Angeles was shocked to see the man's face from under the hood. Her little Ruben, the good-natured raven-haired boy she knew, was one of those men ordered to attack them this night. Ruben could tell Angeles recognized them from under the hoods, the five of them giving off hesitating faces. The man tried to look at Angeles directly. It was the least he could do for what he was order to carry out...

"I'm sorry Big Sister, I'm only following orders from the Matriarch. Please, just please stop running." His aching heart giving in to weakness, "You don't need to do this anymore! Hand over the girl, and we could tell Lady Lucifer you just disappeared. They won't know, they won't-"I know you weren't making any excuses for that traitor," snarled Melvina. She appears behind the disciples from a hooded jacket, dressed like she was about to slay. Angeles threw herself in front of Lydia in a vain attempt to protect her with Virgil. Melvina just rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Angie dear, you have nowhere else to run. Hand over the squire, and I might let you live," Melvina commanded the former servant. Lydia was too occupied trying to come to her senses, the pink aura causing an ever-increasing pain. Virgil and Angeles could hear her daughter whimper as she laid in a fetal position on the ground. Virgil breaks out his guardian from the imaginary domain again looking to take a swing at Melvina. Angeles starts crying and angrily shouts, "I'll die before I let you have her, you harpy!"

The knight clenches her fists, tired of this stupid game of cat and mouse. She waves a hand at the woman's direction, "Then die you stupid whore!" Melvina sends an electrical current towards Angeles, which was blocked by a wall of ice ether. The ice forms a wall in front of Angeles, who stared in amazement. The White, Red and Black Testament appear beside her and Virgil with arms crossed.

"Well this is starting to get interesting." Voyager smirks. "You vermin finally come out of the woodworks just to end this," The man laughs at the group.

"Alright, Lydia. You can stop pretending to be injured and help us out here...Lydia?" Albedo looks behind him to see Angeles holding onto the girl. The teenager leaning on her mother's weight, whimpering as the pain intensifies in her mind. Her body felt like it was burning up like a candle.

"What's wrong?" The Black Testament asks. His spooky guy persona slowly crumbles when he gives the others a few side glances back at them.

"Lydia, Lydia can you hear me?" Angeles voice wavered trying to keep calm.

"Fuck, I knew this would happen!" Albedo exclaimed.

"It, it won't stop. Why won't it stop," Lydia whimpered. Angeles could feel the girl's nails dig into her skin as she clung to her tightly. Lydia's eyes start to glow a bright pink as she cries out in pain.

"Mother..." Lydia cries in a weak voice.

"Lydia, come on now! You gotta keep it together," Kevin pleaded beside her.

"Oh, you shouldn't be so hard on the poor girl. After all, it's only natural for a Nephilim." Melvina scolds the puppet with a motherly tone.

"Nice try, but we know Nephilim is a red head," Virgil replied.

"I don't think she was referring to that one," Kevin glared. Melvina's eye twitches at the puppets being unphased by her attempt to intimidate them.

"You don't know what she is. Your master is an angel for crying out loud," Melvina yells with annoyance. She reaches for the girl who is blocked by the three men. Three of the disciples jump forward to attack the men, Voyager and Virgil making quick work kicking their asses with psychic attacks. Albedo finishes off subduing the three disciples who attacked, sending them off several feet away. Melvina growls at the disciples' incompetence in fighting the Testaments stepping forward to prepare her own attack. "You fool, you don't realize what you are dealing with."

"What do you know?" Albedo finally asks through Lydia's cries of pain.

"I know she doesn't have much time. You know well, don't you Angie?" The guilt-ridden Angeles gasps and lets the tears fall down her cheeks.

"Little Lydia is going through a remarkable change. The metamorphosis of becoming an Angel, such a beautiful time! Her father would be so proud," Melvina laughs.

"Shut up," Virgil growled. The Testaments charge at Melvina with three different attacks, each one barely leaving damage on the experienced knight. Angeles leaves her daughter to join the Testaments to fend off Melvina, and is flung back by a spiritual wave Melvina sends into Albedo and Angeles. Lydia crawls towards her mother to try and defend them. The girl stumbles over herself in pain, her vision becoming distorted as Melvina approached her.

Lydia attempts to fight the knight by extending her hands up and sending a shockwave towards her elder. In response, Melvina sends the girl flying into a wall with her light blue pendant falling off her neck upon impact. Melvina gingerly walks up to the girl, who tries to move away from the knight.

She extends her hand out to the girl as the disciples tried to keep the Testaments at bay. "My sweet Lydia, there is no need to keep fighting anymore. You don't have to rely on your father to save you. I can help you, Lydia. Through the Matriarch, we can save you from-"Shut up! I don't need your help!" Lydia cries out in pain as the pink will intensifies in her subconscious.

"Do not deny your true self, little girl. Give yourself up to its power, accept what has been given to you by birthright, and let us shape this lower domain together."

"Stay away from her!" Angeles cried. Virgil and Voyager step in past the disciples and charge towards Melvina again. She defends herself from the men, and grabs Lydia into a headlock. The woman's fingernails caressed the girl's neck and cheeks like small knives, drawing blood from her with a simple scratch. The two Testaments stop attacking as Melvina hold Lydia in front of her as a human shield. Angeles calls out to her daughter in a panic.

"I would stop in your tracks if I were you, or would you want me to make her suffer more?"

"You conniving cunt," Kevin hisses. Melvina looks into Lydia's wine-colored eyes and smiles. "Young Nephilim, this metamorphosis will only get worse if you continue this path you go on. Don't be self-righteous like Wilhelm, that delusional man was even willing to abandon you for the sake of his desires."

Lydia's eyes shot open with denial, a growing pain building up in her heart greater than her physical pain. "Accept what the Matriarch offers you, she can cure you of your affliction and help you ascend to knighthood. Just give yourself onto her," Melvina whispers in her ear. The pulsating power that was building up in Lydia was feeling immense, the girl crying and pleading in her mind for this to end.

'Why is this happening? Why won't the voice leave me alone? I didn't ask for any of this, I didn't ask to be born...' The malevolent spirits surround her as Melvina held her in a headlock. Melvina senses the girl was starting to go limp in her grasp, and starts to walk away from Angeles and the Testaments never breaking eye contact. The disciples begin to surround Angeles and the Testaments in order to cover Melvina. 'Shut up...shut up...' Lydia's mind keeps repeating those two words. The voice repeating the same message over and over.

"Heaven's Wrath!"

Melvina is blown forward by the impact of a spiritual attack, and drops Lydia to the ground with her. Lydia goes back to clutching her head and groaning in pain. Angeles smiles with relief to see chaos and Jin running onto the battle field with Shion, KOSMOS, Jr. and Ziggy running close behind. chaos stops in front of Melvina and growls with determination. Melvina spots his beautiful turquoise eyes from under her white ponytail and cackles at the boy.

"It's you! Oh how wonderful! How wonderful it is to see you again, you filthy abomination!"

chaos ignores Melvina words and forms a double attack with Jin. The two men pose to form their ice ether attack and throw it at the woman, "Ice Brand!" Melvina dodges the attack easily. The woman begins to run her mouth until she spots Shion and KOSMOS in her peripheral vision. "Gravity Bomb!" The second attack gets her and throws Melvina flat on her face. The Gravity Bomb leaves Melvina slightly stunned as the group runs towards Angeles before stopping to stare at the Testaments.

"Damnit! Not these guys too!" Jr. shouts and pulls out his guns.

"Fuck you, we're on your side here!" Albedo shouts back.

"What? Albedo? Is that you?!" Jr. recognizes his brother's voice, nearly dropping one of his pistols. Kevin steps in front of him and starts to form an electrical current from his hands. "We'll explain that later, look alive people!" He commands everyone. Melvina gets up from the ground with the two remaining disciples standing. She puts on a disgruntled smile and forms several red and purple lights around her. "I was told not to make a mess, but it looks like this fight will have to be bloody."

She charges at Kevin, chaos and Jin with a blood lust, while the two disciples attack their own portion of the party. Angeles falls back and casts healing ethers for the humans on their side, Ziggy standing beside her ready to shield her from the enemy threat. Shion yells out for KOSMOS, who gets the attention of the White Testament to distract the two disciples. She grabs KOSMOS' hand and dances with her to form the Twin Buster, the impact throwing the two away with force. The two remaining disciples are defeated after that last attack, leaving Melvina alone and nearly outmatched. While the party had Melvina surrounded, Angeles runs towards her daughter crying and rambling on the ground like a mental health patient. She grabs the blue pendant off the ground, ready to place it on the girl's neck.

She runs up to Lydia despite chaos spotting her and protesting for her to stay away. He could sense the power dwelling within Lydia start to fester again to the surface. The teen calls out to Angeles. Then, Lydia's eyes turn pink in response, her head pounding, splitting her mind in two. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" The girl screams. A fiery ball of pink light erupts from Lydia's body. The shockwave throws everyone several feet away. Melvina catches herself as do the Testaments, while chaos and the others hit the wall and ground nearby. Angeles lands on top of Virgil and watches with heartbreak, clutching the blue pendant. Lydia begins to lose control and levitates off the ground, cradling her head within her hands in a fetal position. The pink ball of energy surrounded the girl like a cyclone.

"No, not now. Not now," Angeles trembles and tries to loosen Virgil's grip on her. She had to get to her before things got worse.

"Has it started already? Angie, quick, grab the camera!" Melvina extends out her hands and laughs at the intense surge of energy that came from the squire. "What is this?!" Shion cried as she and Jr. buckled down to the ground. "There appears to be a surge of pressure clashing between the real numbers domain ethers and the imaginary numbers domain," KOSMOS explains. The numbers in her mainframe were calculating the anomaly bursting through Lydia. The girl screaming in an inhuman pitch as the ground around her started to give way.

"Shion, if this anomaly continues to increase at the projected rate it is trending, this planet will be consume by the destructive waves within ten minutes."

"What?!" The group panics. "Then all the more reason to stop it," One of the Testaments speaks up from the party and gets the other three to get up from the impact. The four planning an attack on the anomaly. "No please, stop. You can't hurt her! There's a girl in there!" Shion cried.

"We have no choice," The Red Testament shouts. The Testaments' capes were blowing like flags in a hurricane, all four of them trying to stand up to form the group attack. Behind them a silver haired teen lowers his head, balling his hands into fists with sorrow. The rest of the group tries to interfere with the Testament attempts to form the ether spell, but are thrown back by two more shock waves. KOSMOS keeps the shield around them to minimalize the blow. "Lydia!" Angeles cries. Melvina continues to block the shockwave with her powers, watching as a spectator to the girl's unbridle wrath.

An intricate symbol the Testaments made appears in the middle of the cyclone of death Lydia was creating. The fiery orange light illuminating from the ground, until a sudden red light pops out from the ground. The red light impales the girl's chest like a sword, making her gasp for breath. "Divine Spear!" An explosion erupts from the ether attack, prompting Melvina to leave the disorder that was falling around her. She takes one last look at the party, hinting she would return for them again. The spear and lights then disappear along with the fiery cyclone of death. Shion and the others open their eyes to see the destruction had ceased. Angeles looks up to Lydia who froze midair. Lydia's eyes become dull red orbs, her body becoming limp as she makes her fast decent to the ground with a crash.

The girl lies on the ground, with parts of her body and clothing appearing burnt by the fiery aura. The Testament stared in shocked, turning to the source of the powerful ether attack.

"chaos...why?"


	17. The Nephilim and the Failsafe

**So...I hope you are enjoying the story so far. Got a little carried away posting those other two stories so soon, KOSMOS wasn't happy about that one (as I currently hide from said android). While I continue to cower in fear, please enjoy chapter 17: The Nephilim and the Failsafe. Also, if anyone would like to rescue me from the killer android, please send help. I've run out of supporting characters to throw at her.**

**The Nephilim and the Failsafe**

As the destruction ceased, Kevin and the other Testaments stare at chaos wide eyed. Their gaze never leaving the horrified chaos, who stared at the unconscious teen on the ground. The silver haired boy regretting what he was forced to do, hands tremble as a flashing image of a dying man appeared in his vision. "Anshelm," he whispers.

His friends run past him along with Angeles to check on the unresponsive girl. chaos feels weightless when he attempts to move and join the others, hearing his dear Angeles screaming in agony.

She refused to talk to him, the fiery red head only yelling and blaming him for nearly killing her daughter. The remorseful teen was too paralyzed with guilt to argue with the woman, yet understood it wasn't his fault. After two hours later, when the group returned to the Elsa, chaos even keeps his distance not wanting to anger his old friend more than already. The boy stood around outside the sleeping quarters waiting with Jr., Ziggy, and Tony. Together the boys waited to hear if the nano-technology took when healing the adolescent girl's injuries. While chaos stares at his glove hands with melancholy, Jr. sat by Tony with a contemplating expression over seeing Albedo again. The URTV's mind was reeling with shocked and strangely joy to see his brother alive. Even if he was one of those cloakies.

chaos has a brief moment of overhearing Jr.'s thoughts, his melancholy lifted briefly by the curious thought of where Albedo and the others disappeared to. He remembered Kevin staying long enough to help heal the girl before they vanished, leaving without a word. The boys turns their heads when they see Jin emerge from the room. The older man was cleaning his hands from the medical exam before he stops to talk to them.

"The ether looks like it worked on the internal bleeding. Other than that, I couldn't find any life-threatening injuries on the girl," Jin said.

"Could we see her? Has she said anything yet?" chaos asked.

"I'm sorry, I don't think she will be awake for a while. Lydia's vitals appear pretty low, it's as if the energy was just sucked right out of her. We'll have no choice but to let her rest until she wakes up."

"Man, this is some crazy stuff. A lot crazier than I thought it would be," Jr. muttered.

"Do any of you have any idea what happened back there? It was almost like the girl was infected by U-DO's waves." Ziggy asked.

"Yeah I know, my neutralizing abilities were starting to go crazy when that anomaly came out of nowhere," Jr. shivers thinking of the shockwaves the girl's energy created. "I think it's safe to say that Lydia isn't human...kinda like another super human I know."

Jr. glances at chaos who looks at him confused. "Oh don't worry, man. Your secret has always been safe with me," Jr. winks at the silver hair teen with a grin. chaos tries to correct Jr. when Angeles walks out of the room dejected. She scowls at chaos with teary eyes, her eyes looking tired from lack of sleep. The woman starts to walk away from the others when she is stopped by the samurai. Jin looked at the woman with an intense glare, letting his suspicions be known.

"You want to start telling me the truth now?" Jin finally confronts her.

"I have nothing to hide," she hisses.

"You seem to have a funny way of showing it," Jin replied.

"How dare you, Mr. Uzuki. My child almost died tonight, I think I deserve a little bit of compassion."

"You ran out of compassion the moment you started withholding information from us. First, you deny knowing anything about Wilhelm's abduction. Then, you come up with this story about a mafia family, and now we find out your daughter is an enhanced human? Just what is going on, Ms. Vein?!" Jin yells with infuriation at Angeles. The woman, finding herself backed into a corner, begins to come clean again.

"Nephilim..."

"What?" Jin said confused.

"She isn't an enhanced human, she is a Nephilim." Angeles sighs and turns down her anger to explain in a calm but sad voice.

"The Nephilim are entities created by Wilhelm and Melvina in the hopes of bringing back the third seal of for the Failsafe. Nothing more than half human, half angel hybrids the Matriarch likes to call 'squires'." Tony, Jr., and Jin blink with confused eyes at the woman. Ziggy calmly nods at Angeles, encouraging her to tell them more, while chaos frowns and listens to what he already knew about the young girl.

"Wait, angels, as in like the people with giant wings and halos on their heads? Like in the cartoons?" Tony asked.

"I suppose you could say that, minus the wings. The family are not human as one would think, themselves angels derived from the upper domain, who have made it their mission to seek power over the lower domain. Wilhelm being one of the family members, he himself is an angel. Or given who bore him, he is a fallen angel."

"We are definitely in a magical space novella," Jr. mutters as he sits back down to process the ludicrous notion.

"Lucifer wants, _needs_ a healthy Nephilim to become a knight like Wilhelm and Melvina. But..."

"But?" Jin asked. Angeles wipes the tears from her eyes remembering the previous squires.

"They- the squires are not able to maintain their physical form for long. Their bodies give way to the strain their powers have on them, most dying before reaching adulthood." Angeles chokes out her words trying to hold back her tears. She starts to laugh as she cries in bitterness. "My own daughter is the longest living out of all her eight siblings and twenty cousins. She is, in Wilhelm's own standards, a freak of nature."

chaos turns to speak to the emotional Angeles. "How can you say that? He cared about you two," He said. Angeles goes back to scowling at him. "Oh like how you cared for me? You swore you would come back for me when I was enslaved for so long. You swore you would keep Wilhelm and the family away. YOU SWORE Lydia wouldn't end up like the others!"

"Angeles, I tried. I tried to save-" chaos is grabbed by Angeles along his vest collar and is shook violently.

"You didn't try shit. You're just like all of them! Leaving me abandoned, leaving us to die over something I never wanted! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, you coward!" Angeles strikes the boy's cheek. The group stares at Angeles with only Ziggy managing to pull her off of chaos after she struck him. chaos did not appear angry, nor hurt. He expected this, he expected her to take her grief out on him. Angeles looks at him and her hand with remorseful eyes. Her gray orbs started to water up again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I...I need to be alone. Please excuse me," Angeles' body shakes before she runs off to another part of the Elsa in distress.

**\- 14 hours later-**

chaos hesitates knocking on the door to the girl's quarters, standing there for five minutes. The elder finally knocks on the door before walking inside through the sliding door. He calls quietly to the young girl, waiting for an answer. He walks forward to see Shion and Angeles resting on two of the four beds offered in the quarters. chaos turns his attention to the bed Lydia was suppose to be sleeping in, noticing her bed was empty with blankets in disarray. Knowing she was in no condition to wander off the ship injured, he searches the ship for the girl. He passes up the crew in the café not seeing the girl present, then he walks past the bridge not sensing her inside with Jin and Jr., and he doesn't see her in the maintenance rooms where KOSMOS and Ziggy were resting.

chaos finally searches the hanger before choosing to sound the alarm. The boy as he approaches the hanger overhears the sounds of voices conversing with what sounded like the girl. He could hear her grumble and curse with irritation amongst the calm voices, right until he walks inside the hanger. chaos sees Lydia by the edge of the hanger, looking at ES Asher that was left stationed. She didn't look at it with intrigue like how she normally would, the girl's mind he could hear was elsewhere in a gloomy state. He stood at a far distance away looking at her from the doorway, unsure how to approach the girl. _What could he say at a time like this? 'Oh hello Liddy! Sorry I almost killed you back there, it was either that or let you accidentally commit mass murder. My bad!'_ chaos internally groans and contemplates something to say. Anything to get the uncomfortable conversation over with, without it being so...uncomfortable. Someone had to tell this kid the truth eventually.

"Hey champ," chaos starts off the conversation walking up to her. _'Annnnnd here we go.'_

"Hey," Lydia replies softly. chaos leans forward on the safety railing and looks onward at the rest of the hanger with the girl. He glances at her silently trying to think of something to say.

"Lydia, I'm sorry I didn't-"

"No, I don't blame you for what happened, chaos. It, it was my own fault things turned out this way. If only I didn't try to reach out to Wilhelm, if I only convinced Mom to leave again, none of this would have happened. I-it was my fault," The girl grips the handle of the safety rail tightly with her dainty hands. The red eyed girl gazes into his turquoise eyes and asks, "How much did you know, chaos?"

"About what, Liddy?" chaos asked.

"About all of this. Did...Did you know I was dying? That I was going to slowly suffer and die like my siblings? Did you even know Mom never wanted me? She thinks I'm a fucking freak. Did my Dad feel the same way?!" Lydia cried. chaos gasps knowing she heard her mother's outburst. He quickly embraces her in his slender arms. He could see the girl try not to cry, already letting a tear fall. She attempts to wipe away her tears quickly, but has a hard time getting out of chaos' hug to do so.

"Liddy, please child. You shouldn't think such things, your mother never meant any of it," chaos whispered.

"But why? Why do they hate me? I didn't ask for any of this shit. I-I just wanted us to be a family again," Lydia cries in his embrace.

"Lydia, please, please none of this is your fault. You're just the product of something that is out of your control."

"But I can't just pretend those words weren't said, chaos. First father abandons me as an infant, then my mother admits to hating me. And now on top of that, I learn I'm not even fucking human!" The girl shouts.

"Well, you're half human if we're being technical Liddy." chaos added. chaos lets go of the girl, who returns to staring at the hanger at nothing.

"You know, I could have lived with the fact my father didn't love me. I even could have lived with being an enhanced human or something...but all of this. The kidnapping, the psychotic cult, it-it's too much," Lydia lowers her head onto the railing. chaos listens to the girl vent, living up to her nickname. The young man appeared impressed the girl was both awake and moving around despite what happened barely a day ago. Her body, thanks to the nanotechnology and her physical abilities, healed without hindrance. If only he could say the same for her emotional trauma.

The young man moves his gloved hand, and places his hand over hers on the railing. "You know, watching you grow up all these years, almost makes me feel like a proud uncle."

"Humph, you...you're just saying that," Lydia dismisses the comment.

"No, it's true. Liddy, I never realized how strong you've become since you were a child. You've grown up a lot since then, being there for your mother when she needs you the most. Even in such a scary situation like this." chaos replies.

"I'm sure if he were here right now, he would be proud of you." Lydia blushes at the thought of her dad showing any remote of pride within her.

chaos looks calmly at the space with her and says, "I'm sure the cloakies could vouch for that. Speaking of which...You guys can come out now." chaos spoke up from behind him and Lydia loud enough for the flies on the wall to hear. The girl was shocked he knew they were hiding behind them, even after she asked the Bird guys to remain hidden. The Testaments popped into existence just waiting for him to say something.

"I guess you knew we've been following her the entire time?" Kevin asked.

"Naturally," chaos smiles. "Why did you guys decide to just stay hidden that whole time?" Kevin thought it was meaningless to hide their plans any longer from Yeshua, now that he finally admitted he could sense them.

"It was easier than dealing with explaining ourselves to your friends. Also, I rather keep Voyager away from Ziggurat 8 for the time being." Kevin glances at the disgruntled Voyager, who huffed over not being allowed to mess with Ziggy.

"You ruin all the fun..."

"They also have decided to attach themselves to me until we can find Wilhelm," Lydia added. chaos looks at the four men with a weary stare.

"It's true. The family has their eyes set on the squire since they took Wilhelm. Ever since the first attack, we've been watching over Lydia until the opportunity presented itself for us to rescue him." Kevin admitted.

"It's a shame the plan didn't work out so well," The red testament muttered.

"Well excuse me for losing control of my powers. chaos was the only one who ever helped me control most of them you know," Lydia mumbles the last part with a pouting face. The girl wipes away the last of her tears, putting on her usual demeanor.

"Yeshua, you must know why they are after the girl. Why are they doing this?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know completely why, but I think it has something to do with Lydia's blood ties."

"You mean her being an angel baby?" Virgil asked.

"Yeahhhhhh, it could also have something to do with both her and I being associated to Wilhelm. But if that's the case, you four would have been hunted down as well."

"Oh greaattttt," Albedo replied. "I'm guessing your next theory involves what this Luci chick wants, a 'healthy Nephilim'."

"...Yes. She needs Lydia to do something, but what, is the main question."

"Well whatever that bitch wants, I'm not doing it!" Lydia cried.

"Nobody is going to make you do anything," Virgil talks her down. "Except maybe look at the Compass of Order and Chaos again...?" Voyager hinted in the conversation. Lydia and chaos glare at him while the girl shouts, "I am SO NOT touching that creepy ass paperweight again!"

"Focus you three! Yeshua, what should the plan of action be? I don't think it would be a good idea to split the girl away from you or the others at this point in the drama." Kevin asked. "I agree, as much as it pains me to admit this. I think it might be good to stick together. So we can have a better chance of defeating the family," chaos nods and ponders a moment what to do.

"In about seven hours, we are all going to gather in the bridge to discuss how to get Angeles and Lydia off the planet. Jin and Jr. have been planning on what to do since we returned back to the Elsa. You four listen in on what the plan is, we may need you to act as backup. Especially if the family tries anything."

"Wouldn't it be easier for them to show up without them being hidden at this point?" Lydia asked.

"It would if certain others got along with half the group in question," chaos mumbled with a smiling annoyed face.

Voyager and Albedo sat pouting in the background, while the others agree to the plan for now. Although he agreed with the plan, the red testament couldn't shake off a nagging thought in his head. A variable he thought would cause a wrench to be thrown into the works...

**\- three hours later-**

Lydia returned to sleeping soundly beside Angeles on the bed. The woman had awoken earlier unable to sleep any longer. Her new found insomnia leads up to the mother sitting beside the girl, watching her sleep. Angeles admires the curls in her hair, a few locks falling in the front. The girl looked almost like a mirror image of the soul stealer Angeles knew for so long. As she sits there watching her sleep, Kevin pops in from behind her, materializing once he was sure Shion would not awaken.

"Thank you for keeping her safe," Angeles whispered to the Testament. She didn't need to look behind her to know he was standing watch. Kevin frowned at the woman for being angry at Yeshua. "You know she will be pretty sore once she wakes up again, over hearing what you said," Kevin said.

"The girl can hate me all she likes, it's what I deserve. I just want her to rest. Even if her rest is a short one," Angeles argued in a hushed tone. The two sat in the silence with the sleeping teen beside them. Kevin could feel the woman's mental waves of uncertainty and sorrow.

"Lydia felt guilty over losing control of her powers." Kevin said.

"It wasn't her fault. Being so close to such influence like Melvina, I think finally awakened what power was sleeping within her will. Their blood ties seem to bind their wills together, much like Anshelm." Kevin became bewildered by her words. Angeles moves several strains of hair from her daughter's face as she continues to explain.

"Her powers are like that of Wilhelm's late brother, Anshelm. A knight created by Lady Lucifer to help maintain control over the Failsafe. If Yeshua was ever to lose control of his powers, the three of them would ensure that his power would be sealed, and in turn save him." Angeles had a matter of fact look on her face when Kevin listened intently to the woman. "So what happened?" Kevin asked.

"When Yeshua killed Anshelm in his corrupted state, it was assumed that his death weakened the seals placed on Yeshua. However..."

Angeles' will continued to spring sorrow thinking of things to come. Kevin feeling tempted to comfort the woman, but chooses the stare at her and waits for the end of her story. "Without him, _he_ could never be complete."

"Are you saying that he wasn't suppose to die? But why?" Kevin asked dubiously. Angeles only looks at him without emotion. Kevin felt a shiver run down his back as she stares with a lifeless gaze at the Testament. "Master Wilhelm was kept alive for a reason. It's the same reason Lydia's only been permitted to live for now."

Kevin feels cold when hearing her words. He knew there was a reason why they took Wilhelm. Kevin initially thought it was more for failing to deliver the Failsafe to Lucifer. But now, it was starting to make sense why that...woman...would be so angry at him for lying about Lydia. He could feel the presence of the others enter into his mental connection, waiting to discuss what to do with Lydia. Angeles continues to sit by her daughter's side on the bed, reflecting on what to do now.

_'If they were to stay on Fifth Jerusalem, it would only put them both in danger.' _Voyager begins the debate.  
_'But having the Failsafe and the kid together wouldn't be as dangerous? If we are keeping them together, we might as well serve them up on a silver platter,'_ argued Virgil.

_'We would have to risk it if we want to minimalize the chances of an ambush attack. With this way, it would be easier to watch both of them,'_ Kevin countered his point; The Testament began to plan the seeds of doubt in the Angeles's head, knowing she would try to run off with Lydia again. He had to keep both of the targets together if they wanted to improve their odds of stopping their foe.

"Angeles, you know now it would be reckless for you to try and hide alone." She just stares up at him with a calm smile. Her tired eyes filled with resolve.

"Yes, but I can't also put Yeshua at risk as well. If they were to find us again, that's one thing. I know they wouldn't dare harm Lydia. But if they got to Yeshua…"

"The guy's got thousands of years under his belt. I'm sure he could handle himself just fine. Now Lydia on the other hand, needs someone to guard her. The girl has no control over her powers whatsoever." Kevin looks annoyed at Angeles. His patience with the short sighted woman was running thin. _'This woman couldn't be serious?!_' The man yelled to himself. _'She would rather risk the chance of being caught, than stay together with the group?'_

He runs his fingers through his hair trying to think of another way to convince the stubborn woman. Putting on his best pretty boy face he says, "He would want you to stay." Angeles just quietly smiles at the man before lifting a blanket over Lydia. "Goodnight, Kevin." She walks to the second bed to lie down herself. Perhaps mentioning what his master would have wanted was not the best approach. Kevin sighs at her stubbornness, one that rivaled that of Shion's, and sits down beside the sleeping teen. He looks over the bed to see Angeles close her eyes to sleep, then says as he disappears from the room,

"You should do what's best for Lydia for now, Angeles. In the meantime, try not to do anything stupid."

After Kevin fades away from the room, Angeles turns around to look at the sleeping Lydia. The mother's gray eyes contemplate a risky idea. Her eyes dart quietly around the girl's quarters, the others most likely sleeping somewhere else on the Elsa. The woman pulls a remote like control from her chest pocket, reading the inscription of the ES code to start up the fighting robot.

**What will the plan be for chaos and his pals? Will they be able to help Angeles and Lydia escape? Will the family come after them again?**

**Stay tune for another chapter of Angels and Bloodties!**


	18. Collected Part One

**Welcome to another chapter of Angels and Bloodties. You're probably wondering when I will end this story. Well...probably when I have been destroyed by KOSMOS. Or I forget to update. Whichever comes first.**

chaos dials a code on the video panel on the Elsa, picking up a signal to the woman's shelter Angeles and Lydia were hiding in. The shelter was about forty minutes away from the Space Port, hidden in a tranquil forest connected by an old church. Lydia picks up the video call to greet him. "Hey chaos, how are you feeling?" Lydia asked cheerfully.

"I feel better, thanks." chaos smiles from his side of the video call. The teen kept smiling warmly before folding his lips. The girl could tell he was holding back his laughter, her left eye starting to twitch.

"Is it the hair?" Lydia sneered. He couldn't stop himself from wanting to laugh at the disguise.

"Sorry. I think I'm going to have to get used to seeing you as a blonde again," chaos laughed.

"Don't get used to it for long. I plan on dyeing it back the moment it's safe for me to change my appearance again." Lydia pouted over the other line of the video call. The silver haired teen looked forward to that as he kept trying to put on a straight face with Lydia. He couldn't contain his laughter in his mind, after the split second image of Wilhelm in a frilly green dress appeared.

"Well by the look on your face, I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Lydia." chaos said in between chuckles.

"Me too, even a few of my powers have started to come back. At least without the creepy pink glow," Lydia looks at her hands with delight after waiting for days for them to return.

"The Elsa is ready from stocking on supplies. The Captain says no charge necessary getting you to the Kukai Foundation too, but you might want to pack a book to read. It's going to be a long trip over there. Oh! Could you let your mother know that Ziggy is on his way over to the safe house soon? He left about 3o minutes ago to come get you guys. But he said he's running late by about 20 minutes or so."

"Yeah, I'll tell her. We're just about done picking up, so once he shows up, we'll be seeing you later."

"Of course, try to be strong for your mom. Okay?" chaos asks.

"Right, I will. chaos?" The silver haired teen looks directly at the smiling girl who says, "Thank you, for everything." He just smiles at her, happy to help the young girl. With her and everyone involved, he knew they could stop the Matriarch and her disciples.

The video call ends with chaos hanging up. Lydia's smile reverts back to a pensive frown when she picks up her phone from the bed. It was 6:30pm on the dot. She twirls her blonde locks looking around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything. The girl then starts moving around the rooms, slowly killing time in the outfit her mother made her wear.

Lydia was now back to being a natural cornflower blonde, hiding in a disguise Jin and Angeles cooked up. Lydia guessed Jin must have borrowed a Realian's uniform based on the fake sensors they convinced her to wear. Along with that accessory, she was wearing a mixed green, black and white military dress some of the girl Realians wore that worked on the Durandal. Her legs were covered with long white boots and leggings, and her hands free of dark nail polish. The girl looked adorable...and she absolutely hated it. "This is the last time I let mom pick out my disguise," grumbled Lydia. Her hair was still down after letting it finish dyeing back to blonde the night before. All she had to do now was put on the aqua wig and yellow contact lenses, and she was set.

Lydia tried to ignore her discontent, and continued to help her mother pack as little they could carry with them. She hated leaving everything again, but now she understood that they had no choice. And it pained her that she was the cause of all of it. Lydia walked into the sitting area to give her mother pleading eyes. "Could we just stay longer?" Lydia asked when she entered the room.

"You know we can't," Angeles replied from the sitting area trying to finish sorting out their things. Even though her dear friend and the Testaments promised her safety in numbers coming with them to the Kukai foundation, Angeles didn't want to take chances. The red head secretly finished preparing fake IDs for the girl and herself to use, wanting to take as many precautions as they could find.

The mother stares up at Lydia, who wore a glum face as she finished packing. The woman hugs her daughter tightly and kisses her on the forehead. "It's going to be alright, Liddy. The disciples have not tried to attack since we aligned ourselves with the others. We will be away from them in no time. And after this, you can change out of that silly outfit," Angeles smiles warmly at her daughter and puts on the girl's wig. Lydia attempts to smile, only mustering up a nervous twitch. The door near their quarters in the safe house opens. A soft thump and a dripping sound could be heard close by.

"Who could that be?" Angeles wondered.

"I'll go see," Lydia said. "No, don't bother. I'll go check, it's probably the cyborg. You should go use the restroom before we leave. It's a long drive to the space port," Angeles orders Lydia before walking to the door. The woman walks over expecting to see Ziggy. She knew based on the plan that the cyborg was supposed to escort them to the Elsa quietly in an unmarked car. Lydia walks to the restroom to put in the contacts when she remembers that Ziggy was running late to pick them up. _'It should be another 20 minutes before Ziggy would come. But if that isn't Ziggy, then who...?'_

Lydia could hear the sound of someone's bones cracking, then the loud thump of a body hitting the floor. A sickening feeling of dread starts to spew up from her stomach. The girl turns around to see the horror on her mother's face when Angeles turns the corner towards the door. On the other side of the doorway stands a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, with wavy dark hair, skin as pale as death, and eyes the color of blood. One of the guests that stayed at the shelter, was slumped over with his neck and back broken. The red from the woman's eyes shined through the shades of her sunglasses as she stood in the doorway with a dark navy pants suit. She outstretches her arms like she was greeting an old friend, and Angeles goes flying across the room slamming into the wall behind her.

"Angeles, darling! It's so good to see you again. How is the little one these days," The brunette woman asks outside the door. Lydia runs to her mother's aid, the girl suddenly lifted off the ground unable to move. The girl could feel the woman gazing into her soul, red eyes piercing her like knives. Barely able to move, Lydia has a few seconds to look at the woman walking inside the doorway, the woman not fooled by her disguise.

Everything else becomes a blur.

**\- Elsa-**

chaos shouts out 'no' from his bed, waking in a cold sweat. The young man panting with panic witnessing another dream._ 'Another dream? It hasn't been too long ago since I had one of those,'_ chaos thought. Since the previous nightmare of Wilhelm igniting into flames, chaos could not recall having another nightmare. Until now.

Now his reoccurring nightmares were replaced with the fiery red head and the girl running into...her. He couldn't let that happen, he know the moment Angeles ran into her she would be...chaos couldn't make himself think of the possibilities. The young man drags himself from the bed and starts to get dress for the day. He remembered hours earlier telling the Testaments to be present during the meeting. The group all wanting to gather together to figure out how to sneak the Veins off planet and out of the family's grasps. Jin and Jr. spent the previous evening figuring out a plan to get them away. chaos smirks at the thought of what Jr. came up with when he said he wanted to help. After all, any plan was better than none. What they were doing just had to work.

The young man finishes getting ready, and runs up to the bridge to gather with the crew and his friends. When he reaches the bridge he runs into everyone, noticing a few changes. He starts with his crew, sitting in their usually spots and listening in on Jr. and Jin coming up with a plan of action. Then there was KOSMOS staring at the wall with a suspicious leer. _'Probably picking up the cloakies...'_

Next he sees Shion with Ziggy sitting by his usual chair for second navigation, and finally Angeles next to Wilhelm in a dress...wait...

chaos blinks at the teenager dumbfounded. If it weren't for the nightmare he had, he wouldn't have recognized the girl standing by Shion and her mother. Lydia was now back to being a natural cornflower blonde, hiding in a disguise Jin and Jr. had cooked up. It was obvious the two tried to dress her up as an observational Realian, based on the fake sensors they forced her to wear. Along with that accessory, she wore the mixed green, black and white military dress the Durandal Realians wore at work for the Kukai Foundation. Her legs were covered with long white boots and leggings, and her hands free of dark nail polish. The young girl listens to the plan while holding her auqa wig in one hand and a pair of gold contact lenses in the other.

"The family sounds like they will most likely attack the Veins again if we don't move them off Fifth Jerusalem." Jr. said.

"So you think disguising the girl is going to help us get them to safety," Ziggy asked.

"Well since they are obviously looking for a dark haired girl with red eyes, why not disguise her? It will at least trick them into thinking the Testaments took her again for the time being," Jr. replied.

"As long as you can cover the transportation, the Elsa still wont budge after maintenance here took a look at the old gal," Captain Matthews frowned.

"Well I figured since the Elsa isn't able to give them a ride, Guignan offered for y'all to go back to the Durandal to work on the repairs there." Jr. turns to Angeles and says, "You and your daughter, Ms. Vein, can hitch a ride with us free of charge, and apply as refugees when we get to the Kukai Foundation." The woman reflected on the offer with a frown on her face.

"Fine, but I ask once we get there, that my daughter and I are able to go off the grid."

"As part of the suspect pool, I cannot grant that request. You will be brought to a safer location, but you cannot hide from us until given the all clear." Jin replied.

"Mr. Uzuki, I am getting tired of your distrust in me. If that is how you feel, I might as well stay on Fifth Jerusalem." Angeles argued.

"Mom, stop being so antagonistic," the younger Vein said.

"Excuse me, young lady. I will follow their instructions as long as it will keep you safe, however I will not sit here and let us be treated this way. Come, Lydia." Angeles grabs her daughter and tries to walk off the bridge. Lydia scowls at her mother and shouts, "Voyager!"

The Black Testament pops out of nowhere in front of the girl, looking like a creepy fucker as ever. Angeles gasps in surprise, while the rest of the ship is screaming in shock and hysterics.

_'Goddamnit, Lydia.'_ chaos mentally groans.

"Hi," Voyager just said in deep raspy voice.

"What the absolute fuck!" Tony and Matthews shouted.

"Did-did you, did you summon a Testament on your own mother?" Angeles spoke with surprise.

"...Yes," Lydia replied meekly. "Forgive me, mother. But I think these guys are right!"

"She just got Voyager to appear just by calling his name...like he was a puppy," Ziggy stared with cartoonish bug eyes at the scene.

"All we need is the others, and we have the complete set," chaos smacks his head while muttering.

"Already here actually," Kevin groans from behind them. Ziggy and chaos turn around to see Shion and Jr. gawking at the three Testaments lounging on the Elsa bridge, like it was a typical Thursday activity.

"As I was saying, Mom we can't just fend them off ourselves. If you and I are going to survive this, then we need to stick with the group. One slip up and they'll be able to find us again."

"Angie, I wouldn't worry about the Federation treating you unfairly. I can see to that," Shion interjects and glances at her brother. Jin sighs and relents to his sister's glare. The younger Uzuki takes a few steps away from the three Testaments still thinking there were here to attack. "Besides, we need to stay focused on the main objective if you really want to get out of here alive." Angeles looks at the woman with a frustrated face and proceeds to mutter, "I hope this plan works." Angeles excuses herself to go to the female quarters again. Lydia turns to Shion with a defeated face and says, "Thank you, Miss Uzuki."

"What, none for me?" The Black Testaments jests.

"I'll thank you if you behave yourself," Lydia glared. Voyager silently nods and goes back to pouting over not getting to have any fun with Jan Saur. "If you all excuse me, I'll go put on my wig." The girl starts to walk away when she glances at chaos' long stare.

"...Is it the hair?" Lydia sighed. The girl could see the Testaments snickering in the background. chaos breaks out of his thought about the nightmare, and lets out a nervous laugh.

"Sorry. I think I'm going to have to get used to seeing you as a blonde again." The girl then walks away back to the women's quarters saying, "Don't get used to it for long. I'm SO dyeing it back the moment it's safe for me to change my appearance again." One of the Testaments continues to snicker as two of the four follow close behind her.

**-Space Port Transportation-**

chaos now stood beside Hammer and Captain Matthews watching the Elsa being moved onto the Durandal by the Airport security. The silver haired teen spots the ladies in the group returning for the women's restroom, with two of the four in disguises. chaos tried to restrain his laughter looking at Lydia in the Realian costume, her aqua wig and golden eyes making her appear like a taller Realian model than the 100 series. Then he saw Shion in her usual Vector uniform with her hair braided slightly different. She was followed by KOSMOS, who looked like a flawless angel as ever. chaos tries not to blush at the android by instead inspecting Angeles' disguise. The woman followed behind her daughter in a Kukai Foundation guard's uniform, with her long fiery red hair hidden under a brunette wig. chaos could hear the mother and daughter converse on their way to meet them. "I like you as a blonde, it reminds me of when you were little. I always remember loving those blonde curls," Angeles smiles. The girl groans with embarrassment at her transparent mother trying to dote on her.

"Are you guys ready?" chaos asked.

"Yeah ready as we'll ever be," Shion replies with a smile. chaos smiles at Shion and waves goodbye to the Elsa crew. He accompanies the girls over towards the Durandal. While walking halfway to the ship, they run into Jr., Jin, and Ziggy walking over to meet them. _'So far so good,'_ chaos sighed with relief. As he finishes expressing his premature relief, the space around the group starts to morph into a strange display of colors

"What's going on? Why is everything all technicolor?" Lydia shouted.

"Shit, now we're dealing with this crap." Jr. said looking around at what once was the ceiling in the Space Port. The space morphs from the technicolor lights into a monochromatic space. The people around them were nonexistent, the walls and ceiling surrounding them, merely a bleak battlefield ready for bloodshed.

"Well, well, well, you certainly made a life yourself. Haven't you, Failsafe?" A woman's voice echoes throughout the imaginary space. She materializes in front of them with an excited grin on her face. The group is surprised not to see Melvina as expected. Another woman appears from out of thin air dressed in a dark cloak, followed by three other men dressed in similar attire. Beneath her cloak chaos could see her piercing green eyes and her copper brown hair sticking out in waves.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Issachar, a disciple of the family. The boys and I are certainly happy to find you again after all these years." Issachar breaks from her excited grin to look into the small crowd that gawked at her. "Ohhhhh, the Nephilim. I know you're hiding amongst humans again. No cloakies to protect you this time?" Kevin playfully coughs besides Issachar and the three other disciples, startling them.

"Ha, not so tough, are you?" Virgil says and appears beside chaos. Voyager and Albedo appear beside Lydia while Kevin reappears in front of Shion.

"Now you humans aren't playing fair bringing these guys into this," pouts one of the male disciples. The blonde boy pretends to look disappointed before he remembers their secret weapon again. "Quit flirting with the enemy and do your job," a familiar woman interrupts. Melvina appears into the space wearing her black jump suit, the woman wearing her impatience like an accessory. "Failsafe darling," Melvina mocks chaos with a condescending tone. "Do make this easier for us and come here, you and the Nephilim are expected."

"Failsafe? What is she talking about," Shion whispered.

"Like hell we're just going to hand anyone over to you bastards," Jr. shouts at Melvina. The woman twitches and sighs with annoyance. "Fine, make me do work today." Melvina flips her hair behind her and smiles deviously at the cloakies and chaos.

"Well puppets, let's have a little fun, shall we?" Melvina extends her hands out to reveal blue flames from her hands. The fire glows along her pale skin and red eyes. She takes the ball in her hand as two of the Testaments charge at her ready to strike. Melvina's fire ball turns from a bright blue flame, to a ball of dark purple smoke. As one of the Testaments is about to hit her, Melvina unleashes a burst of midnight purple smog. The smog covers the battle field consuming everyone in its clouds. Everyone becomes on edge unable to see Melvina and the disciples hiding in the smog.

"Oh crap, where is everybody?!" Virgil freaks out.

"Shion, stay behind me, the enemy threat has detected us," KOSMOS block one of the disciples with her built in shield.

"Everyone be careful," Jin shouts, the man charging at the sound of the disciples hitting KOSMOS' shield.

"Mom, where are you?" Lydia cries. Lydia grabs blindly in the darkness of the smog, lucky she wasn't attacked by any of the disciples. The girl freaks out realizing her mother had disappeared in the smog never responding for her cries. Her hands desperately grab at her mother's until she feels the woman's hand touch her fingers. The girl's eyes suddenly glow a bright pink again, her will radiating a light that extinguishes the dark smog. The rest group is revealed from the smog mostly intact with Angeles holding Lydia's hand and standing around in confusion. "Oh Mom, thank goodness." Lydia cried and hugged Angeles. The confused mother sighs with relief, but is unable to say much as Melvina is sprinting towards them with another attack. Voyager blocks the attack with a growl, throwing another energy blast to send Melvina back. "Go, run now!" Voyager ushers the girl and Angeles away.

"Right," Lydia and Angeles nod. The girl hesitates leaving until Kevin yells for her to run away quickly. _'Stay as far away from them as you can. Just don't lose track of us in this domain...'_ Lydia reluctantly abandons the group, taking her mother's hand and teleports away from the scene to hide nearby. Melvina and a male disciples advance on Voyager, and are then attacked by Shion and Jr.'s double attack. Shion lands on her feet like a cat looking around for the disciples to pop up again. The woman gasps when she realizes someone is missing, "Hey where's chaos?" Jr. and Jin look around unable to find the silver haired teen.

"I am detecting chaos within 30 kilometers away along with three unknown heat signatures," KOSMOS replies. The android starts to run in the direction she detected chaos before Shion could order her to do anything. "I'll follow her," Ziggy starts sprinting behind to be backup. Meanwhile, as his friends rush to his aid, chaos is cornered by Issacher and a nameless disciple.

"Looks like we got you all alone, Failsafe. Well...almost alone," Issacher chuckles as Angeles leaned on chaos bleeding from right shoulder and chest. Angeles flinches as the blood dripped from her wound, the woman panicking while she heals herself.

"Angeles, let me help you while I still can." chaos whispers.

"No, Yeshua. I need you to defend us, you can't give them an opening just because of me." Angeles grunt as the blood continues to spill from her chest.

"Angie! I'll make you pay for hurting her," chaos glares with determination at the disciples. He sets Angeles by the wall and forms the Lunar Seal. The seal hits one disciple, while the others fall back and advance towards Angeles. chaos turns and starts to cast Heaven's Wrath, when suddenly KOMOS and Ziggy execute their double attack on the two disciples. Ziggy give chaos a nod, signaling for him to take care of Angeles. He runs up to her to cast Blessed Miracle. He keeps casting the spell, noticing the wound still would not heal fast enough. _'What on earth is going on?! Why isn't the wound closing?'_

"Yeshua…" Angeles whispers. chaos looks directly at her when she say his name. The red head grimaces and smiles with a pitiful gaze. "I think I've been marked for death."

"Don't talk like that," chaos protests. "Just focus on the healing ether with me and you'll be fine."

"No, Yeshua. I can tell something is wrong, I...I know this kind of injury. I've seen this occur before," her voice was failing her. The woman coughing up her own blood frightening chaos.

"No...Angie," chaos whispers with grief. Angeles kisses his forehead and smiles bitterly. "Go help your friends, Issacher and the others can be defeated with a few more combined attacks. Don't let them fight alone." Angeles forms enough strength to form a barrier around them to protect him from Issacher's energy blast. chaos with teary eyes, nods and runs into the battle field. He signals for KOSMOS and the two form one last double attack together. The dance ends with Issacher and the disciples on the ground beaten. The four protagonists are then transported back with the others, who were still fighting Melvina.

chaos spots Jin and Jr. panting on the ground exhausted, while Shion stood behind the Red Testament casted protection barriers with her ether spells. Melvina starts to attack directly at Shion when she abruptly picks up a commanding voice in her head.

"Why is she...?" Melvina stares up at the sky perplexed. The woman stops attacking mid air and reappears on the ground with a disappointed pout. "Urgh, I _told_ her we have this under control. Mother can be so impatient at times," Melvina grumbled.

"Mother?" Jr. echoed. Melvina sighs and signals for the disciples to follow her. "Come now, my pretties. It's time to regroup for another day. Until then, dear puppets, we will play again soon." Melvina disappears with the beat-up disciples empty handed.

"Hey! Come back here, you bitch!" Jr. yells at Melvina after she disappears. The short red head tries to get up and falls back down with fatigue. "What the heck, why did they suddenly leave?" Albedo asked from behind the barrier. Kevin and Shion looked confused at the sudden retreat, until the two spot chaos frantically healing Angeles' chest wound. Shion runs to Angeles and joins chaos in healing the wound quickly. Jin and Ziggy start looking around the space for a head count, noticing one less head standing by them. The Testament silently realizing in horror who was missing among them.

**I wasn't sure if this chapter flowed well while I was writing it. But practice makes perfect ;). Stay tuned for another chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'.**


	19. Collected Part Two

**Okie dokie, here is the second half to the last chapter posted. Please enjoy the latest chapter: Collected, Part Two**

Lydia grabs blindly in the darkness of the smog. Her hands desperately grab at her mother's until she feels the woman's hand. The girl's eyes glow a bright pink again, radiating a light that extinguishes the dark smog. The rest of the group is revealed from the smog mostly intact. "Oh Mom, thank goodness." Lydia cried and hugged Angeles. The confused mother sighs with relief, but is unable to say much as Melvina is sprinting towards them with another attack. Voyager blocks the attack with a growl, throwing another energy blast to send Melvina back. "Go, run now!" Voyager ushers the girl and Angeles away.

"Right," Lydia and Angeles nod. The girl hesitates leaving until Kevin yells for her to run away quickly. _'Stay as far away from them as you can. Just don't lose track of us in this domain...'_ Lydia reluctantly abandons the group, taking her mother's hand and teleports away from the scene to hide nearby. Lydia teleports as far as she could from the battle and leads her mother to the direction of the Durandal.

"Come on, let's go before they catch up." Lydia says. The girl begins to run forward when a force sends her back in the opposite direction. Lydia and Angeles blink in confusion. "This must be part of Melvina's work," Angeles frowned.

"So great, we can't leave without defeating Melvina first. Maybe we should go back and help them," Lydia suggests.

"Absolutely not. I have a better idea where to go, follow me." Angeles said with confidence. Lydia blindly follows her mother further away from the battle field into another corridor trapped in the imaginary domain. The girl starts to notice as they ran further away from the battlefield, she was having a hard time sensing chaos and the Bird people. _'Kevin and chaos warned us not to wander far from them if things started to get ugly. Mother, where the heck are we hiding now?'_

The woman smirks as she leads her daughter away from danger, stumbling onto a secluded area of the imaginary domain. Lydia stops running which prompts her mother to stop. The woman strangely doesn't turn around to check on her daughter, just standing with her back turned. "Mom we need to go back, I think something is wrong. Like-like something bad will happen if we don't go back," Lydia explains. The girl could feel the air in the imaginary space turn cold when her mother responds.

Angeles giggled at Lydia from where she stood, her voice suddenly changed. "You have no idea, my little Nephilim." The squire steps back from her mother and is suddenly lifted in the air by an unseen force. Lydia gasps as she struggles for air, having trouble breathing over what felt like invisible hands around her throat. Angeles turns around with a hand manipulating the air, her eyes glowing red. "What-ack! ack! What have...you done to...Mom," Lydia tried to cry out as she was being strangled. The red eye woman walks forward with a sinister smile, her telekinesis manipulates the girl's body like a marionette as she drags Lydia closer to her. "Do you wish for me to answer that?" Lydia gasps with horror at the woman's demented grin as she shows her true form. The red eyed woman grabs the girl's hand against Lydia's protests, and sends a painful shock throughout her body.

**-Unknown Location-**

Tick,tock,tick,tock...

Lydia woke up to the sounds of an old clock ticking loudly. The clock was the only sound in the study that she heard, her vision fuzzy from a migraine. Lydia's head pounded as she looked around the study from her reclined position. "Owwww..."Lydia groaned. The brightly lit study begins to hurt her eyes. She shuts her eyes tightly until Lydia thought she could open them again.

The girl makes herself open her eyes and slowly stands up from the fainting couch to look around her surroundings. Lydia knew she didn't teleport here by accident, nor did she recall coming here willingly. Her mind then cuts to a brief memory of her mother, the eerie woman, and a sickening aroma of blood. Lydia shivers at the vague, disturbing memory and stumbles over to the door in the study. She had to find her mother. If she was here with her, she had to find her and get out of whatever the hell they were. When she gets to the door, she tries to walk through forgetting the aqua wig. The door turns red on the side and continues to blink red, never budging. "Great, it's locked." Lydia grumbled.

Lydia examined the room more closely. Between the books on politics, government, and business, Lydia thought she was resting in some diplomat's office. Although Lydia wondered why a diplomat would need books on ancient rituals and manuscripts from religious texts, it was overshadowed by the unsettling collection of books bound by human skin. Her finger gently touches the ancient texts on the shelf (the ones not covered in dead humans), and she reads the titles on the book ends. One of the books catches her attention. "This book, I think my Mom used to read me this one as a kid. The story about the two goddesses...Seraphina and-"

She hears a set of boots walking towards the door. Paranoid by the presence coming towards her, the girl hastily hides under the desk in the study. Lydia could see two guards enter the room from her hiding spot, conveniently covered by the skirt of the desk. She keeps her hands over her mouth to silence her nervous breathing. The two disciples panic after noticing the girl was nowhere to be seen. They rush out the door, forgetting to lock the study behind them with the key card. Lydia could hear their steps fade out down the hall. She comes out of her hiding place quickly to see the door unlocked.

Then, Lydia takes the opportunity to run out of the study to escape. She looks between the two ends of the hallway and runs down to the corridor on the right. When Lydia is out of sight, the guards run back with two women who walked casually behind him. The first was the perpetually angry Melvina, finally running into the room with the guards. It was bad enough the Matriarch herself went to collect the child on her own, but now she was left with babysitting an impulsive child as punishment. And said child decided to escape her playpen.

"Has anyone reported signs of her in the building yet?"

"Not yet mistress," the disciple Dinah replied.

"She could have teleported out. Gather a couple of the disciples; we will break into a search party to retrieve her." Melvina ordered. While Melvina barked orders at the guards, the second woman with short curly brown hair smiled contently from her desk to finish puffing out smoke from a cigar. Her blood red eyes catch the shimmer of the girl's blonde hair caught on the end of the desk. She picks up the strands of hair, catching the scent of lavender. The matriarch lets out a dark laugh from her chair, earning the attention of Melvina and the disciples.

"You're letting a child trick you, Melvina." The Matriarch chuckled. She lets the strands of hair incinerate in her hands, the smell of lavender and ash intertwine. Melvina huffs and attempts to smile at her with a twitching eye, "I wonder if you wanted this to happen. Just to see what she would do."

Lucifer continues to sit with a cigar in her hand, tapping out the ashes onto an ashtray. "Perhaps I did. I am curious to see who she takes after...her traitorous whore of a mother or her snake of a father. So far I can't quite tell," Lucifer puffs out smoke from her lips and sighs. The woman extinguishes the cigar in the ashtray and begins to walk to the door from the study.

"I can take things from here, Melvina. For now, the Failsafe needs to be collected in order to begin the next step."

"You wish for me to plant the idea in his head?"

Lucifer could not hide her grin from under her wavy locks. "Yes, make sure he understands that his decisions will have dire consequences."

"Understood," Melvina nods and bows out of existence. The guards stood embarrassed in front of Lady Lucifer until following Melvina to her destination. The woman begins to mutter to herself.

"She emits beautiful wavelengths. Though I wonder if it would be enough to replace Anshelm...I suppose I would have to find out later. Right now I need to find her first," Lucifer smiles before exiting the room and walking down the corridor Lydia ran down earlier.

Lydia was busy running down another hallway several yards away, running past windows overlooking the vastness of a courtyard. Rain poured outside like a waterfall, hitting the trees and plants hard. Lydia tried to look for landmarks gazing out the window with squinting eyes. It was hard to see through the rain hitting the windows. She could tell she was somewhere on Fifth Jerusalem, after the girl spotted one of the tallest buildings around sectors 480 to 532. That meant she was far out from the heart of the capital, where they were hiding. The girl then kept running and looking around the corridors for a set of stairways.

The layout of the building did not look like someone's home, instead had the design similar to the science buildings they used for the Federation Fleet. She could spot small security cameras, though she couldn't tell if they were working, and also saw old military guard stations sitting vacant with minor ware. '_Is this one of the old Federation facilities,_' Lydia pondered. The girl keeps running, trying to find a prisoner's wing or anyplace she could think of that her mother could be trapped in. She pauses to use her telepathy for a moment, waiting to hear nobody answer her through the link.

The girl spots the presence of a woman in a flowing dress wandering in the halls. Lydia jumps and tries to run in the opposite direction until she sees her face. The woman had flowing dark hair, skin as pale as the moon, and eyes blue as the deepest ocean that stared warmly at Lydia when she saw her. The girl was taken aback by the woman.

"Wait, I know who you are. You're that lady from the story," Lydia said. She could recognize the woman's face. The blue eyed woman nods with a smile. Then she walks away from the girl, prompting Lydia to chase after her. Lydia calls out to the mysterious woman catching up to her. The girl grabs her by the hand. "Please, Mam. I'm looking for my mother. Do you know where she is?" The blue eyed woman becomes downcast, her eyes giving off the feeling of someone in mourning. The woman gently takes the girl's hand and starts to lead her out of the corridor maze.

"Oh okay...I guess lead me to her if you know the way." The girl replied. Lydia looks confused at the woman, wondering why she doesn't say anything. They walk together through the dark corridors. A warm aura of light radiates from Lady Seraphina's presence, the girl feeling calm walking beside her when they leave the floor. She walked with her for over an hour through the facility, almost like the blue eyed woman was leading her away from something. Lydia spots a sign labeled chapel attached to the wall nearby. The blue eyed woman gestures for Lydia to head towards the chapel. The girl still bewildered why she decided to follow this woman, obliges the mysterious being. When they were getting close to the chapel entrance, Lydia feels a sudden force pull her back from the blue eyed woman. The woman reaches out to the girl before becoming blocked by a wall forming out of nowhere. Lydia lands on the floor and gets up to touch the new wall. "What the fuck!" Lydia shouts. The girl pounds on the wall to feel its solidity.

"_If I wanted to find you, Lydia, I would simply follow the scent of lavender in the air._" A woman's voice echoes throughout the corridor. The girl hears the woman's steps walking towards her, and turns around to see the red eyed woman from before. Her features were almost uncanny to the blue eyed woman's, but the girl could feel a dark shadow within the red eyed being. She stared at Lydia like a spider creeping towards a trapped fly. "You can't be. You're Lu-luci," the girl stammered.

"Ah, you know who I am. That's good. I thought your mother never mentioned me," Lucifer smiles subtly. The girl starts panicking when Lucifer walks towards her. Lydia attempts to teleport away from the frightening woman, and is intercepted by her elder. The older woman pulls the girl's hair and throws her against the wall. Lydia yelps when she makes contact with the wall, a few books hit the floor upon impact. _'Books?'_ Lydia looks up from her spot on the floor to see the study again. Somehow, the woman had brought them back to the study she woke up in. Lucifer picks the stunned girl up by her dress collar and flings her back onto the fainting couch.

"I think I've had enough games for the next sixteen years, Lydia." Lady Lucifer said walking back to her desk to light another cigar. The girl's headache was starting to come back after hitting the bookshelf, Lydia pats her head to check for blood. "Pitiful thing." Lydia turns to the woman muttering at her desk, her hands typing nimbly with dainty fingers. The girl kept her eyes firmly set on the malevolent woman.

Lucifer quietly celebrated her victory, finally having her three knights like before after many centuries of waiting. Things were starting to come together. All she needed to do now was control herself long enough to keep the brat cowering before her alive. "So many years waiting, and waiting. After so many deaths, I thought Anshelm's curse would never be lifted," Lucifer chuckles at the bitter thought. Lydia stiffens up when she sees the woman glance at her.

"Until you came along...your father fulfilled his objective creating you, and you...out of ALL of the squires, have reached adulthood. Yet he never tells me of your existence," Lucifer puffs out a ball of smoke from her cigar. Lydia sits on the fainting couch eyeing the woman with apprehension. The dark entity could not look at the girl without seeing her son's face.

Lucifer's eyes sharpened at the computer screen, pressing the thought out of her head. She needed to keep this Nephilim alive, despite her personal feelings on the matter.

"It seems he didn't collect data on your wavelengths. As expected, he didn't seem very interested in using you at all." Lucifer looks over the fearful girl, who chose to stay quiet for the time being. "Your little upsurge of power should be enough data for me to use. But just to make sure you won't weaken the link," Lucifer flexes her left hand, her fingers crack from the tension. She curves a sickening smile towards Lydia, who slowly moves away from the psychotic woman.

"I promise this won't hurt." Lydia shakes her head as the woman walks closer to the girl. She attempts to flee the room and is dragged back by the older woman. Lydia flinches as Lucifer grabs her head forcing Lydia to recline back on the couch. The woman had her left hand on Lydia's forehead, the red and pink auras between them fighting for dominance. It doesn't take long for the pink aura to be snuffed out by the menacing red light, which took over Lydia like a virus. Lydia shivers from the sensation, bewildered by what was happening. Lucifer finishes examining the girl's spiritual wavelength, and savors the energy around her. The red aura dissipates once Lucifer removes her hand from Lydia's forehead. "Good, a more than adequate wavelength to maintain the link." Lucifer was beaming from the results she witnessed. Happily, she wills herself a bottle of wine and prepares two glasses.

"Well, congratulations Lydia. You have reached a level of ability your siblings and many others have failed. You have now reached the honor of being called a Knight." Lucifer smiled from ear to ear, hiding her true intentions through a sweet voice. Lydia looks over her own body looking for the spooky red light that glowed around her a few seconds ago.

"O-okay?" Lydia just stares at Lucifer with caution, reluctantly taking the glass she hands her. Lucifer clanks her glass with Lydia's before taking a sip of the wine. Lydia despite her terrified state, thought it was funny that the one time someone offered her alcohol, she was too scared to drink it. Lydia examines the glass of wine. The glasses contained a dark red liquid similar to merlot, but to the girl, it had a suspicious copper smell.

"Now that we have that settled, we must begin the next phase." Lucifer speaks to Lydia, concocting her plan to obtain the next piece. "With your father and yourself having decided to grace us with your presence, we will need the Failsafe to help complete the final part. I should apologize for your father's absence though. He wasn't too keen on the plan when I explained it to him, taking a little bit more persuading on my part. But I'm sure he would be happy to tell you all that soon," The woman gave the young girl a once over and bared her teeth like a voracious wolf.

"Ah of course! I don't think you've ever met. Oh how lovely, a family reunion! It's a shame your mother couldn't be here to see such a touching moment," Lucifer puts her arm around the girl's shoulders and plays with her blonde hair. Lydia shutters from her touch, feeling an increasing fear build up within her. "What-what did you do to my mom?"

Lucifer just ignores the girl, playing with her blonde locks. Lydia begins to recoil when her mind reels over what Lucifer could have done to her.

"Relax, darling. I wouldn't hurt you like your dear mother. You're needed for the next act!" Lucifer grabs the girl's hand in a lazy attempt to calm the girl. Lydia could feel the woman's grip tighten on her left hand, the woman slowly bending her fingers back. The girl couldn't break the woman's grip.

"A classic tale after all needs a damsel for the angel to rescue. He may have become stubborn in his age, but I know you can make him come to me," Lucifer muses. At this point, Lydia was starting to wish she was stuck with the Bird People again. The bones in the girl's hand starting to crack from the pressure of the older woman's grip, Lydia then flinches and yelps from the pain.

"Now, while we wait, why don't you try some of that wine? I made it myself."

**I really might be loony coming up with this as my main villain for the fanfic. More chaos and co. to come in the next chapter!**


	20. Lamenting

**Yo Everybody! As someone who is taking a crack at this fanfic writing, I am touched to see the amount of people willing to view this story. I am aiming to make this story about 24th chapters, so keep staying tuned by following if you wanna see the end. We last left our heroes picking up the pieces from a fight with Melvina and co. The rest of the gang finds out Angeles is wounded and her daughter is nowhere to be found. Can they save Angeles before it's too late? Will we ever know what happened to Wilhelm? When will chaos confront the Matriarch? All will be answered now in chapter 20. Enjoy!**

**Lamenting**

**-Abandoned Federation Research Facility-**

A man with white hair lets his eyes flutter open. He lies on top of an old bed, sluggishly regenerating parts of his body that hadn't healed from his last healing session. He thought he made progress considering he started off with everything hurting to the point of immobility. The red eyed man's mind and body were waning in stamina trying not to go comatose again like the past week. After his sixth healing session, he felt most of his wounds had healed completely. Yet, his body felt frail.

'_Let's see, how did this all start?' _The man starts to think of what happened that led to the thirteen steps of pain that had befallen him. Wilhelm ponders to when he was back in his office at work, leisurely listening to one of his favorite songs. He remembered dozing off and then suddenly someone spontaneously tries to give him a Columbian Neck Tie. '_Really, some people just have to ruin the best part of a classical overture. _

Considering he almost was executed by disciples, he thought the message was a warning from his dearest 'mother'. Right up until he woke up in her study to the sounds of humming. It was never a good sign when _she_ brought you over for a visit. Lucifer sat with legs crossed in a cushy armchair waiting for Wilhelm to open his eyes. Reluctantly, he meets his creator's gaze from his reclined position. '_When did she get a fainting couch', _was oddly the first thing Wilhelm could think of after being violently abducted hours earlier. Wilhelm despite the unexpected situation recalled being indifferent to the whole thing. With the exception that he was vexed over the disciples ruining his favorite suit.

It was a rather peculiar scene, the CEO thought. The personification of darkness, who happened to birth him, was sitting like a psychiatrist in her cushy armchair. Wilhelm found himself lying down as the patient, slowly having the metaphorical screws turned through his brain. Being interrogated and judged by his creator, while wondering if this was going to end with a lobotomy. Lucifer started the conversation by getting down to business.

"Do you remember Angeles? That woman who used to work for me? She has been busy for the longest I hear." Wilhelm remained unemotional hearing Angeles' name. Not shocked that she was still sore about the woman fleeing from the family. She had been with the family for years as a loyal servant, tending to the disciples as children, even playing as guardian to Yeshua since the very beginning. Wilhelm also wasn't the least bit stunned that Lucifer kept tabs on the woman for so long. His creator could hold a grudge.

"It's been, what would you say, Wilhelm? Sixteen years?" The woman asked him.  
"Yes mother," Wilhelm confirmed. The man kept a flat expression in front of the woman. Lucifer hums after hearing this and continues to talk at him.

"Mother? Hmmm...it's funny you say that word. You don't treat me like you would for the title of 'mother'." Wilhelm for once was perplexed by her statement.

"I don't unde-"Do you like lying to me, Wilhelm?" Lucifer interrupts.

"No, I would never lie to you mo-" Wilhelm was silent when the woman smacked him across the face. Her eyes filled with malice and betrayal. "Stupid boy, you're lying to me _now_," Lucifer continued to talk. Wilhelm sat quietly from the fainting couch, keeping his composure. It was starting to come together that he had been caught.

"Sixteen years ago, I recall Angeles spending an exuberant amount of time with you one evening when you decided to stay up late. Licking your own wounds no doubt, prideful man. Shortly after that, she goes missing from my ranks." Lucifer lights a cigar and puffs out smoke in Wilhelm's direction.

"I expected her to wander off eventually," Lucifer sneered. Wilhelm replies and is cut off by his creator. "However, I didn't expect to find out that MY OWN knight would sleep with one of my servants, and then let the whore run off with his seed. Tell me Wilhelm, do you know how that could have happened? Or should I guess how things played out?"

"I didn't think it was necessary," Wilhelm replied. After Wilhelm put his foot in his mouth with that statement, he remembered being royally fucked over.

Lucifer begins to laugh psychotically at the stoic man. "YOU didn't think it was necessary?" Lucifer repeats his reply. Suddenly, Wilhelm feels Lucifer's hands around his throat and the woman sitting on top of him. "How DARE you think you could decide! Ungrateful little snake, have I not done everything for you?" If Wilhelm was human, he would have had a crushed windpipe at this point. Regardless of his biological makeup, he could feel himself becoming lightheaded from the strangulation.

Lucifer's teeth grit with fury at her traitorous son, and starts bashing his head in using the wall. She starts shouting again, "I KNOW you have a living squire. WHERE IS IT?!"

After a few choice words Lucifer did not like, that day became the start of hours of torture. He spent the week enduring interrogations from his own sister, and physical torment from his own mother...Wilhelm finishes thinking of how things came to be, and began to repress the memories within his head in whatever mental box he could conjure up.

If he continued to think about it, it would just make him feel ashamed. For now, he had to focus on mending himself enough to escape from here. Tend to his psychological wounds later...After all, there were more important factors to consider. Why didn't she kill him? What he did in her eyes would have normally gotten any other servant executed. It was something he was expecting.

Despite everything, did she need him for something? No, he created Lydia. He monitored the Failsafe as his primary function. It would make no sense to keep him alive after outliving his usefulness...unless...

Wilhelm reflected on what started his creator's obsession with replacing Anshelm after Yeshua had killed him. '_Yeshua...oh my friend...you never fulfilled your purpose in her eyes, haven't you? Meaning I and the others have another purpose. Without Anshelm, Lucifer did not realize that your abilities could not be unlocked without your protectors._ _Protectors?'_

Wilhelm pauses in mid thought, and begins to laugh at the absurd claim. '_No, we were your chains; we sealed your power away. And with each layer eroded away, you could become a force of mass destruction_. But she needs the three knights in order to break those last seals. _Yes, Melvina and I were used to create new beings, a knight strong enough to endure the ritual, but each falling to a similar fate as Anshelm. Until now,' _Wilhelm kept laughing to the point of tears as his thoughts agonized over his role. The man grips at his arms, and blood starts dripping out from his nails digging into his skin. He huddles into a fetal position, hissing as he feels several small wounds heal. Burning like acid on his skin.

_'I should have killed you...I could have saved you from what would become of us...forgive me.'_ Wilhelm starts to close his eyes again, resolving himself to sleep. The man lays still while taking in labored breaths for about a half hour, when he hears a door open behind him. Wilhelm remains motionless as the guards walked up to his body. "You sure we should be doing this? What if he wakes up?" The disciple Dan asked in a whispered voice.

"Oh don't be a pussy, Dan. Look at the guy, he's basically comatose. He's not going to put up a fight," Gad replied with waning bravery in his voice. Wilhelm continued to play possum waiting for them to make a move. The two dark haired men hesitate moving towards the unconscious knight, neglecting to notice the recently healed wounds on his body. "L-l-look, just grab his shoulders and I'll put the bag over his head. Then we can bring him to the ritual chamber like Lucifer ordered." Gad pushes Dan forward causing the big guy to yelp and hide behind Gad. Gad growls and says, "Fine I'll grab him and you put the sack on his head. Now move it before he wakes up."

Dan and Gad gather courage to walk up to Wilhelm in the bleak cell to start grabbing him. Gad places his hands on Wilhelm's shoulders and is met with an intense force sending him to the opposite wall. "Gad!" Dan gasps and starts to choke when Wilhelm appears from behind him in a headlock. The injured knight shushes the disciple, coaxing him to die quickly. Dan becomes limp and lifeless next to Gad and a satisfied Wilhelm quenching his homicidal urges. The white haired man then stumbles over himself, balancing his way to the entrance of the cell. _'I may have gotten carried away moving like that,'_ Wilhelm winced as he breathes heavily.

He closes the door behind him moving himself down the prisoner's wing into the regular corridors of the facility. Wilhelm's eyes dart from corner to corner watching for more of the disciples and Melvina. He limps through the halls successfully undetected by either party, all the while cursing his sister's name. How stupid he thought, how pitifully stupid his sister was for helping Lucifer complete the ritual. Did she not understand she would be used like they were? Well he wasn't going to stand being used like some sacrificial lamb! He had better things to do, now that he was healed enough to run away anyway. He walks forward and falls on his own feet, the man panting with fatigue. The man didn't have time to cast another healing ether, he couldn't afford to not keep moving. _'No. Keep it together, Wilhelm. You need to escape from here. If they get to Yeshua..._' Wilhelm's thoughts are interrupted by the presence of a familiar will. He stands there focused on the shining will, his heart confident who it was he was sensing. The shining will was coming towards him accompanied by two cloaked men.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" A disciple yelled from down the hall. Wilhelm pulls himself together, contemplating going towards the shining will as he builds up more energy. Wilhelm's eyes glow an ominous color, the man forming a demented smile toward the disciples. The cloaked men start to freeze with shock and backing away slowly. "How did he escape?!" One of the men cried.

Could he do it? Did he have the strength to get both of them out of here? The man sighs with a calm resolve on the inside, while his physical body lunges at the unlucky disciples in a homicidal rage.

**-Durandal-**

chaos and the gang materialized with the help of the Testaments to the Durandal, rushing Angeles to the infirmary. Despite the woman's feeble protests, chaos carried the woman to an infirmary bed to start the healing process again.

"Why is this happening! The nanotechnology should be healing her chest wound" Shion cried.

"I don't know! Her injuries should have healed five times over already," chaos replied in a panic. Angeles grimaces as she tries to stop the bleeding with pressure. Kevin tries to help chaos and Shion save the woman. He touches Angeles with his red gloved hands, and becomes frozen when he feels the malicious will that casted the curse on her. The Testament could feel the sickening curse of death embracing the woman as she bled out, the lifeline that kept her going ripped out of her being. Kevin removes his hands over Angeles, realizing it was already too late. _'Yeshua….this isn't going to work. Her master...her master took back her power.'_

Kevin could see the look of acceptance Angeles gave as she laid back on the infirmary bed, whispering a prayer. She turns to chaos and grabs his gloved hand. chaos keeps casting healing ethers on the woman as he looks at her. "Yeshua, I'm sorry I yelled at you before. You-you know I didn't mean those things I said. I...want you to know I love you...I'll always be there with you, even if it doesn't seem like it," Angeles spoke feebly.

chaos clutches her hand and replies, "I told you not to talk like that. You're going to be fine, Angie."

"No, Yeshua. I'm...my body will not hold up in this domain. She has taken back what has kept me alive all these years..." chaos' eyes widen with sorrow looking at the dying woman. "No, it can't be. Angie, please don't leave me!"

"Yeshua…none of this is your fault. I knew this day would come eventually, fate has finally let me be free. But...I know your part still needs to be played. Those angels...the goddesses wish for you to fulfill your destiny." Angeles' voice becomes more feeble as she speaks, delirium from blood loss is setting in.

"Angeles, please! You got to keep fighting," Shion protests as she maintains the healing ether on Angeles.

"Don't be their puppet to toy with, Yeshua. I never wanted that for you...I never wanted it for her." Angeles cries quietly as her vision blackens. Kevin looks away in anguish, while hearing the dying woman plead to chaos. She removes the light blue pendant from her neck, placing it in chaos hands. "Please...save her...save...my...save my...ba...by," Angeles' eyes starts to cloud over, she goes limp with a gentle smile on her face. The blood finishes pooling out from her wound while her bronze skin blanches with death. chaos shakes with denial, clutching her shoulders as he looks into her dull grey eyes. "Angie...Angie!"

Shion puts a hand on his shoulder and says solemnly, "chaos, it's too late. She's gone." chaos swats her hand away and cries in desperation, "No it isn't! I can still save her." The silver haired teen pleads to the dead woman to come back, casting anything he could think of that would bring her back to life. Angeles remains motionless on the infirmary bed as chaos cries. "Come back! Please, come back!" chaos pleaded. Kevin turns around when he feels the dark will begin to ensnare Yeshua. He rushes over towards him when his turquoise eyes begins to turn black as night. Shion stares at chaos with terrified confusion, while Kevin pushes her out of the way. chaos clutches his head in his hands resisting the urge, his body beginning to pale as the malevolent energy surrounds him.

"Nooooooo!" chaos screams in mourning. Kevin grabs him from behind, trying to subdue the grieving young man. The Red Testament panics as chaos starts to turn into his true form. He grabs him tightly in a choke hold, a white light engulfs chaos as Kevin forces him to sleep.

**So two out of the three were answered in this chapter. I just hope this story is flowing together without it being too confusing. Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	21. His Demons

**Hello everybody! Welcome back to another chapter of Angels and Bloodties. We last left off with our hero losing his friend to tragic circumstances.**

**KOSMOS: That hussy knew better than to move closer to my man.**

**IWTV: KOSMOS, for the eighth time, they weren't dating. They were kinda like a brother/sister or a close friend relationship.**

**KOSMOS with spooky red eyes: chaos is mine...**

**IWTV: ...o.O...please enjoy the next chapter.**

**His Demons**

Amongst the sea of darkness, chaos floats around a void in his own mind. There was no color in this void, there was no sound but the steady sighs from his crying. The tears wouldn't stop falling from his face, his body racked in grief. _'I failed. I failed to protect them. Why couldn't I save them?'_

He promised her he would protect her. After all, she protected him, she raised him, she loved him like he was her own brother. But after all that, he...he couldn't stop them from taking her away. It was almost like he lost Mary all over again. _'Mary...oh GOD...I can't deal with this. I wish you were here. I need you.'_

The sounds of tiny feet pattered up to the crying teen as he wrapped himself in sorrow. A child stares up at him with curiosity, innocent eyes staring up without any understanding over why he was crying. "Uncle chaos," a small voice says. chaos' body jumps mid tears, turning around to look at the source of the tiny voice. chaos blinks rapidly, the spooked boy discovering he was back in an old memory.

"HI!" Young Lydia yells happily to the silver hair teen. _'Oh no, I've gone off the deep end in my grief. Now I'm projecting memories of the past.'_ He was indeed stuck in one of his memories. This one he remembered watching over Lydia one day when she was small. He was in one of Angeles' old hideouts, a small townhome she found while hiding on Second Militia. Lydia was standing in front of him with a blue blanket over her head, dragging it behind her from her room. The five year old girl had messy long blonde hair and a white cotton gown. She looked up at him with wine colored eyes smiling with a goofy grin.

"Uncle chaos! Could you read me a story again?" The little girl shouted at him, the small child showing no signs of fatigue. chaos forgot how loud and hyper Lydia could be, even as a small child. Out of all the memories he would get himself trapped in, he ends up in the one where Angeles convinces him to babysit the Nephilim. chaos tries to play along with the memory, wiping the tears from his face.

"Lydia, it's half past 11:30, you...you already had a story for tonight. Now go back to bed," chaos scolded. Lydia frowns up at chaos.

"But Mommy said she'd be home late again. I don't sleep well without her," The girl pouts like a puppy dog with her red eyes sparkling with fake tears. chaos glances away from the little girl, guilt ridden at the mention of her mother. "This...can't be a ploy to stay up later is it?" He jokes in his melancholic voice, choking up on his sadness. If it was a ploy, it was one that worked on him in the past. The little girl puffs out her cheeks before she shouts. "Pleaaaaaassssseeeeeee chaos! Read me another story. Here! I picked one out," Lydia chirped. Out of nowhere she pulls a book into her hands and shoves it into chaos' eyeballs. chaos stumbles over himself, "Liddy, don't shove books-" chaos pauses and sees the title of the book. He looks to the little girl, who had an ominous pink glow to her body.

"Mommy sometimes reads me this one. Now you read it," Lydia spoke in a echoing voice. chaos hesitates for a few minutes looking at the strange glowing eyed girl before opening the book. The girl appearing unware of how creepy she sound to the grieving young man.

"Wait!" the girl shouts. Lydia moves over and hops onto the teen's lap and looks up at him, tightly clutching the covers over her head. "Okay, ready!" chaos lets a sweat drop form across his head as she smiles up at him idiotically. chaos wasn't sure how to feel about this guilt induced memory he was in, one he was sure _didn't_ involved children he babysat turning into spooky pink glowing entities.

"The Blue Eyed Seraphina and the Red Eyed Lucifer," chaos clears his throat feeling uneasy reading the old story. He remembered this story Angeles used to tell him many times before. He could probably even tell it without the book if he tried. "When life began, GOD made the world in both light and darkness. GOD formed the light and the darkness, created life and death, through vessels of good and evil. GOD molded 'light' through the moon and the stars, her eyes creating the seas, her hair from the most tranquil night, and her skin as pale as the moon and stars. GOD gave name to this archangel, dubbing her the goddess of life. He called her Seraphina," chaos turns the page to continue reading.

"Without death, life would have no meaning, and GOD created the half to make his world whole. GOD molded 'darkness' through the earth and fire, the red in her eyes creating the sun, her hair from the darkest winter, and her skin as sun kissed as the soil she rose from. GOD gave name to this archangel, dubbing her the goddess of death. He called her Lucifer."

chaos turns the page forcing himself to read the story to the little girl. "chaos," The little girl looked up at him with a knowing frown.

"Without death, life would have no meaning. But without life, death would reign forever. Light and darkness since they began fight to shape they world as they were created. Their never ending battle a symbol of the balance our world holds by a single thread. For without darkness, life would have no meaning. For without light, death would reign without...without..." chaos starts trembling when he realizes what the next page was. He wanted to wake up now. He wanted none of this to be real.

"Yeshua," The girl's voice morphs into a deeper tone. chaos looks to the little girl, gasping when he realized Lydia disappeared. He hears a woman's voice call to him again, looking in front of him to see a dark skinned woman with long black hair and aquamarine eyes staring warmly at him. "M-Mary," he whispered in awe.

"Hello, Yeshua." Mary smiled. chaos trembles in her presence, somehow restraining himself from running to her arms and kissing her endlessly. "Mary, how? How are you here?" He asked.

"I am here through the Nephilim. This memory you hold is special to you, a memory that made you happy. I had to get to you somehow, using this memory was one way I could keep you from the darkness," Mary replied.

"I don't understand," chaos said. Mary walks to him and embraces him in her arms, clinging to him tightly. "Although my physical form has long died, I still wait for you for that fateful day we can be together. But the archangels of this universe still wish to shape the world in their image, not caring for the feelings of those beneath them. The darkness has grown restless, silencing the light, and has been trying to ensnare you in it's claws to bring out the Failsafe."

chaos gasps and frowns while holding Mary. "Listen to Angeles, chaos. Don't let them turn you into their puppet. You can't let the Failsafe be unleashed! You have to stop her from sealing the guardians of the lower domain."

"How do I stop it, Mary?" chaos pleaded.

"Seraphina, the archangel of life," Mary replied. "She is Lucifer's other half, release Seraphina from her bonds, and she can help you stop Lucifer from bringing about the days of revelation." Mary kisses his lips sweetly stepping away from him while holding his hand. "Yeshua, it's time to wake up. If you are going to stop Lucifer from what she has planned, then you must save Lydia and the others. Before it's too late."

"Mary..." The woman just repeats the phrase, "It's time to wake up, Yeshua. Wake up...wake up..."

**-Elsa-**

"chaos, please wake up! You have to wake up," Shion pleaded. chaos groans and slowly sits up from the bed in the men's quarters. Shion wipes away worried tears and smiles with relief. "chaos, thank GOD you're awake. Are you alright?" She asks. chaos quietly smiles to Shion and says, "Yes I'll be okay. I'm sorry I worried you, Shion." He frowns and wipes his eyes when he thought he was going to cry again.

"Shion, Angeles is...?" Shion nods sadly to chaos from her chair. "I'm sorry, chaos. There was nothing we could have done. Angeles bled out too much to save her from her injuries."

"I see..." chaos stares vacantly from the bed, leaving a uncomfortable silence between the two friends. He gets up to walk towards the door with Shion staring at him curiously.

"chaos, where are you going? You just got knocked out by a Testament, let me check you first before you go back to the others." Shion ordered.

"It's fine, Shion. I need to get up, we've wasted enough time as it is. Now that the family has met their objective, we need to find Lydia as soon as possible." chaos buries his pain for the moment to walk out of the room with determination. Before he leaves, a light blue pendant falls out of his grasps to the floor. chaos notices the pendant and picks it up from off the floor. Shion gets up to look at the memento from Angeles with him. "It was Angeles' necklace. She gave it to you before passing away. I think she wanted you to have it," Shion explained. The woman after the Red Testament carried him to the men's quarters, gave the pendant to Shion to return to chaos, knowing there was something important about the antique. chaos smiles bitterly at the necklace. "You know it's funny, the two of us have always played keepsies with this old thing since I was young." Shion smiles with pity at the grieving young man, putting a gentle hand on his slender shoulder.

"Come on, let's go back to the others. They should be waiting on the bridge. I'm a little worried about them."

"Why?" chaos asked. Shion walks in front of him while replying, "Some of them are not getting along with our 'allies'." Shion hints at the cloakies who were at odds with Ziggy and Jr. on the Elsa. chaos snaps out of his grief again to walk faster with Shion to the bridge. "I'm amazed they haven't set the Elsa ablaze with destructive force." chaos replies with subtle panic.

Shion and chaos walk quickly to the bridge of the Elsa to greet the others. When they move to the bridge, they could hear the agitated Virgil yelling at the terrified Elsa crew.

"Okay, you jackoffs can just get used to the fact we're hanging out here until we find our master. So stop screaming!" When they enter the bridge, chaos could see two of the four Testaments gathered in their own corner of the bridge. Kevin paces the floor while Virgil was glaring at the crew who either screamed or threw things at them in response. Hammer and Tony held onto each other like frightened lovers while Captain Matthews held a pistol aiming at the Blue Testament. chaos could see KOSMOS standing idly by the Captain, her red eyes processing data collected from what he thought was the battle between the disciples. Voyager and Albedo materialized in front of the party appearing just as frustrated. Jr. and Ziggy follow into the bridge around the same time as when the two Testaments reappeared.

"There isn't a trace of the girl anywhere," Voyager reported in front of the others after searching for signs of the teenager.

"Damnit! Those bastards out smarted us!" Virgil shouted and punched a wall nearby.

"I don't understand, how could they be able to picked Lydia off without any of us noticing?" Jr. asked. Kevin stops pacing and tries to explain calmly.

"I'm not sure. They must have foreseen us trying to sneak the Vein family off planet. But we had all the possibilities covered! They shouldn't have been able to get to both of them so easily," Kevin sets his head on the wall almost convinced they lost the battle against the family now.

"49...30...21...49...30...21...49...30...21" KOSMOS repeats the numbers in a monotone voice much to the confusion of the rest of the group.

"Surely you must know how they could have done it," Ziggy said.

"Being in the imaginary numbers domain, it is possible a third party may have intercepted us without our knowledge." Voyager pondered how the disciples were able to fool them.

"But we saw Angeles and Lydia disappear together, how could they get separated so quickly?" Shion argued.

"It wasn't Angeles she left with..." Kevin added with a twinge of anger being deceived. "The...the Matriarch must have taken things into her own hands while we were distracted by Melvina. Though I'm surprised they didn't try to finish the job," Kevin frowned thinking about the battle.

_'Liddy, I'm going to get you back. I swear it,'_ chaos shouted in his head. The silver haired teen keeps focusing on fulfilling his promise to Angeles. He needed to find the family's hideout and save the Nephilim. "What is she doing?" Albedo asked as he looked at KOSMOS. The group listens carefully to the android analyzing a specific code while standing among them. Shion jumps with realization over what KOSMOS was doing. "Coordinates? KOSMOS, why are you repeating coordinates?" Shion moves up to the android to get her attention. KOSMOS looks to her creator and replies, "The tracking device has finally located Lydia's current location. Location has been pinpointed to coordinates 49.30.21, coordinates appear to be within Fifth Jerusalem around sectors-"

"Tracker?" Shion echoed.

"Did you place a tracker on Lydia before she disappeared?" Voyager asked the android.

"Yes, before we made rendezvous to the Durandal, I placed a tracking device onto the back of her neck," KOSMOS replied.

"Woh-woh! You put a tracking device on her and you didn't say anything?!" Virgil yelled.

"Affirmative, the tracking device was put in place as insurance for the 60% chance the Vein family was captured by the enemy unit. Angeles volunteered to have a tracking device placed on her person as well. Unfortunately, Angeles fell within the 20% probability of one or both members of the Vein family dying before reaching the Durandal safely."

"But why didn't you say anything?!" Kevin yelled with Virgil.

"I apologize, but given previous data that has been recorded, you are not to be trusted with sensitive evidence to the investigation." KOSMOS replied in a robotic tone. Kevin lets a sweat drop form on the side of his head like the rest of the party, knowing the android did not recognize him as her primary creator. Shion snaps the party back to the situation and says, "Never mind that, we need to enter the coordinates in and plan on how to stop them from hurting Wilhelm or Lydia. Hammer! Put in a call to Jin. We need to tell him about the coordinates and regroup."

"Ri-right," Hammer stutters as he enters the number to call Jin from the bridge. Jin appears on the screen and Shion tells him about the coordinates. "Excellent! We can use these to track the family down. Have you started entering the coordinates yet on the computer?"

"Almost, KOSMOS is uploading them to the bridge's monitor to look for the location on the map." chaos replied from the back of the room. The group including Jin waits for the coordinates to match up with the sectors KOSMOS was about the pinpoint when the monitor starts to pick up interference. "What's going on?" Jin asked.

"Jin, hold on, something is picking up on the monitor-" Hammer tries to fix the cyber problem when the video transmission cuts off from Jin, scrambling to a new video feed of a woman in a dark suit. The group is startled by the sudden change in video, with only the woman smiling and waving. "Hello! Oh dear, it looks like I may have interrupted something important." Lucifer feigns remorse after seeing the mix reactions on board the bridge.

"Who the heck are you?" Jr. yelled. The woman charmingly smiles at the camera, relishing in introducing herself to the new faces. She appeared also pleased that the Testaments were in the same room as well. It saved her the trouble of contacting them through another call. "Ahh, well I have been called by many names. The Matriarch, The Morning Star, Lilith for a short while, but you may know me right now as Lucifer. I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

chaos tried to contain his anger at the woman, his friend's killer, who smugly stared down the party from the comfort of her chair. _'Why was she reaching out to us?'_ He asked himself.

"Where is the girl?" Ziggy spoke up calmly. The cyborg kept the party focused, knowing with each passing minute, the abducted girl could be killed. With Angeles already dead, the possibility was only getting stronger.

"Who? Oh yes the girl," Lucifer playfully snaps her fingers, forgetting her guest spaced-out out on the fainting couch. The woman materializes Lydia from thin air, and sits the girl on her lap like a marionette. It was obvious to chaos that Lucifer did something to the girl's mind, her eyes were staring blankly with her back in a slumped over posture. Lucifer happily makes the girl wave her broken hand at the others, and lets it fall to her side. chaos tried not to flinch hearing the bones in her hand crack.

"You know I was _shocked_ when I first heard I was a grandmother again. But now I think I've taken to it much better this time," Lucifer smirks at the party. At this point the woman appeared to be mocking them as she held out Lydia to them like a doll.

"What do you want?" The Red Testament calmly asks the Matriarch. "Nothing too demanding, I assure you. I just require the presence of the Failsafe is all. Wilhelm failed to bring him to me weeks ago, and I simply _need_ his help to meet a long awaited goal." Lucifer casually and vaguely replies to Kevin's question.

"Of course, I presume you were already planning to come by?" Lucifer pulls the tracking device from behind Lydia's neck. She examines the tiny piece of technology before crushing it like an insect in her fingertips.

"The Failsafe? Seriously, what do these people mean by 'Failsafe'?" Shion whispered. Lucifer goes back to playing with Lydia's blonde hair, then softly cups her hand around the girl's neck.

"The puppets know who I am speaking to, that's all that matters to me. If they know what's good for all parties involved, they should meet my demands promptly." Lucifer stated while addressing the Testaments standing with the group. chaos wondered if she was goading the Testaments to drag him over to her in exchange for Wilhelm or Lydia. Even if there was no guarantee she would give either up.

"Why you!" Jr. shouts angrily at the woman. "Failsafe, I know you're watching this. You know what I did to your _precious_ Angie... you _will_ come back to me. Otherwise I will just continue to destroy what is left of her." Lucifer's grip tightens on Lydia's neck. The girl continued to stare blankly, unaware she was slowly being choked. The party gasps, chaos balling his hands into fists. Lucifer senses his anger from her seat, and chuckles at his passive fury. Her hand leaves the girl's throat, letting Lydia continue to sit in her catatonic state.

"You have twenty-four hours to surrender, or the child dies." Lucifer cuts off the video conversation, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. The monitor goes back to tracking the coordinates to the correct sector in Fifth Jerusalem, while Jin stares at the others looking to them to tell him what happened. The sector shows up clear as day on the screen. "Well, this isn't good." Albedo said as the others gawked with worry at the screen.

"Oh gee, you think?!" Kevin yelled loudly to the point his red mask almost fell off his face. "Lydia! Damn it, if we don't do something, that psycho is going to kill her!" Jr. said while he and the others' minds reeled fast trying to think of a plan. "The Matriarch said she needed us to bring 'the failsafe' to them. What was Wilhelm doing that required a 'failsafe'?" Ziggy asked. The Testaments chose to be quiet as the other thought about the Failsafe themselves, the cloaked men knowing well who Lucifer was referring to.

"Was it something Vector was doing with the KOSMOS project, Shion?" Jin asked through the video monitor. She shakes her head and says, "No, KOSMOS doesn't have anything that could be considered as failsafe, or given the code name 'failsafe'." chaos resolves himself to break his silence in front of the others. The Testaments mentally protest before chaos nods to them with a guilt ridden smile. _'It's alright, they need to know.'_

"It, it doesn't have anything to do with the KOSMOS project," chaos spoke up. His friends turned to him bewildered. "What, are you talking about chaos?" Shion asked.

"Do you know what it is?" Jr. asked the teen. chaos closes his eyes taking a deep breath in. "Yes, I do." He had trouble saying it out loud, but now was the time to admit it. Like what Mary wanted, what Jin and Angeles wanted, even what Wilhelm hoped he would do, they wanted him to accept and confront his demons head on.

"So, what is the Failsafe?" Jr. asked waiting in the suspense. chaos looks straight at his friends finding a strength from within, finally revealing the truth.

"The Failsafe...is me."

**IWTV: (GASP) DUN, dun, dun!**

**Shion: Really? That wasn't even a dramatic twist.**

**IWTV: Hush, I'm allowed to have fun saying stupid things. BTW, what happened to KOSMOS?**

**Shion: I'm not sure, she said something about hunting down chaos. For some reason, she was carrying around a pair of fuzzy handcuffs and a large sack.**

**IWTV: and you thought that was odd I assume?**

**Shion: Well yes, but I rather not get involved in that hot mess.**

**IWTV: Indeed, let's leave chaos to deal with that for now. As long as she brings back the main character in one piece. **

**chaos: -screaming and running somewhere in the distance-**

**Shion and IWTV: Stay tune for the next chapter!**


	22. Sharing Secrets

**IWTV: Ow...Ow...Ow...Ow.**

**Shion: Are you going to start proof reading your work now?**

**IWTV: Are you going to stop hitting me with a newspaper if I do? Ow!**

**Shion: Only if you remember to proof read. I don't want to say anything stupid like last chapter. **

**IWTV: I forgot I told Jin to stand outside for that part.**

**Shion: Well don't do it again. (smacks IWTV in the head with a newspaper)**

**IWTV: Fine, fine. I'll double check my writing, I swear! Okay, welcome back folks! We have our hero finally revealing the truth about his past to his friends. The party now given the ultimatum of surrendering chaos, or letting Angeles' daughter die.**

**Lydia: I want to call my agent!**

**IWTV: Quiet you! You're suppose to be catatonic or something...**

**Lydia: I didn't sign up to literally die in this! Somebody help! (gets dragged off by KOSMOS) **

**Shion: Oh, chaos wanted me to thank you for actually giving him more screen time in this fanfic with the extra chapters.**

**IWTV: Well considering I left him at the mercy of KOSMOS in jealous girlfriend mode, I think I owed it to him. BTW, you may need to give up some of your screen time for KOSMOS.**

**Shion: What?! (angry face)**

**IWTV: Okay, on with the show! :D**

**Sharing Secrets**

chaos looked around the room at his friends and the Testaments standing and waiting for him to explain. He could see Shion and Jr. gawking at him with shock, while KOSMOS, Jin and Ziggy kept calm waiting for his story. _'There's no use turning back now, Yeshua.'_ Kevin stated to chaos through telepathy. chaos nods and smiles sadly at everyone, "In order for you to understand, I ask that you abandon any doubt in your heart. What I tell you may be hard to believe, something I myself wish wasn't true."

"Well chaos, we've been surrounded by angels and Testaments for the past two weeks now. I think whatever you say now couldn't be that farfetched," Jr. joked with a nervous laugh. chaos smiles at him feeling reassured by his humor, the silver haired teen rubs his hands together til a feeling of warmth takes over.

"I suppose, I should start from the beginning. Though it may be better to show you," chaos began to explain. The silver haired teen forms a golden light from his gloved hands, the light twirling around everyone as the memory comes to life. Shadows dance around the room like puppets on a stage, chaos relaying the tale as the narrator to his own life.

"I was one of several creations from two archangels formed by GOD. These angels were called Seraphina, the angel of light, and Lucifer, the angel of darkness. Lucifer and Seraphina kept me as an experiment for this universe, placing within me a specific role. When I was 'born', I was created to be the embodiment of Anima, the 'failsafe' that would destroy the lower domain of this universe should it ever endanger the existence of the upper domain."

chaos smiles thinking of some of his old friends, some of whom appear within the spectacle of lights. "Angeles was a priestess and servant to Lucifer and Seraphina, who watched over me when I was young. She was like an older sister to me, helping me understand my powers. As I became stronger, the archangels became divided as Lucifer wished to test my true power on the lower domain itself. With the archangel's desire grew to unleash my power, Lucifer orchestrated a ritual to test the seals that kept my powers from activating…

_-Lost Jerusalem, thousands of years ago-_

It was a warm morning, filled with the sounds of mourning doves singing. He was outside sitting in the soft green grass on the temple grounds, watching a bug crawl on his leg. Angeles was nearby picking apples from the trees and storing them in buckets below. Her long red hair was braided and covered by a brown veil, grey eyes glittered with life humming a sweet melody heard across the meadow. The woman's smile turns to a playful sigh looking at the youthful teen in the grass.

"Yeshua, you're suppose to help me catch the apples from the tree. I will not hear the end of it from the Masters of the House if they find one apple bruised," Angeles scolds the lazy boy. Yeshua smiles up at Angeles.

"I could always eat the bruised ones."

Angeles chuckles at the playful boy and climbs down the ladder to brush off her dress. "Oh, what will I do with you? Ever since you ran into that Mary, you've been so lovesick. Look at you, you can barely look at another person without blushing at the sound of her name," Angeles shakes her head pitying her younger companion.

"Oh, but Angie, how can I help it? She was so…wonderful," Yeshua sprawls out on the grass in his robes sighing with joy.

"Just don't let 'you know who' know you met Animus. If she knew you met her, I could kiss myself goodbye." Angeles whispers to him touching a spot on her chest. "Don't worry, Angie, my lips are sealed! Oh, did I tell you how we met?"  
"Only about a thousand times, Yeshua," sighed an annoyed Angie.

"Well I forgot to tell the _best_ part about meeting Mary. I started off with us running into each other in the meadow here, when the fireflies were swarming the night sky. She was-"_Servant_!" The two look out to see a knight with fine white hair march over to them with a bemoaning gaze. He was wrapped in black and silver armor that covered his pale skin, the monochromatic combination highlighting his piercing scarlet eyes. The knight starts to scold Angeles when he reaches the two. The red headed woman turns pale and anxiously lowers her head. "You shouldn't be out here unaccompanied, Failsafe. Servant, how could you let him come out here?!"

"My-my apologies, Anshelm. He just wanted to help pick apples for tonight."

"Apples? Well he can help pick apples _inside_ the temple walls! You know well than to let him wander. Lady Lucifer will not be pleased once she hears the Failsafe was outside the temple grounds unguarded," Anshelm's glare unhinges Angeles from her calm, prompting Yeshua to step in front of her.

"Please, sir Anshelm. Angie meant no harm in bringing me, I BEGGED her to take me here!" frowned Yeshua. Anshelm shakes his head looking at the puppy eyed boy. "Forgive me, Failsafe. But I must think of your safety. No amount of Seraphina's mercy can make me look the other way for such insolence."

"_You certainly take your job seriously_," a soft voice whispers behind Anshelm startling the tense knight. The man suddenly sees claret eyes spooking him, the owner of those eyes hanging upside-down from the tree next to him. "Ah! Wilhelm you-DAMNIT I loathe it when you do that," Anshelm tries to scowl at his younger brother. Wilhelm laughs at his brother's grimaces, relishing in the serious man's fright. Yeshua giggles at the younger knight's mischievous smile, earning a welcoming bow from Wilhelm once he flips down from the tree. "I am happy to always entertain you, Failsafe."

Anshelm rolls his eyes at his younger brother goofing around when he eyes his slender frame. He frowns watching the unseen orbs float around him, filling Anshelm with melancholy.

"I thought you were helping Mother," Anshelm said. Wilhelm looks at him with an arrogant attitude and says, "I was, but I managed to complete my task early. So I decided to liberate you early from yours by watching the Failsafe." Anshelm moves his face close to Wilhelm's in a skeptical fashion, "You were here…watching them?"

"Of course! I've been watching him from the trees for the past two hours. The Failsafe was helping the priestess pick apples and playing with bugs. A lovely day for such fun, wouldn't you say brother?" Wilhelm mocks his stoic sibling with a smile while Anshelm continues to give his annoyed stare. Angeles looks away while she and Yeshua eagerly go with his lie.

"Next time _warn_ someone before doing that, it would not go well for either of us if the Failsafe wasn't brought back in time."

"My apologies, I will try not to worry you," Wilhelm bows with a cold frown towards his brother. "Failsafe, my brother is right about the time, we should bring you back before you are missed. Unless brother would like to escort you back?"

"Leave before I sick Melvina on you!" Anshelm barks at him.

"Oh what a coincidence, that's the girl we are about to go see! Come Failsafe, let us find Lady Melvina. Have fun mingling with the priestess," Wilhelm coaxes Yeshua away from Angeles and Anshelm walking towards the temple. He gives a subtle wink at the red headed woman who just sneers at the flirtatious man. Anshelm growls watching the two walk off, Yeshua innocently waves goodbye to the two of them. Angeles hesitates to speak in front of the moody knight, the man standing around pouting now without reason. "I know you want to say something…"

Angeles blushes and looks away from Anshelm when he turns to stare at her. "Well, sir Anshelm, you seem to be letting thy brother push your buttons more than usual. Does something trouble you?" She asks with a calm tone. Anshelm slouches over himself sitting down in the grass, scarlet eyes softening to a passive persona.

"Tis not my brother that bothers me…priestess, do you know what today is?"

Angeles frowns thinking of her Master's plans, caressing a light blue necklace from underneath her robes. Anshelm sighs putting a hand to the grass to let a bug crawl up his fingers. "Today she wishes to test some of the Failsafe's power.

"Yes, I remember. But why are you worried over this, Master Anshelm? Do you fear he will be hurt?" Angeles asks.

"No, it is not the Failsafe that concerns me. It is, the idea of what this ritual will bring." Angeles watches him play with the bug crawling on his hand. "My siblings and I were given the gift of maintaining the order of the lower domain. Testing his power while risking the discord that could be unleashed just seems so…wrong to me. You must sense it too, being so close to my mother's side," Anshelm adds as the bug crawls into his palm to rest.

"If I may speak freely, I know Master says the ritual will strengthen the powers of the Upper Domain freeing the bindings of Anima. Yet I fear this would change him, a change that would not be for the better," Angeles replies with a solemn expression. Anshelm sighs relieved to hear someone share his concerns, the man extends his hand out and watches the bug fly into the air. The man then turns to Angeles and kneels closing his scarlet eyes. "Please, virgin priestess, I seek your blessing. If anything were to go wrong with the ritual, we would need the strength of many to keep the discord subdued." He looks up at her aweing at the lovely auras that danced around her bronze face. Angeles smiles at the kinder face of the scarlet eyed knight.

She touches the pendant Yeshua gave her as a present from Mary, and forms a blessed symbol across the knight's head. "Yes, I would be happy to bless thee, brave knight."

Later that day deep inside the temple, Yeshua finds himself brought to an unfamiliar chamber filled with cerulean blue crystals throughout the walls. Yeshua would have admired their beauty, if it wasn't for the inescapable fear he felt at that moment. The young man trembles while eyeing the priests that surrounded him in the chamber. The Matriarch stood a distance away from him watching him become surrounded. "Try not to be nervous, Failsafe. The time has come for us to test what you can do. Just relax…everything will be alright," Lucifer coaxed Yeshua with inauthentic words of comfort. The four priests finish forming a circle around him, forming various symbols in their hands. Yeshua could not understand what the priests were chanting in the torchlit chamber. Lucifer chants from behind him in Latin, her eyes glowing an ominous red. As the four priests chant, their hands start to glow red like Lucifer's, lighting up the symbols etched in the room. Yeshua could feel his body become constricted when the red light starts to radiate on him.

He felt like his body was being crushed, it was suffocating in the red light. It hurt, this agony, he wanted it to stop. Somebody make it stop. "The first seal appears to be doing it's job. Make sure not to go too deep, otherwise we'll trigger the second seal too early and break the link." Lucifer dully orders the four priests.

Yeshua yelps in the painful red light, his head turning to plead with Lucifer. Her eyes were tingling with excitement watching the seal slowly break from its seams. Her creation was going to spread its wings, and unleash the darker half of his Anima. If only she didn't have to keep it from Seraphina, she could enjoy this moment with her. Yeshua's eyes continue to plead with her, Lucifer looking through his anguish. _'St-stop…you need to stop…if you don't…I'll…I'll…'_

Yeshua gasps and suddenly starts to growl, his bronze skin pales to a ghost white. The boy's turquoise eyes swirl madly from a calming bluish green to cold lifeless black pools. His arches forward growling and hisses, then came bursting through his back a set of red wings. The wings shove a priest out of the circle, breaking the link binding him to the circle. Yeshua roars like a beast snarling at the priests and Lucifer.

The woman stands calmly watching the spectacle of the priests cowering and backing away. The men start to scream when the Failsafe lunges after them leaving nobody spared. The first priest was grab and torn in half through the Failsafe's brute strength. The second one was knocked down by the first priest's corpse, and gets disemboweled by the beast. The third priest gets the courage to attack the Failsafe launching electrical attacks at him. But the Failsafe lunges at the third priest unaffected and tears out his throat, splattering the beast with blood. The last priest crawls over to Lucifer trembling, begging her to save him. He cries out in Latin when the Failsafe drags him by his foot and starts smashing his head into the crystal wall. The red eyed woman watching the entertainment with glee, sneaking off into the darkness to see what else he would do.

The Failsafe bursts through the door of the chamber into the halls of the temple. His senses provoked by the sounds and many colors bombarding him. He runs through the shrieks and blood-soaked corpses of servants and priests slaughtered in his wake. The Failsafe eventually stumbles out of the temple into the daylight catching the attention of those below the steps of the temple rushing at those too slow to get away. He howls and screeches at his victims through homicidal screams, nearly lunging at a red hair woman staring up at him in despair.

An invisible force knocks the Failsafe back into the steps, disorienting him. The invisible force dissipates through a slender man's hands. The slender man in black and silver armor runs up to block the red haired woman from the beast giving the priestess time to escape. He throws two more blows at the Failsafe knocking him to the ground, the man panting from the exertion of his power.

"Angeles, what are you doing?! Run away from here!" Wilhelm snarls and jumps in to attack the Failsafe once more. Wilhelm tries to attack again, finding his arm gripped by the beast. His claret eyes go wide with shock as he watches his arm twist. Wilhelm uses his free arm to push the Failsafe away with telekinesis, the beast's grip not letting up. The man holds back a cry watching the Failsafe's soulless black eyes, contrasting with the glowing red veins around his body, already drenched in the blood of countless servants and priests. His bleak eyes stared into Wilhelm's shocked face like a primitive animal, the beast popping his arm out of his socket.

The Failsafe falls forward when a woman with flowing white hair tackles him to the ground. Wilhelm is released rolling onto the ground yelping over his dislocated arm. "I finally have you, you filthy creature!" She shouts.

"Melvina!" Wilhelm yells reaching out to her.

"See yourself for who you are, you little monster!" Melvina cackles as she pulls him into a headlock on the ground, trying to choke the demented young man. The Failsafe struggles with the woman who had him at her mercy. She goes on to taunt the beast, satisfying her sadistic tendencies.

"A child of endless chaos, created by the goddesses of life and death, a slave to the wanton destruction of this universe," Melvina growls. "Look at yourself, you forsaken creature of GOD." Melvina laughs at the blank faced monster that was pinned under her. Wilhelm has no time to stop the woman as she goes in for the kill shouting,

"A CREATURE LIKE YOU DESERVES NO MERCY!"

Wilhelm and Melvina hear the Failsafe's hand impaling into someone's chest. He opens his eyes to see his sister on the ground away from the Failsafe. She gets up with a snarl, and then gasps when she sees Anshelm in front of the Failsafe. Blood trickled from his back and lips.

Anshelm's body shakes, pulling himself forward into the Failsafe's embrace to whisper into the beast's ear. "Pitiful creature born from discord, I offer thee my mind, I-I offer thee my blo-blood…I offer…thee…my life…" His last shaking words snap the Failsafe back into clarity. His wings dissipate in the air with red feathers floating around them, his skin turning a warm bronze, and his black eyes becoming turquoise. The Failsafe had finally turned back into Yeshua, confused and frightened but his bizarre change in surroundings. The boy looks down and cries out in horror at the lifeless Anshelm, who lay in his lap, covering Yeshua's robes with more crimson. Wilhelm holds his dislocated arm petrified at the destruction he witnessed, eyeing those who survived, including the sobbing priestess.

"What a lovely day," purred a content Lucifer walking down the steps to breathe in the cloudy weather. Melvina shakes her head crying in painful sobs at her mother's feet.

"M-mother! He-he _killed_ Anshelm!" mourned the livid Melvina. Lucifer glances at the bloodbath around her, blankly staring at her deceased son. She turns to Melvina in disgust, "Pitiful girl. You knew the risks of this ritual, now your brother lies dead because of your recklessness. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

Melvina's ruby eyes widen with tears, tears suppressed when she lowers her head in shame. Lucifer glides over to the Failsafe fitting her title as the angel of death and darkness in her dark robes. She towers over the horrified boy with a flat expression, "I'm so sorry, my poor creature."

Yeshua sat there in silent horror before his screams echoed throughout the temple and meadow. The boy cries cradling the dead man with guilt, surrounded by the bodies of his victim. Angeles falls to her knees breathless and teary eyed, the blue pendent shimmering in the daylight. The small gathering hears steps approaching the ground at their feet. They gradually turn to see the saddened face of Lady Seraphina, gliding through the destruction surrounding her. The blue eyed woman starts to glow a brilliant blue and white, waving a symbol in the air as she prays.

_"In nomine Patris per virtutem sanguinis resurrectionem constringo tenebrarum spiritibus malis vires naturae viribus. Ego super omnia maledicta loca et verba adversus me et conteram et in virtute et auctoritate Dei patris." _Lucifer stares coldly at her 'sister' ruining her fun, the woman starting to glow a bright red in retaliation.

_"Cum potestate ligandi sto Deus omnium malorum spirituum motu communicationis misit me cum mitteret eum ad se vult,"_ Serphina continues to sing her prayer to the heavens, binding her sister to the spot she stood. The knights slump over themselves weakened by her words, their bodies glowing the same bluish white aura. Angeles cries in silence, moving herself beside Yeshua to hold to grieving young man. She stares up at her with him, never averting their gaze.

_"Inferio veniam peto et pro interiore votorum nuncupationem sum ab universis hostibus factam esse negans, et quod a nobis pater dimittis servum ut ab illa votis necnon ab omnibus quas tenuit in nobis." _Lucifer sends a shockwave at Seraphina who blocks the dark attack, and extends her hands out to finish purifying the grounds. _"Peto legi caesorum sanguinem fundunt, qui filii Dei vivi: et benedicat animabus suis ut pace…Amen." _A warmth takes over the temple ground spreading across the meadow. Yeshua sees the world go bright around him, feeling his will be purified. But his world, the world he knew now crumbled at his feet. The only ones he knew, disappeared from his eyes, revealing a new beginning.

Yeshua remembered looking back at that fateful day knowing just a fraction of his power, caused so much pain and suffering on others. "I...I killed so many people because I couldn't control myself." The golden light around him darkens thinking about his dark half again. He quells his pain to bring back the shadows that danced around them, bringing them back to the present. The silver haired teen looks pitiful at his friends, bringing a hand to his chest when the golden glow dies.

"…and now, she wants to release it again."

**Shion: Wow, I think chaos did a nice job in this chapter.**

**IWTV: I know considering how KOSMOS tried to kidnap him last chapter.**

**KOSMOS: I apologize for 'losing my cool'. It will not happen again.**

**Shion: It's alright KOSMOS. chaos will be able to have a break after the next chapter to recover from last time.**

**-chaos cries in the corner of the room-**

**Wilhelm: Okkkaaay then, so what was it I'm suppose to do in the chapter 24?**

**Lydia: Run, this writer is going to kill us! (panting)**

**KOSMOS: Please ignore damsel number 2, damsel number 1. She is overreacting to the script for the next chapter.**

**Wilhelm: Stop calling me that! I can't think of anything worse than being stuck playing the damsel here.**

**Lucifer -creepy stare behind Wilhelm- Heeelllllooooo…**

**Wilhelm & Lydia: Noooooooo!**


	23. Stand Together

**Welcome baaaacccckk! We last left off with chaos retelling his memories of the Failsafe being unleashed by the archangel, Lucifer. Now our heroes must combine forces and figure out how to get into the 'Family's' hideout. In other news, I had three characters run off the job! It's a good thing I know how to bribe people into helping me do stuff :D**

**Wilhelm: Kevin you traitor! How could you bring me back here?!**

**Kevin: Sorry, but I really neeeeeeed the money. I can't pay rent with loyalty, but ****_hey_**** I didn't chop off your arm this time.**

**Wilhelm: (glares intently at Kevin)**

**IWTV: Now where did the OC and chaos sneak off to...**

**Stand Together**

The room is silent with mixed emotion. The Elsa crew sit up in awe at the visions chaos showed them, Shion, Ziggy, and Jr. stood saddened by their friend's past. Jin looked touched his friend shared his demons with them, now that the bond between them was stronger, while the Testaments were floored by the story, including the Red Testament, whose head was still spinning. "So, I am what Lucifer calls 'the Failsafe'." chaos frowns looking down at the ground.

"Well to be honest, we kinda always figured you were an enhanced human. So ummmm, this shouldn't be a surprise for us," Hammer replied breathless beside a pale Tony.

"Not, not the best time for jokes, Hammer," Captain Matthews replies. The captain was too shocked to kick Hammer's head, the woozy man thankful to be sitting down in his chair. chaos frowns thinking of the archangel's plans, fearing the worst possible outcome. "Seraphina was able to fix some of the damage done to the seal that bound my power. But if this balance was ever out of control, I don't know if we could stop it on our own."

"So then, how do we stop it?" Jin asked solemnly.

"We first must think about how she intents on releasing my powers. What I showed you in that vision was the first time the seal to my power was broken. The second time they were broken, a dear…dear friend I loved gave her life for me to seal my powers away."

"I assume there's a third method," mumbled Albedo. The Testaments frown seeing chaos give them pitying glances. "The third time it was broken has not happened yet. When the seal broke the second time, the darker half of my power was not released. That was long sealed away by another unknown means until Wilhelm became wise to Seraphina's hiding place."

"Master Wilhelm himself," answered Kevin.

"Not only him, but also Melvina, and what was once Anshelm…I think what Lucifer is trying to do is release the chains placed on me through the means of sacrifice," chaos explains.

"But in order to do that, she will have to get rid of the 'seals' placed around you to get to that part of you. Which would mean…" chimed Shion.

"Yes, the seals that help keep my power at bay are the knights themselves. Seraphina from what we learned used Lucifer's own offspring, to further bound Anima's dark half**,** and in turn save the lower domain from further destruction."

"I see, so that is why Wilhelm was taken. Most likely if this happened, he would die from it," Kevin replied downcast at the ground.

"Not to sound like a dick, but why are you guys so upset? Couldn't you just form your own witch covenant or something, Albedo?" interrupted Jr. The four cloaked men just slump over with defeat with Albedo glaring at him. "That isn't how this 'partnership' we have with him works, Rubedo!"

"I don't follow," chimes in Tony.

"Simple, Wilhelm dies, all four of us go bye-bye," Virgil bluntly replied with a slitting throat motion. Tony grimaces at the thought covering his throat.

"So given her direct blood ties to the angels, that explains why they took Lydia too." Ziggy said analyzing the situation.

"Yes, it is possible that she will also be able to neutralize my power if Lucifer intends on breaking the seals on the darker half of Anima. Or more or less Lucifer covering her bases, making sure I come," chaos explained.

"Well that explanation is great and all, but how exactly do we save Wilhelm or Lydia without risking chaos being captured?" Shion asks the others.

"I don't know how without us bursting through the front door. There has to be a way for us to sneak in and find them before the ritual takes place," the frustrated chaos grumbled. The group is then startled by the low creepy chuckles of a low voice. The Black Testament breaks out into a scary laugh sending shivers down everyone's spines. "Erich, come on man! We told you NOT to laugh like that. It creeps us all out," Virgil squirms. Voyager breaks down into a light (and still creepy) chuckle again before speaking.

"Sorry, but, I just had the most devious idea. One I think should take a page from your book," Voyager smirks a mischievous glance at Kevin.

"What are you talking about?" The Red Testament asked. The Blue Testament responds by laughing at the idea and looks around, "We would need a pretty convincing double."

"Really? You think we could find someone to be _this_ guy! Who would be stupid enough to believe it?" Albedo scoffs at the idea. The three testaments stare quietly at Albedo, smiling from under their masks. The rest of the party just observes the four men with puzzled stares.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Albedo starts to step back using Shion as a shield as Kevin cracks his knuckles ready to work his magic.

_-One epic disguise change later-_

"Wow, I don't know why I'm amazed. But you did a pretty convincing double with Albedo," Jr. shouted.

"Quiet Rubedo! Oh my poor face! It's been butchered with puppy dog eyes, AHHHH!" Albedo cried. The URTV's sounded exactly like chaos, but whinier. The man flails his arms around already hating the disguise. chaos looks down at his now white gloved hands, impressed by the sudden disguise change. The two men now had switched appearances, Albedo dressed as chaos and chaos dressed as Albedo. chaos tested his voice too, surprised to hear that he even sounded like Albedo. The good natured young man sadly was not good at acting like Albedo.

"This is definitely my best work, if I do say so myself." Kevin smugly grins beside Albedo and pretends to blow smoke from his gloved hands.

"You asshole! Change me back this instant!" Albedo demanded.

"Nope. Besides, at the moment, you have a power signature that is similar to chaos. Therefore, you would be the most adequate double we can use."

"Oh I see! We can use Albedo to sneak past the guards in the hideout," Shion smiled. "Yes, and with chaos's connection to the knights, we can find both Wilhelm and Lydia!" Kevin replied matching her smile. Albedo continued to groan with dread tearing at his skin tight outfit. "This outfit is so tight. How the fuck do you wear this all day?!"

"Hey! Less whining, and more brooding good-guy with a martyr complex. You're not selling me on being Mr. Mopey Pants. Now start acting it!" Virgil shouts from his side of the room.

"I'm going to get you all for this!" Albedo hisses while Jr. laughs at his younger brother.

"Quit whining. Besides, if we don't do this, you're as good as dead, Albedo."

"You don't think I know that," moped the White Testament. chaos smiles at the arguing brothers and breathes in a sigh of relief. The group starts to plan the sneak attack, preparing for later that night. Before the party leaves for a fighting marathon, chaos takes a breather to meet someone one more time.

_-Durandal, Infirmary-_

chaos gingerly walks into a cool room with his eyes drawn to a bed at the end of the room. He walks to the infirmary bed and pulls the sheet off of the woman's face to look at her. The young man sighs, letting his eyes glass over with grief.

"It's strange, Angie. I know nobody lives forever, but I always thought it would be me you would have to bury." A tear falls from his face, forcing him to rub his eyes. "I'm sorry I, I couldn't keep my promises to you. I left you alone to deal with the archangels, I left you alone dealing with Wilhelm…I sometimes wonder if I could have stopped this sooner, you wouldn't have had to," chaos brushes red hair from her dusty bronze cheek, wishing she was just sleeping. He wipes the tears from his eyes and looks with resolve at the deceased woman. He clutches the blue pendant from his pocket and hides it around his neck.

"I'm not going to break this promise. I won't let them turn me into their puppet to control, I swear it to you Angie. I'm going to use all I have to bring Liddy home. So please, rest now…big sister."

"chaos," a monotone voice speaks up from behind him. The still disguised chaos flinches hearing his name, turning around to see KOSMOS. "chaos, Shion has asked you meet her and the others at the hanger of the Durandal. We will be moving out by E.S. until we reach the coordinates by sunset."

"Oh, of course. I will be there soon. Just, give me a minute, KOSMOS." The android walks up to the bed standing next to the melancholy chaos, her red eyes observing the dead woman lying on the bed. "Did you give her your goodbyes?" the android asked. The silver haired teen looks at her in disbelief. "I must apologize, I did not mean to disturb."

"No, it's alright KOSMOS. It's just, yeah, I guess I am saying my goodbyes." chaos replies watching his friend lay there on the bed. KOSMOS stands beside chaos observing him in his grief, the young man building up his resolve. chaos ignores the android's stares, mentally praying over Angeles's body. "If you take positivity to these words, chaos, I think she loved you with all her heart." His turquoise eyes shift towards KOSMOS with bewilderment, the android staring back at him with more...human in her voice.

"What makes you say that, KOSMOS?" chaos smiled sadly.

"Do you recall what I stated when running into the suspect known as Angeles Vein?"

"Yes, I remember, KOSMOS. You said Angeles brought up the decrease in efficiency if you were unable to rescue Liddy before finding Wilhelm. She also surrendered her passport so she couldn't leave the planet until meeting with us."

"That is correct. However, Angeles also provided one more message before she ran away." chaos looks curiously at her, ears perking up with interest. "What did she say?"

The android grabs chaos to pull him in her embrace. chaos gasps feeling her arms wrap around his back pulling him in tightly. Her eyes still the same shade of red she always had while she relays the message in his ear. "Angeles said, 'Mary, take care of my Yeshua. Make sure he and Lydia don't get into too much trouble.'"

chaos's lip quivers before he returns the hug from the android with his own. He sniffles on her shoulder weeping for a few seconds, holding onto 'Mary' through KOSMOS. The silver haired teen smiles wiping his face one more time. "Thank you, KOSMOS..."

"I am happy to be of service, chaos. Shion says the pain of loss can be too much to bear for one person on their own. It is good for someone who grieves to share their grief, and in turn find comfort in others," KOSMOS explained.

"If that's your way of saying 'I'm here if you need me', I guess I'll accept it," joked a teary eyed boy. chaos from his peripheral vision does a double take looking at KOSMOS. The teen try his hardest not to gawk at the android, now wearing a warm smile at chaos. chaos feels his face become warm, the teen blushing through his disguise. "We-we should probably meet the other now, KOSMOS."

"Affirmative, I will lead the way." KOSMOS starts to walk to the door to direct chaos. Before he runs out the door with KOSMOS, chaos places a gentle kiss on Angeles's forehead and covers her face with the sheet. He walks with KOSMOS to find the others, the party heading out into the air flying off in their E.S.s

**Alright I know it's a short chapter, but hey it gave me a brief chance to add in slight chaosxKOSMOS into the story. **

**Lydia: What are you pandering to pairings now?**

**IWTV: Don't give me that attitude just because chaos turned you in.**

**Shion: Actually it was more of chaos tripping her the moment he saw us coming in. One the upside we now both people needed for the next chapter.**

**Wilhelm & Lydia: Hooray... :(**

**Wilhelm: At least nobody turned you in for 50 dollars.**

**Kevin: Hey! That's 50 dollars going straight to my rent! Isn't my fault you can't run in a suit.**

**Lydia: Huh, suddenly I feel somewhat better about my life as a fanfiction actor. **

**IWTV & Shion: Stay tuned for more chapters of Angels and Bloodties!**


	24. Unideal Reunion

**KOSMOS: Welcome readers. Please excuse the absence of ItWasTheVoices for this intro, the writer is currently mediating a conflict between the actors of this chapter.**

**Wilhelm: Mediate?! This writer is trying to kill me!**

**Lucifer: I don't understand why I am not allowed to kill them.**

**IWTV: As an actor for this production, you signed a contract prohibiting you from actually killing or physically harming any of the other actors.**

**Lucifer: What? Ahhhhh, It was only good clean fun with family.**

**Lydia: You broke my hand!**

**Lucifer: Like I said, all just good clean fun. :)**

**KOSMOS: While this conflict is being sorted out, please enjoy this new chapter!**

**Unideal Reunion**

_-Abandoned Research Facility-_

Lydia sat on the fainting couch in a daze for what felt like a century. She snaps out of her trance with fragmented clarity, searching the study with her eyes to find herself alone again. _'What-what happened?' _

The girl sat alone hesitant to get up from the fainting couch after her last escape attempt. She couldn't hear the rain anymore from the walls, the rain outside the facility already long gone. All she hears is the ticking of an old clock, ticking from the study wall. Lydia touches her broken hand, the injury looking better than the swollen blob Lucifer crushed it into with her iron grip.

_'That crazy lady from before brought me back in here. I remember her beating me before everything got all fuzzy again. What happened after that?'_ She gently feels the bruising around her neck, restraining herself not to start sobbing. _'Mom...oh GOD...Mom, I don't believe her. It's not true!'_

The door slides opens to allow two disciples to enter the study. Both were men, the rest of their features Lydia could not clearly discern from under their hoods. The girl surprises herself standing up quickly from the fainting couch, backing away from the men. The two disciples glance at each other just as surprised to see Lydia lucid and awake. "Good Morning, Lydia." One of the men collects himself to greet the girl with a quick bow. She looks perturbed at the men, unable to back away further from them.

"I am called Luther," The older of the two men said. "We have been asked to escort you to another part of the facility."

Lydia stares at the two uncertain what to do. The girl clenches her dainty fists, straining to channel her powers to get away. Luther raises an eyebrow to the silent girl. "You're certainly a quiet one, aren't you? No matter, Lady Lucifer has ordered us to have you moved promptly. I'm sure you would find the arrangement to be more comfortable." Luther replied. The two men move towards Lydia.

"Stay away!" The girl shouts, causing the men to flinch. The two appeared to pose defensively at the Nephilim, most likely fearing she would have another energy burst. Lydia tried to think hard, her eye twitching when she tried to use telekinesis.

'...'

'...?'

_'Ummmm…why isn't it working?'_

Luther and the nameless disciple relax when the girl did nothing, the elder between them approaching forward with a calming tone.

"Forgive me, Nephilim, squire, or whatever we're supposed to address you as, but I have no intention of not following through on the Matriarch's orders. I suggest you be a good girl and follow us to where you're supposed to go."

Lydia impulsively tosses a few books from behind her, the men dodge the projectiles until the silent disciple grabs her by the arm. Lydia kicks him repeatedly, struggling with the two men dragging her out into the hallway. After Luther finally gets her by her legs, while the silent disciple grabs her by her arms, the two men successfully moved Lydia into the hall on their way to the ritual chamber. Lydia shouts and flails around until her legs get free from Luther's grip. She breaks free by kicking Luther in the nose, sending him stumbling backwards. The man growls and gets back up to wrestle the girl.

"Little girl, quit being so difficult!" He shouts in frustration. The silent disciple continues to restrain her badly when she starts pulling his hair. "No, let go of me, assholes!"

"Annoying brat, if you weren't so fragile, I would take pleasure in teaching you respect. Now come _here_!" Lydia yelps as Luther seizes her to throw over his shoulder. The girl hits and kicks at him shouting and cursing. As she beats at the guy's back, Lydia mentally wails at the loss of her forever useless powers. _'What the fuck?! Where's the pink spooky glow? Why aren't these guys being flung around like rag dolls? What did that lady do to me?!'_

They get to the edge of another corridor before the silent disciple decides to pull out some insurance to keep the girl compliant, Luther stops to let the disciple finish forming a sleeping ether to shut up the hostage beating him. While the silent man approaches his partner, he spots a white haired man hunched over in the hallway overwhelming him with an aura of malice.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" The silent disciple yelled from down the hall, the sleeping ether disappearing. The white haired man pulls himself together, contemplating going towards the shining will as he builds up more energy. His eyes glow a threatening red, the man forming a demented smile toward the disciples. The cloaked men start to freeze with shock and back away slowly. "How did he escape?!" Luther cried. Lydia stops struggling to look at the man that stared them down. The girl drops to the floor when Luther backs away with the quiet disciple, who started to panic.  
"How? How? Gad and Dan were supposed to bring him to the ritual chamber. Oh GOD..." Luther trembles staring at the vengeful man in front of him.

A light chuckle escapes the albino's lips, then his physical body lunges at the unlucky disciples in a destructive fury. Lydia watches in horror the two men being killed without mercy. She winces at the sounds of the men screaming, their bones snapping and skulls hitting the hard surface of the walls. Lydia herself crawls away from the demented man, her legs feeling like jelly as he sees her trying to get away. The man grins manically at his next victim walking up to her with speed past the corpses. Lydia yelps as he grabs her by the back of her dress collar and screams hysterically. _'SWEET LORD IN HEAVEN! IF ANYTIME WERE A GOOD TIME FOR MY POWERS TO WORK ON THEIR OWN, NOW, NOOOOOWWW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME!'_

Lydia shrieks and pleads with the homicidal man dragging her alongside him. He brings her back to the study darting his eyes around the room. The girl hyperventilates when his neck snaps back to meet her terrified wine colored eyes with his claret orbs, unable to scream without gasping for air. _'This is it! I'm too young, please, no! He's going to kill me, HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!'_

This was it, this was the end…

Plop.

Wilhelm drops the hysterical girl on the carpeted floor masking his disappointment. He came down from the high he got from his own blood lust, the man quickly letting go of the girl like she was a loose strand of hair on his head. His eyes freeze her in place on the carpet, the girl gazing up at him mute when he wags his finger at her.

"Stay," The man orders before he rummages through spots around the room. Lydia gawks at Wilhelm with feeble squeals, the metaphorical soul leaves her blanche face.

Wilhelm feverishly looks for a keycard in the study, wobbling slightly when he walks around the room. _'Maybe I should have played stealthy a little longer before attacking. Then again, I can't afford to play it safe forever,' _Wilhelm rubs his forehead taking in another deep breath and steadies himself on the desk corner. He looks up to check the girl gawking at him with wide eyes.

_'__Need to hurry. If you are here, then Angeles must be dead, and Yeshua is on his way here to save you. Things are already starting to follow her plan, a production for once I would want no part of. I have to find her keycard. Now where did she hide it? Where is it!'_

After several minutes of Wilhelm rummaging through drawers and shelves, the girl gets up from the ground by steadying herself with a bookshelf. Lydia observes the albino man move quickly around the room to hunt down the missing item. The man's short white hair hung with wavy curls framing his face, partially hiding his red eyes. The claret orbs stare coldly at the desk for the third time he searched the drawers. She observes him in awe at his doll-like appearance, his angelic features mismatching his dark persona. The man's angelic façade seemed to crumble in her mind examining the torture scars he had throughout his body, the man walking around as the losing end of a street fight with various bruises and cuts. Lydia watches him dumbfounded, not thinking this moment was even possible. _'It...it's really you. Holy crap, I finally meet you again. Wow, I can't believe it, I...why do I still feel like I'm about to die,' _Lydia quivered standing in place.

Wilhelm grabs the keycard from a hidden compartment in the desk drawer, smiling at the shiny card. He looks up from the ransacked desk to check on Lydia. The girl still gawking at him like he was a mere hallucination, a delusion in her fragile psyche.

"I see you've, somewhat, came to your senses again," Wilhelm said to the teen. Lydia continues to fill up the room with an uncomfortable silence. The man stared waiting for her to say something, involuntarily picking up the girl screaming inside her mind. Wilhelm's left eye twitches in displeasure at his emotional daugh…chil…_thing_. Yes, he remembered._ 'I think I told myself to just regard her as 'girl' for now...'_

He couldn't really make himself call her daughter, this thing that defied the odds. Unlike all her predecessors, filled with strength, intellect, and resolve, this _one_ pitiful, little, airheaded imp…_lived_. _'What kept him from destroying you? What made you SO special, that he couldn't bear taking you away from Angeles and I? What stopped him from making me grieve again…'_

Wilhelm bottles up his reservations, refusing to let his brother's ghost drown him in it again in despair. He chose to focus on his small victory, the victory of delaying Lucifer's plans. The little things he did, may not have stopped her, but it bought them the honor of being thorns in her side.

Wilhelm walks up to the teen, who started to go numb in the legs. Lydia feels Wilhelm keep her on her feet, the man not putting up with the girl acting like a wilting flower. It reminded him too much of his skittish late brother. Wilhelm clasps his hands on her cheeks, giving her a stern monotone voice. "Lydia, listen to me, I know you have been through a lot. But you need to keep calm if either one of us is going to make it out of here alive," Wilhelm paused to check her face for understanding.

"Please say something if you haven't gone mad yet..."

Lydia quickly nods, and Wilhelm lets a small smile escape his lips petting her on the head. "Good girl, now if we're going to escape we need to find the door to this keycard." The man waves the blue and platinum card in front of the girl, limping his way to the hallway as the girl follows close to catch up. The rattled Lydia blinks and follows behind him trying to catch up to her unexpectedly fast father. She observed the supposed angel limping his way through the halls looking for the exit. Lydia puffs out her cheeks incredulous at the red eyed man. She walks up faster to intercept Wilhelm and stops him, "You want to tell me what the hell that was earlier?"

"You choose _now_ to finally start asking questions? You're worse than your mother with your timing. There can't be anything pressing to talk about right this moment," Wilhelm scoffs at Lydia shaking his head, then nudges her to the side to keep pressing onward. She puts herself in front of him again matching his scowl.

"Oh I have a couple of topics in mind," Lydia starts fuming at her father after a fleeting spark of courage ignites, fueling her desire to confront him. The adolescent girl gets up in his face to berate him, Wilhelm maintaining a detached and flat expression.

"Let's start with, 'Where the hell were you for the last fifteen years'? Or how about, 'Why the fuck did you kidnap me and leave me in a fake ass simulation for a fricking month?!' Why did you save me when the simulation started to deteriorate? What does that psychotic bitch want with us and uncle chaos?! Why did mother..."

Wilhelm grips the girl's shoulders and replies with a harsh tone, "Read the situation, little girl. You're _not_ in the best place to have all your questions answered. Not with our powers sealed away like this."

"Our powers? What do you mean they're sealed away?" Lydia asked.

"Haven't you had trouble making things move with your mind? Or perhaps you've noticed we haven't tried to teleport away from here," Wilhelm smiles with a condescending tone. Lydia gets out of his face standing there quietly surprised. He moves forward limping and wincing through his aches and pains.

"She has managed to seal off most of our power, exerting her control in this domain. You and I may be needed alive to gain what she wants, but that is all she will permit from us…" Wilhelm limps off leaving that cryptic reply. The young girl watching him in befuddlement before walking beside him.

The two walked together with an awkward silence between them, a silence that lasted for what felt like hours. Both were unsure what to say to the other, other than Wilhelm ordering the girl to play look out when they reached the end of corridors. They were lucky not to run into more disciples or servants, the Matriarch's followers too busy preparing for the ritual.

"This Lucifer woman, what is she going to do to us that she hasn't done already?" Lydia asked anxiously. The man carefully chooses his words before he speaks. "There is no way I could explain it without it all sounding delusional to someone who has been sheltered from our world," Wilhelm stops to check a corner and nods for her to follow. "To put it simply, you are from a small line of immortals Lucifer created through U-DO himself. Melvina, Anshelm and I were created to be guardians of this universe, sworn to maintain the order of the lower domain."

"What do I have to do with that?" Lydia asks.

"You are my blood, and in turn, Lucifer sees you as another guardian of the lower domain. Were you to survive your metamorphosis stage, you would be one of three angels to ward off the imbalance in the universe, and prevent the initiation of Anima's power."

"Like, like when Roberto prevented Joce-3 from activating a deadly virus in 'Realian at Heart'?"

"…I don't know what that is, but sure, let's go with that analogy." The dubious Wilhelm replied.

Wilhelm spots the corridor that appeared to match the keycard colors, with Lydia slowly recognizing the hallway from before Lucifer put her in that trance.

The two reach the end of the hall they snuck around, the man takes the keycard to unlock the passageway. "This passage will lead us to the chapel of the facility. If I know the Matriarch well enough, she has most likely hidden what we need to escape within that chapel," Wilhelm explains in a calm tone, hoping to change the subject.

"What is in there that will help us?" Lydia asked. Wilhelm smiles confidently and replies, "Seraphina of course." Lydia follows closely behind him as he explains. "Seraphina is the other half of the Matriarch, the light in this domain. Lucifer, the archangel of death, has silenced Seraphina by binding her to a seal. A seal I know has been hidden away in the chapel of this facility, and I intend to destroy it." Wilhelm gives an angry smile as he perseveres through the passageway. The passage extends out to a balcony overlooking a large room. The large room Lydia could have mistaken it as like a chapel, minus the massive crystalline structure that sparkled in the room. The girl wanders forward amazed by the structure, then peers down at the huge room with curiosity. Wilhelm becomes angry at the foolish girl aweing the mechanism that would be their doom, limping up to Lydia to drag her back.

Wilhelm stumbles with a pained grunt, a sudden feeling of lethargy fell upon him. _'No, I can't, I can't let myself go to sleep.'_ The girl turns around and sees him kneeling on the ground nearly blacking out again. "Father!" Lydia moves over him attempting a healing ether spell until Wilhelm stops her. "No, you can't…this room can absorb spiritual pressure," The man panted.

"This room?" Lydia looks around from the balcony staring out at the floor below again. She could see several symbols etched into the walls and floor. In the center of the floor symbol was a spot for someone to stand in. The spot north of the etched floor symbol had a space for the caster, while the spots in the south, east, and west had...coffins.

Her heart stops seeing the pods set up in the ritual chamber. The pods were not hooked up yet to the strange mechanism that took up half the room, the thick blue crystalized walls of the mechanism shimmered in the lights.

"What is all this?" Lydia whispered.

"Unfortunately, part of the ritual proceedings", Wilhelm narrowed his eyes at the site. The lethargic man somehow managed to pull himself up to look at the room with the girl, reminding himself why he needed to keep going. "Ummmm, why are they coffined shaped?" Lydia kept going bug eyed looking at the pods.

"It's not something we should dwell on at the moment, Lydia. We need to keep going," Wilhelm snaps the girl back into focus with a firm hand on her shoulder. If they were going to make them do this, he wasn't going down without fighting.

Wilhelm senses the presence of his mother and Melvina walking in with several disciples. He quickly crouches down from the balcony view, pulling Lydia down with him. Before Lydia could say anything he puts a finger to her mouth, sternly telling her to be quiet. They watch Lucifer and the others enter the chamber, finishing the preparations for tonight. The disciples Levi, Richard, Zebulun, and Joshua move the pods to hook them to the machine. The men grunted trying to move the heavy pods close enough to be connected. Melvina watches attentively, appearing troubled by his brother's words. The white haired woman looks around at the odd symbols of the room. She had never seen the chamber since they tested the power of one of the previous squires fifty years ago, everything appearing different from the last time they used the machine.

Melvina became suspicious of the formation for the impending ceremony, getting the Matriarch's attention. "Mother, why are there three pods instead of one? Doesn't this ritual only require the Nephilim?" She asked. Lucifer smiles deceitfully from her curls looking at the formation. "Oh yes, I had to put the two pods in recently." Lucifer walks up from behind Melvina with an unwavering smile, putting her hands on the woman's shoulders. "For the ritual, it would be behooving of you and your brother to provide some assistance for the young knight." Lucifer whispers in Melvina's ear, the white haired woman turning around to look at Lucifer with surprise, when she feels her body fill with electrical energy from her mother's grip. The albino woman screams in agony for several seconds before Lucifer lets her fall to the ground. Melvina's body twitches on the ground, her red eyes opening to see the disciples Joshua and Issacher approaching the stunned woman. "I may have not been completely truthful with what was needed in the ritual proceedings. But you understand, don't you Melvina?"

They watched as Melvina fought with the disciples that tried to drag her to the west pod. Wilhelm felt a touch of pity for his sister as she shouted at their mother for double crossing them. '_We need to go_,' Wilhelm mentally spoke to Lydia. The girl nods as they crouch their way through the balcony to a passageway. Lydia hears the pod shut behind her, Melvina shouting through the metal casing. Smoke starts to fill the pod as she screams to be released.

"Grab the traitor and his bastard. The others should have brought them here by now. We need the machine ready for use once the Failsafe arrives," Lucifer orders the disciples. They nod and walk off to retrieve the two knights as ordered. The meticulous archangel looks over her shoulder, sensing a familiar will scurrying away from the chamber. The Matriarch smiles with a malicious grin.

Wilhelm and Lydia stealth their way through the next passageway when exiting the balcony, the girl supporting the man's weight as they walk onward. Wilhelm looked lost in thought concentrating on contacting someone. He used Lydia to help keep a look out for any of the disciples, confident that they would be looking for them by now. Lydia glances at the lethargic man, who looked past out as she dragged him on.

"Are you alright? You look so…pale," Lydia frowns with trepidation. He opens his eyes to glare back. "I'll be better the further away we get from that chamber," Wilhelm hissed. Lydia nods and keep supporting him throughout the hallway. She starts studying his complexion, fearing he may not make it to the chapel. The girl sighs softly trying to think of something, anything to make light of their bleak situation. "This might sound a little, odd, but I think I should be thanking you," Lydia spoke with a nervous chuckle.

"Thank me? What is there to thank me for? You're dragging a half dead angel around your shoulders, being chased by an insane cult of immortals, about to be…" Wilhelm stops midsentence looking downcast. She keeps looking forward moving as fast as she could. She had to keep talking, she had to keep him awake.

"There's the fact you tried to protect me. You went through hell just to keep me away from these people, you even protected Mom by hiding her all those years. You and her, you wanted me to live, live without fear. I just wish… I could have had time to know you more, and be able to remember it." The girl frowns. His face matched her expression, the man trying to hide his guilt. The girl then feels a set of red eyes on her, Wilhelm looking at her with a smirk on his face, appearing more inspired to keep going.

"If we make it out of here, I would be happy to go stargazing with you again. Just...go easy on the constellations trivia." The girl smiles with a teary glance at him. She spots the door matching the keycard, the door sliding open when she swipes the card. He moves himself away from the girl to examine the altar closely. When they walk inside the room, the walls suddenly change around them. The dark lighting of the vacant chapel turns into blue crystalline walls of the ritual chamber before their eyes.

The red eyed man appears stunned by the illusion as the altar becomes the south coffin shaped pod, his hand inches from touching the cool surface of the glass.

"What's going on?" Lydia asks from behind him. They could sense nobody in the chamber except for the trapped Melvina. The woman already in a deep sleep in the west pod, with wires and electrodes planted onto her head. The window on the pod was starting to fog up from the red light radiating from Melvina. Lydia shivers looking at the trapped knight.

"We were just about to go through the door to the chapel. How? What-what the fuck!" Lydia became flabbergasted at the nonsensical circle around the facility. Wilhelm lowers his head, mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen next. '_Wilhelm, I see you and the little one decided to go for a stroll. Did you give her a nice tour?_' He ignores the woman's mocking voice.

"How many times must I refuse your will, mother? Do you know what you're asking me to do? You want me to forsake my purpose!" Wilhelm yells at his elder. Lydia could see the visible dread Wilhelm was showing on his face searching for the Matriarch.

_'My dear boy, you ARE serving your purpose. You have done well protecting the Failsafe, now you must fulfill your oath. Fulfill your oath so that Anima may become whole again. Just offer thy mind, offer thy blood, offer thy life…'_ Lucifer's words echoed throughout the ritual chamber like a hissing snake.

"I prefer to keep ALL THREE of those things!" yelled a frightened Lydia.

_'Oh dear, Wilhelm darling, did you not tell the child anything about this? Tsk, tsk, you shouldn't leave her in the dark like that? It's the girl's birthday,'_ Lucifer smiles from the shadows and disappears. Wilhelm gasps and grabs Lydia towards him. A red ball of energy bursts in the spot she stood seconds earlier prompting Lydia to stare in dismay.

"Stay close," growled Wilhelm. Lucifer giggles from the shadows circling the two trapped in the ritual chamber. _'Wilhelm, my dear boy, don't you wish to help humanity? Freeing the Failsafe from his shackles would bring humanity closer to GOD, would it not? The Failsafe himself originally pursued that goal…'_

"Not like this, he didn't want it to be like this," grimaced Wilhelm. "What you want isn't closeness with GOD, all you want, is destruction of this world for _the sake of destruction_!" Wilhelm screams at the Matriarch. The red eyed man loses his sense of calm throwing a ball of purple and blue light at Lucifer's direction. He forms three more balls of energy that chase Lucifer's shadow about the chamber as she giggles at his tantrum. Wilhelm calls forth more of his strength to create an ether attack, then suddenly starts gasping for air. His vision becomes overwhelmed with black dots as he falls to his knees. "No, father!" Lydia grabs his shoulders to shake him. The girl tries to get him to stand when a rush of red fire aims straight at them. Lydia throws a hand out defensively, the girl screams when they are flung back into a crystalized wall. Wilhelm lifts his head, the girl flinching with him as their listless legs lifted them to stand. _'No, no, no, no…I can't lose. I can't let her seal us away,'_ Wilhelm gasps breathless. Lucifer appears before them again with a beguiling smile. The woman walks towards them with calm steps. "Brave knight, you have fought valiantly. Lay down your weapons, and lay thy head to rest…" Her eyes glowed a blood red with an eager grin.

Wilhelm could feel Lucifer try to manipulate them to kneel, fighting her command. He could see Lydia failing miserably gritting her teeth. The man hits his hand on the wall in frustration, suddenly feeling a warmth from the other side. Wilhelm jolts back with a glint in his eye, recognizing this warmth. He resists the command long enough to throw an ether attack at Lucifer. Now free from the woman's control, Wilhelm and Lydia stumble forward. The man grabs Lydia in, surprising her with a hug. "What are you doing?" The confused Lydia asked.

Wilhelm forces himself to smile at her, for once feeling how unfair the universe could be. He whispers in her ear, "Find Seraphina in the chapel. Destroy her seal and set her free from what binds her there. Only then do we stand a chance." Lydia's wine colored eyes go wide and he spins her into the wall behind them with his last words. _'I'm so sorry…'_

The girl becomes covered in a white light, watching the chamber turn back into the real chapel. She falls with a hard thud on the chapel carpet and looks back at the portal she fell through. Lydia desperately reaches out for Wilhelm unable to jump back to the other side. He gives her a melancholy smile when the barrier closes, turning into the chapel wall.

**KOSMOS: I am happy to see you were able to work out their differences.**

**IWTV: Yes, and all it took was bribery. **

**KOSMOS: How much compensation was needed?**

**IWTV: Oh I didn't pay anything, I just gave the villainess a plushie of Wilhelm and chaos so she'll stop trying to kill them.**

**Wilhelm: Thank GOD.**

**Lydia: Please stay tuned for the next chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'!**


	25. A Plan in Action

**Hello all, this is ItWasTheVoices with another chapter!**

**Shion: You know, I don't think you have to introduce yourself _every_ single chapter that comes in.**

**IWTV: But I feel rude if I don't introduce myself...**

**Shion: Trust me, with a name like yours, I think people can remember who you are.**

**IWTV: Man, you are snippy today. Is this because I'm taking forever to write chapter three to KOSMOS's fanfic?**

**Shion: My client deserves her promised screen time!**

**IWTV: Fine, fine. My people will call your people. Onward with show!**

**A Plan in Action**

_-Fifth Jerusalem, Abandoned Federation Research Facility-_

The view from the air was grand in the evening moonlight, the teen's eyes were captivated by the abandoned structure he watched through the window of E.S. Asher. chaos could see a grey colored building sticking out from the walls of a mountainside, with windows overlooking the forest. The facility appeared inconspicuous amongst the mountainous forest floor, miles away from the heart of the planet's capital.

"Man, this place looks so elaborate for a research facility. What the heck was the Federation studying here in the middle of nowhere, Jin?" Jr. asked from his seat in E.S. Asher.

Jin appeared on screen from E.S. Ruben with Ziggy and replies, "It was a neurology research facility back when Militia was invaded by Gnosis. Scientists working with the Federation somehow got a hold of the research U-TIC conducted on civilians infected with an unknown illness that affected their central nervous systems."

"You mean the one where the patients were said to have had a strong connection to U-DO?" Kevin chimes in from his E.S with 'chaos'.

"That's right, it was one that brought a few black marks onto the Federation. Sadly, the military continued the experiments here until the public became more aware of their inhumane treatment of patients. Soon after, the facility was abandoned for other pursuits," replied Jin.

"Looks awfully nice for something that's supposed to be abandoned," scoffed Virgil from his spot in Shion's E.S.

"It isn't a shock with the family's connections," Kevin smirks. "The Federation itself isn't safe from the corruption of third parties, including those with immense power such as the Matriarch. She has made sure to interwove her influence into the Federation's strongest areas, such as medical science and businesses associated with dealings with the military."

"And you know that because?" Jr. asked.

"We have our ways," joked the red masked man.

"Alright, we're coming up close to the hideout. KOSMOS, do you spot an opening for us to sneak a landing?" Shion asks.

"Yes, 'Team Kukai' should land 60 feet from the research facility in the clearing up ahead. 'Team Cloakies' are clear to land on the facility's aircraft strip at any time."

"So who let Rubedo name the phase one teams again?" asked Albedo.

"Hey, focus! You got to get into character here," Kevin scolds the disguised man. He earns himself a series of sarcastic yeahs from the URTV adjusting his skintight attire. E.S. Asher, Dinah, and Ruben land at KOSMOS's designated landing spot. The party stealth their way up the mountain splitting up into their phase two teams. Team Jr. stealth around the mountain's cliff following Virgil's lead, while Team Jin scurries up the hill to watch the finishing touches to phase one. The two E.S. piloted by the Testaments land on the air craft landing, the sounds of the giant robots dying down once a couple of darkly cloaked goons arrived. Ziggy, chaos, and Jin spy on the Testaments escorting a sad looking Albedo disguised as chaos. He is dragged alongside by a serious looking Voyager with Kevin trying to look intimidating from behind 'chaos'. The four goons walk up to 'chaos' and the Testaments eyeing them with suspicion.

"So you puppets decided to take the Matriarch's generous offer?" mocked one of the goons.

"You didn't give us any options," hissed Voyager.

"Enough, Erich. Let's just finish what we came here to do, assuring they'll keep their end of the bargain," scowls Kevin.

"You cowards! How could you endanger the universe doing this? I thought we were on the same side," cried the anguished chaos struggling in their grip.

"Well you thought wrong, Failsafe." Kevin puts the icing on the cake smiling at the betrayed chaos with a malicious tone. "Just think about the life you will be saving now that you decided to come quietly," He pushes chaos forward into the clutches of the disciples who laughed at him. The grinning goon in front of them smirks at the Testaments. "It took you ingrates long enough to see reason. You're lucky to even be given this deal, but I suppose Lady Lucifer has finally gotten bored with that traitor. She seems eager to pawn off her broken toy."

"Broken like you?" Three of the goons are taken by surprise when Team Jin tackles the three with physical attacks. Jin and chaos knock out one man with quick martial arts, while Ziggy simply knocks the heads of two goons together cracking their skulls open. The smug goon recoils backing into a menacing Voyager, who breaks his neck with a swift twist of his hands. Jin and chaos grimace at the violent murder method and glare at Voyager. "In the future, keep the murdering to a minimum," Ziggy said.

This follows with 'chaos' finishing off the three unconscious goons with his own power, then turns back into Albedo through Kevin's help. "Yeah no, I think we're going to keep the murder rate going. It will keep us living until we find Wilhelm," Albedo scoffs at the cyborg's request.

Kevin snaps at the rest of the group removing the cloaks from the dead men. "Not in the mood to talk about murder, people. Now put on your disguises and let's go." The group nods heading inside the research facility, throwing over the dark uniforms as they sneak in.

The halls in the research facility were well lit for the six men. The group walks through the silent halls with stealth steps, concerned that nobody was around guarding the corridors they wandered.

"There's no way those were the only guards in the building," muttered chaos.

"I highly doubt it. If they were expecting you to show up, they may be hiding throughout the building waiting to spring their traps." Ziggy replied while watching every corner of the corridors with suspicion.

"Perhaps the disguises are giving us good cover as well," smirked Jin from under the dark robes.

"Perhaps," chaos nodded walking alongside his friends. The three testaments lingered around in the shadows scouting the hallways ahead of them. _'We haven't found anything yet,'_ Kevin's voice echoed in chaos's head.

_'Alright, keep searching, there's has to be an entrance to where they were hiding him.' _

_'Yes. Oh! I almost forgot, watch out for the blood on the floor.'_

_'Blood? What blo-'_

chaos hears a squishing noise from his shoes touching the blood soaked carpet in the corridor. Jin and Ziggy gasp beside him witnessing the bodies sprawled around the corridor.

"My god…" Jin gawked at the blood bath.

"Yep, looks like somebody beat us to the carnage." Albedo responds looking at the corpses from behind Jin's shoulder.

"What did we tell you about keeping the murdering to a minimum?" Jin scowled.

"Hey, this mess isn't our fault! Some other nut-job made this murder scene," argued Albedo. Kevin and Voyager studied the murder scene almost playing a guessing game of how many guards were here before they were slaughtered. Voyager looks over at chaos and says,

"Not that we think 'team Kukai' did this, but the others should have arrived up here yet. Virgil has also not reported in on infiltrating the lower half of the facility."

"Really? Hmm, seems odd they haven't made it in yet. He should have contacted us by now. Albedo, go check on the others," Kevin ordered.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it," mumbles the bored Testament and disappears to Virgil's location.

"Jin, chaos, there appears to be drag marks on this carpet." Ziggy said to the group walking forward past the mangled dead. chaos examined the drag marks with Ziggy, noticing the marks lead to a sliding door nearby. The door was the only one nearby that appeared unlock, the green light flickered on the side of a keypad. The men look at each other and Jin before following the drag marks. chaos quells the nausea he felt build up in his stomach, fearing they would find something worse than the grotesque scene behind them.

_'Don't let it be her…'_

The sliding door opens for them to enter, the party discovering the Matriarch's study. The study was in shambles, the space appearing ransacked with drawers and cabinets opened, and books thrown to the floor. "Someone definitely did a number on this room," Kevin remarked.

"By judging the mess in here, they must have been looking for something. What were they looking for?" Jin pondered while examining the room. chaos frowns feeling the negative energy that lingered in the study. His mind and heart both partook in the sickening mix of malice and fear. He could hear a fragmented memory of a girl's screams echoing in his head. Then the teen's mind sees a vision of Wilhelm limping and searching through the study. He grabbed a card from the desk, the injured and unstable man coaxing a panic-stricken girl to follow him.

The visions and screams end with chaos standing by the desk touching the secret compartment Wilhelm found. "What did you see, chaos?" Jin asked.

"He was here," chaos whispered.

"Are you sure?" replied a hopeful Winnicott.

"Yes, he somehow managed to find his way into this room, and found Lydia too."

"Certainly explains the dead guards," mumbled Voyager.

"Well that's good, we know both of them are still alive."

"Yes," chaos smiled at them. He touches the desk and then looks back to the sliding door. "He found the keycard and ran out the door with Liddy. I think he must have found a way to escape the facility without being detected."

"Great! They escaped…they did escape, right?" Kevin's smile wanes looking at chaos's face.

"If they used a keycard to find the exit, they must have went somewhere that matched the colors on the key based on the military's protocol. Did you get a good look at the keycard in your vision?" asked Ziggy.

"…yes, I think it was blue and some type of silver? Maybe platinum," chaos replied. He starts to walk out the door and stops to look for where the specters in his vision ran off to. He tries to reach the two with his mind, feeling for their wills in the real numbers domain. chaos's heart builds up with dread, noticing the two wills separate. One will felt stationary in an unknown place, the other will, had disappeared without warning. "They have to still be here in this building. I can feel one of them nearby. Hurry, I think we have to go this way!"

_-Chapel, hours earlier-_

He told her to find Lady Seraphina in the chapel. A seal had bound her there to the abandoned place. The seal that needed to be destroyed.

The scrambling girl in a panic looked everywhere she could think of, finding nothing that stood out to her as the seal. Lydia's mind reeled thinking where it could be, even wondering if this was even the chapel, when she feels her body collapse.

Lydia is taken back by the feeling of weakness, recalling it from the ritual chamber. She sensed this feeling when Melvina was locked into that strange pod, almost like her own mind was absorbed into something unknown. The girl looked at her hands wandering about Melvina and Wilhelm. She thought about her father, looking back at the wall she fell through before the portal closed. Her shaking hands start to catch the rain from her eyes. He delayed the inevitable to buy themselves time, by sacrificing himself.

Hushed whimpers echoed in the empty pews of the chapel, turning into clenched fists. "Why? Why! Why did you do that, you bastard?!" The blonde girl bangs her fists on the chapel carpet breaking into angry sobs. Lydia cried on the floor triggering bright pink waves floating around her in a ghostly fashion.

"Why didn't you let me help you? I could have done something! I could have fought…I could have," Lydia voice wavered with hiccups, the girl crying like a pitiful child.

"Mother, this is all my fault…I'm so scared. How can I stop this? How can I stop this all by myself?"

The girl stares at the floor whimpering, feeling for the missing blue pendant that she used to wear. The light pink orbs floated around her bringing forth her darkest thoughts again. A light shift of fabric could be heard when a woman glides gingerly to the weeping teen. Lydia's body shivers feeling a change in temperature in the chapel. The young girl could feel her heart pounding thinking what was causing the temperature to fluctuate. She turns her head slowly to see a woman with dark hair standing over her. Lydia screams with fright backing away. She covers her mouth gawking at the archangel in front of her, the confused blue eyed angel resumes smiling at the Nephilim.

"Seraphina, Lady Seraphina?" The archangel smiles warmly and pats the girl's head.

"That's right, I remember seeing you before, before I ran into Lu…the other one. Wait, I'm confused. You're here in front of me, yet how are you sealed in here?"

Seraphina frowns at the young girl moving a hand to her own throat. She takes a breath in pretending to speak. Lydia becomes saddened to see Seraphina lamenting. "Your voice? Can you not speak? Ah! That is what father meant, your sister literally 'silenced' you!" Seraphina nods gently touching her throat. Lydia wipes away the tears from her face and forces herself to stand. "In that case, I have to find it, I have to find the seal binding you. Then you'll be able to help us. Do you have an idea where she could have put it?"

Lydia blinks puzzled to see the mute woman walk away from her up to the altar. The blue eyed woman begins to disappear into the altar and wall turning transparent. The gives the girl a side glance, appearing remorseful before finally disappearing into the wall. "Hey! Don't go! Please, Seraphina." Lydia runs up to the altar before she stops abruptly, preventing herself from slamming into it. She could not reach the woman who walked through the wall made with a oddly shaped mirror attached. The girl looks into the mirror seeing her sad eyed reflection stare back at her.

"So much for your help," Lydia bitterly responds. She examines the altar again looking at the carving on the stone and metal altar. The girl squints at the carving to read the ancient words on the stone. "Is this Latin? Yes, it is. I haven't seen it written down in so long," the girl awed the ancient text. She neglects the pink orbs floating around her, morphing into a ominous shadow. "If I am reading correctly, this looks like a cleansing spell. Yes, one you must have used before. Do you want me to read this, Seraphina?"

The girl gasps hearing a voice in her ear, the familiar voice whispering to her once more. The voice echoed throughout the room frightening her again. "No, don't you start," growled Lydia. She reads through the carved text and nods with determination. The girl stands somewhat confident ignoring the voice, and raises her hands with the best Latin she could muster...

"_Mundemus nos ab omni dimitte me iam non amplius servire cogitatione maxima. Plana exsistence iacet, iacet viventes quam viribus omnes mando amoveri amorem summum omnium abi_." Lydia pauses for several seconds until she opens one eye waiting for something to happen. She relaxes her shoulders when she sees her reflection and looks around the room. The pink orbs had disappeared, the voice that tried to call her remained silent. To the inexperienced soul, it looked like the anomaly had stopped. That was all nice...but that didn't help her free Lady Seraphina. The girl groaned and pondered what to do. _'Was she supposed to repeat the words? Was she even doing this right?'_

Lydia sighs and looks back at the mirror. The girl screams when she sees her reflection had changed drastically. In it's place was the shadow that haunted her for many years, the friend she thought she had lost long ago. He stood in front of her calm and stoic, his features much like his siblings all down to the white hair and red eyes. Her mind started to click staring into his scarlet eyes, hearing his unintelligible whispers. He was the voice, the voice that kept haunting her. Now here they were, face to face.

"A…Anshelm?"

**It looks like chaos is on the trail finding Wilhelm and Lydia in this story. But where are the other Xenosaga crew? Are they alright? Tune in to the next chapter to find out! **


	26. Battle for Your Soul Part One

**And we are back with another chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'. We last left with some of the characters sneaking into the research facility looking for their missing friends. Will they be able to find them both in one piece? Let's find out...**

**Albedo: Oh, oh! I want to spoil the surprise! They-**

**Jr. with a newspaper: No! Bad Albedo! No spoilers!**

**IWTV: Thank you, Jr. As I was saying, let's find out!**

**Battle for Your Soul Part One**

_-Abandoned Research Facility, Team Jr.-_

Jr., KOSMOS, Shion, and Virgil walk along the perimeter of the facility sneaking towards another entrance. Virgil concentrates on touching the walls of the mountainside to feel for anymore nearby enemies. The group already was stopped by battle droids trying to shoot them on site, until Shion ordered KOSMOS to destroy the droids with her weaponry.

"I'm not picking anyone up ahead." Virgil whispers to Shion and Jr.

"Seems a little odd we haven't run into disciples yet," Shion replied.

"They might be distracted by the others in the front entrance, using the battle droids to give them more cover. Let's hope it stays that way," Virgil whispers and lightly presses on the wall moving a couple more steps. A small part of the wall indents and triggers the hidden doors to open up next to Jr.

"Hot damn! Looks like we hit the jackpot," grinned Jr.

"Jr., be careful. We don't know if the family has traps down here," warned Shion.

"Right," nods Jr. as he follows them and the Blue Testament into the building. The lower floors of the research facility were dark as night. The group was stuck relying on KOSMOS's shoulder flashlight to light their way through the halls. Despite the darkness, Virgil had his eyes closed walking effortlessly down the hall. "Hey don't lose us now," whispered Jr.

Virgil turns and shushes Jr. with a glare. "Will you shut up, I'm concentrating."

"Concentrating on what?"

"I'm trying to sense where everyone is," whispered Virgil.

"You can do that?" Shion whispered with interest.

"Yeah, but I use it more to find the others. Hmm, it looks like they made it inside, I can feel them close by."

"This is good, looks like they were able to get past the front gate." Shion said before KOSMOS turns on her scanners to the hall up ahead. "KOSMOS, can you see anything coming towards us?" KOSMOS pauses for a few minutes when Virgil gasps. He moves forward to the presence.

"I sure as hell do. Come here and do your worst, you son of a bitch." Growled Virgil. The group waited in the darkness for an enemy to appear, their weapons were drawn waiting for the attack…

"Boo!" The group screams, startled by the White Testament standing upside down on the ceiling. "God damnit, Albedo!" screamed Virgil and Jr. simultaneously. The White Testament lets out an evil cackle in response until Shion whacks him over the head with her M.W.S.

"Ow! What was that for, woman?!"

"That was for being an idiot!" Yelled the angry scientist.

"Albedo, you were supposed to be with the others. Why the fuck are you down here?" Virgil grumbled.

"Red sent me down here thinking you guys got into trouble. We already found a few corpses on one of the levels above us," replied Albedo.

"Corpses? No, all we found so far are abandoned rooms and those stupid droids."

"Ahhhhhhh, and here I thought you guys had something fun going on here," pouted Albedo.

"Albedo, you dumbass, this isn't laser tag! We're literally rescuing our boss from one of the most powerful beings in this universe!" yelled Virgil.

"Well excuse me, killjoy. I just wanted to have some fun before we saved him," Albedo chuckles until Shion whacks him with her weapon again, matching Virgil's glare.

"If you two are done, we need to find the entrance to the next floor." Shion scowls and marches forward with Jr. and KOSMOS. Virgil and Albedo scowl at her for giving them orders with Albedo muttering under his breath, "Yes _mom_."

The group, now with a new member, wanders up from the lowest floor to the first floor of the facility. The floor they searched looked like abandoned office spaces, with some rooms containing old artifacts from begone eras. About forty-five minutes of searching later, the party moves up to the second floor, about a floor below 'Team Cloakies'. KOSMOS led the group this time, scanning for more hostiles in the area. The group only manages to find one disciple working a security desk, and of course, an additional twenty battle droids. "I am not liking this. There's no way that the disciples are all dead or hiding from us," grumbled a suspicious Virgil.

"Well chaos remembered the family was smaller than they appeared on the outside. So maybe they're all congregated over in the wing they're holding Lydia and Wilhelm?" Jr. guessed.

"That's possible, and the more we keep searching like this the longer it will take finding them," Shion chimed in. She flinches when she sees the Testaments scrutinize her words, glaring at her after reading her mind. "W-what?"

"You are seriously thinking that is a good idea? You really want _us_, the people about to face off supernatural beings that might kill us, to split up again? What, so they could pick us off faster?" Virgil reproves.

"Bad plan?" Shion frowned.

"I've heard better plans come from the strawberry haired midget," grumbled Albedo.

"Hey!" yelled Jr. with a pout. "Shion," the group turns their attention to KOSMOS. The android was staring up at a door and said, "Shion, this door is radiating approximately 104 jules on average. There appears to be a structure inside this room that is producing the excess jules. Shall I bust down the door?"

Shion looks up at the door and nods, "Yes. Go ahead and destroy it."

KOSMOS proceeds to follow her orders by firing a cannon at the locked doors. The dust clears with the doors still standing. "What the?!" Jr. runs up to the doors to check them out. The short young man eyes the large symbol etched into the metal. "That's strange, not even a blast from KOSMOS's cannon dented the doors. KOSMOS, do you have anything in your data that might tell you what that symbol on the door means?"

"I will run a scan…scanning…yes, the symbol on the door is a hazard symbol from the 4400s. It symbolizes ether hazard, used during military research into unidentified ether related hazards. The symbols are a nullifier for physical attacks, used to guard the U.E.R.H. from military weaponry." KOSMOS explained.

"Okay, so this thing is kind of like an ether barrier. Perhaps we can dispel it through the use of a stronger ether attack," Jr. looks at Albedo and Virgil. "Can you guys try to use your power to destroy the symbol on the door?"

The two Testaments think for a moment, examining the doors carefully, and shrug their shoulders. "I suppose we could try," Virgil stands by the door from the left side and signals Albedo to stand on the right side. The two of them mirror each other's movements forming the warrior pose. Then with two swift punches, the men exert pressure on the door through a strong ether blast. The door bursts open, banging on the walls with a hard crash. Shion and Jr. flinch hearing the loud noise with KOSMOS stepping forward to scan the room for safety. The blue haired android turns around to Shion with a reassuring nod for the others to come inside.

Jr. and the gang wander through the large doors passing under a surrounding balcony. The room itself reminded them of a large cathedral overshadowed with blue shimmering crystals. The group stared in awe at the magnificent structure, blue crystals decorating the machine with wires hooked around the ritual chamber.

"Is that, crystal?" Jr. asked.

"It appears so, a machine made with some type of crystalline compound. Even the wires look like they are made from the same compound. It looks beautiful," Shion said surprised when examining the machine. Virgil picks up a familiar presence walking along the ritual chamber with Albedo and the others. He wanders towards it getting closer to the coffin shaped pods. He gasps in shock when examining the pod hooked to the southern part of the room.

"Master Wilhelm..." The group turn their attention to Virgil and move closer to the south pod. They could see the man locked inside the pod, appearing to be in deep sleep. Electrodes and wires were stuck to his head and body, the inside of the pod filled with a hazy red fogging up the glass.

"Shion, there's another person in the west pod. The occupant appears similar to the description of Lydia Vein," KOSMOS said while examining the west pod. Albedo walks up to the pod and squints inside frowning, "No, this is definitely not her. Looks like they trapped Melvina in here too."

"The one on the east side appears empty. Lydia must not be here yet," Jr. said with concern.

"Then where are they hiding her?" Shion pondered. Albedo had his eyes closed talking to the other testaments. He opens his eyes and turns to Virgil.

"I told the others we found Wilhelm. From what Voyager thinks, they might have her still in the prisoner ward. So far they haven't found Lydia yet upstairs."

"But they must have already checked the upper floors, and all the rooms we saw in the lower half were mostly abandoned. KOSMOS even didn't detect any organic life on our floors except for us," Jr. frowned.

"At least for now, we found Wilhelm. We should try to get them out of these things and meet up with the others."

"I'm way ahead of you," Virgil replied while attempting to pry open the pod Wilhelm was sealed in. He bangs on the pod in frustration as the albino slept through the whole thing, unable to pry it loose.

"Goddammit, Wilhelm. Wake up already!" Virgil keeps pounding on the glass door of the pod, then creates a dark claw from his hand to slash at the glass. The ether attack having no affect except for an ominous red glow ensnaring the outside of the pod. Virgil grunts when he feels some of his power being ripped out of him from his own attack.

"Ah! What the hell?!"

"Wait, I don't think it's safe for you to touch this thing," Shion spoke up. The rest of the group gathers back to the pod examining it closely before Albedo tries to touch it. He quickly brings his white gloved hand away when he feels the red light try to engulf some of his energy as well. "Wow, it, it looks like this thing absorbs energy from ether," Jr. gasped.

"To be more specific, it actually absorbs spiritual pressure from one's will. Looks like ether attacks aren't going to do the job this time," Virgil glares at the prison watching Wilhelm lay motionless inside.

"No ether attacks, eh?" Jr.'s gun clicks and aims at the locks outside the pod.

"Are you crazy?! What if you hit him?!" yelled the distressed Virgil.

"Well to be fair, he has been shot before. I don't think he would mind being shot again if it gets him out of this," Albedo argued. Jr. aims the pistol carefully at the lock, when suddenly a blast of energy shocks the pistol out of Jr.'s hand. The young man yelps and blows the smoke from his hand cursing.

"Who the hell did that?" Jr. looks up angry and stares wide eyed at a group of four disciples perched on the surrounding balcony. The group spots the familiar face of the brown haired Issachar accompanied by two men, Levi and Asher, and the other female disciple, Dinah.

"Aren't you a little young to be playing with guns, sweetie?" mocked Issachar.

"Oh great, so you bastards decide to finally show up. Ready to get your asses kicked," Virgil smirked and holds out his arms to welcome them down. He receives the sneers of Dinah and Asher in response. The four disciples remain perched on the balcony staring down at them.

"You irritating fools have the audacity to bust through our Matriarch's territory thinking you can do as you please? Your arrogance is a pure reflection of your traitorous puppeteer," Issachar retorts.

"Alright, lady! Tell us how to release them from these things," interrupts Jr.

"Bite your tongue mortal!" Asher throws another arrow shaped bolt of electricity at Jr., but is blocked by KOSMOS's shield. Issachar sat up calmly while Asher gasped. She eyes the occupant trapped in the south pod coldly.

"After what he did to Gad and Dan, I would gladly _kill_ the traitor in his sleep. If only Master didn't need him alive," Issachar sighed. Swiftly the disciples disappear and reappear surrounding the group with an excited Issachar ever smiling her malicious grin. "Course, I will settle for killing you instead!"

Issachar and Levi pair off attacking Jr. and Virgil, while Asher and Dinah double team KOSMOS and Shion. Albedo intercepts a sword swing from Levi and head buts him onto the ground. Jr. comes up from behind Albedo and performs a special attack by throwing coins into the air. "Eat this! Storm Waltz," Jr. shouts as bullets and coin projectiles hit Levi and the walls around the chamber. He tumbles away from Levi towards Shion.

Albedo continues to fight with Levi until he is yanked out of the way by Issachar's whip and thrown at Virgil against the wall. "Ah! You bitch!" Virgil growls and throws an ice ether at the woman. He regrets it when he feels the south pod steals some of his energy after the attack.

"Now who's being a dumbass. _We_ can't use those kinds of attacks, remember?" Albedo helps Virgil up and jumps back into the fight using his own brute strength.

Jr. and Shion are now surrounded by Levi and Dinah. The two watch the disciples twirl their weapons standing back to back, while KOSMOS is busy going toe to toe with Asher dodging his electrical arrows. Shion nods to Jr. and then shoots up a blast from her M.W.S., creating wings shaped rays up in the air. Feathers start to fall to the ground baffling Dinah and Levi, when Jr. randomly starts shooting at the feathers. The two disciples watch the gun show looking up at the bullets hitting the feathers. Suddenly gold lights sparkle from the struck feathers, raining down painful rays of energy from an Angel's Requiem. Dinah and Levi gasp, then duck and cover from the beams. The two disciples are weakened by the attack.

KOSMOS despite her quick moves receives a few scratches on her exterior armor from the arrows and a scratch on the cheek. Asher in excitement throws another larger arrow at the android that bounces off the walls and hits her in several places. "KOSMOS!" Shion runs to the android to help her when KOSMOS lands on the ground.

Asher laughs until he too feels his spiritual energy being ripped from him and yelps. The man's energy rushes up into the glowing west pod where Melvina was imprisoned.

"Be careful, you idiot!" yells Issachar. Asher flinches and runs further away from the west pod. Jr. sees the disciple panic and look over to his brother. "Hey, Albedo. I think I have an idea." He sends his brother the idea through telepathy as the White Testament squeals with delight. "Oh, that's quite a devious plan coming from you, Rubedo!"

"Shut it, it's the only thing I can think of to stop these guys," Jr. grimaces and reloads his guns. He signals Albedo to follow while Albedo updates Virgil through telepathy. Virgil smirks and throws a harder punch at Dinah who dodges with a swift spiral kick. Jr. zigzags between their fight towards KOSMOS and Shion trying to complete a Gravity Bomb. The two miss Issachar who swings her whip at Shion. KOSMOS catches the whip and shots an R-Cannon at Issachar knocking her back.

Virgil hits Dinah towards Issachar with more physical attacks, while Jr. helps by performing his special attack, Moonlit Serenade. He manages to hit Asher while Levi blocks his attack with his blade. Levi swings the blades using a weak fire based ether, earning a laser beam from Shion's weapon. Jr. yells for Shion to get back as he throws more coins into the air. Jr. starts shooting at the coins while Albedo takes aim at the blasts. He shoots out strong energy blasts from his fingers like imaginary pistols, and the coins start raining down on the disciples again. The four disciples are cornered towards the west pod. Issachar in the back of the huddle touches the west pod by her back. She gasps when she sees Albedo and Jr. swirls around to shot a large energy blast at the party. Then she trembles noticing Asher and Dinah reflexively cast a strong barrier around them.

"No you fools!"

The blast sends Albedo and Jr. back from the pressure, not damaging the barrier. Dinah and Asher sigh with relief until they see Albedo start to chuckle.

Just what the URTVs wanted, the west pod starts to glow. Rapidly and aggressively their power starts to leave the four disciples, the four screaming in pain. The party watches the defeated disciples fall to the ground turning to mere husks in the west part of the chamber. The west pod taking in the energy with eager greed.

The party doesn't get time to celebrate when they see the south pod start to glow an ominous red. "Uh-oh…" The energy snatch from Albedo throws him and the others through the entrance through several walls from a powerful shockwave. KOSMOS shields a screaming Shion and Jr. while Virgil flies off screaming. Albedo takes most of the damage through the walls until he lands into an indoor courtyard. Jr. and the others follow him when the shockwave sends them back into the broken walls. The group slowly gets up from the rubble. "Owwwww, Jr. what the hell did you two do?" Shion scowls at the young man.

"Heh, sorry Shion. I thought Albedo and I could take them down using the pods against them…guess I didn't think that plan through."

"Maybe just a tad," Shion replied as she started to heal her shoulder. Jr. smiles until he realizes Albedo was missing from the group. He gasps with worry and runs up to the extra holes in the wall calling out to his brother. Jr. keeps shouting until he hears the incoherent babbling of Albedo on the ground. He looks down from the last hole in the wall and sees Albedo in his disheveled Testament uniform sprawled out on the ground. Albedo laid on the ground with a goofy expression on his face, laughing about seeing stars around his head. Virgil looks at Albedo and behind Jr. relieved and relatively amused.

"Well…I'm glad we didn't use that guardian again," Virgil whispers. Jr. looks at him with confusion before moving over to Albedo to start healing him.

**Jr.: How are you doing, Albedo?**

**Albedo: -babbling incoherently-**

**IWTV: Huh, maybe we should go easy with the explosives next time...**

**Shion: Maybe you should have already done that...**

**KOSMOS: Shion, I detect this will negatively affect the writer's income by 40% once his lawsuit is processed.**

**IWTV: -cries-**

**Jr.: Ummm, please, stay tune for our next chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'? **


	27. Battle for Your Soul Part Two

**Hi everyone...this is ItWasTheVoices with another chapter to 'Angels and Bloodties'.**

**Kevin: And this is Albedo's lawyer for this chapter, here to collect money for the damages done to my client.**

**chaos: Damages? The man is able to regenerate at will! Why does he need money from a lawsuit?**

**Kevin: He said he had extensive emotional suffering from acting in the previous chapters.**

**IWTV: You gotta be kidding me?! -insert angry cursing-**

**chaos: Shion told you to go easy on the explosions...**

**IWTV: Whatever, please enjoy the next chapter. **

**Battle for Your Soul Part Two**

_-Chapel-_

Lydia was standing face to face with her long lost friend, the source of the tormenting voice. Her merlot eyes gaze at the scarlet eyed man staring back at her with a pitying gaze. Or at least…what was left of him. Anshelm gazed back at her with some life in his eyes, but his fine white hair hung limp with his skin blanched with death. Through his domain he spoke to her in an ancient tongue, unintelligible to all but the girl who stared back at him.

The girl listens to the apparition from her side of the mirror, listening to the many truths he revealed to her. Lydia was at a loss speaking to the apparition, physically and emotionally tired from everything. The man finished making his peace, the girl resolving herself to her own madness.

"Anshelm…isn't there any other way for us to do this? I don't know if I could really use my powers after what Lucifer did." The apparition looks away dejected before he argued back to her from the mirror. The girl stares thinking back to all that has happened.

"If we do this, will it really stop her?" Anshelm nods back to the girl as she smiles sadly. "But when we do this, she will know…and we will set things back into motion. We will be giving her what she wants, only for a moment."

Anshelm acknowledges this truth, yet appeared more determined to fulfill their duty. Together, they had to fulfill their purpose. There really was no other way to stop this.

"Anshelm, I don't want to lose myself…I don't want to disappear…" The apparition responds by placing one hand on the mirror from his plane of existence. Lydia watches him extend out his hand, his scarlet gaze almost hypnotic. He looks to her, calling for her to touch the mirror. The hesitant girl feels lightheaded as she takes in the aura from across the mirror. It felt like her own, her powers, she could feel her power return to her. She reaches to touch the mirror as he matches her movement, placing their hands together. Lydia's voice echoes his words, "You are me…and I am you. _You and I are but one in the same. Both in mind and soul. We shall correct what has been wronged…together._"

_-Prisoner Ward-_

"Geez, it's so dark down here."

"You're one to talk, you're constantly sitting in the darkest part of the office every time we have a meeting." Grumbled Kevin as he held up a light. Jin, Ziggy, and chaos watched the two quietly squabble in the dark prisoner ward. chaos focused ahead thinking about his rival in the ritual chamber, eyes closed trying to now focus on the youngest knight. He tried to feel for her will in the facility, tracing back the visions of her and Wilhelm attempting to escape.

"You two seem calm about Wilhelm," Ziggy interrupts the cloaked men. The group had recently received the news from Albedo. Team Jr. had just found Wilhelm and Melvina in the ritual chamber, with Albedo reporting that Virgil was trying to break them out of the pods.

"For the record, we are quite concerned. But hearing that the impetuous girl isn't with them gives us some hope." Kevin clarified.

"Indeed, if what Yeshua described to us is accurate, Wilhelm will be perfectly fine…unless they find Lydia. Then we are doomed," Voyager laughs and proceeds to sulk beside Kevin.

"Voyager, please. Stop crying, we haven't lost yet," encouraged the Red Testament.

"Right, while they figure out how to free the other knights, we should keep looking for Lydia. Then we can meet up with them and escape," Jin said. He turns his attention to chaos, who was feeling the walls of the facility. The young man nearly wanders away from the prisoner ward following the girl's spiritual pressure. _'It's so hard to keep track of the girl's will. We've search almost the whole upper levels of the facility. Her will feels like it's in one place, yet suddenly it switches to another. Where could she be?'_

"How are you doing, chaos?" Jin asked.

"So far, I'm not getting anywhere easily. I keep searching for her, but for some strange reason, her power, it just…it just keeps moving from room to room. Never staying in one place," chaos looked confused walking forward to concentrate some more.

"Have we perhaps lost her trail?" Voyager asked.

"_No_, no I can sense her! It's just…how does it keep changing directions?" chaos appeared baffled by the strange phenomenon. Kevin looks at him perplexed and tries to search for the girl's will. The man starts to share chaos's baffled expression watching her will appear one minute, and fade away the next. "What on earth is going on here?" Kevin whispered softly.

"My thoughts exactly," Jin chimed in just as confused. The five men had looked all over for the missing girl. With exception to finding a few more bodies in one of the rooms, their search turned up empty in the prisoner ward. "Oh! There it is again!" chaos jumped with excitement…and then pouts when it disappears.

"I'm starting to think Lucifer is messing with us," grumbled Voyager. "She very well could be," Kevin sighs.

"This isn't getting us anywhere, chaos. Something about this place must be keeping us from locating her. Testament, could one of you explain this? What do you know about Lucifer?"

Voyager and Kevin look to each other and frown. "Honestly, not a lot from what we already said. I know Wilhelm was created by her, and she is an archangel from the upper domain. Although…I somewhat recall Wilhelm mentioning her interest in messing with the laws of physics," Voyager explained walking up to chaos. He tries to feel for the girl's will in the real numbers domain, noticing the strange distortion in the imaginary space. "Let me ask you this, Yeshua. What do you three know about the real numbers verses the imaginary numbers domain?"

chaos, Jin, and Ziggy ponder for a moment when chaos tries to respond back.

"Oh! Oh! I know, I know the answer!" a blonde man waves with excitement standing on the wall. The five men are startled by the feminine man, who was beaming beside two indifferent disciples. The first was a man with dark blue hair and brown eyes, while the second was a woman with hazel eyes and black hair. The indifferent disciples pull out a pair of matching scythes from their dark cloaks, while Zebulun continues to wave at the group.

"I knoooowww the answer, my hideous friend. The Matriarch had a spat with our beloved Seraphina many, many years ago. A spat that ended with Seraphina being sealed away by our vindictive Master in her own little corner of imaginary space." Zebulun starts to giggle teleporting in and out of the real numbers domain.

"The traitor," the blonde man laughs. "The traitor, the traitor knew where Seraphina was. He sent the bastard to find her in a small part at the edge of our domain, a constantly moving pocket of space time, hard to pinpoint down for any being. Heheheeeeee, that is where you should find her. But…good luck finding the right door." Zebulun smiles mischievously pulling up blades from his wrists.

_'Et orate pro connexionem ad divinum spiritum...' _A young girl's voice echoed through the hall exiting the prisoner ward. chaos and the others listened to the echoing voice. '_Hunc locum occupat_ _negativus voluntatis…' _The silver haired teen recognizes the girl's voice and panics while Zebulun feigns shock.

"What do you know? The little one is nearby! Ooooohhhhh, Master will be most pleased to find her again. Nephatil, Judah, let's have a race with our new friends. Let's see who can find her first," Zebulun squeals.

"Don't you dare touch her!" chaos shouts and throws an Ice Wing at the blonde disciple. Zebulun flips in the air and dashes up to chaos with maniacal laughter, swinging his wrist blades like a set of batons. Kevin and Voyager try to defend chaos when they are intercepted by Judah and Nephatil. Nephatil swings her scythe at Voyager's head and misses. Judah leaps up above Kevin and lunges at Jin and Ziggy with his own scythe. Jin and Ziggy double team the fast Judah with sword swings and the clanking of titanium boots. Zebulun intercepts chaos's ether attacks and corners him into a wall with a blade to his throat. The way too happy disciple gleefully says to the angry chaos, "Failsafe, you've been a naughty little creature. Why don't you surrender, and we can quit this little game?"

"Why don't you fuck off?!" Kevin throws one of his special attacks at Zebulun. His Prayer for Revenge is a direct hit into Zebulun's abdomen. Zebulun goes flying down the prisoner ward when Kevin grabs onto chaos's shoulder. "We need to find the girl before they get to her! Hurry Yeshua!"

"You're right," chaos nods and the two dash off with Zebulun recovering and then disappearing to chase after them. chaos could hear the girl's chanting fade in and out running through the maze of hallways. The two are shortly met with Zebulun throwing lighting ethers at the men, he pretends to swoon when some of the lighting almost hits them. He keeps attacking Kevin while chaos runs in front of them. The silver haired teen glances back to see Kevin having trouble fighting him off alone. He turns quickly and shouts, "Divine Spear!"

The spear hits the disciple damaging him more and giving time for Kevin to catch up. Kevin and chaos run together down the hall for several minutes trying several doors.

"Damn, most of these are locked!" Kevin cursed. chaos's eyes dart around and spot a door unlock. The chanting appears to come through the door, prompting chaos to run towards it.

"Let's try this door!" The silver haired teen shouts and runs up to it. The door slides open, and almost engulfs him in fire. "No not that one!" Kevin pulls him back just in time to save him from the flames. The door closes after Zebulun's attack is launched.

"Ahhhhh, I knew I should have separated you too. You're making this _too_ hard!" Zebulun whines when he reappears.

Kevin and chaos glare at the disciple and start to rush at him again with ether attacks. The Testament casts 'Dark Dignity' while chaos came from the side and casts 'Phoenix Strike'. The disciple is taken down with the double attack, but counters them with another fire ether blast. The blast knocks Kevin with a grunt and slams chaos against the wall leaving burn marks on his vest. chaos attempts to get up when Zebulun casts a second fire ether to block Kevin's path and starts to attack chaos with his wrist blades. chaos dodges a few swings and gets slashed in the arm by the disciple. The disciple points the wrist blades at him again charging towards him. Kevin hurries over to help defend the young man.

"I will spare you Failsafe, for Master's sake. But I won't bring you to her in one piece," Zebulun lunges forward attacking chaos again with his blades, choosing to light them on fire. Before the disciple is able to hit chaos with the flaming blades, the blonde man gasps feeling something burst out of his chest. The fire near them dispels giving Kevin easier access to chaos while the disciple drops his blade in shock. He looks down at his chest to see a shiny blade protruding from his chest.

Behind the shocked disciple is KOSMOS posed in her lunge for the R-Blade attack. Zebulun slides off the android's sword falling to the ground with a thud. KOSMOS pulls the blade back into her wrist with stoic eyes and acknowledges the gawking men. "Are you alright, chaos?"

"...Yes?" Kevin and chaos replied wide eyed. chaos and Kevin then hear Shion running up from behind KOSMOS. "chaos! Are you alright? We heard fighting going on from the indoor courtyard." Shion panted.

"Yes, we're fine. Where are Jr. and the other Testaments?"

"They went to go look for Ziggy and Jin when my brother sent out their distress signal." chaos looks anxious for a moment hearing the worried Shion mention her brother and Ziggy. He listens for the chanting again, he hesitates, tempted to follow the voice. The silver haired teen groans and replies, "We have no choice. We need to go help them." The party follows close down to the prisoner ward letting KOSMOS lead them to the next battle.

Meanwhile in the prisoner ward, Jin is leaning on his sword with numerous cuts running down his body. He continues panting from exhaustion, watching Judah swing his scythe around his head getting ready to strike again. Ziggy tries to assist Jin by distracting the disciple, noticing Voyager still trying to finish off Nephatil. The cyborg dodges and runs circles around the disciple as fast as he could. He ends the evasion with a quick kick to the disciple's chest and pulls out his blade from his arm. Ziggy begins to spin in the air calling forth his cyclone attack. He leaves several marks on the disciple who grunts back unamused. Judah gives Ziggy his full attention leaving Jin alone to heal. "I will show you what a true battle is like," Ziggy eggs on Judah as he poses for another attack. The two charge and do battle while Voyager deals a finishing blow to Nephatil. The Black Testament turns around after laughing at the dead disciple and growls at Judah attacking Ziggy and Jin.

Voyager dashes forward to the two fighting, when he feels a sudden blast of energy coming past his head. He sees the energy blast hit Judah, the disciple screams and falls back onto the floor twitching before dying in front of Ziggy.

"Good shot, Rubedo!" Albedo said, impressed by his brother's aim. "Thanks," smiled Jr. The strawberry haired boy runs up to Jin to check on his injuries. "How bad are you hurt, Jin?"

"I think I will live once this healing ether is done," Jin replied. He sees the two brothers and Virgil covered in dust from the rubble and Albedo's pale greenish complexion.

The Black Testament observes Albedo's complexion, the white haired man looking like he was about to throw up. Voyager then feels both the Blue and White Testament's wills, perturbed by their weakened state.

"Albedo, what's wrong with you two?" Voyager asked.

"Eh, nothing too serious. Just...a little drained from fighting earlier," Albedo replied back while leaning on Virgil once he stood beside him.

"It was all part of collateral damage. The chamber they're holding Master Wilhelm in has some sort of effect over us. Every time we used out powers in there, it kept draining our energy," explained Virgil.

"Great, another obstacle, and we haven't even found the kid yet." growled Voyager.

"Hey, stop complaining. It's not going to get us anywhere!" scowled Jr. Ziggy helps Jin gets up to stand, finishing off his healing ether when he hears Shion shouting for him. The group sees KOSMOS, Shion, chaos, and the Red Testament running towards them. The scientist runs up to her brother seeing him still hurt. "Oh god, Jin..."

"It's ok, Shion. I-" Jin blinks at his sister who sped up his healing process by joining the healing ether with Ziggy.

"Don't you dare do anything that reckless again," ordered the teary eyed woman. Jin pauses and smiles at his sister apologetically. "Yes, I'll do my best." chaos looks over his reunited friends and allies and asks, "Is anyone else hurt?"

"No, we're fine for the most part. But I don't think Albedo and the blue guy will be using their special attacks for awhile," frowned Jr.

Kevin narrows his eyes from his mask and says to the reunited party, "In that case let's get a move on. The Matriarch is most likely trying to find the girl before we do."

"But we can't find her anywhere. All the rooms are-"

_'Et orate pro connexionem ad divinum spritium...'_

The voice echoes again back into existence. Half of the group is startled by the voice and looks around perplexed, while chaos starts to focus on Lydia's will. "Soooooo, is anyone in 'Team Cloakies' going to explain the spooky voice, ooooorrrr?" Virgil asks while hearing the girl's voice. The ears pick up the chanting again coming from nearby, getting much louder this time. '_Those words...Liddy must be trying to find a way to break Seraphina loose. If that's the case, then this spell should...'_ chaos turns hopeful hearing the words more clearly. The silver haired teen starts sprinting down the hallway as soon as he detects her will in the real numbers domain.

"chaos, wait!" Jin shouts with everyone else running after him. chaos rushes through the halls with Jin and the others hearing the girl's chanting. Her voice broke from her own to Anshelm's voice echoing in the corridor. chaos and the Testaments could feel the space shift between the two domains, feeling closer and closer to the edge of the real numbers domain.

_'Hunc locum occupat_ _negativus voluntatis. __Ad quos eieci te evacuandam lux divina gratia.' _The girl chants with the apparition latched onto her will, never breaking hand to hand contact on the mirror. The air felt warm around them as the pink orbs accumulate into a surrounding torrent. The orbs flow into the mirror creating spider veins. While the girl chants the last part of the cleansing spell, the group ran as fast they could to the girl's location. KOSMOS finally is able to pick up her heat signature, running faster with chaos. "Lydia Vein's heat signature has emerged from the anomaly. We will be closing in on her location in less than three minutes."

chaos nods and starts sprinting faster hearing the echoing voice more clearly. _'Please let me make it in time...' _

_"Aut tibi quicquam hic_ _potentia. __Ut sine timore sto ante." _The party reaches a sliding door in a blue and silver hall. Once they reach the door it fails to open when chaos steps towards it. "Really? Another locked door?!" a frustrated Jr. shouts.

"Can we use another ether blast to destroy it?" Shion panted.

"I'm still out of juice from the last time," Virgil replied. While the party tries to unlock the chapel entrance, Lydia has nearly finished chanting with the apparition. The apparition starts to contort when the pink veins hit the center of the peculiar mirror, and makes way for the blue eyed woman's image to appear. Her eyes glimmer a sea blue touching the pawn's hands through the mirror. The mirror starts to glow, her power finally released from the seal...

"Never mind, I know another way!" chaos pushes himself back in front of the group and forms a lunar seal on the door. The special attack starts to dispel the barrier from the locked room allowing them passage inside.

"Divinum offero me, divino gladio erunt et caro mea. Et abiit in sempiternum hoc dico...De sacra parari, et mandata!"

The doors slide open to the chapel with haste, just in time for chaos and the others to see the light blue aura from Seraphina's power engulf Lydia. The girl squeals as she is thrown back by the entity. The entity disappears after running through her. "Liddy!" chaos runs up to catch the girl in his arms. He eyes the girl with worry, watching the blue veins form around her face. The bright blue swirls into a glowing bright pink from her eyes before going back to their dark red. Lydia was leaning onto chaos's chest, clinging to his vest with a look of breathlessness. She blinks rapidly, finally acknowledging him being by her side. "Uncle? How did you? how did you guys find me in here?"

chaos shudders and hugs the girl tightly with relief. The Testaments step back reflexively feeling something wrong with the young girl's aura as the oblivious chaos hugged her. "Liddy, oh thank goodness you're okay. We followed the tracker KOSMOS put behind your neck and found their hideout. Can you stand? We need to go to the ritual chamber and free Wilhelm and Melvina before Lucifer starts-"

"No!" Lydia remembers the chamber from earlier and drags chaos back in fear. The girl snapping back into reality that her uncle was in danger.

"Uncle, you shouldn't have come! That woman, she's trying to release the Failsafe's darker half. We have to get you away from here!" panics the girl.

"I know, Lydia. But I can't be afraid of her any longer. I'm going to stop her-"

"No! No! You shouldn't be here! Look, I-I released Seraphina. She can stop the dark archangel, and we can use that to-"

_'Lydia, darling, there you are! So that's where you've been hiding,' _a woman's deep voice echoed throughout the chapel. The girl's heart sinks hearing the archangel's voice, the girl clinging to chaos's arms.

"Oh no…Uncle…run," Lydia whispers trembling.

_'You had your fun staying up, but now it's time to go to sleep…' _The girl looks at chaos feeling the Matriarch's negative energy swirling up from the floor. The floor discolors about the burst up to grab chaos. The horrified girl sees the attack about to form around them, and impulsively pushes chaos away from her into the others.

Suddenly she feels a rush of pain envelop her in the red light. Lydia screams in agony when the red balls of light ensnares her instead, slashing at her flesh. The poor knight reaching out to her uncle with pleading eyes. The girl's eyes roll back when she passes out, and her body disappears into the floor. "No! Someone grab her," cried Kevin. KOSMOS and Voyager rush up to the girl, the red light making her disappear before they could catch her.

"Lydia!" chaos shouts in horror. He touches the floor unable to reach in to grab her, the archangel's voice starts to speak to them again in the chapel.

_'Failsafe, my dear. Welcome Home! It's been awhile since you've come to visit us. I hope the family has been all the more welcoming...'_

"You...you psychotic..." chaos clenches his fist restraining himself from crying. The angry group tries to calm themselves listening to the Matriarch smugly talk to the heartbroken chaos.

_'I hope you and your guests had plenty of fun, because the finale has just begun.'_

_'Come to me, Failsafe...'_

_'Please don't keep me waiting...'_

_'Let me make you whole again.'_

**That was a very busy chapter if I may say so myself. I hope it was easy to follow, this story could always use some decent battle scenes to make it more exciting. **

**Kevin: As long as you are prepared to pay for any damages done to my client in the next chapters, have as many battle scenes as you want. **

**IWTV: -sighs and starts writing a check-**

**Kevin: It was a pleasure doing business with you, Miss.**

**IWTV: -grumbling-**

**chaos: Well while you're grumbling and writing the check, I guess I will be the hype man. (clears throat)**

**chaos: I have found myself deep in the heart of darkness, fighting my demons to save friends old and new. Now the knights have been united to complete the ritual as the Matriarch wants. Can my friends and I save the knights and stop Lucifer once and for all?**

**Lucifer: We shall see...**


	28. The Ritual

**Hello, dear readers. I am ItWasTheVoices with another chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'. We last left our characters in the chapel about to save the Nephilim, when the archangel Lucifer snatched her up the last second of the chapter. Now our heros must confront Lucifer for the final battle. But how will things play out?**

**Melvina: (knocking on the glass) Hello? Are we starting _yet_? I think I'm getting claustrophobic in this box.**

**Shion: Yes, just as soon as Lucifer comes back from the restroom.**

**IWTV: What? She had like forever to go take a bathroom break! Why now?**

**chaos: Sorry IWTV, Jin and I took a bit coming back from lunch. So the crazy lady you hired thought she had time to go. Also, I think Wilhelm fell asleep in the coffin prop again.**

**Wilhelm: Zzzz...zzz...zzzz...**

**IWTV: (Sighs) Fine, this is fine. Just get started already...**

**The Ritual**

The party was left staring at the floor listening to the echoing voice of Lady Lucifer taunting them. The silver haired teen touched the chapel floor dejected before moving up from the floor and shuffling towards the doors. "chaos…" Jin says sadly. The young man's shuffled steps turn into angry strides. His friends and the Testaments watch him move to the doors with vengeance in his eyes. Jin and Jr. were the first to rush up to him seeing chaos about to bust down the sliding door to find the psychotic angel.

The others follow very close behind, the Testaments picking up the Failsafe's aura changing to a darker shade in his rage. "Yeshua, wait!"

chaos takes a step towards the hall they ran through minutes earlier, walking with angry strides. The space around the party starts to shift when chaos steps through the hallway. Suddenly the walls turn into a different corridor, half of the party starting to recognize the halls they entered when they found the ritual chamber. When they approached halfway down the hall, a set of large doors appeared at the end of the hall greeting them. The group, with exception to chaos, stops with surprise.

"Is that…the doors to the ritual chamber?" Virgil asked.

"I think it's obvious who did that," Shion muttered with uneasiness.

"Yes, it looks like she wants the final show down to begin," Jin chimed. The livid chaos begins to calm down enough to frown at the large doors. He turns back to the others with a serious face.

"Everyone, I thank you for coming this far with me. But...if you wish to turn around. This fight is between me and the archangel."

"Where do you think you're going?" Jin says in disbelief. "chaos, I told you when you and I became agents in the Federation, that we would never leave each other to fight our battles alone. Don't try to fight this by yourself," The agent pleads.

"I'm not fighting alone…I'm protecting what I have left. Jin, Jr., everyone, you've given me more help than I could ever ask for. Please, I can't let you sacrifice yourselves for my sake. This is my battle. I won't fail to protect anyone else again," chaos moves towards the door when he feels the firm grip of Kevin on his shoulder scowling at him.

"Are you an idiot?! That woman wants to unleash your power on the lower domain. You do realize what would happen if she finally gets to do that?" yelled Kevin.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Testament," Shion adds. "We're your friends, chaos. We are not just going to sit back and let some monster fight you. We're going to stop this together like we always do!" The woman enthusiastically cheers with a stubborn determination. "You said it, Shion! If we combine forces together, we can stop Lucifer." Jr. chimes and reloads his guns. chaos pauses and tries to smile graciously to his friends. He surprises himself smiling at his temporary allies as well. Kevin loosens his grip on chaos and has a turn frowning at the chamber doors.

"Once we go through, Yeshua, we will give you as much back up as you need. But, we will not be of much use to you if the ritual becomes successful." The group nods looking at the weakened Testaments. Despite Voyager and Kevin looking fine, Virgil was starting to feel the effects of the energy drain, and Albedo wasn't looking so good. chaos takes a deep breath and says, "I understand. No matter what happens, everyone...thank you."

chaos finally moves towards the doors to open them, while Jr. whispers to Albedo to stay far away from the south side of the room as possible. The party walk through the doors stepping into the ritual chamber.

-Ritual Chamber-

chaos has a good look at the grand layout of the room, seeing the all too familiar cerulean blue crystal surrounding the temple. The walls were etched with rune symbols from an ancient code, and the massive room's crystalline structure stood out with matching small crystals that glimmered from the walls. Team Kukai gasped softly at the now pristine chamber. The group surprised the room wasn't a wreck from their fight with Issachar and the other disciples.

Wires from the structure hooked around the detailed platform, most attached to a set of four spaces surrounding the center of the platform. Lucifer stood in the north side of the room passing the time waiting for them to show. She smiles content over the structure reacting ideally to the three knight's wills, the link between her and the three now synchronized.

The knights were still positioned in their respected places around the room locked inside coffin shaped pods. chaos sees Wilhelm and Melvina in the first two pods, with Lydia now taking her spot on the east side. All three lay motionless inside the pods, electrodes and wires connected to their bodies, each pod glowing an ominous red fogging up the glass. chaos tries to feel for their wills in the chamber, unsurprisingly feeling their minds and wills had been absorbed into the link formed by Lucifer. The dark haired woman turns to the group with a joyous face.

"Failsafe! Welcome! I see you've brought an audience to witness this historical event."

"Lucifer, you monster! Let them go!" shouted chaos at the smiling archangel.

"You heard him, lady. He doesn't want any of this!" snipped Virgil.

"Oh darling, why are you making such a fuss? There isn't any choice for you here. This, this moment was fated from when you took your first breath." Lucifer replies to chaos, ignoring the others. The dark archangel moves around the platform observing the coffin shaped pods. She touches the cold surface of the west coffin and pouts, "Would you really disappoint them? After all the trouble we went through to set this up for you? Why, Melvina was SO excited to see this happen, I almost ruined the surprise for her."

"You didn't have to do this! There is no need to sacrifice them for my power," pleaded chaos.

"It's so sweet you think that, my dear creature. But they were made for this purpose. My dear knights born to bind you and save you, were even meant to give up their lives for you. More in the metaphorical sense of the word, well, until she had to force my hand…"

"You mean Lady Seraphina?" Voyager asked.

"Yes, my beloved sister could just NOT let things be," Lucifer gives an annoyed chuckle. "My attempts thwarted thousands of years ago by Seraphina and her powers made it hard to recover from such betrayal, and on top of that, the death of my precious Anshelm. How I spent eons planning this moment for you, my creature. I wasted countless years finding a way to make you…complete."

Lucifer walks away from the west pod towards the south pod. She strokes the glass frowning. "Though I feel a touch of sorrow sacrificing my own…it is all for a higher purpose."

"A purpose? What purpose is there in destroying an entire universe?!" Jr. shouted incredulous. Lucifer eyes the humans in the group with disdain.

"Humans…I will never understand how _it_ ever wanted your existence," She walks around the pods again. "Weak, cowering, insignificant husks forever scraping to survive. I feel disgusted having to use such imperfect beings to resurrect my son's will."

"Wh-what the hell are you talking about?!" chaos asks.

"Oh? You haven't figured it out yet? The little Nephilim isn't what she seems." Lucifer giggles and waltzes to the east pod to present the youngest captive.

"I should give Wilhelm some credit for this. He may have been smart enough to figure me out, but he foolishly made himself easier prey trying to stop me." The Testaments reflexively step forward angry at the woman, but are stopped by the mechanism attempting to drain their strength. Lucifer flips her hair and spins away from the east pod to her spot on the northern part. "Yes, my dear boy, you were so...distracted by your own aspirations. You failed to see your own creator making you dance, bringing you to your knees with the basics of temptation."

chaos clenches his fist growling while Lucifer looks excited at the teen coming closer to the platform. The others stand beside or behind him pulling out their weapons about to attack. Lucifer twirls again giggling with glee. "Thank you Wilhelm. You helped me create the perfect vessel for Anshelm, the third and final seal to set the discord free. All it took was using that traitorous whore."

chaos is set off by the mention of Angeles, and throws a Divine Spear at the archangel. She blocks the special attack, and pulls chaos forward to the platform using telekinesis. chaos could feel his body become rigid in the center of the platform, unable to move from the spot. "chaos!" Shion and the others run forward to the platform to rescue him. The group is sent flying back from the platform by an invisible force. chaos gasps and stares directly at Lucifer's grinning face. "Now my beloved creature, let us fulfill our purpose. Let us make you whole again."

"No!" The Testaments charge forward about to strike when several disciples appears from the shadows and block their path. The four men were stuck fighting off the disciples with Ziggy and KOSMOS fighting the obedient servants.

"chaos! Hold on, we're coming! Ah!" Jin cries out trying to dodge a disciple's weapon. The archangel's eyes glow a sinister red, prompting the pods to glow a matching hue. The four parts of the platform glow and engulf chaos in their ominous glow. He could feel the familiar constriction suffocating him as Lucifer chanted in ancient Latin. Jr. curses and starts shooting out at the mechanism Lucifer created. The bullets reflect off the platform not affecting the ritual. The rune symbols around the chamber resonant with the platform, chaos flinches and holds back his screams resisting the archangel's power.

As chaos fought the spell, his friends and allies fight their way towards him to the platform. Shion and KOSMOS team up fighting one disciple while Jr. and Albedo performed a surprise double attack on two others. Virgil is sent back from a disciple's special attack and screams hitting the wall by the door. Ziggy charges forward trying to dodges flames aimed at his head before an electrical blot sends him stumbling forward. He barely dodges the lighting blot thanks to Voyager's special attack. The black testaments glances back at Ziggy with a glare before charging at another disciple. Kevin and Jr. attempt to get Jin towards the platform in order to destroy the mechanism for the ritual. chaos could only glance behind him to watch, gritting his teeth through the pain.

"Amazing, simply amazing. Look how it envelops you so brilliantly, Failsafe. Like a flame that first ignites, you shall become the inferno that burns this world asunder." Her eyes were tingling with excitement watching the seal slowly break from its seams again. Her creation was going to spread its wings, finally unleash the darker half of his Anima once more.

"Yeshua! Fight it!" Kevin cried as a psychic shockwave sends him, Jin, and Jr. falling back. Kevin lands on his face, cracking his mask open with how hard the impact was. Jin help Jr. get up from the ground and notices the Red Testament's mask break into cracks. He glimpses the sight of familiar eyes glancing back at him. "Y-you're..."

Kevin could only nod when he is forced to take a hit from another disciple protecting Jin and Jr. As the discord reigned throughout the battle, both the Testaments and the disciples feel their strength waning no matter the distance they stay away from the ritual. chaos could not hold back him screams any longer and cries out, the red glow crushing his body with malice. "Yes, my beloved, yes. Feel it's power course through your veins! Accept their offering to release the seal of Anima, and set the discord free!" Lucifer's voice cackled as the seal broke from within the Failsafe.

chaos begins to growl while he held himself in a desperate attempt to keep it together. His bronze skin starts to pale to a ghost white while his turquoise eyes swirl madly from a calming bluish green back into cold lifeless black pools. _'No, I don't want this. I can't...I won't...'_

chaos curse at himself feeling the ritual happening to him, with or without his will to do so. His arches forward about to burst forth his red wings when he hears the chime of a whispering voice. _'Mary...Mary, are you there?' _The voice was soft, like music to his ears. It was a familiar voice, one he had never heard in so long. It's will was warm like a burning flame. A will that reminded him of his beloved Mary. He could see a flash of blue eyes peer into his soul, looking right through his being.

_'Creature born from discord...bearer of Anima...will feeling pain...make me complete?'_

_'Who, who is this?'_

_'Let I bring judgment to those you dare disturb the balance of our domains. Let I rain judgement from the heavens...'_

chaos feels the tightening sensation of being crushed slowly lifted from his body. He feels the air become less heavy before the unknown force releases him from the worst of the ominous will. "What is this?!" Lucifer looks perturbed at the ritual seeing her link suddenly being severed. The red eyed woman then gasp feeling a female hand impale her chest, crimson staining the dress of a woman who stood behind her. Some of the group who could see the woman gasp along with the still incapacitated chaos, staring at the blue eyed woman who impaled Lucifer.

Lucifer stumbles forward holding the hole in her chest and growls at the blue eyed woman. "You…you dare try to stop me again, you bitch!" Red light forms an arch over Lucifer, and quickly beams of light fly at Seraphina. Seraphina falls backwards and returns fire with bright blue lights.

_"In nomine Patris per virtutem sanguinis resurrectionem constringo tenebrarum spiritibus malis vires naturae viribus. Ego super omnia maledicta loca et verba adversus me et conteram et in virtute et auctoritate Dei patris." _Lucifer stares coldly at her 'sister' for performing her same little tricks, and retaliates with some of her own powers again. The group scream and dodges the attacks feeling caught in the crossfire of the two archangels.

_"Cum potestate ligandi sto Deus omnium malorum spirituum motu communicationis misit me cum mitteret eum ad se vult. __Inferio veniam peto et pro interiore votorum nuncupationem sum ab universis hostibus factam esse negans."_

Half of the group falls back to protect some of the weaker party members trying to recover their stamina. Kevin and Jin hop in front of Shion as she casted healing ethers around the injured. Kevin tries his best to hide his face from Shion, until he feels the affects of the ritual draining some of his strength. Albedo and Virgil were kneeling behind them panting and cursing at their depleted powers while Voyager desperately tried to keep himself from losing his own. KOSMOS forms a protective barrier around them and the others trying to minimize damage from Lucifer's retaliation attack.

chaos struggles in the weakened spell thinking of a way to release himself from the physic hold on the platform. His eyes meet Seraphina's, who looks to him with a secret message. chaos with what physical strength he could muster resists the telekinetic hold long enough to move his arms out of the restraining aura. Seraphina dodges and fends off the enraged Lucifer.

"I refuse to let you fool me again!" The woman snarls at her sister. "_et quod a nobis pater dimittis servum ut ab illa votis necnon ab omnibus quas tenuit in nobis"_

Seraphina ignores Lucifer's verbal assaults to her chanting as they fought, buying chaos time to form a surprise attack. _"Peto legi caesorum sanguinem fundunt, qui filii Dei vivi: et benedicat animabus suis ut pace…Amen"_ Seraphina ends the chant spinning in the air, and simultaneously chaos and Seraphina send off their own special attack at one of the pods in the room. The east pod starts to spark with electricity before the light inside of the pod turns from a hazy ominous red, to an icy blue. "No! What have you done?!" Lucifer howled at the pair.

The blue light rapidly spreads from the east pod through the wires around the platform. The walls start to turn blue from Seraphina's attack, the woman disappearing into the spreading will. Her own will seeping into the south and west pods before the whole mechanism began to go haywire. The glass breaks from the pods with a shattering explosion. chaos is flung back and caught by Ziggy and Jr. with surprise luck. The group blocks the shards of light with a barrier watching something emerge from the burst of blue waves surrounding it. The group see the knights emerge from the pods, wires and electrodes pulling off of them as they float upwards.

"Wilhelm and the others, they're free!" Jr. happily shouts. chaos and the Testaments gasped with excitement until the silver haired teen feels an intense disturbance coming from the knights' wills. He sees the knights' faces were pale, glowing with light blue veins around the eyes. The eerie blue glow reminded him of the girl's eyes when that entity ran through her in the chapel. The injured Lucifer chuckles in a low bitter tone from her spot in the ritual chamber, leaning on a piece of broken machinery. "You, you really would do anything to stop me. Even turn my creations against me..." Lucifer hisses and watches Seraphina spread her influence. chaos's heart sinks realizing what he may have just done for Seraphina.

"Something's wrong," chaos's voice quivered as the Testaments and his friends looked back at him. Kevin and Voyager turn to the source of his quivering. "Oh no..." The group faintly sees the knights' eyes open a stark bright blue.

"They've been…corrupted."

**Lucifer: Well that was fun, being the main villain for like...ten seconds. I'm going to go sun bathe if anyone needs me again. Tootles! (evil laughter)**

**chaos & Lydia: Oh thank GOD.**

**Wilhelm: zzz...zzz...zzz...zzzzz**

**chaos: How on earth are you sleeping through this?! Albedo, use dog pile!**

**Albedo: Yayyyyyyyyy!**

**Wilhelm: zzz...AH! WHAT THE HELL?!**

**chaos: Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	29. A Story's Final Boss

**Hello again from ItWasTheVoices with another chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'. Our hero in the story was able to free himself from the ritual through the help of the archangel of light. But now he and his friends must face the final boss of this story, thanks to Seraphina herself. Can they destroy the final boss without killing the knights themselves? **

**A Story's Final Boss**

The three unconscious knights float up into the air by an unseen force swarmed by various orbs of light. Their eyes open glowing an unsettling blue before all three cry out in an inhuman pitch, piercing everyone's ear drums. The orbs of light consume the three into a shape shifting ball, creating a bizarre creature from the knights.

chaos gawks at the corrupted knights' form emerging from the twisted ball of orbs. The horrifying fusion emerges first by pulling its four arms into the real numbers domain in a translucent body. It's second set of arms embrace it's torso like a strait jacket after it crawled out of the blob. The body cracks and contorts upright like a stiff mannequin with its limp legs. The face was covered by a mask that morphs into an angry face. Various veins start to glow blue around the creature's body, illuminating it's sickly pale skin. The creature's body cracks again and it roars to life with a pained shriek. The mid-section of the fusion starts to glimmer a sphere trapped in the center, rings rotating around the sphere. The first set of arms move in front of the sphere pulling out a lance from it's abdomen. chaos turns around to see KOSMOS activate the Hilbert Effect around the ritual chamber. The android instinctively reacts to the corrupted knights as she detects a familiar anomaly she was programmed to eradicate.

"KOSMOS, what are you doing?" Shion said covering her face from the intense light show.

"Shion, the anomaly emerging from the waves appears to have Gnosis-like qualities. I have initiated the Hilbert Effect to bring the gnosis's physical body into real numbers space," KOSMOS replied.

"What?! This thing?! Are you saying this thing is a gnosis?" shouts Jr.

"It can't be, this can't be a gnosis," chaos whispered staring up at the corrupted knights.

"Argh, but how? They're, not even human," Jin grunts trying to stand with the others. chaos frowns realizing what was causing this...

"Son of a bitch! Seraphina must be using the brat's human half to corrupt their power. Her consciousness is rejecting the conflicting wills," Albedo interrupts chaos coming to the same conclusion. chaos closes his eyes with reservation. The silver haired teen could feel his body was still influenced by the ritual, his skin was still paler and his eyes still dark as night. chaos needed to channel his strength to stop the now corrupted knights. But how? He didn't want to hurt them, and yet, if he were to do nothing, everyone and everything would be decimated. He tries to focus his energy out of Lucifer's influence, golden light faintly glowing from his hands.

"I told myself I wouldn't let anyone else die because of me." The others turn to him to see chaos begin casting a circle around everyone, finishing a weakened protective spell for his friends. The Testaments look at each other and stumble to their feet slowly. They move closer to each other directly eyeing the horrifying gnosis with awe and determination.

"We don't have time to waste. Let us begin," Voyager said. The other Testaments raise their hands to form a defensive attack against the giant gnosis. Shion and the others watch the men form an anomaly to keep the destructive will from hurting them.

"What good do you think that will do?" A dark haired woman lifts herself up from leaning on part of the mechanism, feeling the affects of the link being severed. The group's eyes dart to Lucifer bleeding out trickles of light from her body, grinning bitterly. Her body was slowly being ravaged by the effects of the knight's corruption with blue veins appearing around her eyes.

"You pitiful humans, you think using your master's power will stop him and the others from destroying you? You will only find yourself being absorbed by this unruly force. All...all it can do now is mindlessly scorch all it perceives as discord with fire. And you filthy, imperfect creatures, will soon meet that fate soon."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Shouted an angry Kevin. Shion cries out to the Testament, "Please you have to stop. If she is right, then that means you'll be destroyed." The Red Testament turns his head to look at Shion through his cracked mask. Shion quietly recognizes the man's eyes, knowing it was truly who she thought it was. Kevin turns away and puts more of his strength into the anomaly.

"Leave this part to us, Shion. You and Yeshua must stop them, or everything we've done would be for nothing," Kevin pleaded. She lowers her head and nods before charging up her M.W.S. and stands beside chaos. Ziggy, Jin, Jr. and KOSMOS all move up beside chaos and look up at the giant gnosis again shrieking at them. The gnosis starts to wave it's free hand around to cast blue flames at the group, who quickly dodge them. Jr. returns the attack with a Storm Waltz hitting random parts of the gnosis' body. The sphere in the center spins forming a barrier of lances around the gnosis, and it shoots them at Jr. and Jin. Jr. gets scratched up dodging the lances while Jin gets missed completely.

Shion casts a boost ether to increase attack power on the fighting party while shouting for KOSMOS to attack with X-Buster. KOSMOS performs her X-Buster hitting the gnosis several times with strong blows. Blue light starts to illuminate from the gnosis and a burst of painful blue auras rains down on Shion and KOSMOS, like it reflected the attack back at them. The attack throws Shion down on the ground screaming, her health already at a critical mass. "Shion!" Jin shouted and rushes to defend her. As he sprints towards Shion with sword ready to block the projectile auras being shot at them, one set of beams gets dangerously close to impaling his chest. Jin hears from behind him the clanking sound of the beams hitting KOSMOS's blade from the R-BLADE, costing KOSMOS half of her sword.

"Thanks KOSMOS!" Jin replies with gratitude before making his way to Shion safely. He gets Shion out of the way to cast a healing ether, her health near recovery to fight again. The siblings then form a timed double attack at the giant gnosis and leaves some scarring on the creature.

While the siblings try to fall back for Ziggy to form a special attack, Jr. spots the semiconscious Albedo about give way to exhaustion.

"Albedo, hang on!" cried Jr. The strawberry haired boy then hastily dodges the gnosis' attack, yelping when a bluish beam hits him on the foot.

"Oh sorry. I thought I would take a nap while you handle this," snarks the frail Albedo as he stumbles forward.

"Not the best time for your fucking sarcasm, Albedo!" snarled Virgil. The Blue Testament's hands started shaking before he started to grunt and stumble forward himself.

"Keep it together! This thing isn't even weakened yet," Kevin shouted. The four cloaked men looked relieved to see the hostile creature contort looking like it was defeated. Ziggy's last attack neutralizes the blue flames and beams, sending a new set of cracks along the gnosis' face. The face of the gnosis contracts again after Jr. and Shion perform an Angel's Requiem, the angry mask it wore morphs into a giggling unsettling smile.

"Oh great! Now that thing looks pissed." Jr. muttered and dashes quickly with Shion to avoid a wall of light blue rushing towards them. The two barely avoid being flattened by the psychic attack, hearing the gnosis let out another unsettling laugh. chaos nearly escapes until the psychic attack shocks him through the legs, irritating his darker form more. Ziggy, Jin, and KOSMOS sustain damage from the electrical beams. The three fall over with blue sparks coming off of Ziggy's back. "Jin! Old Man! You guys okay?" Jr. shouted.

"Oh no, KOSMOS!" Shion shouts looking at the android.

"Shion, I have sustained 40% damage to my eternal hardware. Maximum output has dropped to 28% with 22% discrepancy."

"You two would design something that does math while it's being destroyed," mumbled Virgil to Kevin. The red Testament tries to retort when the four testaments see the gnosis turn another attack towards them. "Um, gentlemen, I think he's trying to murder us now..." Kevin's eyes go wide with horror. The gnosis sends a new wall of electrical beams to the Testaments, with the Black testament shouting for them stand their ground. chaos and the others watch the Testaments get attack with the silver haired teen cringing when they got hit. The blast damages most of the barrier they produced with one of the testament finally fainting after the attack. "Owwwwww…" goes Virgil sprawled out on the rubble.

"We would get flattened by one of 'his' old attacks," mumbled a disheveled Voyager.

"chaos, hurry, I don't think 'team cloakies' is going to last much longer by themselves." pleaded Jr., who watched as the four men try to hold their own again. The boy and chaos rushed to help heal Ziggy and Jin, while Shion helped repair some of KOSMOS's damages. Although the group was going as fast as they could helping the others, Albedo desperately pleads to the shorter brother to hurry as the gnosis continued to attack. The White and Red Testament could finally see a strategy the gnosis formed as they continued to be attack by the hostile creature.

"Rubedo, listen you jackass! That thing is using some of the knights' attacks. Wa-wait for the next attack to start up again. It's trying to attack in a pattern."

"A pattern?" Jr. and chaos watch the attack start to form from the gnosis, the creature appearing to start casting another set of blue flames at them. The creature he saw was bursting through them with a rigid set of blue flames from Melvina. He could recognize the wall of electrical beams from Wilhelm's powers, and the last set involving lance shaped beams most likely from Liddy.

chaos and Jr. nod to each other and split off towards their respected double attack partners. "Jin! Code Ice!" shouts chaos. He jumps and flips over towards the now healed Jin, then twirls and molds a blue light in his gloved hands. He fires an icy blast towards the gnosis as Jin readies his sword. The older man swings the blade towards the iceberg the gnosis became trapped in, and damages the gnosis with one strike.

"Jr, Shion, now!" chaos rushes forward and performs his special attack 'Demon Banisher' to lower the creature's attack power. Once he was done, chaos feels himself stumble forward dizzy. He grabs his head feeling nauseated, the soulless black eyes still never changing on his face. Shion and Jr. afterwards form a second Angel's Requiem, their attack causing more damage thanks to the 'Demon Banisher'.

The gnosis' face starts to crack further, the cracks spreading a little further down it's face. "I think it's working! Shouted Shion. The mask suddenly starts to morph from it's smiling façade and contorts into a frozen face of fear and despair. The gnosis lets out an inhuman howl, summoning several spears to spring up from the air and stab at the party. "Oh great, now it's raining death!" squeals Voyager before the group is sent flying is various directions screaming. After the dust clears, half the party is seen eating dirt, with Albedo as the latest Testament to faint on them. "No, Albedo!" Jr. shouts. Voyager and Kevin are left holding up a defensive attack on the gnosis, looking worse for wear.

"No, we're perfectly fine. Thanks for asking," grumbled a now pale Kevin and Voyager. chaos, Ziggy, and Jr. were left standing. The three much like everyone else, was starting to lose what ether power they had left to fight the gnosis. KOSMOS after a few minutes recuperates to stand and scans the gnosis advancing with another attack.

"The gnosis has sustained approximately 80.6221% damage in real numbers space. Several more attacks should finally dismantle the gnosis," KOSMOS reports distracting the gnosis with several gun shots. "Yes, but be careful KOSMOS, this thing doesn't look like it will let us destroy it so quickly." Shion replies. The scientist moves to help Jin up from the ground again. Ziggy finishes healing himself with another healing ether, and rushes up to KOSMOS to form their double attack. The gnosis responds by bashing the ground making it shake with the large spear smashing into various parts of the destroyed room. The ground crumbles and sprouts out several lances from the established spear it held.

The group somehow manages to dodge the deadly attack, chaos holding back his dizziness to get away from the malevolent auras. chaos and Shion were standing close together panting from exertion. The scientist watches the android continue to use her X-Buster to weaken the gnosis further. "Shit, there has to be another way to defeat this thing." grunted Shion. chaos looks towards his hand, now panting heavily. He felt sick, as if his mind was whirling with how tired he strangely felt.

_'Is this all from fighting the ritual? Or is this part Seraphina's plan?'_ chaos grunts keeping himself standing. Shion checks over chaos beside her and starts to charge up her M.W.S.

"chaos, I'm going to use up my last ether supply to form a double attack. I don't know if this will work, but if we time it with one of KOSMOS's X-Busters, we might bring it down enough to destroy it. Hurry and help me!"

chaos takes a breath in and moves over towards her. chaos calls out to KOSMOS to form 'Twin Buster'. The android glances back and darts backwards amongst the gnosis' patterns attacks. She stands in front of Shion, who gives her the signal to form a X-Buster. Before she releases the attack, Shion charges the attack with her M.W.S. KOSMOS arches forward and rapidly stands upright to shoot the beam attack with a direct hit. The blast severely damages the glowing sphere in the middle of the gnosis' body with chaos taking note of the opportunity to strike.

"Now's our chance, aim for the abdomen!" chaos shouts. Ziggy, Jr. and Jin provide cover for the two performing on last double attack. Intricate symbols appear in front of Shion's weapon with chaos ready behind her. He helps hold the M.W.S. steady aiming for the sphere. The symbols in front of them glow as they both shout, "Dual Spell Ray!" The blast throws Shion off her feet into chaos's arms, the teen almost losing his grip on her. chaos and Shion fall back from the double attack landing on their backs. The two spots the blast hit most of the sphere in a near direct hit, the gnosis contorting with violent jerks.

Everyone stops and waits with suspense waiting for the gnosis' response. The testaments lower their guard watching the gnosis tense up and howl. To their relief, the creature howls while numerous cracks throughout its physical form.

The malevolent creature dissembles, releasing the three knights from the fusion. Two of the three emerged from the 'gnosis' face first. The unconscious Wilhelm and Melvina fall through the destroyed entity like reflections of the other on opposite sides. Voyager muster enough strength to help Kevin catch the two spiraling down to the chamber ground. Just as the two land with the unconscious knights, a wave of energy sends them flying backwards knocking down Jin, Shion, and Jr.

Virgil wakes up and pulls himself up, accompanied by Albedo sitting up from the rubble from the shockwaves. KOSMOS attempts to block a new shockwave with a stronger barrier. Only chaos and Ziggy were lucky to be safe enough behind her shield. The shockwave barely pushes them back towards Virgil and Albedo. chaos glances back to everyone who got knocked over to see them get up with steady movements. The four Testaments, from what he could sense, were practically drained of available power after they finally destroyed the overpowered gnosis. In Voyager's grip, Melvina's eyes flutter open to see the destruction going on around her. She looks out in front of chaos and gasps to see Lucifer standing down the aftershock.

"Ma...mother?" The dark archangel somehow was still standing after all that. Lucifer despite her manic smile was still weakened by Seraphina's trap, blue veins enveloping her figure. chaos watches her look up at the aftershock and gasps watching the young woman emerge from the wind and debris. Lydia was still enveloped in the blue veiny lights throughout her body, holding out her hands like a mindless puppet. Lucifer begins to laugh madly at the brat consumed by Seraphina's wrath.

"You, you really know how to get on my nerves. Don't you sister. That stupid girl, how could you let yourself be tricked into sacrificing your flesh for Seraphina's will. Is this, all thanks for setting off your metamorphosis? Heh, heh, heh...well, I happily accept. Give yourself to her will, my ungrateful blood. Let her devour you like she will devour _me_! Oh bringer of judgement, you sadistic bitch, cleanse me with your fire! HAHAHAHA!" Lydia's body spills out a storm of light blue light that rushes up to Lucifer. The light blue light shows a brief image of the ghostly Seraphina reaching out for her sister and embraces her. Lucifer, with a smile of serenity, bursts into a cluster of blinding lights.

"Mother!" Melvina shouts in shock watching her disappear into the unknown.

chaos gawks at the archangels disappearing into the imaginary domain, losing their access to the lower real numbers domain. He and the others stare dumbfounded by the sudden end to their fight with the dark archangel and the corrupted knights. chaos couldn't convince himself this was happening, now knowing Seraphina cut off their ties to the imaginary domain on her own.

"No, no mother. You can't be," Melvina shudders in shock. She turns to Voyager who holds her back in silence. The man's face was blue with anxiousness as he says, "I...don't think it's over yet."

"Come on, come on. Wake up!" Kevin pats Wilhelm's cheek quickly looking just as panicked. He switches to shaking him to no avail until Jin stops him. The albino man remained motionless in his arms clinging to life, the man barely breathing in his grip.

"We need to get him to a hospital. His injuries are too severe," argued Jin. Ziggy moves over to help them when he feels what was making Voyager anxious. He turns back and shouts with wide eyes, "Take cover!"

A strong ball of pink energy pulsated around them and nearby sectors like an electrical surge. It's shockwaves bringing some of the characters back to their knees screaming. A pink Lydia was continuing to scream in an inhuman pitch as her body started to burn up from the energy. The world around the group was blowing debris and wind, concrete, runes, and walls crumbling at the seams, pulled into a cyclone before being flung off in random parts of the ruined facility. Within the center of the cyclone was the youngest knight, who started to show signs of burning flesh.

"Urgh! Now what?!" Jr. asked through his panic trying to keep his ground. "Shion, the anomaly from Lydia Vein has reached critical thresholds. Unfortunately, in my current output, it will not give you enough time to evacuate the facility without sustaining damage. Please seek shelter immediately," KOSMOS instructs Shion and the others. Melvina glances at her brother and watches her niece helplessly.

"Her meta…her metamorphosis was incomplete. Lady Seraphina knew this, and used this to distort her link…this is…too much power for her. Oh brother, I'm sorry I didn't listen. I should have listen...I..." Melvina holds herself consumed with guilt, wanting to resign herself to be taken out by the cyclone of death that came from Lydia. The others around her were still pulling in whatever energy they had trying to save themselves from destruction. The Testaments and KOSMOS try to keep a barrier up again, the four waning in composure seeing the barrier cracking from the massive source of energy. Virgil in desperation turns to chaos and the others.

"Anyone got any ideas on what to do about the teenage angst trying to incinerate us!" He shouts at chaos from a distance. chaos gawks at the random throws of spear shaped auras attacking the barrier and the surrounding area. He never flinches seeing the auras crush and crumble structures around them, ever inching closer to destroying every living thing nearby. Shion goes closer to the edge of the barrier shouting up at the girl. "Lydia! Lydia, can you hear me?! You have to stop!" chaos chimes in to Shion's pleads with saddened and still blackened eyes.

"That's right! Lydia, it's ok now! You don't have to be afraid. Everyone's okay now! Please, snap out of it!"

"What they said! Time to come back now!" Kevin shouts with more panic in his voice. The barrier continued to eroded away as everyone now dodges the malevolent wills attacking them again.

The girl's short hair was flowing around wildly, the girl appeared unresponsive to their voices. chaos growls in frustration, feeling useless in all the turmoil. _'Yeshua...'_ A woman's voice softly calls to him. He hears the woman's voice call him one more time, darting his eyes to the other side of the destruction. chaos's eyes softened seeing his late beloved looking at him. Mary's blue eyes stare directly at him through KOSMOS, kindly reassuring him, calming his inner self. Mary holds out to him an intricate light blue pendent, the one he remembered from many centuries ago around her neck. The one he gave to Angeles, and now, that same pendant was around his neck. chaos understood what he had to do. He nods his head and smiles at his beloved, who lets KOSMOS return back to fighting the anomaly around them.

He takes a deep breath in with fists of determination. He moves Shion back towards Kevin and Jin as he jumps into the fray leaving the safety of the eroding barrier. The silver haired teen rips the pendant from his neck and sprints toward the pink cyclone of death. Shion cries out to him to stop, begging him not to go near Lydia.

"chaos, the fuck are you doing?!" cried Jr. He ignores his friends' panicked cries dodging the lance shaped auras that kept trying to stab him. His eyes were set on the girl floating in the middle of the disorder, jumping up to her with one big leap. His body flew around the cyclone of energy before grabbing a hold of her arm. A shockwave of pain spread into his veins feeling like his veins were set on fire. He tries to hold back his screams feeling the veins and skin burn. chaos desperately reaches for one of her hands and clutches it tightly. He could see the girl's will slowly consuming her physical form like firewood, parts of her body had already incinerated in several places. Her eyes looking at him with bright pink sockets, not even acknowledging he was there. _'Please Mary. I hope you're right about this.'_ He takes the pendent from his glowing gold hands, putting it in her hand, and shouts an incantation over them.

"Angel Wings!" Suddenly, everyone becomes consumed by another bright light, covering their eyes reflexively as it devours them all.

**chaos: I have to say, I am very impressed by how Shion and Allen constructed their own gnosis using Deviant Art sketches.**

**IWTV: Yeah, that was pretty impressive, I didn't know Shion could draw. Now for the big finale! Wait, why do I smell smoke?**

**chaos: Oh yes, I forgot to tell you about Jin and Voyager. They accidently lit themselves on fire...**

**IWTV: How do you 'accidently' do that?**

**Ziggy: They got too close to the sparklers used for the controlled explosions.**

**Jin and Voyager: AHHH! (rolls around the floor on fire).**

**IWTV: Great, I can already hear Kevin writing up a court case as we speak. Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter called 'My Dear Failsafe'.**


	30. My Dear Failsafe

**OMG, this is ItWasTheVoices with the second to last chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'. The Xeno crew had defeated the corrupted knights in their Gnosis form. Now let's find out what happens in chapter 30. :D**

**My Dear Failsafe**

_-Unknown-_

_'It's quiet...'_ chaos's thoughts echoed like his words were traveling through a tunnel.

He found himself surrounded by an intense white light, his body glowing a bright gold. It felt so surreal, chaos could barely think in the stillness, failing to formulate reasons for why he was there. He tried to fight it, this empty numb feeling covering him like a warm blanket. _'Where...where is...everyone?'_

He floated in a empty space of time, almost overwhelmed by the white void around him. No sound could be heard as he calls out to them, the glowing golden boy floats around the void feeling lost in zero gravity.

_'I need to... I to find..think Yeshua think! You need to focus! Don't let the void lull you. I need to find everyone. Jin! Shion! Liddy! Any...one?'_

The boy starts searching for his friends looking around as he floats. He looked like he was swimming with how he floated around the unsettling void. As he moved on, he could see floating in the imaginary space the charred girl. _'Liddy!'_ The silver haired teen shouts happy, but as he floats closer, he notices the girl's body looking stiff. The poor girl floated aimlessly like a lifeless doll.

What was left of her was glowing a bright pink, but no longer being consumed by the energy around her. He mutely calls out to her flailing his arms to get closer to the girl. When he gets close enough to the charred girl, a burst of energy leaves her, and the pink auras form into an older man. His white hair was short, his eyes a piercing red. He was handsome, but his face looked so dejected when looking at chaos. He smiles melancholy at chaos and starts speaking to him, but much like chaos, no words come out from his lips. _'Anshelm?'_ chaos eyes were wide watching the glowing man.

_'I have waited, I have waited so long to be to find peace again,' _the ghostly man echoed.

chaos looked at Anshelm with awe, the silver haired teen turning his attention to the lifeless looking girl next to the apparition. _'Why, why did you? How did you even do this?'_ asked chaos. Anshelm glances behind him to look down at the girl with sadness.

_'I knew I cannot be. My existence, were it to ever come again, would never bring happiness to those I care for. You...you must know what that is like. To live knowing your existence may one day bring despair.__'_ Anshelm darts his gaze at chaos appearing solemn. chaos's face began to match the ghostly man's demeanor.

_'She knew what mother wanted. I only did what I thought was right to maintain order in this domain. __Despite that...I couldn't let you go...your smile.'_ Anshelm lets a tear fall from his face smiling. _'She has your smile...priestess...'_

chaos's eyes water watching the man look up with ghostly eyes trying to be joyful again. The apparition sighs in the unknown void until he starts to speak Latin to the young looking man. The teen could only see the man's words be mouthed off as he speaks. The stoic man kisses chaos's cheek, and looks back at the girl with a serene face. _'Thank you...my dear Failsafe...'_

_'No...'_

_'Thank you...Yeshua.'_

He forms an aura in front of him, letting it float towards Lydia. The pink aura starts to float rapidly around the young girl again as the man evaporates into nothingness. He closes his eyes again, smiling as he fades away. The girl's eyes shoot open as if coming back to life.

The world comes back around them.

_-Return-_

He imagined the worst.

The poor strawberry haired boy imagined the worst had fallen on his dear friend. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe chaos would do something so fucking stupid. Jr. held back his tears praying he didn't watch his friend die.

He was afraid to look, glancing at Jin who kept his eyes shut worried. Everyone with exception to KOSMOS, was still blinded by the intense light from earlier. Jr. could peek out his eyes to see KOSMOS stare up at something floating in the air before shutting his eyes tight barely recovering his eyesight. Jin and Jr. silently agree to look and wait for the expected outcome. Jr. slowly looks up first, the strawberry haired boy focusing his eyes. The light begins to dim enough for the others to see.

In the dying light was chaos emerging from the ball of pink and golden auras; his wings enveloped them with pure white feathers. Jr. gradually smiles and shouts when he sees his friend and the girl alive. The rest of the group smiles and shouts with surprised shock.

The Testaments and Melvina were amazed to see chaos emerge from the destruction saving the catalyst that caused it. Lydia was now awake and confused leaning back in chaos's embrace, her clothes tattered from the metamorphosis burning them. The confused girl looks within her grasps to see herself clutching the light blue pendant in her right hand. Her hair was like pure snow flowing down to her shoulders again. chaos looks outward at the now calm landscape, the sun about to rise from the mountain side. He sets the white haired Lydia down on the ground, the red eyed girl looking up at him with amazement, "C-chaos?" He smiles angelically at her, looking even more like a seraph in her eyes.

"Welcome back, Lydia..." The tattered young man sways slowly over his slender frame, and collapses to the ground. His wings disappear with the thud of the pavement, his skin turning pale. The world around him becomes surrounded in darkness as his friends and the girl call his name.

**Shion: Has anyone seen ITWV around? I thought she would have stuck around for that final part of the chapter.**

**Ziggy: I recall seeing the author running off the moment KOSMOS saw chaos play dead that last scene.**

**Jr.: Huh, that explains KOSMOS going terminator on us after that.**

**Lydia: So um, is anyone going to stop the android from murdering that writer chick, or...**

**chaos: Nah, I think she will be fine. Stay tuned for the final chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties' ****:) **


	31. Aftermath and Epilogue

**Well readers, this is the last chapter of 'Angels and Bloodties'. I just want to say I thank everyone who took the time to read this story, and I hope you enjoyed it overall. Tune in for any future chapters in my latest story, 'Oh My Music Idol'. Please enjoy this last chapter!**

**Aftermath and Epilogue**

A young man stands along a vast beach stretching across the horizon. He wanders the shore hearing the waves crash alongside him. In the distance he sees a girl stare out at the ocean, her dark hair flowing in the breeze. He watches her hesitant to walk up to the ghost, her silhouette he could never forget. The teen in his hesitance loses sight of the girl from her spot on the shore. He looks around from where she stood perplexed by her disappearance. The silver haired teen sighs and looks at the sea expanding out into the distance. It lulls him into a sense of calm, lost to the call of the waves.

"Uncle?" chaos becomes startled by a young woman's voice from behind him. He turns around to see his niece watching him bask in the serenity of the beach. Her hair was snow white like her father's, the petite girl somehow dressed in her usual clothes. Her wine red eyes fixate on her uncle's will, calmly studying it from afar. The young man glances away from her with the girl perplexed by his feelings of guilt.

"Lydia…I'm sorry. You didn't have to get involved in any of this. I...I never wanted you to suffer by their hands like I had." chaos sighed and glanced away.

"But uncle, how could you say that? You're not to blame for what happened," The girl replies. chaos was surprised hearing the girl speak so calmly about their situation as she casually played with the waves that touched their feet. She gestures to him to bask at the beachside view again and says, "This place, this is where many souls come when they are at a cross roads. I remember Anshelm used to call this 'The Beach of Nothingness'...he said this was where he was waiting all this time, until you finally released him."

"But it was at the cost of almost killing you, Liddy. I couldn't believe I almost-" The red eyed girl squints at her uncle before splashing some sea water at his face. chaos glares at the young girl for ruining their dramatic heart to heart with such tactless action as her playful smile reassures him.

"chaos, stop. I should be thanking you. You saved my friend, you avenged mother, and you even saved me." The girl walks up closer to her uncle embracing him tightly. "Uncle I don't want you to feel any guilt for what happened to mother and I. None of us could have seen this happen. All I can hope for is that Mom is at peace now." Lydia's smiling face goes solemn when she thinks of her mother. Lydia pulls back from her hug to look at chaos directly in the eyes.

"I suppose since we're talking about parents, there is something you should know...about Father."

"What do you mean, Lydia?" chaos asked. She appears reluctant to share until taking a deep breath. "Father…he plans something for humanity as well. Not its destruction, but quite close," frowned the white haired girl.

"You saw what he intends to do?" chaos frowned.

"Not exactly…when my mind was absorbed with Melvina and Father's during the ritual, I ended up seeing things I should have _never_ seen. Things they didn't want me to see. I brought us here, so father wouldn't notice us talk. I don't know how…but I can feel him watching me since we left Lucifer's hideout."

"Well you are a part of him. Even if your minds had never formed that link with Lucifer, your Bloodties between him and the family naturally run deep."

"I may be his blood, but I can't let him accomplish what he is trying to do. It goes against my beliefs," scowls Lydia. She clenches her fists and pleads, "chaos, _we_ must stop Zarathustra. All it will do is just repeat everything again and again. It won't truly-"

"Lydia, calm down."

"But uncle? How can we just sit here and do nothing?!"

"Lydia!" The girl's pleading eyes look deep into her stern uncle's calm orbs. For a few minutes of silence the two stared, the eyes of a serene sea taking in the red of small burning flames. After an unspoken agreement between the two, the girl's frustrated eyes soften with reservations thinking of the visions she had of the two rivals. She knew one day she will lose both to another divine spectacle...one that strangely felt like it's own magical space novella. She steps back from his gaze glancing away with a pout.

"_Your_ method of interference will not deter father," said the resolved girl.

"I know," smiled chaos. "Although I chose to be a spectator, I have faith in the will of humanity, Liddy. We should, and need to, keep having faith in the light of humanity itself to shine through. It was something that...someone special to me had always believed. Now that I have accepted the darker half of my memories, deep within my own will, I can truly learn to understand my own power. Perhaps now, I can even use it to help my friends find their peace, and let them shape the destiny of humanity."

Lydia quietly smiles and sighs at her uncle. "I suppose as long as you guide them, I will have faith in you to do so. Even if you won't let me help."

A sweat drop forms on the side of her head when the girl takes a strand of her white hair, and begins to pout over the color. "I gotta say, my own…'upgrade', is definitely something I got to get used to. But I guess if you can find faith in humanity to fight their own battles, maybe I can find a way to persevere." Lydia smirks with a superhero's pose and chuckles, "A guardian of the lower domain. Yep, it has a fucking epic ring to it, now that I think about it."

chaos chuckles at the goofy girl as they shared smiles. "Yes, I think so too." The silver haired young man stands beside her happily watching the waves come back and forth on the shore again. The girl dips her toe into the water to feel the cool ocean again. "Uncle, I know after this...we may not see each other as much. This meeting could be our last before fate intervenes." Lydia focuses on the sky, breathing in deeply to signals several waves of pink lights to float around her. Knowing she couldn't help it, the girl slips in one other thing she saw.

"KOSMOS, is the key to determine the fate of this universe. Find a way to awaken _her_. She can help guide the maiden through her journey, to find her true self."

"As a spectator of this world, I would happily guide them to her." chaos could feel himself being pulled away from the white haired girl. The girl stays turned away from him as she replies, "Then find her, uncle. Find Mary again, and do what you think is right." Lydia's voice was soft as the resolved girl smiles at her uncle in his dream. He felt a relaxing, warm light tickle his face. His sight overwhelmed by the bright white light, his ears stimulated by the beeping of a machine, and his sense of touch overcome with the feeling of soft blankets surrounding his sleeping body.

_-Somewhere on Fifth Jerusalem-_

The boy jumps up from his sleep in a cold sweat. His eyes were wild as his hands were grabbing the sheets that lined his bed. chaos finds a set of hands touching him as he squirms on the bed. His mind swirling until he sees Shion's face. "Sh-shion?" Jin and Shion stood vigil by his bedside waiting for the silver haired teen to wake up from his injuries. They give their full attention to chaos when he started to wake up.

"chaos, it's okay. You were just having another nightmare." Shion's hands lightly squeezed at his hand and shoulder when she smiled at chaos.

"Where are we?" chaos looked around the sterile white room listening to the beeps of machines and monitors going on around the floor. He could see warm sunlight shining from out a large window overlooking a cityscape.

"You're at the Federation Medical Pavilion with us. You've been out for two days," Shion explained.

"Are you feeling okay? We were worried you wouldn't wake up," Jin asked.

"I'm fine. I guess I must have overdid it back there," chaos gave an awkward reply. Shion gives a lighthearted laugh while Jin sighs with relief.

"It's funny. Jr. said the same thing when they brought you here," she smiled. "You took a big risk doing that, you know? It was pretty dangerous doing that just to rescue them."

"Sorry," chaos smiled.

"Well don't do it again! You scared a lot of people doing what you did." Shion scolds the teenager with an angry pout as Jin laughs. "S-sorry, Shion. I'll be more careful, I swear," chaos responds quickly with a flinch.

The turquoise eyed teen gasps and clutches Shion's hand, "Liddy, is she-"Yes, Lydia is going to be fine. She only has a few minor injuries from the kidnapping. The doctors have her on the next floor up monitoring her," The woman reassured him. chaos sighs happy to hear the news about the Nephilim. They were both saved after all.

"The doctors have also been rattling their brains trying to figure out why her hair turned white after being held hostage," Shion added while scratching the side of her cheek just as confused by that bizarre event.

"What?" chaos blinked at the two siblings confused. He shakes his head in protest.

"No, it was the girl's metamorphosis! The family, and Lucifer, after Seraphina overwhelmed Lydia with her power, she-"

"chaos, slow down! What are you talking about?"

"Shion, I think he is still confused from the concussion," Jin answered.

'Concussion?' chaos feels his forehead touching a large gauze bandage covering up an 'injury'. "Okay, Jin. Don't mess with me, that all happened! There was this archangel trying to unlock my powers and-"

"Hey, is chaos awake now?!" Jr. shouts from beside his bed. He pulls the privacy curtain away to look at the three with a goofy grin. The URTV was laying in another hospital bed next to chaos, still breathing in through a mask. Ziggy sat next to him holding some flowers MOMO had sent him.

"Jr.? What happened?!" chaos freaks out.

"Oh relax, chaos. Everything's okay. I just have to keep breathing through this thing until the hallucinations go away."

"Hallucinations?!"

"Yes, with exception to KOSMOS, most of us were affected by a hallucinogenic gas after breaking into the prison cell they were keeping the Vein family. The Matriarch's mafia set up a trap to keep both the hostages and us from using the door in the prisoner's ward. Unfortunately, we triggered the trap before managing to escape the family's hideout. You and Jr. breathed in most of the fumes out of all of us charging into the prisoner ward," Ziggy explained.

"I'm amazed we were still able to defeat those thugs so quickly, and save both Mr. Wilhelm and the girl," Jin added.

"You-you must be joking. We were fighting alongside the Testaments and..._how_?" chaos looked like a newborn baby staring at his friends dubious. _'We can't let them know too much about the upper domain, can we Yeshua?'_ A soft spoken voice explained. An idea suddenly came to the teen's brain like an oven going off.

Of course, and as expected, Wilhelm and Melvina must have altered their memories of the incident. The code of the immortals when it came to interacting with the real numbers domain was a very strict code to follow for any angel. The rest of the group looked at each other perplexed, while chaos shook his head embarrassed he didn't realize sooner.

"Perhaps I should go get the doctor to bring in some more of that antidote," a sweat drop forms on Shion's head before she walks off to fetch the physician. Jin places a reassuring hand on his shoulder smiling.

"chaos, don't worry, everything is okay. Everyone got out of the mafia hideout with most of their health intact. Even the CEO himself should make a full recovery in about a week," Jin reassured. Although his words were comforting, chaos was in shock. They were able to stop the fight between the archangels, the balance between the domains had been restored. He...he didn't destroy the world. chaos lets a warm tear fall from his smiling face. His three friends look at him with concern once more.

"Forgive me, I...I'm just happy you're all okay." chaos wipes his wet cheek the tear fell from and asks, "I want to see her. Is it possible for me to move?"

Jin tilts his head unsure before replying, "Well I don't know if the doctors would want you to get up so quickly. But as an agent with medical training, I think I could get you up there." The agent winks at chaos playfully earning an eye roll from the younger looking man. Jr. shouts a joke about Jin helping a patient escape as the older man wheels chaos up to the eighth floor. While Jin wheels chaos along in the wheelchair he whispers in his ear, "The girl wouldn't stop asking about you ever since we brought them here to the hospital. The poor girl was convinced she killed you after hitting your head by accident. It was like she lost a loved one all over again."

chaos appeared saddened thinking about his dear friend, Angeles's last smile on his mind. "Jin, about Angeles, does Lydia know..."

"Yes, the girl was in the dark about her mother's death. I had to break the news to her about Angeles when we escaped. Poor thing was so heartbroken," Jin answered. chaos frowned as he pushed him to the entrance to the girl's hospital room. The two men were surprised to see KOSMOS sitting by the bedside staring at them blankly. Her scanner identifies chaos and Jin, the android replying with a simple greetings. Lydia was on the hospital bed sound asleep. Her white hair covered part of her face as she snoozed with the blanket tucked up to her chest.

"KOSMOS, how long have you been sitting here?" asked Jin.

"I have been sitting here for approximately 6 hours, 24 minutes and 33 seconds. Shion has instructed me to sit with Lydia until next of kin arrives," KOSMOS replied.

"That was nice of you to sit with her. I'm sure she appreciated it," Jin smiled at the android. Jin wheels chaos up to the hospital bed and waves off to chaos before leaving.

"I'll be back, chaos. I'm going to go check on Shion about the antidote." The agent walks off to find Shion leaving chaos and KOSMOS alone with the sleeping girl. chaos eyes KOSMOS stare blankly waiting beside the girl. The young man feeling uncertain if the android was glancing back at him as he sat beside her. chaos thinks back to what happened a couple of days ago at the Abandoned Research Facility, trying to recall how Mary managed to appear to him then of all places.

_'Welcome back to the realm of the living, Yeshua. Did you sleep well?'_

_'Wilhelm, you're awake!'_ chaos shouts in his mind with surprise, earning a soft chuckle from Wilhelm's disembodied voice.

_'Surprisingly so, I almost thought I would be out longer than what I was. The two of us seem to be more durable than expected.' _

Somewhere close by, chaos could feel Wilhelm sitting up on his hospital bed smiling. The man sat relaxing on the other side of that same floor meditating with his thoughts.

_'I owe you my gratitude for saving her,' _the man said to Yeshua.

_'Think nothing of it. I am just amazed both of you are safe.'_

_'Yes, I believe everyone is safe for now, especially after the feat you pulled with Seraphina.'_

_'How did you?'_

_'Relax, Yeshua. My minions had filled me in on what happened. Thankful for that considering I don't remember too much after fighting Lucifer. Hmmm...I think I recall talking to the girl._ Yes..._I think our last conversation ended with Melvina disappearing off in a huff, and me leaving the girl_ _panicking_…' The albino vaguely recalls the memory of waking up to the girl crying over Yeshua while his friends tried to revive him. Then he vaguely remembers agreeing for Melvina to 'protect their secret', allowing her to distort their memories of what happened at the facility. Then recalling the memory ending with him passing out again hearing the confused girl shout,_ "__Help! Someone, someone help us!"_

_'That wasn't very nice, Wilhelm.' _chaos's reply snaps him out of his recollection. The albino man retorts to his friend saying, _'Times of crisis build character. The girl needs to build up her resilience if she wants to continue living.'_

_'Wilhelm…' _glared the silver haired teen in his mind. The albino man sighs and dismisses his rival's tone.

_'Let me deal with things how I see fit, Yeshua.' _Wilhelm replies to nobody, imagining Yeshua beside the bed. He moves his non-bandaged hand up to his chest to feel one of his healing scars. The man thinks about the girl after their last meeting, surprised to even be given any chance to reconnect with the little girl he once knew.

_'If she ever wants to make it in our world, she should learn to be more resilient...for her, it will not be the same as it once was. You would do well to help her remember that. I can only predict her actions will be most, unpredictable, in her current state.'_

_'Funny, I thought you always knew everything?' _smirked the silver haired teen. He couldn't see his face, but chaos could imagine the injured albino man glaring at him for his sarcasm.

_'…shut up, Yeshua.' _chaos chuckles at his friend's glare, imagining him on the other side of the girl's hospital bed staring at him. Wilhelm makes the mistake of leaning back on his bed, feeling that sleepy feeling take over him. _'I look forward to meeting her in person again…when they finally let me leave this cursed room. Until then, I think I will rest some more. Try to keep out of trouble while I am out...'_

chaos smiles feeling his friend drift back to sleep, ending their mental connection to the conversation. The young man brings his attention back to the girl, with him blinking in surprise to see her body had shifted closer to them. The girl muttered in her sleep dreaming about her mother. Her hand was gently held onto by KOSMOS, whose eyes gave a fleeting shimmer of blue.

**Epilogue**

-Fifth Jerusalem Space Port, Durandal-

chaos, a few days after waking up, was given the all clear from doctors to return home with his friends. He wheeled Jr. all the way back to the Durandal to receive his earful of scoldings from Mary and Shelly, while Ziggy updated MOMO about him and Jr. by video chat. He parts ways from Shion and KOSMOS, who meet Allen at the Dammerung to try and review data from the rescue mission for Representative Helmer. Jin was the last to part from chaos, smiling at his friend from the bridge.

"I know with all that has happened, chaos, I can never repay you for helping us with the mission." Jin admitted to his old friend.

"You don't have to repay me anything, Jin. It is part of our job after all," chaos replies winking at his partner.

"Part of the job or not, I think you've done more for us than necessary...I'm proud of you, you know. For finally facing your memories," Jin puts a firm hand on his shoulder. chaos returns his smile with a tight hug and a warm smile of his own. "Thanks, Jin. That...means a lot."

"Hey, chaos! You're back!" The young man hears Captain Matthews yell out his name from the bridge and turns around. "Captain! Am I glad to see you guys. Is everything almost set with the Elsa?"

"Eh, almost. Old gal still needs a few more repairs with the engine and-"

"What are ya talking about, Captain? The Durandal crew figured it out pretty quickly. Master Guignan said next time don't let you and Tony's electronics overpower the ship's power core." Hammer smirked behind him, earning himself another smack upside the head.

"Ah what're talking about? That was all Tony's fault," grumbled Captain Matthews. "Honestly, it doesn't matter. I'm just glad we can finally get out of here." chaos laughs. The silver haired teen goes back to the Captain with a serious face and asks, "Is there anything we need to do for our next stop, Captain?"

Captain Matthews lets the question slide as Guignan Kukai walks in from behind them with a calm demeanor and replies, "Like Jr. said, don't worry. We made sure to have everything arranged. It would be good for you to take some time off given your situation." chaos nods with a frown and replies,

"Thank you, Guignan. I don't think Liddy and I could thank you enough for doing this."

"Think nothing of it. Until her next of kin has recovered, she does need someone to be her guardian. Just let us know if you need anyth-"

"Oh guys, there you are! I had no idea where the hell I was going," pops in the voice of a certain girl from behind Guignan.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" The Elsa and Durandal crew members scream and flail their arms nearly falling over themselves.

"How did you do that?!" Guignan shouts in object terror at the girl's sudden appearance and starts checking the secured entrance elevator. chaos narrows his eyes at the air headed girl, while his friends panic stare at the peculiar teen with suspicion.

She simply stares back at her uncle with a grin, answering back in an unspoken message of the minds. He sighs at his dear little imp, quietly letting his niece make her own decisions. It was going to be a _long_ trip to Second Militia. chaos begins to chuckle to himself, _'God damnit, Lydia...'_

-Federation Medical Pavilion-

Wilhelm continued to sit up from the bed, his pensive claret eyes looked out the window from the eighth floor of the hospital, the sun refreshing on his pale skin.

"It isn't over. Not for any of us," He whispered. His mind wistfully wanders to everything that happened while he was unconscious. The near activation of the Failsafe's powers, the death of Angeles, and the near destruction of the universe weighted heavy on his old soul. Wilhelm feels his weakened will grow stronger, matching the healed physical form. He could not forget the scars left by his own family, nor the things left unsaid to his former lover. He thinks about the woman, picturing her fiery red hair, her soft grey eyes. Wilhelm knew he would miss those days, like the days he missed back on Lost Jerusalem.

Despite the pain he endured, despite the pain that may linger for him in this world, there was the sense of comfort his purpose gave him.

He had to fulfill his plans to preserve this universe. A brief feeling of Zen fills him, along with a slow buildup of anticipation for the final performance between him and his rival. The Failsafe was intact, his resolve never wavering on his decision to be involved in his dramatic production after all he had suffered. Even if it was just as an interactive member of the audience. Wilhelm smirked at the thought, happy to see all this senseless blood shed never derailing his plans for the Eternal Circle.

_'And on a positive note, I slept better than the dead.'_

"You know you should be resting," a disembodied voice said before waltzing into the room. It was a man with short blonde hair and glasses, wearing his blue and white Vector uniform. Wilhelm grins at the Red Testament in disguise and replies, "I don't think I will require sleep for a while after being stuck in that pod for hours. It felt like I slept my whole life away." Kevin appeared relieved to see Wilhelm joking over his predicament. He walks over to the bed to sit and quietly opens a conversation with his boss.

"How are you feeling?"

"I will get better as the days pass," Wilhelm replies. "The worst of it has healed, only a matter of time before I can convince them to let me leave this place."

"Well, no amount of manipulation is going to convince the doctors to let you go until they think the nano-machines finished their work." Kevin scoffed. The white haired man examines his injuries again sighing at the waste of medical technology on someone like him. Wilhelm in an easy going fashion replies,

"Patience is one of my best qualities. I suppose I can wait a day or two for it to take effect if that would keep up appearances." Wilhelm looks out the hospital window again reflecting. "They at least will let Yeshua leave the hospital. The further he is from Fifth Jerusalem, the better."

"Would they really try to attack Yeshua after all that happened?" Kevin appeared concerned thinking of a retaliating strike from the family.

"Strategically, it would be unwise. She has been subdued by the archangel of light, therefore the appendages of that collective will be in disarray without their head to guide them. The Matriarch will not be putting her nose into anything for a long while…hopefully." Kevin could see his master's face turn blue thinking about the dark archangel. Wilhelm gently shakes his head to brush off the paranoia of seeing her again.

"Sooooo, no Melvina or disciples to bug us then?"

"We shouldn't be concerned about them, Melvina will most likely be too busy with the melodramatics of nearly being destroyed. Her loyalty to the Matriarch has been shaken beyond repair, she may even be too forlorn to do much of anything over this." Wilhelm chuckles in a low laugh, knowing that is what his sister would do after she fled the facility hours earlier.

"What of the girl?" Kevin asks. Wilhelm paused for a moment thinking of the Nephilim again, his face flat in expression.

"What about the girl? …It would only make sense for her to tag along. There is nowhere else for her to go, and I do not trust her on her own yet. Nor around _other_ influences," Wilhelm mutters the last part of his reply.

"You don't seem too sure about her joining us," Kevin remarks with a skeptical stare.

"Losing a loved one to such violent means would drive anyone into crippling anguish. Though she unjustly sees me as the one that brought about her mother's demise, the girl's options are limited to those she can truly trust." He rubs the bandaged arm while rolling his eyes over the girl. "Course, it might do her good to let her grieve for a short while, lest her failure to do so may make the emotional idiot do many reckless and rash things..."

"So let her work out her angsty teen phase?"

Wilhelm mutely chuckles, "Adolescent minds are still developing, still searching for purpose, making them relatively easy to influence. Giving her confused mind a guided hand in her grief would help cement where her loyalties lie. But, forcing her rebellious mind into submission will not be as easy of a task...I was like that at her age, never cared for taking orders from others," Wilhelm's smirk earns a laugh from the Red Testament.

"If that is what you wish, then the chess pieces will be put into place. Oh, speaking of which," Kevin pulls out an old box from his side to show Wilhelm before he sets it on the bed.

"I snagged this set from the waiting room before coming in here. You want to play a few rounds to pass the time?" Wilhelm's face lights up with an enticed smile, already answering Kevin's challenge for a long overdue rematch.

"I would like that."

**chaos: So, we are finally done with this?**

**IWTV: Yep.**

**Shion: No forcing us to act out a melodrama for your sick amusement?**

**IWTV: Yep**

**Lydia: No subjugating us to random acts of violence?**

**IWTV: I think I had my fill after a third of the cast got put in body casts after the last boss fight. Soooooo, yeah, you're good.**

**Albedo: -babbling incoherently still-**

**IWTV: Hey I apologized for that, Albedo!**

**Wilhelm: Is that red head still around by chance?**

**Kevin: I think she went off to hide with Ziggy and the others.**

**Wilhelm: Damn, well her loss. Do we get to collect our paychecks now?**

**IWTV: Why yes! Buuuuuttttt first, KOSMOS needs to borrow most of you for something else.**

**chaos: What do you mean?**

**KOSMOS throws a net over the actors.**

**chaos: Ah, no! She tricked us!**

**KOSMOS: You have been selected for call back on acting out a new fanfiction directed by ItWasTheVoices.**

**Everyone screaming: Nooooooooooo! **

**Lydia: Oh great, now I'm out of a job. (sigh) Looks like it's back to my original gig.**

**KOSMOS & IWTV: Please stay tune for more stories! :D**


End file.
